


For the Love of Pokemon

by Arielthehedgehog99



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Multi, Original Pokemon Region, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 88,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: Four girls travel to the Kanai (Ka-Na-Eye) Region and are in for the journey of their lives. They battle rivals, good and bad alike, compete in gym battles, contests, showcases and have a lot of fun. With their trusty pokemon by their side, they will stop at nothing to make their personal dreams come true. Are you in for the journey with them?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new region I made up with all new characters. The only thing i took was Pokemon and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. I wish I owned Pokemon! Thanks to my friends who helped me with this.  
> I hope you enjoy this!

_~Hoenn, 11 years ago~_

“Where did they go?” a young girl asked, her short platinum blond hair blowing in the wind. She sighed and continued walking down the forest path. “Maybe running out here wasn’t such a good idea…” she whispered to herself before sighing once more and closing her brown eyes. “All I wanted to do was get back the pokemon stolen from Littleroot Town. Stupid poachers…” the girl sighed once again. That’s when she spotted it.

There was a small clearing and a large vehicle lay in the middle. Men dressed in some black uniforms were putting stolen, or what the girl could only assume was stolen, pokemon in crates and loading them onto a larger truck. The girl bit her lip. She hadn’t any pokemon, but she couldn’t just let them get away with this.

Summoning all of her courage, she grabbed a sturdy stick and ran into the clearing. The men looked surprised as the girl tried hitting and freeing the pokemon. The poorly made cages snapped but the larger ones still held firm. She kept swinging until she help someone grab her by her jacket.

“Hey! Let me go! Put me down!!!” she screamed at her assailant. The man just chuckled before throwing her in a cage of her own. She struggled against the cage but to no avail and eventually sat down to think. These men had her town’s pokemon and her. There was nothing she could do and in desperation she began to sob.

One of the men, this one looked like a higher up as he wore a colored sash, came over to her. “What are you doing here girl?” he asked.

The girl looked up at him, huffed, and replied, “I’m here to get back all of the pokemon you bad people stole.”

“You don’t even have a pokemon of your own. How do you expect to get them back.” the man smirked at the girl.

“That doesn’t matter. I’ll get them back no matter what,” she said and the man laughed.

“I’ll let you out girly and I won’t hurt you if you go and just run along like a good little girl.” the man smirked and said in a sickeningly sweet tone. The girl said nothing and waited for the man to open the cage. One he did, she bolted out. She quickly smashed open some more cages and made a break for it.

“Get her!!! Get that little brat!!!” she heard someone call from behind her. She panicked and continued to run as fast as her little legs would carry her.

On her way out, she ran into a crate and out of it fell a damaged egg. She quickly picked up the egg and ran back into the wood. After a few minutes of running, she turned to see if she was being followed. Much to her relief, she wasn’t. She sighed and looked down at the damaged pokemon egg and whispered to it, “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.”

She smiled before trying to find her way home. That egg would eventually hatch to become her Vulpix. The girl’s most trusted and prized pokemon.

* * *

  _~Hoenn, 6 years ago~_

“Well you do know what time it is, correct?” Professor Birch asked the girl. The girl smiled and picked up the small Vulpix at her feet.

She gave the creature a hug before replying, “I’m ten years old. That means I’m able to get my first pokemon.”

“Professor Birch laughed, “You’re right. So, let’s get on with it shall we.” He then lead the girl over to a table with three pokeballs. “First off, the grass pokemon, Treecko.” he said as he threw the red and white capsule. The green geko pokemon burst from its ball and gave its signature cry. It then proceeded to climb onto the girl’s shoulder. She laughed and gave it a little pat.

“Next, the fire pokemon, Torchic.” Professor Birch said and threw out the next ball. The small orange chick pokemon appeared and gave a cute little sneeze. A little fire came out which startled the chick pokemon causing in to run around a panic like crazy. The girl laughed at the cute little chick.

“And finally, the water pokemon, Mudkip.” Professor Birch said and threw out the last ball. The small blue mudfish materialized and gave its signature cry as well. Treecko hopped off of the girl’s shoulder and joined Mudkip and Torchic on the ground and the three began playing. The girl laughed at the small playing pokemon.

“Have you decided which pokemon you would like to take with you?” Professor Birch asked the laughing girl. The girl turned to him and smiled.

“Ya, I did!” she said before reaching down and picking up Torchic. “I want Torchic to be my partner.” she smiled then looked to the small orange pokemon. “So, will you be my partner?” she asked. The small orange chick happily replied in affirmation.

“We’re going to be great friends!” the girl said as she hugged her new pokemon. Her little Vulpix cooed in agreement.

* * *

  _~Sinnoh, 11 years ago~_

“Mom said she was busy… So I went outside to play. The only problem is… There is no one to play with..” the little girl sighed as she brushed her dark brown ponytail off of her neck. Her mother had been busy and now the little girl didn’t know what to do. “Well, I could always make flower crowns in the field.” the girl said to herself as she walked off to do just that.

When she got to the field, she saw all sorts of pokemon. She sat down and started making the crowns and curious pokemon came and joined her. She loved the wild pokemon and most of them didn’t mind her presence. It was a very sweet relationship as she would give the flower crowns she made to the cute pokemon sitting with her.

That’s when it happened…

A playful Pachirisu was running and slammed head first into the girl causing her to roll down the field and down a hill. When she came to a stop, she was against the wall of the inside of a cave along with the pokemon that had crashed into her. The cave started shaking and the rocks from the ceiling came down and blocked the entrance.

The pokemon looked scared, sorry and curled up in her arms. She gently patted it and then started looking for a way out. However, it was really dark and she couldn’t see very well. She turned to the small Pachirisu.

“Hey, I need some light. Could you use spark so I could see?” she asked. The small pokemon complied and lit up the room. Now that she could see better, she was able to see that the rocks covering the hole wasn't that bad. However, she would need some help. Once again, she turned to her pokemon companion.

“Hey, could you help me dig and move these rocks so we can get out?” she asked the Pachirisu. The small pokemon scampered forward and started assisting her with the blockade. When they finally broke out, the sun was starting to set.

“I need to get home, however, would you like to come home with me?” the girl asked. The Pachirisu climbed onto the girl’s shoulder and gave a cry of approval. She smiled before walking home with her new best buddy.

* * *

  _~Sinnoh, 6 years ago~_

“Hello, how are you doing?” Professor Rowan asked the girl.

“I’m doing really well. I cannot wait to get a starter.” the girl smiled as her Pachirisu climbed onto her shoulder. “Are you ready to get a new friend?” she asked the small creature. The Pachirisu gave a cry of excitement and scampered to the top of her head. She giggled before flashing Professor Rowan a wink and a thumbs up.

“Professor Powar smiled, “Let’s get you a pokemon.” He then produced three pokeballs from his coat pocket. “First off, the grass pokemon, Turtwig.” he said as he threw the red and white capsule. The green turtle-like pokemon burst from its ball and gave its signature cry. It then proceeded to look up at the girl and then curled up at her feet. She laughed and gave it a little pat.

“Next, the fire pokemon, Chimchar.” Professor Rowan said and threw out the next ball. The small orange chimp pokemon appeared and gave a cry of excitement and enthusiasm. The girl laughed at the chimp’s excitement and happy, playful nature.

“And finally, the water pokemon, Piplup.” Professor Rowan said and threw out the last ball. The small blue penguin materialized and gave its signature cry as well. The pokemon puffed it’s chest in a cute, prideful way. Then walked over to play with the fire type. The girl smiled at the cute little scene.

“Here are the starters. It may be a bit difficult to choose, but…” Professor Rowan started but was abruptly cut off.

“I choose Turtwig!!!” the girl laughed and bent down to pick up her new friend. The previously sleeping pokemon awoke and lazily looked at the girl. The pachirisu on her head climbed into her arms along with the Turtwig. Professor Rowan smiled as the girl hugged her companions.

“We’re going to take the world by storm!” the girl cried excitedly.

* * *

  _~Unova, 10 years ago~_

“I’m not lost.. I’m not lost.. I’m not lost…” a girl with short dirty blond hair whispered to herself as she wandered around a dark, scary forest. “Okay... I may be a little lost…” the girl said to herself once more. A little was an understatement. She was in the deepest part of the woods near her home in Nuvema Town.

She heard something snap behind her and she froze. She hadn’t any pokemon on her and was terrified. The pokemon jumped out of the bushes and she screamed, preparing for her own death. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes to find a small ghost pokemon with gems for eyes staring at her.

“Wow! I’ve never seen one of you before. Where did you come from?” she asked the pokemon. The pokemon made a cry that sounded like ‘sableye’. “Sableye, is that your name? Can you help me get out of this forest?” she asked the pokemon. The Sableye nodded to both of her questions then pointed to her bracelet.

“Huh, oh you want this?” the girl asked. The Sableye nodded and she smiled. “Here, you can have it.” she smiled as she gave it to the ghost. The ghost pokemon picked it up and opened it's mouth.

“Wait! You’re not supposed to eat it!” the girl cried but it was too late as the Sableye ate her bracelet. “Huh… Okay, whatever floats your boat.” she smiled. “Will you help me get out of here now?” she asked again. The pokemon nodded and gestured for her to follow it.

A few minutes later, she found herself standing next to the Sableye at the edge of the woods in Nuvema town. “Thanks so much Sableye. I wouldn’t be here if it weren't for you.” she smiled. “Hey, wanna come home with me? I have more gems. Would you like those?” she asked.

The Sableye nodded and the two walked back to her house, best friends.

* * *

  _~Unova, 5 years ago~_

“Hello. It’s good to see you again. How are you feeling.” Professor Juniper asked the young girl. She smiled back at the professor.

“I’m doing great and I feel great too. I mean, I’ve been waiting for this for such a long time.” the girl replied, laughing.

Professor Juniper smiled back before saying, “You already have that Sableye. That’s pretty cool if I may say. You don’t see many of those around Unova.”

“Ya, but getting a starter is like a right of passage. Can I see them? I’m super excited!!!” the girl said as she jumped up and down. She then bent down to the Sableye at her feet and said, “Can you believe we’re getting a new friend. It’s going to be amazing. However, I still know you’ll always be my number one.” The Sableye gave a toothy grin to the girl that kind of freaked the professor out but only made the girl smile harder. “That’s the spirit.” she said to the Sableye before getting up and facing the professor.

“Professor Juniper smiled at the girl, “I think we’ve waited long enough. Follow me, I’ll take you do the pokemon” She then lead the girl out the door and into a small enclosure. “First off, the grass pokemon, Snivy.” she said as he threw the red and white capsule. The green snake-like pokemon burst from its ball. It gave one look at the girl and turned it’s head away from her. Ultimately rejecting her.

“Next, the fire pokemon, Tepig.” Professor Juniper said and threw out the next ball. The small orange and black pig pokemon appeared and gave a cute little sneeze. The girl laughed at the cute little pig. Then it turned on her, lunged and tried to bite her. It went for the girl’s hand and she jumped back in surprise. Professor Juniper sighed before pushing the Tepig off to the side.

“And finally, the water pokemon, Oshawott.” Professor Juniper said and threw out the last ball. The small blue and white otter materialized and gave its signature cry as well. The small otter gave the girl a look and then proceeded to douse her with a stream of water. She cried out in surprise to find herself now wet.

“I’m sorry… This group of starters is a bit troublesome...  I can fully understand if you don’t want any in this batch.” Professor Juniper sighed.

The girl stood up calmly, with no emotion, then smiled. “I’ll take the Oshawott! It’s so cute!!!” she cried in excitement. Professor Juniper looked confused.

“If that’s what you really want, go for it.” the professor smiled.

“Well, it’s you and me Oshawott! Oh, and Sableye too!” she smiled and the little blue and white otter doused her again.

* * *

  _~Kalos, 10 years ago~_

The young girl pushed her medium black hair out of her face and sighed. She was on the outskirts of Aquacorde Town buying some supplies for her mother. Now, she had an injured, scared, dying Chikorita in her arms.

She had been walking to the last shop to get some medical herbs when it happened…

“Hurry up! Use tackle!” a male trainer said. The girl blew it off as a battle and hurried to the bushes to watch. What she saw was not a battle. It was a trainer, training his pokemon. There were five pokemon, all surrounding a small grass type. The pokemon looked like it was struggling to get up.

“Hurry up… I didn’t waste all of the time with you for you to turn out to be a wimpy pokemon.” the trainer said again and the girl felt sorry for the little pokemon. She decided to leave, reasoning that there was truly nothing she could do.

She went to the small shop and bought more than enough herbs for her mother and returned her walk home. On the way back, she didn’t hear the trainer but decided to check to see if he was still there. The girl didn’t find the trainer. Instead, she found a beaten, abused, dying Chikorita.

She gasped before picking the poor little pokemon up in her arms and running to the nearest pokemon center. “Please help me Nurse Joy! I don’t know what to do!” the girl cried as she burst through the doors of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy gave one look at the pokemon and took it from her arms.

“I’ll get this little one fixed up.” Nurse Joy said as she handed the pokemon off to her assistant pokemon. “Could you please tell me what happened? I can tell you’ve never had a pokemon of your own.” Nurse Joy said to the girl. The girl recounted her tale of how she found the injured Chikorita.

“I see... “ Nurse Joy mused. The sound of the back room went off signaling that the treatment was all over. The girl and the nurse turned to the door when the stretcher with the little pokemon was wheeled out.

The small Chikorita jumped off the stretcher and laughed itself into the girl's’ arms. The girl laughed, smiled and hugged the small grass type. “I don’t think this little pokemon has a trainer anymore. I think it likes you. Would you like to keep Chikorita.” Nurse Joy asked.

“Sure.” the girl smiled and hugged the small pokemon. Together, they left for home, loved.

* * *

  _~Kalos, 5 years ago~_

“So, we finally meet. It’s a pleasure to see you. Thank you for coming all the way out here.” Professor Sycamore’s happy tone rang through the room. The girl gave a soft smile and picked up the small Chikorita at her feet.

“I’m very happy to be here as well. Am I still able to receive a pokemon, even though I already have one?” the girl asked quietly.

The professor laughed happily before replying, “Of course you can. You’ll just have one more friend than most other trainers.” The girl smiled again, petting the Chikorita in her hands. “Now, I suppose we should be on with it. You’ll be excited to choose and meet your new companion and I know the starters will be excited to meet you as well.” he said as he went to retrieve the red and white capsules.

“First off, the grass pokemon, Chespin.” he said as he threw the red and white capsule. The green pokemon burst from its ball and gave its signature cry. It looked around at it’s surroundings before demonstrating how it’s little pins would become needle-like. The girl smiled at this as she considered choosing Chespin.

“Next, the fire pokemon, Fennekin.” Professor Sycamore said and threw out the next ball. The small golden-orange fox pokemon appeared and gave a cute little sneeze. A little fire came out causing the fire type to fall off of it’s legs and land on it’s butt. The girl laughed at the cute little fox and thought about how cute it would be in a contest or showcase..

“And finally, the water pokemon, Froakie.” Professor Sycamore smiled and threw out the last ball. The small blue frog materialized and gave its signature cry as well. It looked around then puffed up its frubbles. The girl noted how soft and squishy they looked causing her to smile.

“So, what are you thinking? What’s going through your mind?” the professor asked the girl. The girl’s Chikorita jumped out of her arms and went down to play. The Froakie engaged with it first, followed by the  Chespin and then the Fennekin.

“I think Chikorita has decided for me. I’m going to choose Froakie.” the girl said as she watched her pokemon play.

“What a marvelous choice. Wonderful, just wonderful. Froakie is yours.” Professor Sycamore said with so much enthusiasm.

The girl picked up her new Froakie while her Chikorita made itself comfortable on her shoulder and she said, “Here we go. A new adventure for all of us.”

* * *

 

A new region is open for trainers to come and visit… _~_ _The Kanai Region (Ka-N-I)~_


	2. Welcome to the Kanai Region

“Well, I’m finally here! The Kanai Region! This is super exciting, don’t you think Sableye?” a girl with short, dirty blond hair asked her pokemon. The aforementioned Sableye nodded it’s head before looking at the starting town for the region, Autumn Town.

The girl ran down the hill towards the town. Standing between her and the town was a stereotypical dark forest. She happily ran inside the forest and began her walk to the town along side her pokemon.

There were tons of bug pokemon crawling around and it made the girl happy. She smiled, wondering what it would be like to have one on her team, or maybe even be one. There were also a lot of grass type pokemon. She thought all grass pokemon were cute but her personal favorite was Oddish. That’s when she spotted it.

A cute little Oddish was walking in the forest. Once it saw the girl, it bolted. “Wait! Come back! I’m not going to hurt you.” the girl cried as she ran after the small grass-poison type pokemon. Eventually, she lost track of the Oddish and sighed. “Darn, it was so cute… I wanted to catch it…” the girl mumbled. Her Sableye appeared next to her and shook its head. “Well, let’s get out of here and to Autumn Town.” the girl smiled before trying to find her way out of the woods.

“So, let’s see. I think it’s this way? Or maybe this way?” the girl said to herself. Her Sableye sighed and shook its head as it followed its trainer. The girl continued to wander around aimlessly until she proclaimed, “Okay… I may be a little lost… Whoops…” The Sableye shook its head and the ball on her belt started glowing. Out popped her Oshawott who proceeded to splash her in the face.

“Hey, it’s not my fault. Well, it is, but that’s not the point. Stop splashing me with water!” the girl yelled teasingly at pokemon. Both said pokemon rolled their eyes at her before she stuck her tongue out at them.

Suddenly, all three heard a twig snap behind them and the bushes rustle. Something was there with them.

* * *

 

“Cool! The Kanai Region! This is going to be so much fun.” a girl with dark brown hair smiled as she petted the Pachirisu on her shoulder. The pokemon nuzzled her and smiled. “All we have to do it make it to Autumn Town. Professor Rowan said that there would be some other trainers from other regions there too.” the girl said to her Pachirisu.

“Okay, let’s get going. But first, come on out Turtwig.” the girl said while throwing her red and white capsule. In a brilliant flash of light, her Turtwig materialized and nuzzled against her leg. She smiled, bend down to pick it up and proceed down the path towards the town.

The three walked down towards the town and the convenience forest between the town and her. She smiled before walking into the woods. However, she didn’t realize that this particular area of the woods was infested with more territorial pokemon.

The bushes rustled and out jumped a Snubbull. The girl looked at it. She knew this fairy pokemon could be quite strong. Then several Snuble jumped out as well followed by the leader, a Granbull. She gulped, they obviously weren't friendly. The Granbull gave its cry and all of the Snubbull launched at her and her pokemon.

“Pachirisu, spark!” the girl cried as the small pokemon let loose an electric shock. That shock stunned the income pokemon long enough for the girl to get a head start running. And boy did she run, she ran as fast as her legs would take her as she sprinted away from the angry pokemon.

Eventually she came to a stop. She was panting and out of breath but the aggressive pokemon were no longer chasing her. She sighed, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for that to happen. You did a really good job back there Pachirisu.” The small pokemon beamed at her words of praise.

“Okay, let’s get out of this forest.” the girl said as they started looking for the way out.

* * *

 

“Wow, I though the Kanai Region looked good from the air, it’s even more beautiful on the ground.” a girl with medium black hair smiled. Her Chikorita and Froakie were walking along side her. She was exploring Autumn Town as she didn’t have to be at the meeting place for another hour or so. Professor Sycamore had told her a trainer from Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova were also coming to this new region and she couldn’t wait to meet them.

She continued walking around the town when someone ran into her. “Oof.” the girl said as she fell to the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” she heard the voice above her say. A hand was extended and helped pull her up. Once up, the girl dusted herself off to look at the other.

“Are you okay?” the other girl asked.

“I’m fine. Where are you off too in such a rush?” the black haired girl asked.

“I was getting supplies to get ready to leave. I’m doing this region’s gym circuit. My name’s Faith by the way. “ the newly named Faith smiled.

“It’s nice to meet you, Faith. My name is Ariel, Ariel Arashi.” the black haired girl smiled.

“Cool, hey, wanna have a battle?” Faith asked as she pulled her pokeball off of her belt. “It’ll be one on one because I only have one awesome partner for now.” she smiled.

“Sure, it sound like a lot of fun, you’re on!” Ariel smiled before looking at her pokemon. “Are you ready to go Froakie?” Ariel asked and the small blue frog jumped up, ready for battle.

“Cool a Froakie! Now say hello to my amazing pokemon. Mudkip, let’s show them our stuff.” Faith smiled as she called forth her Mudkip. The Mudkip materialized and the two water types locked eyes, ready for combat.

“Mudkip, water gun!” Faith called and her pokemon let out a powerful stream of water. Froakie dodged the stream before quickly turning around.

“Froakie, pound attack!” Ariel cried and Froakie charged and smashed its body into the Mudkip. The Mudkip took the full attack and tumbled over but stood right back up again, determined to win.

Both girls cried at the same time, “Water gun!” Both water types shot their blasts of water at each other, trying to overpower the other. Eventually, Mudkip shot a really strong blast and hit Froakie causing it to fall over. “Froakie, you can do it, just get up.” Ariel smiled and the Froakie stood up.

The battle raged on eventually ending in Ariel’s win. Faith smiled. “Good job, that was an amazing battle. It was so fun. Hey, let’s meet again, at the Pokemon League.” Faith laughed giving Ariel a smile.

“Ya, I’ll see you there!” Ariel smiled giving the other girl a high five. Faith gave a wave and ran off. Ariel smiled and picked up her two pokemon the checked the time.

“NO!!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!!” Ariel cried as she ran like a bat out of hell to the meeting place.

* * *

 

To say the girl with platinum blond hair was mad was an understatement, no, she was pissed. Sure, she was glad to be in the new Kanai Region and excited to travel around. Sure, she was grateful for the opportunity to be here. No, she was pissed because no one was here.

The meeting spot, the small fountain in the middle of Autumn Town, was where she was told to meet the other trainers and the professor’s assistants. However, she was the only one there. No other trainers or professor’s assistants were where they were suppose to be.

The girl sighed and picked up the perfectly groomed Vulpix at her feet and pet it. She sighed again before addressing her pokemon. “Why is it always me? Why does everyone have to be late. It’s so frustrating.” she asked her little pokemon. The Vulpix just cooed in sympathy.

“Ahh! I’m so sorry I’m late! And… Where is everyone?” a girl with medium black hair asked as she skidded into the meeting place.

“Well, you’re not the only late one.” the girl with platinum blonde hair snapped.

“Hey, I said I was sorry. Geez, cut me some slack. I was having really fun pokemon battle.” the girl with black hair said, “Anyway I’m Ariel, Ariel Arashi. What’s your name?”

The girl with platinum blond hair rolled her eyes before saying, “Well you’re still late, pokemon battle or not. Anyway, I’m Angel, Angel Winter”

“Cool, nice to meet you Angel.” Ariel smiled warm heartedly.

It was at that moment that two young trainers showed up. The boy had short blond hair with blue tips and the girl had long black hair with pink tips. “Hello there. I’m Leaf and this is Flower.” the boy, Leaf, said while pointing accordingly.

“You must be the new trainers here. It’s nice to meet you. We are the professor’s assistants. “ the girl, Flower, spoke. “Now, there should be four of you. Let’s see… One, Two… Only two?” Flower questioned as Leaf turned around to do another count.

“Where are the other two?” Leaf asked the girls.

“No idea,” Angel shrugged. Ariel shrugged as well. Both of the assistants sighed.

“Well, we cannot start till they’re here to. I guess the best course of action is for you to go find them. Bring them here and then we can begin.” Flower said and both girls gave her a look.

“Do we really have to go find them. It’s their fault for not being here.” Angel snarked.

“Yes, now go find them.” Leaf said as he shooed the two female trainers off.

Ariel sighed, “Well, let’s go find those weirdos.

* * *

 

The girl with blond hair became silent, deathly silent. She prepared to attack when another girl stumbled out from the bushes. “Huh! I thought you were a pokemon!” the girl with blond hair said.

“I’m sorry, I’m kind of lost… I didn’t mean to startle you.” the girl with dark brown hair replied.

“Funny! I’m lost too! My name is Krystal, Krystal Yale. Nice to meet you.” the girl with blond hair, Krystal, smiled warmly.

“It’s nice to meet you too. I’m Kamlyn, Kamlyn Shímáo. Maybe we could get out of this forest together. Though, you don’t seem to be doing that too well yourself.” the girl with dark brown hair, Kamlyn, laughed and teased.

“Wow! I haven’t even known you for five minutes and you’ve already roasted me harder than my own pokemon do!” Krystal laughed. Kamlyn laughed as well and the two of them started to trying to find their way out of the woods.

“So, what do you have on your team?” Krystal asked, “I have a Sableye and an Oshawott.” She gestured towards the two pokemon walking with her. Kamlyn looked down at them and smiled.

“Those are some pretty cool pokemon.” she said, “I have a Pachirisu and a Turtwig.” Kamlyn showed Krystal the two pokemon who were sitting in her arms. Krystal laughed and commented on their cuteness.

“Hey, maybe Pachirisu could let off an electric spark to let people know we're lost. I mean, I don’t have any other ideas right now.” Krystal suggested. Kamlyn nodded in agreement before turning to her Pachirisu.

“Okay Pachirisu. Use spark!” Kamlyn said. Her small pokemon nuzzled her, jumped off her shoulder, and used spark. A strong bolt of lightning shot up into the air it signal where they were. “Okay, that should do it. Good job Pachirisu!” Kamlyn said as she pet her precious partner.

“That was really cool!” Krystal smiled and Kamlyn thanked her.

“Well, maybe we should go find the idiots instead of looking for some imaginary beam of light?” a harsh voice said.

“I think they may be over here. I mean, what else would fire off a spark of light deliberately like that?” another voice answered the first one.

“Who cares. Again! I DIDN’T EVEN SEE A STUPID LIGHT!” the first voice shouted back again.

The bushes opened and the two girls were faced with two other girls. “Hey, I found them!” the girl with black hair laughed. The girl with platinum blond hair rolled her eyes.

“Great! We found the idiots. You cost us so much time you know.” the platinum blond haired girl sighed, “Well, this is as good a time as any for introductions. My name is Angel, Angel Winter.”

“Hello, I’m Ariel, Ariel Arashi. It’s great that we found you. Now we can get out of here.” Ariel smiled reassuringly.

Krystal laughed, “Ya, totally! I’m Krystal, Krystal Yale. K-R-I-S-T-A-L, Krystal. Honestly, so many people get it wrong.” She smiled and then gave another cheerful chuckle.

“And I’m Kamlyn, Kamlyn Shímáo. It’s nice to meet you.” Kamlyn smiled cheerfully. The four girls then proceeded to get themselves unlost and out of the woods.

* * *

 

“Well, it looks like you’re all here. First off, thank you for coming. I’m Leaf and this is my partner Flower. On behalf of Professor Tree, we welcome you four to the Kanai Region.” Leaf said while gesturing wildly.

“Well, I have these for you from the professor,” Flower said as she handed each of them a pokedex. “They’re already registered with your information and so you’re all ready to go.” Leaf smiled.

“Lastly, these are letters addressed to you from your home professors. I’d give them a look before setting off.” Flower said as she handed out the letters. “Well, good luck!” both assistants said before walking off.

* * *

 

Each girl opened the letter addressed to them:

Angel Winter,

Good luck on your new journey. I know you and your pokemon will do wonderful. In addition, I was able to secure some accessories for your contests. I hope you’ll be able to put them to good use. Best of luck.

Professor Birch~

 

Kamlyn Shímáo,

Congratulations on getting to the Kanai Region. I know you’ll do Sinnoh proud. I was able to get you some berries to make pokeblock, poffins and pokepuffs so I hope they are able to help you. Good luck.

Professor Rowan~

 

Krystal Yale,

Please don’t kill yourself Krystal. Make sure to remember to groom your pokemon and don’t let them run wild. Good luck in your competitions. I have some accessories included for you so good luck. Remember, DON’T DIE!!!

Professor Juniper~

 

Ariel Arashi,

Bonjour Ariel. It’s so wonderful that you made it to the Kanai Region. I hope you’ll discover many new things about yourself and your pokemon. Oh this is tres magnifique! Good luck on your adventure. I’ve included a keystone for you. I’m sure you’ll know what to do when the time comes. I also included your Kalosian Pokedex, it’s just me being selfish but, please fill it out while you’re there. I want to see what you’ve discovered. Best of luck. Au revoir~

Professor Sycamore~

* * *

 

As each girl finished their respective letter, they pocketed the incuded items and got ready to set off. “Well, do you guys want to travel together?” Kamlyn asked the group.

“Ya, sounds like a lot of…” Krystal started before being cut off.

“NO!!!” Angel shouted towards the group.

Ariel laughed before looking towards Kamlyn and Krystal. Both girls had a devious look on their faces. Without a moment to spare the girls grabbed Angel.

“Well too bad. You’re coming with us!” Krystal laughed while she and Kamlyn dragged Angel away.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!” was the last thing that was heard.


	3. Dale Town Contest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contests will be run like in the anime. However, in the performance stage, coordinators will dress their pokemon in cute outfits and accessories. These will be removed for the battle stage.

The small group made their way to the next town, Dale town. Dale Town would be the sight of the Angel and Kamlyn’s first contest and Krystal’s first showcase. Ariel would be cheering them on from the sidelines. All the girls were all really excited and ready to show their stuff. 

“I cannot wait to perform. It’s going to be so much fun. Everyone will get to see my super cute and special pokemon.” Kamlyn gushed as Krystal laughed with her. Angel rolled her eyes at the two gushing girls.

“Ya sure. I bet your pokemon are just the best.” Angel said, voice oozing with sarcasm. 

“I bet you all will do amazing. You too Krystal.” Ariel smiled as the group continued walking.

“Thanks! I’m going to go out there, have fun and show everyone what my pokemon and I can do!” Krystal smiled then she stopped dead in her tracks. The other girls turned around to look at her.

“Why’d you stop?” Ariel asked.

“Um… I just realized… I don’t have any fancy performing clothes…” Krystal admitted sheepishly. Angel face palmed and gave a sigh of annoyance.

Kamlyn laughed, “Coincidence, I don’t have any either. We should go shopping.”

“No, anything but shopping!” Angel cried as the two girls started dragging Angel towards Dale Town and the nearest shopping center.

* * *

When the girls arrived in Dale Town they found a quaint, bustling town. “Wow! This is so cool! Let’s go find something pretty to wear.” Kamlyn said as she dragged Krystal and Angel to the nearest store.

“Wow! Look at this! It’s so pretty!” Krystal said while pointing to a pretty black and white dress. The colors melded with a pretty bow and a small ribbon for her hair. Kamlyn came over to see what she found.

“OMG! That would look so pretty on you! You should totally get it.” Kamlyn encouraged. Krystal nodded before going to look at some of the pokemon accessories.

“Why is there nothing boyish!” came Angel’s cry from across the store. Kamlyn laughed to herself as she went to help Angel. Eventually, they found a nice auburn colored suit for Angel and a pretty pink and white dress for Kamlyn. The girls continued searching for cute pokemon accessories and eventually bought the things they liked. 

“Wow, now we’re all ready to go!” Kamlyn smiled, “The only thing left is to find Ariel.” The three girls went to a small cafe and all ordered pastries and drinks. Eventually, Ariel joined them as well with several bags. 

“Where’d you go?” Krystal asked as she sipped her drink.

“Shopping.” Ariel replied.

“What’s in the bags?” Angel asked while poking the bags suspiciously.

“Um, potions, revives, full heals, berries and a bunch of other things.” Ariel responded while counting the items on her fingers. The girls gave her a nod as they finished their food and paid for their meal.

“So, where are we sleeping? I mean, we’ll be here for several days…” Krystal asked. 

“I am NOT sleeping in a tent again!” Angel grumbled, “We’d better find somewhere to stay.”

“It would be nice to find somewhere suitable to sleep.” Kamlyn chimed in. Ariel gave a reassuring smile.

“A nice hotel owner offered me two rooms. We can use those.” Ariel smiled. Kamlyn gave her a high five and Angel rolled her eyes. 

“How in the world did that happen? Did you bribe them?” Angel smirked.

Ariel smiled back, “No, I just helped them with some problems they had with their pokemon.”

“Well, we’d better get ready for tomorrow. It’s going to be a big day!” Kamlyn said as the group walked towards the small hotel.

* * *

The day had come, the first pokemon contest. Kamlyn and Angel were backstage getting ready while Ariel and Krystal had staked out seats in the audience. “I cannot wait to see their performances. I bet they will be amazing.” Ariel smiled. Krystal nodded in agreement.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Dale Town Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Dale Town’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

Backstage, Kamlyn, and Angel were dressed and ready to go. “This is so exciting, don’t you think Turtwig?” Kamlyn asked her pokemon. Turtwig made a noise of approval before she patted his head. Angel was sitting and watching the performances with her Torchic.

“Next on the stage, Oliver!” Mabel said and the curtains opened to reveal a young male with messy black hair and dirty poor clothes.

“Wow, he doesn’t look to good…” Angel murmured.

“Go, Fennekin!” Oliver smiled as he threw his pokeball. Instead of a seal, fire exploded from the ball and the Fennekin appeared from the fire. The Fennekin only had a cute little pink bow in its hair. 

“Fennekin, ember!” Oliver cried and the little fox blasted cute bursts of flames. The crowd awed as the little fox captured their hearts. “Now Fennekin, psyshock!” Oliver smiled and the little fox spirited lout little beams of psychic, causing the flames to give a cute pink glow. The pink flames slowly started to close in on the little fox. “Finish it up Fennekin, scratch.” The small fox pokemon struck the fire causing it to erupt into pink sparkles that surrounded the cute little fox. 

“That was amazing. Thank you, Oliver.” Mabel said as Oliver picked up the little fox, waved to the crowd and left the stage. 

“Wow, that was really good.” Kamlyn said. Angel nodded.

“It was good, however, he won’t be getting any points for appearance.” Angel stated bluntly. Kamlyn nodded and looked towards her as Oliver entered the waiting room. 

“Okay, my turn is coming up… Wish me luck!” Kamlyn said as she walked towards the exit doors. Angel just rolled her eyes as Kamlyn left the waiting room.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel smiled as the curtains pulled back to reveal Kamlyn in her cute pink dress. 

“Turtwig, let’s go!” Kamlyn cried as she threw her pokeball. The ball opened with a flurry of pretty petals as her Turtwig appeared. Her Turtwig was wearing a cute little fedora and a little pink vest.

“Turtwig razor leaf!” Kamlyn said as the little pokemon shot out the leaves. The leaves flew across the stage in beautiful patterns. The audience cheered in excitement.

“Turtwig!” Kamlyn cried and her Turtwig ran towards her. It landed in her hands and she flipped it into the air. “Now, withdraw!” she cried. She Turtwig curled up in a little ball and proceeded to bounce around the stage hitting the leaves causing them to dissolve. 

“Good job, let’s wrap it up, absorb!” Kamlyn said as Turtwig started glowing. Once it absorbing all the energy, it landed on the ground in front of Kamlyn, still glowing. The audience let out a loud, roaring cheer. Kamlyn smiled and waved before praising her pokemon.

“What a stunning performance from Kamlyn! Let’s give her another round of applause!” Mabel said as the crowd cheered and Kamlyn walked backstage.

From the audience, Ariel and Krystal were cheering louder than everyone. “That was amazing Kamlyn!” Ariel cried.

“Ya, super cool! You’ve got this Kamlyn!” Krystal cried in agreement.

Backstage, Kamlyn let out a sigh of relief. “Wow, that was scary, but you were amazing Turtwig. Thank you so much.” Kamlyn thanked her pokemon. She walked into the waiting room just as Angel was walking out.

“Good job. It didn’t look half bad.” Angel told her.

“Thanks, good luck to you!” Kamlyn smiled and gave her a high five. Angel walked out the door and Kamlyn walked in, sat down and waited for Angel and the results. 

“Next up on stage, Angel!” Mabel cried into her microphone as the curtains opened to reveal Angel in her auburn suit.

“Why the hell am I doing this?!?! Who signed me up for this?!?!” Angel grumbled as she threw her pokeball. “Torchic, let’s begin!” she cried as Torchic appeared in a vortex of cute blue fire wearing cute little blue and white fluffs in its hair.

“Torchic, sand attack!” Angel cried as the little chick started running in circles, kicking up sand to create a tornado of sand. “Now, use peck!” Angle called. The little chick burst through the tornado of sand several times leaving trails of sand to fly off of its body like streamers. The audience cheered. 

“Ember!” Angel called. The little chick created a circle of fire around it and it’s trainer in the shape of a heart and then made the fire flare up and turn into sparkles. The audience cheered. 

“Wow, everyone give a hand to Angel!” Mabel said as Angel and her Torchic left the stage.

Once she returned to the backstage area, Kamlyn was waiting for her. “Wow, that was an amazing performance.” Kamlyn cooed. Angel thanked her before Mabel’s voice came over the screen. Both girls turned to watch.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Angel smiled and Kamlyn gave a cry of excitement. Both had made it past round one and into round two.

From the audience, Ariel and Krystal were ecstatic. “They made it! They made it!!!” Krystal kept cheering and jumping up and down with Ariel.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for round two, the contest battles. The rules are simple. Both coordinators will have five minutes to display their contest skills in a one on one pokemon battle against the other. The goal is to have more points than your opponent at the end of the round. Now let’s begin!” Mabel explained and the battles began. 

Ariel and Krystal cheered for their friends as the battles raged on. It was now time for the semifinal matches. Kamlyn had one her semifinal match and now they were waiting to see who would be her opponent. Would it be Angel or Oliver? 

“This exciting semifinal round will be Angel vs Oliver.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Go, Vulpix!” Angel cried as she sent out her trusty partner. Vulpix appeared as graceful and delicate as ever. Angel’s opponent smiled. 

“Fennekin, let’s go!” Oliver cried as called forth his pokemon. The little Fennekin looked cute and fluffy as it appeared. Angel smirked. 

“Vulpix, use baby-doll eyes!” Angel yelled as her little Vulpix used its cute eyes. The crowd awed as the Vulpix created little hearts that sparkled and hit Fennekin square in the face. Fennekin’s attack dropped and so did Oliver’s points.

“It’s my turn now! Fennekin, use ember!” Oliver cried. The little yellow fox leaped at Vulpix and let forth a burst of fire. However, Vulpix leapt directly into the flames, absorbing the fire in a beautiful red light.

“Ha! You fell for my Vulpix’s flash fire!” Angel laughed, “Now, heat wave.” Vulpix lept into the air, did a cute little twirl, and released a heat wave in pretty streamers that danced around its frame. The waves of heat hit Fennekin directly and Oliver’s points went down again.

Oliver looked to be really nervous as he called, “Fennekin, psyshock!” Fennekin surrounded itself with the beam making it appear shining before charging at Vulpix and knocking it down. Angel’s points fell. 

“Vulpix, ember once more!” Angel cried. 

“You use ember too Fennekin!” Oliver said in return as the two flames collide with each other.

“Use psyshock.” Oliver cried. His Fennekin jumper back and shot the beam of energy at Vulpix, slicing the fire and hitting Vulpix. The fire that had been hit by the attack became sparkles that fell around Fennekin. Angel’s points fell once again.

“And time’s up!” Mabel said, cutting the battle short, “So which one of these lovely contestant’s will be moving on?” Both Oliver and Angel looked up to the board. Oliver had only a few more points than Angel. “The winner is Oliver. Oliver will be moving on to the finals.” Mabel cheered.

Oliver cheered and picked up his Fennekin. Angel sighed and picked up her Vulpix. “We tried…” she whispered. Oliver approached her, his hand extended. 

“That was an amazing battle. Thank you!” he smiled. 

Angel shook his hand and smiled, “Good luck in the next round.”

Oliver returned to the wings to get ready and Angel went to sit in the stands with Ariel and Krystal. When the girls saw her they immediately congratulated her. 

“You were amazing out there. Don’t worry, there’s always next time.” Krystal encouraged and Angel smiled.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… The finals!” Mabel cried, “On my left, it’s Oliver and on my right, it’s Kamlyn. Good luck to both of you. We have five minutes on the clock, begin!”

Ariel, Angel and Krystal smiled, the final contest battle had come. 


	4. Dale Town Showcase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The showcases will be run like in the anime. However, in the test stage, I will make up different things so not everything will be completely cannon.

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… The finals!” Mabel cried, “On my left, it’s Oliver and on my right, it’s Kamlyn. Good luck to both of you. We have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Fennekin, here we go!” Oliver cried summoning his Fennekin again.

“Pachirisu, take the stage!” Kamlyn cried. The ball opened to a flurry of pink hearts that erupted into Pachirisu. The crowd cheered as the two pokemon took the stage, ready for battle. 

“Pachirisu, charm!” Kamlyn cried. Her Pachirisu created cute little hearts that surrounded the stage and burst into cute pink fireworks. Oliver’s points went down.

“Fennekin, psyshock! Oliver cried and the beam hit Pachirisu in the chest. It fell backward and did a little roll before standing back up. Kamlyn’s points went down a small amount. 

“Pachirisu, Spark!” Kamlyn cried.

“Fennekin, Ember!” Oliver cried.

Both pokemon launched their attacks and the flames and electricity combined. 

“Fennekin, into the attack.” Oliver cried. Kamlyn looked at him in shock as the little Fennekin bravely jumped head on into the attack. 

“Scratch!” Oliver cried and the Fennekin broke the vortex of fire and electricity. The flames and sparks illuminated the little fox as it appeared through the vortex. The flames and electricity showed off how adorable yet strong Oliver’s Fennekin was. Kamlyn’s points went down and she bit her lip. 

“Pachirisu, quick attack.” Kamlyn cried.

“Fennekin, counter with psyshock.” Oliver said.

Fennekin let out a beam of psychic energy launched right at Pachirisu. It hit and Pachirisu fell in its tracks. Kamlyn’s points went down again.

“Pachirisu, get up, quick attack!” Kamlyn called. Pachirisu got up and launched towards Fennekin.

Now use spark.” Kamlyn cried. Pachirisu surrounded itself with electricity and looked like a bolt of lightning.

“Fennekin, dodge!” Oliver cried but the poor little fox wasn’t fast enough. Pachirisu’s body, sparking with electricity, slammed into it causing Oliver’s points to drop quickly.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle, “And the winner of the Dale Town Pokemon Contest is… Oliver!”

Oliver let out a cheer of joy and picked up his little fox. “We won! We actually won!” Oliver smiled as he cuddled his Fennekin.

Kamlyn picked up her Pachirisu. “Pachirisu, you were amazing. You win some you lose some. We’ll win next time for sure.” she smiled.

Kamlyn gave a soft sigh and walked over to Oliver. “That was an amazing battle. You deserved that win.” Kamlyn smiled, hand extended for a handshake. Oliver smiled and gave her a high five. 

“That was amazing. What do you say you and me meet at the Grand Festival?” Oliver asked.

Kamlyn nodded and smiled, “That sounds like a lot of fun!”

When Oliver was presented his ribbon all four girls in the stands cheered for him. Kamlyn couldn’t wait to meet him again at the Grand Festival.

* * *

"That was amazing! Both of you! Sorry neither of you won...” Krystal said. Kamlyn shrugged.

“It was a really fun battle. I cannot wait to see him again.” she smiled while Angel only huffed at her loss. 

“Your performance is tomorrow, right?” Ariel asked Krystal.

“Yep! I’m super excited!” Krystal smiled.

“Good luck!” Kamlyn said as they walked back to their hotel.

* * *

Krystal was nervous and excited… She was nervouscited! Her little Sableye was dressed up with little ribbons and was ready to go. “Are you ready Sableye?” she asked the pokemon.

Sableye nodded as the attendant called her name to proceed to the stage. 

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to the Dale Town Pokemon Showcase. My name is Monsieur Francis and today we are going to watch these lovely ladies show off their skill and beauty. The winner of the show will get this, a princess key. Now, here is the first group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced. 

The three contestants rose from below the stage, one of them being Krystal. Kamlyn and Ariel cheered as Angel clapped.

“These three ladies will be baking their best poke-puffs and presenting them to the judges. Time begins now!” Monsieur Francis said.

Krystal moved to her station and with her Sableye they began to prepare the poke-puffs. “Sableye, I need you to find the right sugar to make the decorations,” Krystal said as she kept mixing the batter. Her Sableye walked around her station gathering things and started crafting pretty toppers and decorations as Krystal put the poke-puffs in the oven. 

“You’re time is halfway over!” Monsieur Francis called. 

Krystal pulled her poke-puffs out of the oven and began to decorate them, her Sableye helping her. They iced the puff and Sableye added the beautiful gem decorations. “That’s beautiful Sableye!” Krystal smiled as she dusted the poke-puffs with sparkles. 

“Your time is up!” Monsieur Francis called. Krystal stopped and she brought her poke-puffs to the judges. The judges’ pokemon ate all the puffs and the judges talked among themselves before nodding.

“And the lovely lady moving on to round two is... “ Monsieur Francis said as the stage went dark. “Krystal!” Monsieur Francis called as the spotlight shined down on her. 

Krystal let out a cheer of delight and hugged her Sableye before they walked back into the wings. From the audience, Ariel, Angel, and Kamlyn cheered. 

Krystal watched as the other competitors performed until there were only five people left. She and the other five made their way on stage. 

“And now, these are the lovely five ladies that will be performing for this princess key.” Monsieur Francis smiled, “First up we have Ava!” Monsieur Francis called. 

The girl, Ava, stood up and waved, her Bulbasaur right to her side. The music started and the two began to dance. It was a slower song and the two moved gracefully. “Bulbasaur, razor leaf!” Ava called and her Bulbasaur threw leaves into the air. The leaves swirled around them and lifted the two up. 

“Sweet sent!” Ava called and Bulbasaur let out a beautiful pink breeze that looked and smelled, amazing. The two then landed on the ground as the sparkles fell around them. “Finished!” Ava called before smiling, taking a bow and walking back to watch the rest of the show.

Another two performers went before Monsieur Francis called Krystal to the stage. Krystal stood up and waved to the audience, her Sableye perched on her shoulder. The music began and a quick lively song came on. The two began to twirl. “Sableye nightshade!” Krystal called. Sableye cloaked the two in a cape of darkness as they danced. The cape flew elegantly behind them.

“Sableye, Dazzling Gleam!” Krystal called. Her Sableye sent out a dream of sparkles that surrounded them and stuck in the cape, causing the cape to sparkle and change colors. The audience went wild. “Finished!” Krystal called, smiling. Ariel, Angel, and Kamlyn cheered from the audience. 

The final performance came and went and all five ladies were on on stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for you to decide who the winner of this showcase is. Hold up your glowcaster with the corresponding color to whichever performer you think did best, 3, 2, 1, Go!” Monsieur Francis called to the audience.

Ariel, Angel and Kamlyn help up their glow casters, all three had a pink glow, the color corresponding to Krystal. The glows all went towards the performers and their bars rose.

“And the winner of the Dale Town Pokemon Showcase is…” Monsieur Francis began, “Ava!” 

Ava cheered and Krystal let out a disheartened sigh. “Well, we did our best.” Krystal said.

“Aww, she did so well…” Kamlyn said from the stands. 

“You win some, you lose some.” Angel said.

After Ava was presented with the princess key, Krystal was backstage packing everything up. “You were amazing out there.” a voice said. Krystal turned around to see Ava’s smiling face.

“Thanks, you were too!” Krystal said, extending her hand for a shake. Ava took it and the two girls smiled.

“I assume I’ll see you at the Master Class.” Ava smiled. 

Krystal nodded, “All see you there too. And I’ll win!”

The two girls laughed before Ava grabbed her stuff, gave one last wave goodbye and left. Krystal, once all packed up, made her way to the lobby.

“You were amazing out there! Don’t worry, you’ll win next time.” Kamlyn gave a reassuring smile.

Krystal laughed, “Don’t worry, I don’t plan on losing!”

The four girls then headed back to their hotel to get a good night's rest. They would be traveling the next day as the journey continued. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot the Hetalia reference?


	5. On the road to Nori Town

The next day had the group walking. Well, it had three of the girls walking and the other girl frantically sprinting after a pokemon.

“Come back!!!” Krystal cried as she chased after the little Oddish they had stumbled upon, “I just want a hug!!! I’m not going to hurt you!!! I JUST WANT A HUG!!!!!”

“There are resident idiot goes again… Remind me why we even travel with her…” Angel sighed in defeat, “ I say we back away slowly and leave her on her own. It would be better for all of us!"

“Because she came here with us. We’re not going to leave her alone, she’s our friend.” Kamlyn replied cheerily. Angel rolled her eyes and gave another exasperated sigh as Krystal’s cries could be heard in front of them.

“I think it’s great. Her energy makes me smile!” Kamlyn laughed and patted Angel on the back.

“Who knows, I mean, she might catch it. That would mean another cool pokemon for her and her showcase team.” Ariel smiled as she gave Angel a pat on the shoulder. Angel just grumbled in response, sulking.

“Wait up Oddish!!! I just wanna be your friend!!! I’m not going to hurt you!!! Please come back!!! I LOVE YOU!!!” Krystal cried, her voice sounding farther away.

“We should probably catch up with her before we lose her. She’ll get into trouble if she get’s lost” Ariel chuckled as the group moved forward, following the sound of Krystal’s voice.

“Yes, good idea! Let’s lose her, now. We’ll just start to back away slowly...” Angel said, trying to walk in the opposite direction of Krystal’s voice. Kamlyn chuckled before grabbing Angel’s arm and dragging her along towards Krystal.

“Come on! Let’s go!” Kamlyn cheerily smiled.

The eventually caught up to her to find her locked in a pokemon battle with the little Oddish the was chasing earlier.

“Sableye, nightshade!” Krystal cried as Sableye let off a dark aura, striking the poor Oddish square in it’s chest. The little pokemon held on and released a powder from its leaves. 

“Sableye, you have to blow the powder away!” Krystal cried as the powder drew nearer. Sableye did as it was told and blew the powder back in the Oddish’s direction. The little pokemon panicked before being hit with it’s own attack. The small pokemon fell asleep as Krystal pulled a pokeball out of her bag. 

She threw it, and then another, and then another, and another, missing her target each time...

From the sideline, all three girls had their head in their hands. “It’s right there! Right in front of her, plain as day! HOW IS SHE MISSING IT!?!?” Angel cried, exasperated and waving her arms, “All she has to do is get it in the ball!!! HOW IS SHE MISSING IT!?!?!? ALL SHE HAS TO DO IS WALK UP TO IT AND HIT IT WITH THE BALL!!!”

“I think that’s the problem, we don’t know how she does it.” Kamlyn chuckled as they watched the girl continue to throw balls to no avail. 

By this point, the girls had sat down to watch the ordeal. Kamlyn laughed, “She just can’t do it. At least she’s trying her best. Poor Krystal…” 

Angel rolled her eyes, “Hurry up and put it in the damn ball! We don’t have all day!”

Krystal turned to her and smiled, “Oh, I will. I just thought I might have gotten better with my throwing. I guess not.” Krystal gave a laugh before pulling out another pokeball.

Instead of throwing it at the Oddish, like the girls thought she would, she threw it directly up in the air. When it came down, Krystal kicked it with her leg directly into the Oddish. The little pokemon vanished in a flash of red light, leaving the three spectating girls speechless at Krystal’s capturing method.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

“Yes!!! I caught it!” Krystal cried as she ran forward and picked up the ball. She then turned to her friends. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, confused and a bit creeped out at them starting.

“How? How the hell did you do that?” Angel asked. Krystal shrugged.

“That was amazing. You caught it by throwing the pokeball in the air and hitting it with your legs. That’s so cool, wow!!!” Kamlyn gushed.

“Thanks!” Krystal smiled as she let out her new Oddish. Once it was out, she cured it of it’s sleep and cuddled it, the Oddish cuddling right back.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Kamlyn asked. Krystal shrugged again.

“I’ve always done it like that.” Krystal admitted, “I was never able to throw a pokeball well… So I taught myself how to do it with my legs. Pretty cool, right.”

“Well ya it’s pretty cool!” Kamlyn laughed. 

“Hey, this Oddish looks a little weird, doesn’t it?” Krystal asked. All three girls facepalmed.

“You mean you don’t know what you just caught!!!” Angel cried as Krystal shook her head no. 

“No, it just looks funny. It’s body is green and it’s leaves are yellow… IS IT SICK!?!?!?” Krystal cried.

“No you idiot, it’s SHINY!!! YOU CAUGHT A SHINY ODDISH YOU DINGUS!!!” Angel cried.

“Oh, that explains the funny color. Now another question. What’s a shiny?” Krystal asked.

Angel facepalmed again, “You don’t know what a shiny is…” Krystal shook her head no, still cuddling her baby Oddish. 

“A shiny is a rare coloration of the original pokemon. They’re really rare and collectors seek them out for miles. It’s amazing that you found one, let alone caught one.” Kamlyn smiled and gave a thumbs up. 

“Cool, so my baby is rare?” Krystal asked.

“Yep!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Awesome!!! We’re going to be best friends Oddish!” Krystal smiled and hugged her precious pokemon.

“Cool, let’s get going. I need to get to the next town already so I can drown my sorrows in food...” Angel grumbled under her breath.

The four stood up and continued walking, Krystal’s Oddish in her arms. Eventually they made it to the next town, Nori town.

* * *

“Awesome, we’re finally here! There is a contest and a showcase going on in this town, right. It’s should be exciting!” Krystal smiled as they walked through the town towards the Pokemon Center.

Once they arrived at the Pokemon Center, they rented a room and gave their pokemon to Nurse Joy to take care of.    


“What do we do now?” Kamlyn asked, “There are a few days before the contest and showcase and I’m really not in the mood to be practicing right now.”

Angel shrugged. “Let’s go sightseeing. Nori town is suppose to be a hotspot for tourists. The guidebook says the food is amazing.” Krystal smiled.

“How do you know that?” Angel asked.

“I bought a guidebook back in Autumn town. I thought it would be useful.” Krystal smiled and Ariel gave a laugh.

“Well, where should we go then?” Angel asked.

“There is a great bakery near here. They serve pokemon pastries and people pastries. It sounds like a blast.” Krystal smiled.

“Ya, sounds like fun. Let’s go!” Kamlyn smiled as the girls left the room.

The girls picked up their now healthy pokemon at the center and left to find the cafe. After a good deal of walking, and Krystal’s complaining at the distance, they found the small cafe. Sitting at a table, chatting over coffee and pastries, were Professor Tree’s assistants, Leaf and Flower. 

“Hello girls, how are you doing?” Flower asked, gesturing them over.

“We’re doing great.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Can we see your Pokedexes?” Leaf asked as the girls handed them over. Leaf took each of them and started tampering with them.

“What’s Leaf doing with our Dexs?” Angel asked.

“He’s giving them an update, don’t worry about it.” Flower smiled, “How are your journies going?”

“I will be rooting for Kamlyn, Angel and Krystal soon.” Ariel smiled.

“Oh, the Nori Town Pokemon Contest and Showcase, correct.” Flower said.

“Yep!” Kamlyn and Krystal smiled. Angel gave a nod. 

“I’ll look forward to watching it on TV.” Flower said, smiling.

“Wait? You can watch them on TV?!” Krystal asked. Angel sighed in exasperation.

“Yep, it’s pretty cool!” Flower said as Leaf turned around.

“I finished the update!” Leaf smiled and handed each girl back their Pokedex.

“What did you do?” Kamlyn asked.

“Well, it’s different for each of you. I gave you, Kamlyn, the ability to use your PokeDex screen to visualize different contest moves. Even if you don’t have a pokemon with the move you can still see how it would look. The app can also do some other neat things.” Leaf smiled.

“Super cool! Thanks!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Angel, I gave you a tracking app for Pokemon Hunting. We know you do both contest and gym battles so we thought to equip you with something that will help you get both strong and beautiful pokemon.” Leaf cheerfully said.

“Thanks…” Angel said as she looked at the new feature.

“For you, Krystal, we have the PokeVision app. You can gain followers like most performers do by making short clips on PokeVision app. This will help you win more votes at your showcases as the audience watching on TV is also able to vote. If they’ve seen you on PokeVision, they’ll be likely to vote for you.” Leaf smiled.

“Cool, this will be so much fun!” Krystal smiled cheerily and opened the app to start browsing.

“And you Ariel. We have the Dex app. It’s a booklet filled with types, natures, items and many more things. You can also build mock teams and try different combinations out before going into a battle. It’s a pretty nifty battling device.” Leaf grinned.

“Thanks, this will be interesting to try out.” Ariel smiled as she took her dex.

“Well, we’ve got to go. We look forward to seeing you guys perform on TV. Good luck!” Flower said as she and Leaf stood up and walked away. 

“Well, now what?” Krystal asked.

“No idea. Maybe we should get a bite and go back to our room to sleep.” Kamlyn suggested. The other three nodded in agreement before they entered the cafe to grab a bite.

* * *

The next day the girls went their separate ways. Angel went to the battling fields to practice for the concert. Ariel went off to the PokeMarts to do some supply shopping. Krystal was sightseeing as Nori Town had some pretty impressive sights. Kamlyn had gone into the prior route to see if there were any pokemon she could catch.

A Ralts was happily napping in the grass and Kamlyn walked over to it quietly. When she got close it opened its eyes and looked in her direction. “Hey there… I’m not going to hurt you…” Kamlyn whispered. The little Ralts relaxed and calmed down, letting the girl pet her. “You’re so cute. Hey, would you like to go on a journey with me? I’m going around to be the best pokemon coordinator. Would you like to go with us?” she asked as she pulled out a pokeball. 

The little Ralts crawled over to the ball and hit it. In a flash of red light the little pokemon disappeared. Kamlyn held the ball gingerly as it wiggled once, twice, three times. Click! Kamlyn smiled as she now had a new companion to travel with.

The next day would be the contest and she couldn’t wait. 


	6. Nori Town Contest and Showcase

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to the Nori Town Pokemon Showcase. My name is Monsieur Francis and today we are going to watch these lovely ladies show off their skill and beauty. The winner of the show will get this, a princess key. Now, here is the first group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced. 

The three contestants rose from below stage, none of which being Krystal. “These three ladies will be decorating their pokemon with some peculiar items. The winner will be determined by you, the audience. Time begins now!” Monsieur Francis said.

The three girls watched as the performers decorated their pokemon and they voted. Eventually it was Krystal’s turn. She had her Oddish with her and was beaming like an idiot. “You can do it Krystal!!!” Kamlyn shouted from the audience.

“Time begins now!” Monsieur Francis cried and the girls on stage started accessorizing. 

Krystal looked at the strange array of items placed around her. “What can we do with these?” she asked herself and her little Oddish. The little pokemon hopped up and grabbed some of the berries.

“Great idea Oddish!” Krystal smiled as she fed Oddish a berry. She then proceeded to remove the flowers and stems from the berries and weave them into a cute little flower crown. Next she found a bottle of glitter and threw it onto her Oddish. The pokemon gave a cute little sneeze before shaking some of the excess glitter off. 

“Aww, you’re so cute!!!” Krystal gushed as she held up her precious pokemon. 

“Time’s up ladies. Now, which one of your pokemon looks the best? Audience, please vote.” Monsieur Francis said as the hall lit up with colors. Kamlyn cheered as she, Angel and Ariel voted for Krystal and her cute little Oddish.

“And the winner is… Krystal! Congratulations, you’re moving on to the performance stage.” Monsieur Francis smiled as the audience cheered. Krystal smiled and picked up her Oddish, waving as she returned backstage.

* * *

When Krystal returned to the stage, she had with her her Oddish and her Sableye. She gave the audience a warm smile before the light, peppy music kicked in.

“Oddish, poison powder and Sableye, nightshade!” Krystal cried as she twirled. The poison powder sparkled purple as Sableye created a blanket of darkness that encompassed the whole hall. 

“Now, both of you, dazzling gleam!” she cried. The two pokemon shot crystals of sparkles through the darkness, illuminating Krystal and her two pokemon as they danced. Both were smiling happily as they danced, making the audience smile with her.

“Finish it up!” Krystal smiled as Sableye cut through the darkness causing the room to explode with light. Krystal’s Oddish jumped into her arms and onto her head as her Sableye landed on her shoulder and they struck a pose. “Finished!” Krystal cried as the audience went wild, Ariel, Angel and Kamlyn cheering from within.

The final performance went and all the performers were on on stage once again. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for you to decide who the winner of this marvelous showcase is. Hold up your glowcaster with the corresponding color to whichever performer you think did best, 3, 2, 1, Go!” Monsieur Francis called to the audience.

Ariel, Angel and Kamlyn help up their glow casters, all three had a pink glow, the color corresponding to Krystal. The glows all went towards the performers and their bars rose.

“And the winner of the Dale Town Pokemon Showcase is…” Monsieur Francis began, “Krystal!

Krystal let out a cheer of excitement, picking up her pokemon and spinning in circles. “We won! We won! We really won!!!” Krystal cried as she jumped up and down.

“Congratulations Krystal. For your win, we present you with this.” Monsieur Francis said, handing her the princess key.

Kamlyn gave a cheer, “All right! I got my first princess key!!!” Her Oddish and Sableye gave a cry of happiness and Krystal placed her first key on her keyring. 

From the audience, Ariel and Angel were clapping and Kamlyn was crying, “SHE WON!!! SHE WON!!!” Kamlyn cheered and shouted from her seat.

* * *

When Krystal met up with the group they congratulated her. “You were amazing out there!” Kamlyn smiled and patted on the back.

“Thanks! I finally got my first key. Only two more to go!” Krystal smiled. “By the way, good luck tomorrow at your contest.”

Angel nodded and Kamlyn beamed, “Thanks! We’re going to do our best!”

* * *

“How are you feeling Ralts?” Kamlyn asked. The little pokemon gave a cry of excitement and Kamlyn smiled. 

The Nori town Pokemon contest was underway and Kamlyn was excited to use her new Ralts to wow the audience. Angel, on the other hand, was fixing up her Vulpix for her performance. Ariel and Krystal were sitting in the audience, eagerly awaiting their friend's performances. 

Mabel’s voice then came over the stage's speakers, “Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to welcome you to the Nori Town Pokemon Contest. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Nori Town’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

“First on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel cried as the curtains pulled back to reveal Kamlyn. 

“Ralts! Let’s Go!” Kamlyn cried happily as she threw her ball. The ball exploded with a volley of hearts and the little pokemon appeared. 

“Ralts, teleport!” Kamlyn cried and Ralts then reban to appear and disappear magically, eventually landing upside down on the ceiling. “Now, lucky chant!” she cried. The little pokemon’s song-like voice began to echo throughout the hall. The little pokemon created psychic vines that twisted from its body all the way down to the floor, weaving an intricate pattern. 

“Finish it up, confusion!” Kamlyn cried as the little Ralts look the psychic vines and twisted them into its name. The audience cheered as the little Ralts landed in Kamlyn’s arms and she gave a wave to the audience. 

When she returned to the backstage waiting area she smiled and gave her Ralts a big hug. “That was amazing! You were amazing out there!” Kamlyn gushed as she squeezed the little psychic-fairy pokemon. “Well, I guess we watch the performances until the results are out.” Kamlyn said as she sat down to watch the contest appeal stage. 

“Next on the stage, Angel” Mabel cried as the curtains opened to reveal Angel. 

“Vulpix, take the stage!” Angel cried. Vulpix appeared in a burst of fire and landed gracefully on the ground. 

“Fire spin!” Angel cried as Vulpix created vortexes of fire. “Now, baby-doll eyes!” she cried and Vulpix gave the audience cute little winks. These winks transformed into hearts and became sucked into the fire vortexes. The vortexes began to sparkle and shine pink. 

“Finish it up, heat wave!” Angel cried. Her Vulpix caused a wave of fire to fill the air, destroying the fiery vortexes and causing them to erupt into sparkles. Vulpix landed gracefully to the audience's applause and Angel waved as she left the performance stage. 

Backstage, Kamlyn came to congratulate Angel. “That was amazing! You and Vulpix were so cool out there!” Kamlyn gushed. 

“I know I was!” Angel smirked as she sat down to brush her Vulpix’s fur. Kamlyn laughed as she sat down again to watch the rest of the performances. When they were all finished, Mabel came over the Tv once more. 

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Angel smiled and Kamlyn gave a cry of excitement. Both had made it to round two.

“Okay, are you ready to win Vulpix?” Angel asked as her Vulpix gave a nod.

“Wow, this is great! We’re going to win for sure!” Kamlyn smiled and the Ralts on her lap gave a cheer of encouragement. 

From the audience, Krystal was bouncing up and down with excitement. “They’re both going to round two!!! I wonder who’ll win!” Krystal smiled and laughed. 

* * *

“Now ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for round two, the contest battles. The rules are simple. Both coordinators will have five minutes to display their contest skills in a one on one pokemon battle against the other. The goal is to have more points than your opponent at the end of the round. Now let’s begin!” Mabel explained and the battles began. 

As the matches went on and the finals approached the two finalists appeared, Kamlyn and Angel. 

“Wow! This is so exciting!!!” Krystal cried excitedly. Ariel nodded as the two appeared on the contest field. 

“This exciting final round will be Angel vs Kamlyn.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Go, Vulpix!” Angel cried as her released her Vulpix. Vulpix gave a cry, ready for battle.

“Go, Pachirisu!” Kamlyn cried as she released her Pachirisu. Pachirisu scampered round before eyeing Vulpix.

“Vulpix, heat wave!” Angel cried. Vulpix caused a wave of heat to descend upon Pachirisu.

“Quick, dodge with quick attack!” Kamlyn cried. Her little pokemon quickly dodged the wave of heat and crashed into Vulpix. Angel’s points went down and she grumbled. 

“Vulpix, ember!” Angel cried. 

“Quick, spark!” Kamlyn responded. 

Vulpix shot a blast of fire and Pachirisu shot a ball of electricity. The two collided and an explosion shook the hall. Both girls points went down.

“Pachirisu, spark!” Kamlyn cried. Her pokemon shot another ball of electricity, hitting Vulpix dead on. Vulpix’s perfectly groomed hair stuck up with the electricity and the audience laughed. Angel was mortified as Vulpix tried to shake it’s fur down. 

“Vulpix, heat wave!” Angel cried as Kamlyn called, “Pachirisu, use quick attack!”

The wave of heat came down on Pachirisu but the quick pokemon dodged it. Pachirisu then slammed into Vulpix, beating it into the dirt and causing dust to rise. When the dust lifted, Vulpix’s fainted form was revealed. 

“Vulpix is unable to battle.” Mabel cried, “That means the winner is Kamlyn”

Kamlyn let out a cry of excitement as her Pachirisu scampered back into her arms for a hug. Angel silently picked up her poor Vulpix and exited the stage. 

“Congratulations Kamlyn. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Nori Town Ribbon!” 

Kamlyn gave a cheer, “All right! I got my first ribbon!!!” Her Pachirisu game a cry of happiness and Kamlyn placed her first ribbon in her ribbon case.

From the audience, Ariel was clapping and Krystal was even more excited then Kamlyn. “SHE WON!!! SHE WON!!!” Krystal cheered and shouted from her seat.

Backstage, Angel was packing up, her Vulpix sitting sadly at her feet. “Don’t worry. We’ll win next time.” Angel whispered before packing up and leaving the backstage area. Instead of going to the lobby to meet her ‘friends’ she left back for their room in the pokemon center. 

When Kamlyn got backstage, Angel was nowhere to be found. Kamlyn quickly packed up and went to the lobby to meet her friends and she assumed, Angel. “That was amazing!!! You were so cool out there!!! OMG, absolutely amazing!” Krystal praised as soon as Kamlyn approached the two. 

Kamlyn blushed, “Thanks. We worked really hard. I’m really glad we pulled a win off there.” Ariel gave a smile and a nod before looking around confused.

“Hey, where’s Angel? We assumed she’d be coming out with you.” Krystal said, looking around for the aforementioned girl. 

“I don’t know. I thought she’d already come out here. She wasn’t backstage when I got there.” Kamyn explained. 

Ariel nodded as Krystal reasoned, “We should head back to our rooms at the pokemon center. Maybe she’s there.” Kamlyn agreed and the three set off, returning to the pokemon center.

* * *

Angel sighed as she sat on her bed, tears threatening to spill down her face. Her Vulpix cuddled on her lap before she gave it a pet. “It’s not fair…” Angel grumbled under her breath. “I worked so hard for that win and she got it…” she whispered to herself. Her Vulpix gave her a cuddle and she continued to pet it gently. 

“Let’s go outside. I want to clear my head.” Angel said as she picked up her Torchic’s pokeball. Once outside, she released the small fire pokemon and sighed. “We have a gym battle coming up and I don’t want to lose again… I lost my first contest, my second contest and two of my companions have new pokemon…” she mumbled. 

Both her pokemon, understanding her pain, walked over to her slouched form to try to comfort their trainer. She sighed before standing up. “Right, we have to begin training.” she said, “I’m not going to lose again!”


	7. Yolk City Gym Battle

The girls were on the road the next day. Angel, still in a sourer mood, trailed a few paces behind the group while Krystal and Kamlyn eagerly lead it. Yolk City was their next destination and it luckily wasn’t that far from Nori Town. The girls continued walking, as the town came into sight. 

“Well, here we are, Yolk City! I guess it really wasn’t that far away” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal nodded in agreement, “I told you it wouldn’t take that long silly. Hey, isn’t the first gym here?” Ariel nodded her head in confirmation and Krystal grinned. “Than best of luck to both you and Angel!” she beamed. Ariel nodded once again as they headed to the pokemon center.

After making their stop there, the group headed towards the first gym. “Krystal, what does the guide book say about the gym?” Kamlyn asked as they approached the doors.

“It’s a poison type gym.” Krystal responded casually as they opened the doors and entered the gym.

“Welcome… To the Yolk City Pokemon Gym!” a male cried. All four girls turned their heads to see a young man standing on the other side of the gym. He held a pokeball in his right hand and sported a cocky grin. Kamlyn and Krystal wished the two girls luck before heading over to the spectator seating.

“I’m Logan, the master of poison type pokemon! Which one of you challengers is going to lose first?” Logan asked cockily.

Ariel and Angel looked between each other before Ariel raised her hand slowly. Angel went towards the spectator area as Ariel took her place on the battlefield, opposite of Logan. Once Angel sat down Kamlyn spoke, “Hey, have you guys ever seen Ariel battle?”

Angel shook her head and Krystal responded with “Nope, never seen her battle.”

“I know. It’s weird. I wonder what her battling style is.” Kamlyn said, “I mean, she very rarely talks.”

The other two girls nodded in agreement as the battle began.

* * *

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Logan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Nidoran♂, you’re up!” Logan cried as the purple pokemon appeared in front of him. Ariel threw her pokeball and her Froakie let out a cry as it emerged. 

“Here we go, Nidoran♂ use poison sting!” Logan cried. Nidoran♂ lunged forward and tried to strike Froakie. Froakie, anticipating the attack, jumped into the air and dodged. 

“Bubble.” Ariel’s soft voice called from her side, though it was hard to hear her voice. Froakie immediately created a swarm of bubbles that rained down upon Nidoran♂.

“Nidoran♂, peck!” Logan cried. Froakie wasn’t able to dodge as Nidoran♂ struck it square in the chest with its horn. Ariel looked a little alarmed but softly called her next attack, “Pound.”

Froakie lunged at Nidoran♂ and hit it square in the chest. However, it appeared to have done nothing to the pokemon. Froakie then fell to the ground, glistening with purple bubbles. Ariel’s eyes widened in alarm. 

“What just happened?” Kamlyn asked.

“That’s poison point, Nidoran♂’s ability. Nidoran♂ may poison any pokemon that comes in contact with it.” Krystal replied casually.

Kamlyn nodded in understanding before whirling around to look at Krystal once again. “Wait a minute. How do you know that?” Kamlyn asked. Krystal only shrugged and Kamlyn and Angel sighed.

Ariel looked at Froakie, deciding if it was still able to battle. Froakie gave a thumbs up and Ariel nodded, “Bubble.” Froakie jumped into the air and shot bubbles at Nidoran♂. The bubbles hit Nidoran♂ and it skidded backwards. 

“Toxic Spikes!” Logan cried as Nidoran♂ created a toxin that seeped into the floor. 

“Bubble.” Ariel said and Froakie shot another round of bubbles at Nidoran♂, fainting it. 

“Nidoran♂ is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“Well done. Well done. Go, Croagunk!” Logan cried, sending out his toxic frog. “Poison jab!” Logan cried.

Croagunk lunged at Froakie and jabbed it with a block of poison. Froakie stumbled back. Ariel held up her pokeball and called Froakie back. She then threw her next ball and out came a Charmander.

“Woah! When did she get that?” Kamlyn asked. Krystal and Angel only shrugged.

As soon as Charmander hit the ground, it let out a cry of pain as toxins entered its body. “Ember.” Ariel whispered as Charmander leapt into battle and threw fiery bursts of heat. The flames made contact with Croagunk and it stumbled back. 

“What was that? I didn’t think ember was so effective against Croagunk.” Kamlyn said.

“Croagunk must have the ability dry skin. It makes it so that fire type moves to more damage.” Krystal responded. 

Kamlyn once again nodded before whirling around and crying, “Wait, how do you know that as well?” Once again, Krystal only shrugged and Kamlyn sighed in defeat. 

“Croagunk use mud-slap!” Logan cried. Croagunk picked up piles of mud and hurled them at Charmander. The little pokemon was hit and doubled over, unable to see. “Finish it! Poison jab Croagunk!” Logan cried as Croagunk hit Charmander, sending him skybound before crashing down to the battlefield. 

“Charmander is unable to battle.” the referee called and Kamlyn gave a disheartened sigh. 

Ariel called back Charmander before bringing out Froakie once more. Once again, the toxic took its effect. “Bubble.” Ariel called and Froakie shot a wave of bubbles.

“No! Don’t do that!!!” Krystal called as the bubbles hit Croagunk. Instead of doing any damage it healed Croagunk’s health. 

“Ha, my Croagunk has the ability dry skin. Any water attacks that hit it don’t do damage. They heal my Croagunk!” Logan laughed, “Now, poison jab!”

Croagunk lunged at Froakie and stabbed it. The little frog doubled over and fainted. “Froakie is unable to battle.” the referee called and once again, Kamlyn gave a sigh.

Ariel recalled her Froakie and sent out her last pokemon, Chikorita. The toxins seeped into Chikorita’s body as well and Logan smirked, “This battle’s almost over!” 

“Croagunk use swagger!” Logan cried. Croagunk raised Chikorita’s attack but also confused it. Ariel bit her lip. “Finish it up, poison jab!” Logan cried and Croagunk hit Chikorita causing it to fly into the air and come crashing back down to the ground.

“Chikorita is unable to battle. The challenger is out of usable pokemon. That means the winner is the gym leader, Logan!” the referee called. Ariel sighed and picked up her Chikorita before walking towards the stands and sitting down.

“Okay, it’s my turn now…” Angel growled and she jumped off the stands and to the challenger’s spot.

“Hey, cheer up Ariel. It’s okay. You win some you lose some.” Kamlyn smiled softly as Krystal patted her back. Ariel didn’t seem to be listening as both girls turned their attention to Angel’s match.

* * *

“Well, I hope you prove more of a challenge then the last one.” Logan smirked and gave a chuckle.

Angel smirked back, “Oh, I will be!” 

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Logan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said. 

“Nidoran♂, let’s go!” Logan cried as his purple pokemon appeared for another battle.

“Vulpix, show them who’s boss!” Angel cried, “Use heat wave!!!” Vulpix let off a smoldering wave of heat as Nidoran♂ fell over and fainted. 

“Nidoran♂ is unable to battle.” the referee said as Kamlyn and Krystal cheered.

Logan growled, “Go, Croagunk!” 

“Use heat wave again!!!” Angel cried. Vulpix let off another smoldering wave of heat as Croagunk fell over and fainted. 

“Croagunk is unable to battle.” the referee said as Kamlyn and Krystal cheered once more.

“What the heck! How are you doing that?” Logan cried in exasperation.

“Oh, am I not enough of a challenge for you?” Angel taunted.

“Go, Golbat!!!” Logan cried, sending out his last pokemon. 

“Use heat wave once more!!! Destroy that Golbat!!!” Angel cried as her Vulpix let off another smoldering wave of heat. Golbat then fell over and fainted. 

“Golbat is unable to battle. That means the winner is the challenger, Angel” the referee said as Kamlyn and Krystal laughed.

Angel smiled and held her arms out, her Vulpix jumping into them and cuddling her as she smiled. “We did it! We won! Finally!!!” she whispered happily to her pokemon.

Logan scratched his head, “Wow, that was impressive. You were amazing. I’d like to present you with this, the poison badge.” Logan held out the badge and Angel took it from him, placing it in her badge case.

“Yes! We got the poison badge!” she cried and her Vulpix made a sound of joy as well.

“Good luck on the rest of your journey.” Logan smiled and then turned to Ariel, “I expect to see you back here very soon.” After that, he walked away.

“That was amazing!!! You were so amazing!!!” Kamlyn cried.

“Ya, you beat him up so quickly! That was so cool!!!” Krystal agreed. 

Angel just smiled, “It’s no big deal. I was just really motivated, that’s all.”

“Well, tomorrow's the Yolk Town pokemon contest. Will you still be pumped for that?” Kamlyn asked.

“Ya, and I’m going to win!” Angel cried.


	8. Yolk City Contest and Rematch

Kamlyn smiled, one ribbon under her belt and she was confident. She and her Pachirisu were pumped; they had just put together a new routine. “Are you ready Pachirisu?” Kamlyn asked. The little pokemon nodded and she smiled. They were going to win it.

Angel had been giving her Vulpix a pep talk and was more than ready to go. “We can do this. We’re not going to lose again. We won the gym battle; now let’s win this contest.” she said. Vulpix came a cry of agreement and encouragement. 

Kamlyn sat down, ready to watch the performances as she wasn’t going on in a while. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Yolk Town Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Yolk Town’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

The curtains opened to reveal Angel. She was more than ready to show everyone what she could do. “Vulpix! Burn it up!!!” Angel cried as she threw out Vulpix’s ball. Vulpix appeared in clouds of smoke that gave it a mysterious aura. 

“Vulpix, use hex!” Angel cried. Vulpix let out an eerie cry and the stage soon became clouded in a dark, foreboding mist. “Heat wave!!!” Angel cried as the room began to warm up, giving another creepy vibe to the performance. Shadows danced over the audience’s vision and the temperature began to fluctuate. 

“Finish it up, dark pulse!” Angel cried. Vulpix let out a pulse of dark energy that broke through the foggy haze making different parts light up and disappear. When Vulpix was revealed once more the audience gave a roaring cheer of approval. Angel smiled before she and her Vulpix left the stage, waving.

From the audience, Krystal was cheering for Angel’s spooky performance. Ariel had decided to train with her pokemon for the gym rematch but Krystal was more than happy to cheer her friends on.

When Angel returned to the backstage area, Kamlyn greeted her with thunderous praise. “That was amazing. It was so spooky and cool. Wow, it was so need to watch.” Kamlyn cooed.

“I know it was. Vulpix and I worked extremely hard to make that performance the best it could be.” Angel said before sitting down to wait for the results.

Eventually, Kamlyn left the backstage area and made her way to the stage for her performance. She was excited; she hoped her new performance routine turned out as well as Angel’s did.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel said as the curtains opened and Kamlyn smiled. 

“Go, Pachirisu!!!” Kamlyn smiled as she threw the ball into the air. Pachirisu emerged in a shower of adorable hearts.”Pachirisu, use nuzzle!” Kamlyn cried. Pachirisu curled up into a ball and nuzzled the air. However, the static electricity emitted from Pachirisu’s cheeks flew over the stage and ended up shocking some of the people in the audience. Pachirisu then fell to the floor and due to the static, became stuck.

“Oh no!!! Pachirisu!!!” Kamlyn cried as she ran out to pick up the little mouse. As soon as she grabbed it the static from Pachirisu caused Kamlyn’s hair to hair to life. Kamlyn looked as if she would cry and picked up her pokemon before running off stage. 

Once she arrived backstage she ran to a corner and slumped to the floor, embarrassed beyond all belief. Her Pachirisu tried to comfort her by nuzzling her but it only caused her to curl up tighter and cry harder. 

Most people ignored her as she ran, though a few gave her a sympathetic glance. Angel walked over to Kamlyn’s sobbing form. “Hey, it’s okay… It wasn’t that bad…” Angel began before Kamlyn cut her off.

“Oh stop it! You and I both know it was absolutely horrible. That was such a mess! I can’t believe I did that!” Kamlyn sobbed. Angel, not knowing what to do, left Kamlyn alone to sulk by herself.

Kamlyn, once she composed herself slightly, slowly walked over to her belongings and started to pack up, knowing she wouldn't make it past the first round. As she packed up, the tears began to flow some more. She and her Pachirisu had worked so hard to perfect that combo and yet it had blown up in their faces.

Eventually, Mabel's voice came over the tv, “Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Angel had made it to round two but, like Kamlyn had predicted, she hadn’t made it.

Kamlyn packed up her items, wished Angel good luck and headed out to the seats to sit with Krystal. When she arrived at the seats, Krystal gave her a soft, sympathetic smile and Kamlyn willed herself to smile back.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t worry. There’s always next time.” Krystal smiled softly. Kamlyn gave a bleak nod before both girls turned their attention back to the contest stage.

* * *

The final battles came and went with Angel obliterating the competition by causing all of her opponent's pokemon to faint. 

“Congratulations Angel. That truly was an impressive display. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Yolk Town Ribbon!” 

Angel gave a cheer, “All right! I got my first ribbon!!! Finally!!!!!” Her Vulpix game a cry of happiness and Angel placed her first ribbon in her ribbon case, smiling.

From the audience, Kamlyn was clapping and Krystal was more than happy for Angel’s first win. “SHE WON!!! SHE WON!!! I'M SO HAPPY FOR HER!!!” Krystal cheered and shouted from her seat. Kamlyn laughed at Krystal’s behavior before silently cursing her inability to have won the ribbon for herself. 

After the contest, the three girls made their way back to the pokemon center. After getting their teams healed, they retired to the room they shared. Expecting to see Ariel when they entered, they were stunned to see Ariel was missing from the room.

“Where do you think she went?” Kamlyn asked.

“Probably to the practice fields out back.” Angel suggested. 

“Do you think she’s been practicing this whole time? That’s a long time to be practicing.” Krystal said. 

The three girls exited the room and went around to the back of the pokemon center. Sure enough, Ariel as there with her pokemon. They were all battling against each other with Ariel calling quiet, almost silent commands. The girls watched Ariel before she moved her hand awkwardly and a blast of water from her Froakie hit them in the face. 

“Hey! What the hell was that for?” Angel screamed, now sopping wet.

Ariel shrugged silently before smiling and commanding Froakie to dowse them again. Angel gave another cry of frustration as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a hearty laugh. 

“Are you ready for tomorrow?” Krystal asked to which she received a nod. 

“Good luck!” Kamlyn smiled and Ariel nodded again in response.

* * *

“Welcome back to the Yolk Town Pokemon Gym!” Logan cried, “Are you prepared to lose again?” All four girls turned their heads to see a Logan standing on the other side of the gym, pokeball in his right hand and his cocky grin. Angel, Kamlyn, and Krystal wished the Ariel luck before heading over to the spectator seating.

“I, Logan, the master of poison type pokemon will defeat you! You’re going to lose once again!!!” Logan cried.

Ariel made no sound, only walking over to the challenger’s area. 

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Logan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said. 

“Nidoran♂, you’re up!” Logan cried as the purple pokemon appeared in front of him. Ariel threw her pokeball and her Froakie let out a cry as it emerged. 

“Ya, prepare to lose! Nidoran♂ use poison sting!” Logan cried. Nidoran♂ shot out poisonous missiles at Froakie. Froakie jumped into the air and dodged them before spewing a blast of water at Nidoran♂. The water knocked Nidoran♂ into the ground and Logan growled. 

“Nidoran♂, use toxic!” he cried. Nidoran♂made contact with Froakie and poisoned it. Ariel bit her lip before Froakie lunged again and shot another blast of water. The blast hit Nidoran♂ and fainted it. 

“Nidoran♂ is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“She did it! She hasn’t lost a pokemon yet!” Krystal cheered.

“Well done. Well done. However, I’m still going to win! Go, Croagunk!” Logan cried, sending out his toxic frog. “Poison jab!” Logan cried.

Croagunk lunged at Froakie and jabbed it with a block of poison. Froakie stumbled back. Ariel gave a small smile and Froakie ran up and smashed Croagunk with its body. 

“Why don’t you switch out? Your Froakie can’t do any real damage against my Croagunk!” Logan sneered, “Croagunk, use poison jab again!” Croagunk once again attacked Froakie with its poison. Froakie stumbled back before beginning to glow. Ariel smiled.

“What’s going on?” Kamlyn asked.

“I don’t know!” Krystal responded

“I think Froakie is evolving!” Angel cried.

When the light vanished, Froakie was replaced with Frogadier. Ariel smiled before she moved her hand. Frogadier sprung into action, quickly destroying Logan’s Croagunk. 

“Croagunk is unable to battle.” the referee said as Angel Kamlyn and Krystal cheered once more. Ariel then recalled Frogadier to its pokeball and sent out Charmander.

“Charmander huh? Well, you’re still going to lose!!!” Logan cried, “Go, Golbat!!!” Golbat appeared and let out its cry. Charmander roared back in response.

“Poison fang!” Logan cried. Golbat lunged at Charmander, sinking its fangs into Charmander’s neck. Charmander let out a cry of pain as it was poisoned. Charmander then lunged at Golbat, sinking its teeth into Golbat, burning it. 

Golbat stuttered back before crashing to the ground. “Golbat is unable to battle. That means the winner is the challenger, Ariell” the referee said as Kamlyn and Krystal cheered.

“She did it! She won!” Krystal cheered. 

“I’m so happy for her!!!” Kamlyn smiled.

Logan scratched his head, “Wow, I guess I was wrong. That was an impressive comeback. I’d like to present you with this, the poison badge.” Logan held out the badge and Ariel took it from him, placing it in her badge case, smiling.


	9. On the Road to Eon Town

The walk to Eon City was going to be a longer one. The girls had started off early in the morning and they had walked all day. Unfortunately, the sun was setting and they were nowhere near Eon Town. The girls made camp, Angel setting up the tents, Kamlyn getting the pokemon food, Krystal playing with the pokemon and Ariel cooking dinner.

“Why am I the only one who ever helps set up the tents? I swear, one day I just won’t set up yours!” Angel cried as she finished setting up the tents.

“Aww, but I’m preparing the pokemon food.” Kamlyn said, “Cut me some slack, okay.” 

“I’m fine with that but what’s Krystal doing?” Angel grumped.

“I’m playing with the pokemon, duh!” Krystal smiled and Angel rolled her eyes.

“I swear, you guys drive me absolutely crazy!!!” Angel cried. 

“I think that’s our job!” Krystal laughed. 

All of the pokemon were running around and playing. Most of Krystal and Kamlyn’s pokemon were very playful as they ran about and played with each other. Angel and Ariel’s pokemon were more reserved, preferring to spend their time alone. 

“It’s funny, our pokemon mirror our personalities.” Kamlyn chuckled, “Angel’s are really grumpy.” Angel just rolled her eyes at Kamlyn’s remark before sitting down to pet her pokemon. 

Once the food was ready, Ariel beckoned them over and the four of them sat down to eat. Kamlyn gave the pokemon their food and soon everyone was happy and full. 

“Wow, that was really good.” Kamlyn said.

Krystal agreed, “Ya, where did you learn to cook like that?”  Ariel just shrugged in response to Krystal’s question. 

“Hey, anyone feel like we’re being watched?” Kamlyn asked. Krystal furrowed her brow.

“You know what, I have had this feeling in the back of my mind. I just pushed it out as nothing.” Krystal said as Ariel and Angel nodded in agreement. 

“I wonder what it is? Are all our pokemon here?” Kamlyn asked.

The girls began counting their pokemon, making sure no one was missing. Ariel’s Chikorita, Frogadier and Charmander were resting under a tree. Angel’s Vulpix and Torchic were calmly sleeping together as well. Krystal’s Sableye was eating while her Oddish and Oshawott were playing together. And Kamlyn’s Pachirisu was scampering around chasing her Turtwig and Ralts. 

“Everyone’s here.” Krystal said.

“Anyone notice Angel only has two pokemon?” Kamlyn asked to which Angel and Krystal nodded.

“Hey, it’s not my fault I haven’t seen anything I wanted to catch…” Angel replied before a pokemon’s cry pierced through the night.

A pokemon dashed out of the bushes and attacked the group. Kamlyn and Krystal screamed while Angel and Ariel’s pokemon jumped into battle. When the pokemon stopped moving, the girls were able to get a better look at it. 

“It’s an Absol!!!” Angel cried, “I’ve always wanted one for my team!”

“Hey, why does that Absol look funny? Absols aren’t red, they’re blue. OMG!!! WHY ARE ALL THE POKEMON WE’RE MEETING _SICK_???” Krystal said.

“It’s shiny you numbnut! I cannot believe you don’t understand the concept of a shiny pokemon.” Angel cried as the Absol roared again, “And… I’m going to catch you.”

“Vulpix, attack!” Angel cried as she and Vulpix began the battle. The two fought, dodging Absol’s powerful attacks while laying their own, trying not to faint it. Eventually, when the Absol was weakened, Angel threw her ball.

One…

Two…

Three…

In a flash of light the ball exploded and Absol appeared once again. “Come on! It was so close!!!” Angel cried. She then readied another pokeball and when Absol’s guard was down, she threw it.

One…

Two…

Three…

Once again, the pokemon broke free of  the pokeball. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!!! I will catch you shiny Absol!!!” Angel shouted before throwing another ball with all her might. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

“Yes!!! I got the shiny Absol!!!” Angel cried in excitement. 

“Good job Angel.” Kamlyn said as Angel let out her new partner.

Absol have her an affectionate nuzzle though he was still weak from the previous battle. Angel pulled out a super potion and restored Absol’s health before petting it “We’re going to be such a great team!” Angel smiled. 

Krystal pulled out her pokedex to learn about the strangely colored Absol. The pokedex responded, “Absol, the disaster pokemon. Long ago, superstitions were spread about it, saying it brought disaster. This fed a hatred of it, and it was driven deep into the mountains. Although it’s said to bring disaster, in actuality, this Pokémon possesses a calm disposition and warns people of any crises that loom.

“Huh, well look at that. I guess we won’t be getting into any trouble!” Krystal smiled.

“Ya, we won’t because you are the trouble…” Angel whispered as she rolled her eyes. She then smiled and brought her attention back to her Absol.

That night the girls went to sleep, a new friend sleeping beside them.

* * *

The next morning the girls packed up and continued their walk to Eon City. On the way, they ran into another trainer.

“Hey, are you guys trainers?” the male asked.

“Well, they are.” Krystal said, pointing to Ariel and Angel, “I’m not.”

“Well then, let’s have a pokemon battle.” the male said.

Ariel gave a confused look and Angel gave an exasperated sigh, “Listen, we’re kind of busy if you don’t mind. We’re on our way to Eon Town.”

“Aww, it the little baby girl scared of me? It’s okay, you can just go home and cry to your mommy. I understand, me and my awesome pokemon are too much for you to handle.” the male teased. 

“That’s it!!! I’m gonna destroy you punk!!!” Angel fumed. 

“How about this. A two on two pokemon battle. Let’s see who’s stronger and better! By the way, the name’s Liam, not punk, baby girl.” Liam sneered.

Angel growled, “And I’m Angel you little shit...”

They both took opposite sides of the field and Liam smirked, “Go, Rowlet!”

“Aww, it’s so cute!!!” Kamlyn said, “I want one!!!”

“I know!!! Pokedex, what can you tell em about that little cutie?” Krystal asked.

“Rowlet, the grass quil pokemon. This wary Pokémon uses photosynthesis to store up energy during the day, while becoming active at night. Silently it glides, drawing near its targets. Before they even notice it, it begins to pelt them with vicious kicks.” the pokedex responded.

“Wow! It’s cute and dangerous.” Kamlyn said, “I want one even more now!!!” Krystal nodded in agreement.

“Let’s beat him Absol!” Angel cried, sending out new beloved partner.

“A shiny, figures a pretty little girl would have a pretty little pokemon. Too bad that coat’s only cosmetic. Your pokemon are still just as weak.” Liam teased.

“Absol, swords dance!” Angel cried.

“Rowlet, leafage!” Liam cried back

Rowlet shot a blast of leaves at Absol. Absol, while boosting its attack with swords dance, was unable to dodge the oncoming leaves. The leaves hit Absol and caused it to skid backwards.

“Absol, use night slash!” Angel cried as Absol jumped towards Rowett, slashing it and causing it to fall backwards. 

“Use double team!” Liam cried as Rowlet created a hoard of doubled. Absol whirled around in confusion as the Rowlet clones surrounded it. “What do you do now girly? Cry to your mommy. Why don’t you just give up?” Liam taunted.

Angel growled, “Absol, night slash again. Find the real one.” Absol launched through the doubles, desperately trying the find the real pokemon but to no avail. 

“Rowlet, show this weak trainer who’s the strongest, use leaf blade!” Liam said as Rowlet created a blade and attacked Absol. Absol fell to the ground, fainted.

Angel grumbled and recalled her Absol, “You did a great job. Thanks.” 

Liam gave a laugh, “Is that the best you’ve got? Ha! You’re even more pathetic than I thought you were. SUCK IT!!!”

“Don’t you dare, MESS WITH ME!!!” Angel screamed, “VULPIX, DESTROY HIM!!!”

Vulpix appeared and gave Liam a nasty glare before lunging at Rowlet and letting forth a burst of hot flames. Rowlet immediately fell to the ground, fainted. 

“Stupid Rowlet. You’re too weak... “ LIam said as kicked the Rowlet to the side and sent out his next pokemon, “Torracat, show them who’s the boss.”

“VULPIX!!! DESTROY IT!!!” Angel screamed as Vulpix lunged at Torracat, destroying it instantly with a few attacks.

“No… What the hell! I never lose!!! I’ll get you for this you stupid girly.” LIam cried before fleeing the scene.

Angel, once she calmed down, sat down to pet her Vulpix. “You did a wonderful job out there Vulpix.” she cooed. 

“That was a really impressive battle. I just don’t like that guy’s attitude. Ugh…” Krystal said, sticking out her tongue, “His attitude is stinky. Just like his pokemon battling skills."

Kamlyn and Angel gave a laugh at Krystal’s joke before Kamlyn spoke, “You did really well, but… What about his Rowet?”

“His what?” Angel asked.

“His Rowlet.” Kamlyn responded, pointing over to where Ariel had gone and picked up the abused, abandoned pokemon. 

“He abandoned it!!! That piece of---” Angel cried before she was cut off by Kamlyn.

“Hey, if he didn’t want it, maybe you do. Rowlet’s a pretty cool pokemon! If you don’t want it, I’ll take it. It’s so adorable!!!” Kamlyn cooed as Ariel held out the said pokemon to Angel. 

Angel nodded and took the sad little Rowlet into her arms. “Rowlet, do you want to travel with us instead?” she asked. Rowlet cooed before snuggling its way into her backpack.

Krystal laughed, “I guess that’s a yes. I bet we’ll have trouble getting him out of the bag!”

* * *

The next day had the girls walking once again. “Why is the walk to Eon City so long???” Krystal complained.

“I don’t know. Don’t ask me. If it were up to me it’d be closer.” Kamlyn replied as Angel rolled her eyes. Ariel continued to silently walk beside the girls as they complained. 

“If you’re so tired of walking how about be break for lunch?” Angel asked.

“YES!!! PLEASE!!!” Krystal cried and flopped to the ground. After flopping, she rolled into the grass causing Kamlyn to laugh and follow her lead. Angel rolled her eyes at their childish display but proceeded alongside Ariel to walk down the hill, joining the giggly two. 

Ariel started to set up lunch while Angel helped make the pokemon food. Krystal and Kamlyn occupied the remaining time to playing in the field with the wild pokemon. 

“You guys are all so cute!!!” Krystal cooed.

“Yes, you really are adorable!!!” Kamlyn cooed as well.

The wild pokemon seemed to nuzzle up against them and give them lots of love and attention to which the girls returned wholeheartedly. “Aww, Kam, look at this one.” Krystal said as she pointed to a cute pokemon made of flowers.

“Aww, it’s so cute! It’s like a little flower crown!!!” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal picked up the small flower crown pokemon and placed it on her head. The pokemon looked a little confused before settling on Krystal’s head. “Aww, you’re so cute!!!” Krystal gushed. 

The two continued to play with the wild pokemon for what seemed like a long time, if their rumbling stomachs were any indication. 

“Guys, the food’s ready!” Angel called from where they had set up camp. Krystal and Kamlyn bid their field friends goodbye and hurried to feed their hungry bellies. 

“This is really good looking! I’m so hungry!!!” Krystal said as she and Kamlyn sat down and began to eat as if they hadn’t eaten in years.

“Jeez… You guys act as if we don’t feed you…” Angel grumbled before sitting down and eating herself. 

Krystal, forgetting the poor pokemon still laying on her head, continued to eat ravenously. The little pokemon was startled by her frantic movements and ended up falling off her head and into her food.

“Ahh!!!” Krystal cried, “Oh, I forgot about you. Are you okay? I must have startled you.”

The little pokemon picked itself up and once again made itself comfortable on Krystal's head as a flower crown. Krystal laughed before pulling out her pokedex. “You’ve been sitting on my head and I don’t even know what you are.” Krystal laughed.

Her pokedex fired up and responded, identifying the pokemon, “Comfy, the posy picker pokemon. It attaches flowers to its highly nutritious vine. This revitalizes the flowers, and they give off an aromatic scent. Baths prepared with the flowers from its vine have a relaxing effect, so this Pokémon is a hit with many people.”

“Aww, you’re so cute!!!” Krystal said, pulling the pokemon off of it’s head to get a better look at it. “Hey…” she began, “You don’t look like the picture in my pokedex…” The little pokemon looked at Krystal before shaking it’s little head.

“Guys! We have to get to a pokemon center right away!!! This little flower baby is sick!!!” Krystal cried.

“NO YOU STUPID HEAD!!! IT’S A SHINY!!!” Angel screamed. Kamlyn laughed and Krystal stopped frantically panicking over the little Comfy.

“It’s a shiny. Oh, so it’s not sick?” Krystal asked. Ariel shook her head no and Angel sighed and proceeded to bang her head off the table. “Aww, well! You’re super cute!!! Can I catch you?” Krystal asked.

The little Comfy popped off her head and hit the empty pokemon in Krystal’s hand. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

Krystal smiled and let out her new friend who proceeded to make a place for itself on her head. She smiled, picking up her Oddish. “Look, I’m a garden now!!!” Krystal beamed to which Kamlyn laughed and Angel gave an exasperated sigh.


	10. Eon City Gym

When the girls arrived in Eon City the next day, Krystal jumped high into the air began screaming, “We made it! We made it! We finally made it!!!”

Kamlyn laughed as they walked towards the city and its pokemon center, “We have made it, haven’t we. This is amazing!”

“Finally… You guys were driving me insane…” Angel grumbled to herself. This prompted a laugh from Kamlyn and Krystal who patted her on the back. 

As they walked into the city the group stopped. Instead of a lively place, like they expected, they were greeted with a dark, ghost-like town. “What’s going on with this place?” Kamlyn asked.

Krystal, looking at her guidebook, responded, “Apparently, the people of this town love ghost pokemon so much they designed their town after it. This town is known for it’s spooky appeal. Everything done in this town is ghost related.”

“Spooky is right…” Kamlyn shuttered as they continued along, “It’s giving me the heeby-jeebies…” Ariel gave a reassuring smile as they entered the pokemon center. The center was rundown and creepy looking from the outside, however, the inside looked like any normal pokemon center.

“What’s wrong with this town?” Krystal laughed, “The outside looks like a horror film and the inside looks like a normal pokemon center.” “Hey, what are we doing here in Eon City?” Krystal asked.

“There is a contest taking place here. It’s going to be a lot of fun. I won’t mess up like I did last time.” Kamlyn smiled, more excited to talk about something she liked rather than the creepy atmosphere.

“There’s also a pokemon gym here.” Angel said and Ariel nodded in agreement. 

After having their pokemon taken care of and returned, Nurse Joy approached them. “Excuse me, are you by any chance Angel Winter?” Nurse Joy asked.

Angel raised her hand, “Yes, that would be me. I’m Angel Winter.”

“We were told for you to call your regional professor as soon as you could.” Nurse Joy said before leaving.

“Well, I guess I should call Professor Birch.” Angel said before leaving to find a phone.

“Do you think she asked that to everyone who entered the pokemon center. That would be really weird…” Krystal contemplated. Ariel only shrugged.

“You know, we should all call our regional professors too. I need to find a phone. I’ll meet up with you later.” Kamlyn said as she left. 

“That’s a good idea. See you later Ariel.” Krystal said before walking outside to make the call. Ariel then proceeded to walk into the room they were staying in and call her professor.

* * *

Once Angel arrived at the video phone she called Brofessor Birch. “Professor Birch, you called for me. Is everything okay?” Angel asked.

Professor Birch sighed, “I wish I could say it was… Tell me, can I borrow your Torchic?”

“Ya, sure. Why do you need it?” Angel asked.

“Well, there’s an unruly bunch of starters so I was asking trainers to send pokemon to help. In your case, your Torchic.” Professor Birch explained. 

“That’s fine. I’ll send it right over.” Angel said, thankfully a little glad to have freed up her team. 

“How is your journey going so far?” Professor Birch asked.

“It’s going well. I have collected one badge and one ribbon. There’s still a long way to go.” Angel said.

Professor Birch laughed, “I remember when a little girl came into my lab to receive her first pokemon. She was so excited and said she wanted to be both a pokemon trainer and coordinator. She said it couldn’t be done but now look at you. I have no doubt that you will accomplish your dreams Angel.”

“Thanks Professor. I’ve got to go now. Bye!” Angel smiled before the line disconnected. Afterwards she sent her pokemon to Professor Birch and walked back to the room they were sharing.

* * *

Kamlyn had gone to the opposite side of the pokemon center to use the phone. She smiled as she typed in Professor Rowan’s number and waited for him to pick up.

“Hello, ah, Kamlyn. How are you?” Professor Rowan greeted.

“I’m doing well Professor! I have one ribbon and there’s a contest coming up soon. I’m going to win!!!” Kamlyn smiled. 

Professor Rowan smiled over the video phone, “I’m sure you’ll dazzle the audience like you always do.”

“Thanks, anyway, I gotta go. I have to practice to perfect my performance.” Kamlyn smiled before waving goodbye and disconnecting the line. Afterwards, she gathered her pokemon and went out back to do some last minute training.

* * *

Krystal pulled out her Xtransceiver and dialed Professor Juniper’s number. When the professor picked up, Krystal was shocked at her appearance. “Professor Juniper? Are you alright?” Krystal asked.

The professor sighed, “I’m afraid I’m having a tough time. There is a new trainer and he refuses to have anything other than an Oshawott. Unfortunately, I’ve already given away all of the Oshawott's in this batch… Now, I’m not sure what to do. He won’t take no for an answer…”

“You could give him mine. I have an Oshawott. I’m okay with giving away a pokemon for a good cause.” Krystal said, smiling.

“Would you really be willing to do that? Oh, that’d be wonderful Krystal. Anyway, how is your journey going? You haven’t died yet, have you?” Professor Juniper asked.

Krystal laughed, “I’m doing just fine. I’m raising my pokemon the best that I can and I’m doin my best. Anyway, I should probably get back to practicing. I’ll send over Oshawott and I’ll be on my way.”

“Again, thank you Krystal.” Professor Juniper said before the call disconnected.

* * *

Ariel, once she was back at the room they shared, pulled out her holo-caster. She quickly dialed Professor Sycamore’s number and waited patiently for him to answer. When someone did pick up it, unfortunately, wasn’t the professor. Instead it was Dexio, one of the professor’s assistants. Instantly recognising Ariel he called for the professor. Eventually, Professor Sycamore’s face was on the other side of the screen.

“Ah, bonjour Ariel. How is your journey going mon amie?” Professor Sycamore asked.

“It’s going well. I caught a Charmander and Froakie evolved into Frogadier.” Ariel responded.

“Wonderful, just wonderful. How many badges do you have?” the professor asked.

“One, there’s a gym in this town.” Ariel said, responding to his question.

“Wonderful, that’s wonderful. Ariel, I have a favor to ask of you. When your Frogadier evolves into Greninja, may I study it. I may have found something big but I need your Greninja to check it out. So, could you do that for me?” the professor asked.

Ariel nodded yes and the professor beamed. Ariel bid Professor Sycamore adieu before she shut of the holo-caster and went outside to train.

* * *

Once she arrived outside she was greeted with her friend also training. “Hey Ariel, are you ready for your gym battle?” Angel asked and Ariel nodded. “Good, because we’re going to the gym now. I’m pumped!!!I’m going to destroy that gym leader!” Angel cried and Ariel’s eyes widened in alarm. Angel then proceeded to grab Ariel’s arm and drag her towards the gym.

Kamlyn and Krystal laughed as the group made their way to the gym, Angel shouting motivational quotes the whole time. When they arrived at the gym, Angel burst through the doors screaming, “I’m here to challenge the gym leader.”

“You’re here… For me… Really…” a soft female voice asked. Sitting on the other side room was a young girl. She stuck with the spooky motif and wore an old, ripped dress. She was pale white and had soft, medium length pink hair. The only things illuminating her face were candles. She stood up and the whole gym illuminated with candles. Kamlyn, Krystal and Ariel walked to the spectators area and Angel stood opposite of the girl.

“Hi there… I’m Emily… The gym leader of the Eon City gym… It’s great that you’re here challenger… I hope to have a great battle…” Emily smiled as she got off of her chair and walked to the battlefield, “I... specialize in ghost pokemon so... I hope you’re ready to be spooked…”

“Ya, it’s gonna be great! I’m ready!” Angel grinned. 

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Emily, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said quietly. 

“Let’s go, Haunter...” Emily said softly.

“Go, Absol!” Angel smiled. Emily’s eyes widened. 

“That’s a good matchup. Absol will have the type advantage over all of her ghost pokemon.” Krystal said and Ariel nodded in agreement.

“Night slash!” Angel called. Absol lunged at Haunter and struck it. Haunter fell back but got back up.

“Lick…” Emily said as Haunter appeared in front of Absol and gave it a big lick. Absol shook off the disgusting slobber only to fall to the ground, yellow sparks coming from it’s body.

“No… Paralysis…” Angel muttered, “Absol, night slash once more.” Absol, despite the paralysis, jumped up and slashed haunter once more. Emily’s Haunter teetered back and fell to the floor, fainted.

“Haunter is unable to battle.” the referee called softly though it was drowned out by Krystal and Kamlyn’s cheering.

Emily recalled her pokemon and smiled, “You’re Absol is very well trained... It’s see how you deal with my next pokemon… Go, Duskull…” Duskull appeared and looked at Absol before creating the image of a sitrus berry.

“How’d it do that?” Kamlyn asked. 

“Duskull’s ability must be frisk. When it enters a battle, Duskull can check an opposing Pokémon’s held item.” Krystal responded. Ariel nodded in agreement.

“Wow, that’s really handy…” Kamlyn said as they looked back to the battle. 

“Duskull, use shadow sneak…” Emily called. Duskull disappeared into the shadows before attacking Absol. 

“Use, night slash.” Angel cried as Absol lunged at the oncoming shadows, attacking and slicing right through Duskull. Duskull flew across the room and sank to the ground.

“Duskull is unable to battle.” the referee called softly.

Emily recalled her pokemon and smiled again, “You’re Absol is amazing... It moves with such grace and speed… However, I have one pokemon left… Go, Banette...” Banette appeared and gave a sinister grin.

“Absol, finish it up, night slash!” Angel called. Absol launched and slashed Banette, Emily smiled. “One more time, night slash!” Angel called. Absol tried to use night slash but was unable to. Angel was shocked, “What happened? We didn’t use up all of our pp.”

Emily giggled, “My Banette has the ability cursed body... When your Absol made contact with it, it disabled night slash… Now, Banette, use hex.” Banette shot fire at Absol, engulfing it. 

“Absol, get out of there!” Angel cried. Absol tried to move only to find it couldn’t.

“Did you forget about my little Haunter…? It paralyze your pokemon, remember…” Emily smiled, “Banette, curse…” Banette took some of it’s hp and placed a curse on Absol.

Angel grit her teeth in frustration then smiled, “I may have laid a trap of my own.” All of a sudden, a beam of light broke through the sky and struck Banette. Banette keeled over and fainted. Emily was in shock. 

“Banette is unable to battle.” the referee called softly though it was drowned out by Krystal and Kamlyn’s cheering for Angel’s win.

“What was that…?” Emily asked.

“When you had me cornered, I told my Absol to use future sight. I set it up, hoping you’d fall right into my trap. And you did.” Angel beamed, “In addition, my Absol ate it’s sitrus berry, restoring it’s health in case future sight missed.”

Emily smiled, “You did wonderfully… I’d like to present you with this, the ghost badge...” Emily held out the badge and Angel took it from him, placing it in her badge case. “I have one more small request…” Emily said.

“What is it?” Angel asked.

Emily blushed, “Can I pet your Absol…? It looks so fluffy…”

“Sure!” Angel smiled. Emily reached forward and started to pet the Absol eventually showering it in affection. Once Emily was done she smiled and looked over to Ariel. Ariel nodded as she and Angel switched places. 

“Are you ready to go…” Emily asked. Ariel nodded. Emily smiled and nodded to the referee.

* * *

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Emily, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said quietly. 

Emily threw out her pokeball to let her Haunter loose. Ariel nodded and sent out her Charmander. The two pokemon glared at each other before Haunter lunged forward to try to lick Charmander. Charmander dodged and shot back fiery embers.

Haunter dodged them before sneaking into the shadows. Charmander whirled around franticly, trying to find Haunter before its own shadow attack it. Charmander went flying but was able to spin around in mid air and attack with more embers. Haunter was hit before once again disappearing into the shadows. Once again, Charmander whirled around franticly, trying to find Haunter before its own shadow attack it. Charmander went flying before landing in the ground, fainted. 

“Charmander is unable to battle.” the referee called softly. Kamlyn and Krystal let out disheartened sighs.

Ariel recalled her Charmander and send out her Frogadier. Frogadier made quick work of Haunter, slashing it with water. 

“Haunter is unable to battle.” the referee called softly once again. Emily smiled and nodded at Ariel.

Emily sent out her Duskull next. Duskull and Frogadier engaged in an epic battle of hide and seek ultimately ending in Frogadier’s defeat. 

“Frogadier is unable to battle.” the referee called softly. Ariel sighed, recalling her Frogadier and shaking her head. Emily nodded and the two shook hands.

From the stands the girls were confused, “Why didn’t you use your Chikorita?” Krystal asked.

“I’m not fighting with it in this region… It’s too strong… I’m making a new team..” Ariel whispered back. Kamlyn made a sign of understanding and Angel nodded.

“I look forward to battling you again…” Emily smiled, “It’s been awhile since I had a silent battle… It was a lot of fun…” 

Ariel nodded, “I’ll be back when I get stronger…”


	11. Eon City Contest and Rematch

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Eon City Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Eon City’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this spooky show started.”

Kamlyn sighed backstage. She hadn’t realized that, not only did she have to use two pokemon but she also had to put on a spooky performance. Spooky wasn’t her thing. Cute and sweet was her thing. All she had was her Ralts, Turtwig and Pachirisu. She sighed, putting her head in her hands, “What am I doing to do?”

Angel on the other hand was more than confident. She had both her Vulpix and her Absol to put on the show. “Let’s get out there and show them who’s the spookiest!” Angel smirked.

Eventually, Kamlyn left the backstage area and made her way to the stage for her performance. She was nervous; she hoped her performance routine wouldn’t turn out like last time.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel said as the curtains opened and Kamlyn smiled. 

“Pachirisu, Ralts, Spotlight!!!” she cried as both of her pokemon appeared within clouds of black smoke. “Pachirisu, growl and Ralts, disarming voice.” she cried. Both of her pokemon let out feral, spooky cries that made the audience cover their ears.

“Now, Ralts use lucky chant!” Kamlyn cried. Ralts started chanting and eerie black vines made of psychic energy crept from its body, engulfing the stage. “Finish it up Pachirisu, spark.” Kamlyn cried. Pachirus let forth a blast of electric energy through the vines causing scary images to light up the hall. 

She then waved to the audience, picked up her pokemon and left the stage. Once backstage she let out a sigh of relief. “We did well out there. I think the audience liked it.” Kamlyn said as they returned to the backstage room. Angel wasn’t there so she assumed Angel was going on soon. Kamlyn sat down and hoped that her performance was spooky enough to get to the next round. 

“Next on the stage, Angel!” Mabel said as the curtains opened and Angel gave a creepy smirk. 

“Go, Vulpix, Absol!” Angel cried as her pokemon appeared in a burst or fire and smoke. “Vulpix, use hex and Absol use double team.” Angel cried. Vulpix cast its hex on the stage shrouding it in darkness as Absol created multiple copies of itself.

“Now, Absol, use night slash and Vulpix use dark pulse!” Angel cried. Absol and Vulpix launched their attacks into the fog. Absol’s night slashes cutting up Vulpix’s dark pulses and creating a spooky mist that shrouded the audience. 

“Finish it up, perish song and will-o-wisp!” Angel cried. Absol began to chant a creepy song while Vulpix created creepy glowing red and blue flames that lit up the haze revealing Angel, Absol and Vulpix’s spooky forms. 

The audience gave a cheer as Angel left the stage, proud of her performance. Once she arrived backstage, she began grooming her Vulpix’s fur as she waited for the final results. 

Eventually, Mabel's voice came over the tv, “Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to the spooky round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Angel had made it to round two. Kamlyn hadn’t.

Kamlyn sighed in defeat, having not made it past round one in two contests. She began packing up her stuff and went to sit in the audience with Krystal. Once again, Ariel was off training. Krystal gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her on the back, “Hey, cheer up. There’s always next time. Don’t forget, spooky isn’t really your style, remember.”

“Thanks, I know. It’s just, two contests in a row… Maybe I’m not cut out for this…” Kamlyn said softly, head and spirit dropping. 

“Of course you’re cut out for this.” Krystal laughed, “You’ve just hit a rough patch. I’m sure you’ll be back to normal in no time.”

* * *

 

Ariel sighed, head falling into her hands. She had nothing to battle the opposing ghost pokemon. Her pokemon, Chikorita, Charmander and Frogadier, huddled around to comfort her. She sighed before looking at her team. They looked back at her, understanding her frustration, not with them, but with herself.

She gave them a look that basically said,  _ “What am I going to do?” _ They looked back sympathetically before she stood up and gave the signal for them to  start training again.

As they were training a pokemon slithered onto the field while they look a break. Ariel gave it a confused look before reaching down to pet it. The little pokemon seemed to like the affection and attention. Ariel smiled as the little pikachu copycat nuzzled into her hand. 

She gave a smile that said, _ “Hey, you’re really cute. What do you want?” _ The little pokemon nuzzled into her hand and she smiled. It made some cute little noises before climbing onto her shoulder. _ “Do you want to come with us?”  _ Ariel asked with her eyes. The little pikachu copycat nodded before slithering to the battlefield. 

_ “Okay, I’ll battle you.” _ Ariel’s eyes spoke,  _ “Go Chikorita!” _ Chikorita dashed out onto the field and stood proudly, ready to battle. The little pikachu copycat lunged forward and tried to strike at Chikorita. Chikorita dodged and lunged back. The little pikachu started to create little shadows and sunk into them. Chikorita looked around before letting out a cry and parting the clouds, causing the field to become sunny. The shadows disappeared and the pikachu copycat appeared, vulnerable. Chikorita then shot a ball of green energy at the pokemon, hitting it square in the face.

Ariel, noticing the opportunity, threw her pokeball at the pikachu copycat. The little pokemon disappeared into the ball and Ariel waited for the count. 

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

Ariel smiled as she picked up the pokeball and let the little pokemon out. It cooed and nuzzled itself on her leg. Ariel smiled and gave a look that said,  _ “Welcome to the team… Mimikyu…” _

* * *

Angel performed well in the finals, winning over the audience, judges and her second ribbon. 

“Congratulations Angel. That was a very sooky display and performance. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Eon City Ribbon!” Angel smiled, her second ribbon now under her belt. Angel was proud of both her and her pokemon.

From the audience, Kamlyn was clapping and Krystal was cheering. Krystal was shouting from her seat as Kamlyn laughed at Krystal’s cheerful attitude.  After the contest the group returned to the pokemon center. Sitting in their shared room was Ariel with her new pal perched on her shoulder.

“Oh, did you get a new pokemon?” Kamlyn asked. Ariel nodded a yes and Krystal pulled out her pokedex.

“Pokedex, what is that pokemon?” Krystal asked.

“Mimikyu, the disguise pokemon. A lonely Pokémon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokémon. Its actual appearance is unknown. A scholar who saw what was under its rag was overwhelmed by terror and died from the shock.” the pokedex responded.

“Wow, what a neat pokemon. It says it’s a ghost fairy type too. That’s pretty cool.” Krystal smiled. Ariel nodded in agreement. 

“Are you going to challenge the gym with that pokemon? Ghost pokemon are super effective against other ghost pokemon.” Angel said. Ariel nodded a yes. “Cool, good luck. Can we wait for tomorrow? I’m exhausted…” Angel said with a yawn.

Kamlyn yawned as well, “Ya, I’m pretty sleepy myself…” Ariel nodded and the group would wait till tomorrow for the gym battle.

* * *

“Hi there… Welcome back… It’s good to see you again… ” Emily smiled softly as she walked to the battlefield, “I’m looking forward to this battle… Will it be another silent one…?” Ariel nodded and Emily smiled, “That’s great to hear…”

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Emily, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said quietly. 

“Let’s go, Haunter...” Emily said softly. Haunter appeared and made a face at Ariel. Ariel threw out her pokemon Charmander. The little pokemon made a sound of determination before the battle began. 

Haunter lunged at Charmander but fell as Charmander dodged. Charmander then spat a ball of fire at Haunter, hitting it and causing Haunter to stutter back. Haunter then jumped forward and gave an evil look. Charmander, caught in its gaze, jumped back in fear, its speed slowed. Charmander then lunged forward once more and bit the ghost pokemon, fangs seethed with fire. Haunter fell to the floor as did Charmander, destiny bond. 

“Both Haunter and Charmander are unable to battle.” the referee called softly.

“That was well played.” Angel murmured. Kamlyn and Krystal gave her a confused look. “She knew Ariel’s Charmander was stronger then her Haunter so she had it use destiny bond.”

“What’s destiny bond?” Kamlyn and Krystal asked simultaneously. 

“After using this move, if the user faints, the Pokémon that landed the knockout hit also faints. That’s how powerful destiny bond can be if it’s used correctly.” Angel responded.

“Go, Duskull.” Emily said as Duskull appeared. Ariel then set out her new partner, Mimikyu.

Mimikyu looked quietly at Duskull before sinking into the shadows. Duskull looked around to try to find Mimikyu before it jumped out of the shadows and attacked Duskull. The ghost move hit hard causing duskull to faint. However, it didn’t stop Duskull from laying a curse on Mimikyu before it fainted. 

“Duskull is unable to battle.” the referee called softly though it was drowned out by Krystal and Kamlyn’s cheering.

“Well done… Here we go, Banette…” Emily called. Banette appeared and glared at Mimikyu. Banette disappeared from all sight and used phantom force. Eventually it attacked Mimikyu. Emily smiled, the little ghost pokemon taking her Banette’s strongest ghost attack. However, she was alarmed to find that Mimikyu was just kind. 

Mimikyu was perfect. Well, it’s ‘head’ was now drooping but Ariel was smiling. Mimikyu then attacked Banette with it’s shadow claws, ripping the pokemon in two. Banette fell over and fainted. 

“Banette is unable to battle.” the referee called softly. Kamlyn and Krystal cheered.

Emily smiled and walked over to Ariel who was picking up her Mimikyu, “You did wonderfully… I’d like to present you with this, the ghost badge...” Emily held out the badge and Ariel took it from him, placing it in her badge case, smiling. “Your Mimikyu was really impressive and I wish you good luck on the rest of your journey…” Emily smiled. Ariel nodded, thanking her before the group left.

“Hey, what happened to your Mimikyu out there. It got all droopy.” Krystal asked.

Angel sighed, “It’s Mimikyu’s ability, disguise. Once per battle, the shroud that covers the Pokémon can protect it from an attack.” Angel explained. 

Krystal nodded in understanding as the group set off back for the pokemon center. “Where to now?” Kamlyn asked.

“I guess we keep going. The next town is Galaxie Town.” Krystal responded. 

“Then Galaxie Town, here we come!!!” Kamlyn cheered.  


	12. On the Road to Galaxie Town

“I swear, this world needs to get a traveling system. Like a highway or a transporter device. Why do we have to walk to everything?” Krystal complained.

Angel shook her head, “Because. Now stop complaining and keep walking. Think about all the things you’d miss if we didn’t walk everywhere.”

“All I really miss is a comfy bed…” Krystal pouted but continued walking. Her Oddish sat quietly in her arms, her Sableye walked beside the group and her Comfey sat upon her head.” I want another pokemon.” she said.

“Well, go catch one then.” Angel replied bluntly. 

“But I don’t see anything I want… I want something cute!” Krystal pouted. 

Angel rolled her eyes, “Not every pokemon is going to be girly and cute.” Ariel tugged on Angel’s sleeves and Angel turned to her. “What? What do you want?” Angel snapped. Ariel pointed to the field where Kamlyn was now battling. 

Kamlyn was locked in a battle with Poochyena. The little pup was putting up quite a fight but was overpowered by Kamlyn’s Pachirisu. With the flick of her wrist, Kamlyn threw her pokeball.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

Kamlyn smiled then returned to the group. “Sorry, what were we talking about? I saw this cutie in the field and I just couldn’t say no. It was just calling my name” Kamlyn smiled.

Angel rolled her eyes. “Krystal was just complaining about how she hasn’t caught anything new.” Angel explained. Krystal have a huff and crossed her arms as Ariel nodded in agreement to Angel’s prior statement. 

“So, what is that pokemon? It doesn’t look very cute to me…” Krystal started.

Kamlyn looked appalled. “What are you talking about? Poochyena is absolutely adorable!” Kamlyn smiled as she pet her new partner. The little pup stuck out it’s tongue and wagged its tail. 

Krystal cringed a bit in disgust. “Pokedex, what can you tell me about Poochyena. Can you tell me it’s not cute?” Krystal asked to which Kamlyn gave a ‘hey!’.

The pokedex responded, “Poochyena, the bite pokemon. At first sight, Poochyena takes a bite at anything that moves. This Pokémon chases after prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it may turn tail if the prey strikes back. Poochyena is an omnivore—it will eat anything. A distinguishing feature is how large its fangs are compared to its body. This Pokémon tries to intimidate its foes by making the hair on its tail bristle out.”

“Well, that’s not my kind of cute…” Krystal huffed and Kamlyn shot her a look.

“Well, he’s my kind of cute!” Kamlyn replied.

Angel shook her head, “See, this is why we don’t get anywhere… And you guys wonder why it takes so long...” Ariel nodded her head in agreement as the group started walking once more. 

Eventually, Krystal’s cries about not having another cute partner surfaced again and Angel reasoned it was time for lunch. “Listen, while we set up for lunch, why don’t you go looking for new pokemon. Stop bothering us!” she cried. 

“Okay, I’ll go…” Krystal pouted before bounding off into the field to search for something cute. Angel and Ariel sighed at her behavior as Kamlyn sat beneath a tree and began to brush Poochyena’s hair. 

When lunch was ready and they called Krystal back, she had a new pokemon with her. “So, she has a plant she carries in her arms, a flower crown she wears on her head, a ghost that eats fancy jewelry and now she has a cloud with her… What next???” Angel murmured as Krystal approached.

“Guys, guys!!! Look, this is Swablu.” Krystal smiled cheerily. 

“And you said Poochyena wasn’t cute… Look at that weird thing… It’s just a cloud.” Kamlyn mumbled.

“Swablu, the cotton bird pokemon. Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokémon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat. Swablu loves to make things clean. If it spots something dirty, it will wipe and polish it with its cottony wings. If its wings become dirty, this Pokémon finds a stream and showers itself.” the pokedex said.

“See! Super cute!” Krystal beamed.

Angel rolled her eyes, “I swear you two. Both are cute in their own way. Now, let’s just eat before another fight breaks out, okay.” Both girls nodded and they all sat down to eat. Once they were done eating, Ariel packed up while Kamlyn and Krystal played with their pokemon. 

Angel, slightly jealous of both girls getting new pokemon decided to catch one of her own. When she returned to the group she two had a new pal.

“What’s that? That isn’t cute at all…” Krystal said, looking at the blue pokemon in Angel’s arms.

“I hate to agree with Krystal but I do. That thing isn’t cute…” Kamlyn agreed. 

“Ya, it’s the opposite of cute…” Krystal agreed. 

Angel rolled her eyes, “This is my Bagon. And for you information, not every pokemon has to be cute!” 

“Bagon, the rock head pokemon. Its belief that it will be able to fly one day is apparently the influence of information carried in its genes. With its steel-hard stone head, it headbutts indiscriminately. This is because of the stress it feels at being unable to fly.” Krystal’s pokedex said.

“Hey, why does your dex automatically say stuff?” Kamlyn asked.

“Oh, I have it set like that and I don’t know how to undo it… Every time we catch something new it tells us stuff… I don’t know how to turn it off…” Krystal admitted. Angel and Kamlyn sighed and facepalmed. 

“Well, we best get going before either one of you starts to complain again.” Angel said as she stood up and began walking, Ariel right behind her.

“Hey, we don’t complain!!!” Krystal and Kamlyn shouted as they ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

The next day they encountered something suspicious. Well, more like pathetic...

“Yo, kid! You’re gonna give us dat shit now... Or… Uh… You’re gonna be in trouble!” a harsh male voice said. 

“I will not, nor will I ever, hand over my possessions to you idiots.” a female voice responded calmly. 

“What chu mean hommie??? Just give us yo shit. Just hand over the bag!” a harsh female voice said.

“No, I refuse!” the first female responded. 

“Well… Uh… You’re in for some trouble den! We’ll show you!” the male said again.

Angel, fed up with what she was hearing, sprung out of the bushes. “Who the FUCK do you think you are?” she screamed. Both grunts turned to look at her.

“Hey there girly? Back off, stay out of this.” the male grunt said. Both were wearing hoodies, sweatpants and had a fancy ‘E’ on their clothes.

“Who the hell are you?” Angel seethed. 

“Who are we? We are members of the all powerful TEAM EPIC!!!” the male grunt cried as the two struck a pose.

Angel rolled her eyes. “That’s a dumb name.” she said bluntly.

“No, it’s a genius name girly. You just don’t understand its brilliance! You wanna tussle mate?!” the female grunt cried.

“Oh, I’ll fight you! And I’ll kick your sorry asses back to where they came from!” Angel screamed. By this time Ariel was standing next to Angel as Krystal and Kamlyn came out from where they were hiding.

“You’ll regret this!” the male grunt cried and sent out his Zubat.

“Ya, we’ll make you sorry you ever messed with Team Epic!” the female cried as she sent out her Koffing.

Krystal’s pokedex kicked into action stating, “Zubat, the bat pokemon. It sleeps in caves during the day. It has no eyes, so to check its surroundings while flying, it emits ultrasonic waves. When exposed to sunlight, they suffer burns. The frequency of their ultrasonic waves can differ slightly from colony to colony.

Angel sighed, “That wasn’t very helpful…”

The pokedex then said, “Koffing, the poison gas pokemon. Koffing embodies toxic substances. It mixes the toxins with raw garbage to set off a chemical reaction that results in a terribly powerful poison gas. The higher the temperature, the more gas is concocted by this Pokémon. If Koffing becomes agitated, it raises the toxicity of its internal gases and jets them out from all over its body. This Pokémon may also overinflate its round body, then explode.

“Again, didn’t need that info either…” Angel said.

Krystal gave a quiet, “Sorry…”

Angel rolled her eyes, “Really? A Koffing and a Zubat. Is that the best you can do?” Angel sighed as she sent out her Vulpix. The little fire fox appeared and rolled it’s ever at what it was facing. “Ya, I know it’s dumb Vulpix. Let’s just teach them a lesson and get it over with.” Angel said, rolling her eyes once more.

Ariel, now standing next to Angel, sent out her Chikorita. She nodded to Angel and Angel nodded back. “You’ll pay for this! Zubat, use wing attack!” the male grunt called. 

“Koffing, use tackle!” the female grunt cried. Zubat and Koffing rushed towards Chikorita and Vulpix. Angel, about to ready an attack, was stopped by Ariel’s hand on her shoulder. Ariel pointed to her Chikorita. As the pokemon attacked, a barrier prevented them from doing any real damage. 

“Reflect?” Angel asked her partner. Ariel nodded as the grunts scowled. 

“Use air cutter!”

“Use smog!”

This time the attacks were launched from afar. Once again, Ariel pointed to the field where the attacks bounded harmlessly off of Chikorita and Vulpix. “Light screen? Well played.” Angel said. Ariel nodded and Angel smiled. “Vulpix, heat wave!” she cried. With a burst of fire, Vulpix fainted both of the grunts pokemon. 

Both grunts recalled their pokemon and took a few nervous steps back. After receiving a nasty glare from Angel, both turned on their tails and ran screaming, “You’ll regret this!”

“Wow, I didn't know your Chikorita could do that.” Angel said, turning to Ariel who had picked up her partner, “That was a really neat battling trick.”

“That’s why I’m not using Chikorita…” Ariel said as the other three girls let out a gasp.

“OMG!!! DID YOU JUST TALK???” Krystal cried. 

“This is amazing! You actually said something!” Kamlyn called. 

“It is quite a surprise.” Angel agreed. 

Ariel then pointed back to where the battle had been. A young female was approaching them. “Hello, excuse me.” she said. Angel turned to look at her and she smiled. “Hi, I’m Lilac. Thank you so very much for getting rid of Team Epic for me. I could have done it myself, but watching you battle was so much more enjoyable.” she said.

“What did they want from you?” Angel asked.

Lilac smiled before pulling out a rainbow stone, “They wanted these.” The girl’s eyes widened at the pretty rainbow stone.

“It’s so pretty!” Krystal said and Kamlyn nodded in agreement. Ariel walked up to Lilac and pulled out a matching rainbow stone from a necklace they didn’t know she wore around her neck.

“Oh! You have one too!” Lilac smiled. Ariel nodded. “That’s awesome! I haven’t met many people who have one.” Lilac said, “Do you have any that can do it?”

Ariel shook her head before pulling out a pokeball and letting Charmander out. The pokemon gave a cute cry and Lilac squealed. “Aww! It’s so cute! When it evolves it’ll be able too. That’s wonderful!” she cried as she pet the Charmander. 

“Okay, wait. What are we talking about?” Angel asked.

Lilac smiled, “They were trying to get these key stones. Do you know what key stones are?”

Krystal and Kamlyn shook their heads as Angel responded, “Yes I do. They allow certain pokemon to mega evolve.”

“That’s right. Hey, where are you guys off to?” Lilac asked.

“Galaxie Town” Krystal responded. 

“Cool I live there. You should stop by my house. I’ll give you something neat if you stop by.” she smiled.

“Sure, we’ll stop by.” Krystal smiled. Lilac beamed before waving goodbye and running off towards what they assumed was Galaxie Town.

“Well, I guess we’ll be paying someone a visit!” Kamlyn laughed as they continued walking to Galaxie Town. 


	13. Galaxie Town Contest

“Wow, sitting in the stands in a truly weird experience. It’s such a different feeling...” Angel said blunty. She had opted not to join this contest and instead practice for the next one. 

“You get use to it.” Krystal said and Ariel nodded in agreement.

Angel laughed, “I guess I will!”

“It’s a lot of fun to just watch. Sometimes I get ideas for what I can do in my next showcase.” Krystal smiled.

“Maybe I’ll see something I can make even better…” Angel mused.

* * *

Kamlyn was backstage, preparing her pokemon when someone tapped her shoulder. Kamlyn turned around and came face to face with Oliver.

He looked much better than before. He wore a fancy coat with a plain undershirt and pants. His messy black hair was styled up and and smile was genuine and sweet. “Hello Kamlyn. How are you doing? Are you still working hard?” he asked.

“Oliver, I’m doing well! Of course I’m working hard! How’s your Fennekin?” Kamlyn asked.

“It evolved into a Braixen. I’ve also added some other cool pokemon to my team.” Oliver smiled, “How’s Pachirisu?”

Kamlyn smiled back, “Pachirisu is doing great. I cannot wait to meet your pokemon and see them perform!”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Galaxie Town Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Galaxie Town’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

“First on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel cried as the curtains opened to reveal Kamlyn. She gave a sweet smile to the audience though she was more than nervous due to her recent failures. However, Oliver assured her that everything would be fine.

“Ralts, Poochyena, spotlight!” Kamlyn cried as she threw her pokemon. Ralts and Poochyena appeared in a flurry of colorful smoke. 

“Poochyena, use sand attack. Ralts use psychic.” Kamlyn called. Poochyena began kicking up sand to which Ralts surrounded itself with. “GO!” Kamlyn cried as light emerged from within the sand tomb.

Poochyena destroyed the sand surrounding to reveal it’s partner, Kirlia. The audience cheered as Ralts had evolved into Kirlia. 

Kamlyn smiled as it was all going to plan. From the stands, Krystal was cheering for the amazing evolution. It was at that point her pokedex went off, “Kirlia, the emotion pokemon. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery.”

“Wow, cool! I bet Kamlyn has something cool up her sleeve!” Krystal said as Angel and Ariel nodded in agreement.

“Kirlia, trick room and Poochyena, double team!” Kamlyn cried. Kirlia let off a weird sound before starting the dimensions so reality and distortion became one. At the same time, Poochyena doubled itself and used the warped reality to its advantage, appearing and disappearing like magic.

“Finish it up, teleport!” Kamlyn cried. Kirlia and Poochyena disappeared in a flash of light. As they vanished, the warped dimensions returned to normal and in a burst of light the two pokemon appeared. The audience let out a cheer and Kamlyn smiled having not failed this performance. 

As Kamlyn walked backstage, Oliver was there to greet her. “OMG! That was amazing. What a wonderful use of evolution. It was amazing!” he cried. Kamlyn smiled and laughed. “Well, I’m going on soon. Wish me luck!” Oliver smiled before walking out of backstage room. Kamlyn then sat down, eager to see Oliver’s performance. 

“Next on the stage, Oliver!” Mabel cried as the curtains opened to reveal Kamlyn. 

“Hey, it’s Oliver. I didn’t know he was here.” Angel said as Krystal let out a cheer for their friend.

“Eevee twins! Let’s go!” Oliver cried as he threw his pokeballs. The balls exploded in a colorful frenzy to reveal two cute Eevees. “Eevee twins, attract!” Oliver cried. The two little pokemon created little hearts that flew around the stadium. The audience went wild. 

“Now, iron tail!” Oliver said. Both Eevees jumped into the air and began bouncing off of the other’s tail. “Hidden power!” Oliver said as both pokemon created glowing white orbs that surrounded them. 

Oliver smiled, “Okay, now evolve!” Oliver threw up a fire stone and a water stone, each connecting with one of the Eevees. At once, one of the Eevee's evolved into Flareon and the other Eevee evolved into Vaporeon. The audience went wild as both Flareon and Vaporeon released their hidden power into the sky where they collided and came down as rainbow sparkles.

Oliver bowed before opening his arms, his two new pokemon jumping into them. Oliver smiled before returning to the backstage area. “Wow! That was amazing!!!” Kamlyn said as soon as he entered he room. Oliver gave a quiet laugh.

The two spent the rest of the time talking until Mabel's voice came over the tv. “Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to the second round.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Kamlyn and Oliver both cheered. Both had made it to round two.

Oliver smiled at Kamlyn, “I’ll see you in the finals.”

Kamlyn nodded, “Ya, see you in the finals.

* * *

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… The finals!” Mabel cried, “On my left, it’s Oliver and on my right, it’s Kamlyn. Good luck to both of you. We have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Good luck Kamlyn. Go, Pikachu, Braxine!” Oliver cried. Both Oliver’s Pikachu and Braxine appeared, ready for battle.

“Good luck to you two Oliver. Go, Pachirisu, Turtwig!” Kamlyn cried. Pachirisu and Turtwig gave cries of excitement, ready for battle. 

“Pikachu, electric terrain. Braxine magic room.” Oliver said. Pikachu created an electric battlefield while Braxine twisted the dimensions. Kamlyn’s points dropped. 

“Turtwig, earth power. Pachirisu, discharge.” Kamlyn called. Pachirisu let off a blast of electricity. Turtwig pulled up the earth around it, blocking the electric attack. The rest of the sparks hit Pikachu and Braxine, doubled by the electric battlefield. Oliver’s points went down.

“Braxine and Pikachu, use double team!” Oliver cried as Braxine and Pikachu created doubles of themselves, surrounding Pachirisu and Turtwig.  

“Use razor leaf and spark!” Kamlyn cried. Both pokemon attacked the doubles causing them to disappear. However, the light let off from the disappearing doubles highlighted Oliver’s pokemon. Kamlyn’s points dropped. 

“Pachirisu, Turtwig, you can do it! Use leaf storm and discharge!” Kamlyn cried. A storm of leaves filled with electricity was sent straight at Oliver’s pokemon. It hit them square on as they tried to dodge. Oliver’s points dropped.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle, “And the winner of the Galaxie Town Pokemon Contest is… Kamlyn!”

Kamlyn let out a cheer of joy and bent down to embrace her partners. “We won! We actually won!” she cried. Oliver, on the other side of the stage, was clapping for Kamlyn’s win.

Kamlyn stood up and walked over to Oliver. Oliver stuck out his hand for a handshake but Kamlyn pulled him into a hig. “You were amazing! Congratulations!” Oliver smiled. 

Kamlyn smiled, “You were just as amazing.”

“Congratulations Kamlyn. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Galaxie Town Ribbon!” Kamlyn smiled, her second ribbon now under her belt. She was so happy she had been able to make a comeback.

From the audience, Angel and Ariel were clapping while Krystal was cheering. Oliver, back down on the field, gave Kamlyn a smile, “I’ll still see you at the Grand Festival?” 

“Ya!” Kamlyn smiled back. Oliver grinned.

* * *

The next day the four girls met outside Lilac’s house. Angel knocked on the door and Lilac opened it. “Hi guys! Come on in!” she smiled. All four girls entered the house and sat in her living room. “So, I said I’d have a present for you if you visited me!” Lilac smiled, “Here they are!”

Lilac presented three small, rainbow colored stones. “I was going to give one to you, but you already have one!” Lilac said, looking at Ariel. Ariel nodded in responce as the other three girls thanked Lilac for the gift. 

“I can even customize them for you. However, you’ll have to beat me and my big brother in a pokemon battle. My brother customizes the stones and find them/give them out.” Lilac smiled. 

“Sure! Sounds like fun!” Krystal smiled, “Hey, let me and Kamlyn battle them. It sounds like a lot of fun!” Angel nodded as Lilac lead them outside to the battlefield. Lilac’s brother was waiting outside for her. 

“Brandon! These are the trainers I was talking about!” Lilac smiled. 

“Wonderful. I cannot wait to battle them.” Brandon, Lilac’s brother, said. 

“It’ll be a one on one battle!” Lilac smiled, “Go Gardevoir!” Lilac’s Gardevoir appeared looking beautiful and graceful. Around it’s neck was a necklace with a gleaming stone. 

“Go, Gallade!” Brandon called. Brandon’s Gallade appeared looking strong and powerful. Around it’s neck was a necklace with another gleaming stone.

“Go, Sableye!” Krystal called as her Sableye walked onto the battlefield.

“Go, Pachirisu!” Kamlyn cried as her sent out her Pachirisu.

“Battle begin!” Angel called from the side, acting as a temporary referee. 

Lilac and Brandon looked at each other and smiled. Lilac touched her earing and Brandon touched his ring. Both then cried, “Now, Mega Evolve!!!” Gardevoir and Gallade’s stone began glowing as they both transformed into their mega forms. 

“Go! Moonblast!” Lilac called while Brandon called, “Use close combat!”

Both Gardevoir and Gallade attacked Pachirisu and Sableye. The attacks instantly fainted the two opposing pokemon leaving Kamlyn and Krystal in shock. Lilac and Brandon let out a cry of joy at their win while Krystal and Kamlyn’s mouths were open.

“That was a good battle!” Lilac smiled, holding out her hand for a handshake. Brandon did the same. However, both Krystal and Kamlyn were still in the same place, jaws open.

“How... HOW DID YOU EXPECT US TO WIN!?!?!” Krystal and Kamlyn asked.

“Oh, we didn’t.” Brandon admitted. Krystal face-palmed.

“So, what do you guys want for your keystones?” Lilac asked.

“What? But, we lost…” Kamlyn said.

“Ya, we know. We just wanted a fun battle.” Lilac smiled, “So, what do you want?”

“Well, could you make mine a necklace?” Angel asked. 

“Could I have a pretty bracelet?” asked Kamlyn.

“And I would like a ring please.” Krystal said.

Lilac smiled, “Can you do that big brother?” Brandon nodded and went inside to customize the stone. While the girls waited, they had tea with Lilac in the living room. All five girls shared some good laughs and got into some petty debates.

Eventually Brandon entered the room and handed each of the girls their customized keystones. Angel’s keystone was placed in a small necklace, shaped like a small ninja star. Angel beamed when she received it and instantly placed it around her neck. 

Kamlyn’s keystone was placed in a small elegant bracelet. The bracelet was crafted out of silver and gold wire that intertwined and met where the keystone was placed. Kamlyn thanked Brandon profusely before placing the pretty jewelry on her wrist. 

Krystal’s keystone was placed in a small ring. The ring was made of a silvery-blue colored wire that wrapped around her keystone. As soon as she recieved the ring she placed it on her finger and began admiring how beautiful it was. 

“These are amazing!” Kamlyn said with glee.

“Thanks. My brother does some of the best work!” Lilac smiled.

“Where are you off to next?” Brandon asked.

“Plasma City.” Krystal responded. 

“Cool, you can get there by walking down the road just outside our house.” Brandon said.

The four girls thanked both Lilac and Brandon before leaving on their way to Plasma City. 


	14. On the road to Plasma City

“It was really nice of her to give us keystones.” Kamlyn smiled and mused as they walked towards Plasma City.

“Ya, there’s only one problem…” Angel murmured.

“What’s that?” Krystal asked, “I don’t see a problem.”

“We don’t have any mega stones. We need both to make mega evolution to work.” Angel explained with an exasperated sigh. 

“What’s a mega stone?” Krystal asked.

“It’s a…” Angel began before being cut off once again by Krystal.

“And what’s mega evolution?” Krystal asked. Angel sighed and placed her head in her hands, not wishing to explain mega evolution to Krystal. 

“Why don’t you ask the expert?” Angel said, pointing at Ariel. All three girls then looked at Ariel and she shrunk up, trying to hide away from their eyes.

“Me…” Ariel asked quietly.

“Yes you. You’re the one who works with Professor Sycamore.” Angel said.

“Well yes, but…” Ariel began quietly before being cut off by Angel.

“And Professor Sycamore studies mega evolution, right.” Angel said.

“He does, but…” Ariel whispered again only to be cut off by Angel.

“Wait, are you saying you don’t know anything? You work with him for crying out loud!” Angel asked, sass in her voice. Ariel gave a small sigh.

Ariel backed away before whispering, “To achieve mega evolution you need three things… A keystone, the stone the trainer holds, a mega stone, the stone the pokemon holds, and a strong bond between pokemon and trainer…”

“So the thing we received is a keystone?” Kamlyn asked to which Ariel nodded. 

“What do you mean by strong bond?” Krystal asked.

“It means you have to trust in your pokemon and your pokemon has to trust in you…” Ariel explained.

“Cool! I just need to find a stone for my Oddish then!” Krystal smiled cheerily. Ariel shook her head and Krystal’s smile fell. 

“So far we’ve learned that only pokemon who are in their final stage of evolution can mega evolve... Not every pokemon can mega evolve and we don’t know how many stones exist yet…” Ariel explained quietly. 

“Oh, okay…” Krystal said, “Can any of our pokemon mega evolve?”

Ariel nodded, “Angel’s Absol can mega evolve... Her bagon, when it evolves into Salamence, will also be able to mega evolve... Kamlyn’s Kirlia can mega evolve when it evolves into Gardevoir... Krystal, your Swablu will be able to mega evolve after it evolves into an Altaria… My Charmander will be able to mega evolve when it becomes a Charizard…"

“Cool! That’s amazing!” Kamlyn said.

“What’s amazing? The mega evolution or the fact that Ariel just held a conversation with us.” Angel joked.

“Both!” the other two girls laughed as Ariel tried to slink farther away.

* * *

Eventually, as they got closer to Plasma City, they met up with another rival.

“Hey! I’m Faith! It’s nice to meet you!” Faith smiled cheerily, hand out for a handshake.

“It’s nice to meet you Faith. I’m Angel. That’s Ariel, Kamlyn and Krystal.” Angel said, pointing to each girl respectively. All three waved hello. 

“Do you wanna battle? Battling is a great way to get to know someone. Plus, I really wanna fight someone challenging!” Faith smiled, eyes glistening with excitement.

“Sure, you’re on! I hope you’re okay with losing.” Angel called as they took their places opposite of each other on the battlefield. 

“I should be saying that to you!” Faith laughed as Angel smirked. “This will be three on three, okay. I only have three companions!” Faith laughed nervously yet her laugh was full of mirth. 

“Sure, three on three.” Angel said as she tried to decide who to start with. 

“Okay, go Muddy!” Faith cried as she sent out her Marshtomp. 

“Muddy?” Angel asked.

“It’s a cute nickname. I give all of my pokemon nicknames. It makes them special.” Faith explained.

“It’s a cute name!” Krystal smiled and Faith thanked her. 

It was then that Krystal’s pokedex went off, “Marshtomp, the mud fish pokemon. The surface of Marshtomp’s body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on land. This Pokémon plays in mud on beaches when the ocean tide is low. Marshtomp is much faster at traveling through mud than it is at swimming. This Pokémon’s hindquarters exhibit obvious development, giving it the ability to walk on just its hind legs.”

“That’s pretty cool!” Krystal smiled.

“Ya, I know. Muddy is the absolute best! I love Muddy so much!” Faith beamed. 

“Go, Rowlet!” Angel called as she sent out her Rowlet, confident in its ability. 

“Begin!” called Kamlyn and Krystal, who would be ‘refereeing’ the match. Though, the two barely knew how to referee. 

“Muddy use muddy water!” Faith called as Marshtomp created a wave of discolored water.

“Dodge by flying over it!” 

Rowlet jumped up and flew into the air, dodging the attack, though some of the mud hit it’s wing. Rowlet’s speed and grace started to falter. 

“Muddy, use rock slide.” 

“Dodge!” 

Rowlet tried to dodge the incoming rocks, however there were too many. The rocks collided with Rowlet causing it to fall to the ground.

“Rowlet get up, leaf blade.”

Rowlet popped up, created a blade of leaves and charged at Marshtomp. 

“Muddy, protect!”

Marshtomp created a protective barrier around itself. Rowlet attacked the barrier but was unable to do any damage to Marshtomp. Angel bit her lip in frustration.

“Use rock slide again!” 

Marshtomp launched the rocks once again at Rowlet. This time Rowlet didn’t have enough time to dodge and the rocks slammed into it. 

“Leaf blade!”

Rowlet rebounded and flew back towards Marshtomp and attacked it once again with it’s blade of leaves. Marshtomp, not expecting the quick recovery, was hit and fell over.

“Muddy!” Faith cried in surprise. Angel cheered for Rowlet’s win as did Krystal and Kamlyn. “You did amazing Muddy. Return.” Faith said, recalling her Marshtomp. She then smiled, “Well done! Go, Doom!” 

Faith’s Houndour appeared in a blaze of fire and snarled at Rowlet. Krystal’s dex went off again, “Houndour, the dark pokemon. Houndour hunt as a coordinated pack. They communicate with each other using a variety of cries to corner their prey. This Pokémon’s remarkable teamwork is unparalleled.”

“Doom, use flamethrower.” 

Houndour launched a blast of fire at Rowlet causing it to faint. 

Kamlyn and Krystal gave a cheer for Faith as Angel recalled her Rowlet. “Rowlet, you were amazing. Take a rest, return.” she said. She then smiled, “Absol, you’re up!” Absol appeared in a flash and growled at Houndour. Houndour growled right back. 

“Absol, aerial ace.” Angel cried as Absol launched forward, using its horn as a blade. Absol’s blade struck down on Houndour but did little damage. 

“Doom, use hidden power!” 

Houndour created glowing balls that encircled its form. The balls were a red-brown brick color and Angel paled. Houndour’s hidden power type was fighting, a perfect match to her dark type Absol. The glowing balls struck Absol doing a massive amount of damage. 

“Absol, you can do it. Swords dance!”

Absol created blades that surrounded it, boosting its attack. Absol then gave a roaring cry. 

“Doom, hidden power once more.”

“Dodge it!” 

Absol jumped out of the way of the incoming attack and turned around to face Houndour. “Aerial ace!” yelled Angel. Absol jumped towards Houndour and slashed it. Combined with the strength of the swords dance, Absol’s attack fainted Faith’s Houndour. 

“Doom! Are you alright? You did amazing. Take a rest.” Faith smiled as she recalled her Houndour. “You’re an amazing trainer! I only have one more partner left. Go, Aura!” Faith threw her pokeball and her Riolu appeared. 

“Aww! It’s so cute!!!” Kamlyn and Krystal gushed. Krystal’s dex went off again, “Riolu, the Emanation pokemon. It’s tough enough to run right through the night, and it’s also a hard worker, but it’s still just a youngster. It can discern the physical and emotional states of people, Pokémon, and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves.”

Angel bit her lip. Another fighting type. She contemplated whether she should switch Absol out. However, Faith decided for her.

“Aura, focus blast.”

Riolu let out a blast of concentrated energy that struck Absol. Absol fell to the ground and Angel recalled it, praising it for its wonderful performance. 

“Go, Vulpix!” 

Vulpix appeared and glared at Riolu. Riolu glared back. “Now things are getting interesting.” Faith smirked. Angel nodded her head. 

“Aura, focus blast!”

“Vulpix, dig!”

Vulpix dodged the blast sent from Riolu’s palms by digging into the ground. Eventually it came up, striking Riolu and catching it off guard. Faith bit her lip as Vulpix tunneled underground once more. 

“Aura, find it and use psychic!”

Riolu closed it’s eyes and used its powers to locate Vulpix underground. Once it located Vulpix, it pulled it out of the ground using its psychic powers. Vulpix was pulled into the air and then rudely slammed to the ground. 

“Vulpix, use heat wave!”

Vulpix created a veil of heat that encompassed the battlefield. The heat rained down upon riolu, weakening it.

Angel smiled, “Finish it up, flamethrower.” Vulpix let out a fiery blast that destroyed Riolu. Riolu fell to the ground. Angel let out a cheer at her victory while Faith recalled her Riolu.

“That was an amazing battle. You’re a really strong trainer!” Faith smiled.

Angel smiled back, “You’re not bad yourself. Are you competing in the Kanai league?”

“Yep. I assume you are too. I guess I’ll see you there!” Faith grinnned. 

Angel was about to respond when an explosion startled the group. From the smoke emerged two Team Epic grunts. Angel gave an annoyed sigh and Faith rolled her eyes. 

“Yo, yo, yo! What up my homies! Now, you gonna give us yur pokeman or yur gonna suffer!” the male grunt called.

Angel rolled her eyes, “I wish he’d talk using normal speech…” 

Faith gasped. “OMG! I thought the same thing!” Faith laughed.

“I know. And they’re really dumb for villains.” Angel replied back.

“HEY! YO HOMIE! WE’RE RIGHT OVER HERE YO!!!” the female grunt cried.

“YA! WE CAN HEAR YOU TWO HOMIES YO!!!” the male grunt shouted.

Angel and Faith rolled their eyes before silently agreeing on a tag battle. 

“You know what, take this!” both grunts cried as they sent out their pokemon. A Rattata and a Zubat appeared and both Angel and Faith sighed, secretly hoping for something a little more powerful. 

“Muddy, go!”

“Go Vulpix!”

In an instant both of the grunts pokemon fainted. They both panicked but screamed that they would tell their leader about this before they left. Anel rolled her eyes and Faith giggled. “They try so hard to be bad. Maybe a little too hard.” Faith chuckled.

“Well, we’re almost at Plasma City. Where are you headed?” Angel asked.

Faith smiled, “Galaxie Town. The mega evolution masters are suppose to be there.”

Angel smiled, “Well, I’ll see you at the league!”

“Ya, see you at the league!” Angel smiled as she and Faith high fived. 


	15. Plasma City Mega Stones

“Here we are! PLASMA CITY!!!!!” Krystal cried in excitement, throwing her arms and poor Oddish into the air. The little pokemon cried out as it fell towards the ground. Luckily, Ariel’s Chikorita caught the falling grass type before it landed.

“Krystal. You need to be more careful!” Angel scolded as Krystal picked her Oddish up.

“Sorry…” Krystal said to Angel before looking at her Oddish, “I’m sorry too little guy… You’re so adorable and I’m just so happy to finally be here. I didn’t mean to hurt you…” Her little Oddish accepted her apology and cuddles into her arms.

“I think we’re all glad to be here.” Kamlyn chuckled as they checked themselves into the pokemon center. “There is a ton of stuff going on in Plasma City. We should go look around.” she smiled happily.

“What’s going on here?” Angel asked.

“Well, the guidebook says there’s a gym. The leader specializes in flying types. The Plasma City pokemon contest and showcase will be held in the upcoming days and there is a Plasma City festival too.” Krystal responded, nose in the guidebook.

“Cool! Sounds like a lot of fun.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Ya, the gym leader can wait. We should go to the festival!” Angel smiled. Ariel nodded and the group set out for the plaza.

“It says here this festival lasts a week. That’s pretty cool!” Krystal said as they walked. The group entered the marketplace and were left in awe.

The marketplace was filled with anything and everything. The girls split up, Ariel looking for food, because she was hungry, Angel looking for new battle items, Kamlyn looking for berries and Krystal looking for pokemon accessories. They agreed to meet up at the fountain and then dispersed.

* * *

Angel had found many interesting battle items but none had particularly intrigued her. However, she wasn’t watching where she was going and crashed into someone, both people falling to the ground.

“I’m sorry. Are you alright?” the other person asked, obviously male, extending his hand out to her.

Angel grabbed it as he helped her up. “Ya I’m fine. Sorry about tha…” Angel began before looking the person in the eye.

The male laughed, his silver hair brushed out of his face, “Funny meeting you here Angel. It’s good to see you. How are you pokemon doing?”

“STEVEN STONE!!! What the heck are you doing here?” Angel cried at the silver haired male.

“Answer my questions first. Then I’ll answer yours.” Steven replied as he brushed his suit off.

Angel pouted, “My pokemon are doing fine thank you very much…”

Steven laughed, “You’re always like that. I’m here on Champion business. But here in this town personally, I’m looking for stones.”

“Of course you are…” Angel grumbled, “You’re always looking for stones…”

“Oh, that reminds me. I found something for you.” Steven smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out an item. He produced a small blue and white stone.

Angel’s eyes widened at the item, “A mega stone. For me?”

“Ya, you always talked about how cool mega Absol was so I found you an absolite.” Steven replied as he handed the girl the stone.

“Thanks so much!” Angel smiled happily, jumping up and down, “Go, Absol!”

Absol appeared and Angel took the stone and placed it around its neck. Steven smiled, happy that Angel was enjoying the gift. It was then someone tapped Angel shoulder and she turned around to see Ariel, happily munching cotton candy.

“Who’s your friend?” Steven asked.

“Oh, this is Ariel. Ariel, Steven. Steven, Ariel.” Angel said, introducing the two.

“It’s nice to meet you Steven Stone… I’ve heard so much about you…” Ariel whispered.

Angel gasped, “SHE SPOKE! You never speak!!!” Ariel flushed and looked away.

“It’s nice to meet you Ariel. I hope they were all good things. Where are you from?” Steven asked, holding his hand out for a handshake.

“Kalos… And yes, all good...” Ariel responded, shaking his hand.

“Oh, so you know Professor Sycamore, right? He’s the leading professor on mega evolution.” Steven asked.

“Know him, hah! She works with him.” Angel chuckled.

Steven laughed, “That’s wonderful. I love stones and so mega evolution takes it to a whole new level for me.”

Ariel nodded before whispering, “Steven… May I ask you for a battle…?”

“WHAT!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!! HE’S THE CHAMPION OF HOENN!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!!” Angel screamed.

“I want to see how he battles… You can learn a lot by just battling and observing…” Ariel explained.

“That is very true. Sure, let’s battle.” Steven smiled and gestured for them follow him.

* * *

The two girls walked past the fountain and picked up Kamlyn and Krystal. Krystal wondering who the heck Steven Stone was and Kamlyn in shock and awe at the sight of the Hoenn champion. When they made it to the battlefield, Steven smiled.

“One on one?” he asked. Ariel nodded. “I’m excited to see what you can do. Metagross!” he cried as he sent out his trusted partner. Steven’s Metagross appeared, a band with a stone on its leg. It let out a powerful cry, ready for battle.

Krystal’s pokedex responded, “Metagross, the iron leg pokemon. Metagross is the result of two Metang achieving fusion. This Pokémon can perform any calculation in a flash by utilizing parallel processing in its four brains. When hunting, this Pokémon pins the prey to the ground under its massive body. It firmly pins its prey using its four claws and large body. Then the teeth in the mouth on its stomach chew the prey to bits. It then eats the helpless victim using the large mouth on its stomach.

Ariel smiled and sent out her Chikorita. The little pokemon gave a cry of excitement and Ariel smiled.

“Alright, let’s begin. Metagross, mega evolve!” Steven cried, grabbing the key stone attached to his stickpin. Metagross started to glow and began to transform, once it was done it looked stronger than ever.

 _“Reflect…”_ Ariel’s eyes spoke and Chikorita created a barrier around itself.

“Metagross, meteor mash!” Steven cried. Metagross lunged at Chikorita. Even with the damage reduced, Chikorita took a good amount of damage.

Ariel pulled her arm back and Chikorita returned to her. “What? What’s going on?” Kamlyn asked.

Ariel walked over to Steven and shook his hand, thanking him for the battle. “She forfeited. She know she couldn’t stand up to Hoenn’s champion. He’s champion for a reason.” Angel explained.

“Your Chikorita is quite powerful and your bond is strong. What else do you have?” Steven asked. Ariel opened her pokeballs and let Frogadier, Mimikyu and Charmander out.

“Oh, you have a Charmander. Here, take this.” Steven smiled, handing Ariel a blue and black stone. “It’s a Charizardite X. I hope you’ll find it useful.” Steven smiled.

Ariel smiled and nodded placing the mega stone into her bag and bowing to Steven.

“Well, I’ll see you when you return to Hoenn, Angel. Good luck on your journeys everyone.” Steven smiled before leaving.

The group was quiet before Krystal spoke, “So… Who was that guy?”

* * *

“Hey, let’s do a tag battle.” Angel smirked, her eyes shining.

“A tag battle?” Kamlyn asked.

“What’s a tag battle? Do we run around and play tag?” Krystal smiled, “I’m all up for a game of tag. Or maybe, hide and seak. I’ll count first. One.. Two… Three…”

“No, not a game. A tag battle is a battle that pits two trainer against two other trainers. It’ll be Kamlyn and me against you and Ariel.” Angel explained to Krystal.

“Oh, okay. Sound like fun. Though not as much fun as hide and seek.” Krystal giggled and Kamlyn nodded.

“It’ll be one on one **AND** you cannot use your partner. Starter, yes. Partner, no.” Angel smirked. Ariel nodded and sent out her Charmander. The little pokemon gave a cry of enthusiasm.

“Go, Bagon!” Angel shouted, sending out her dragon pokemon.

“Turtwig, take the field!” Kamlyn smiled as she sent out her starter.

“GO MY CLOUD MONSTER!!!!!” Krystal shouted as her Swablu cutely floated towards the battlefield.

“Bagon, dragon claw!”

“Turtwig, leaf storm!”

Bagon charged forward and attacked with a storm of leaves protecting it.

“Swablu protect!”

_“Charmander, smokescreen.”_

Swablu jumped in front of Charmander and protected the two of them with its shield. Charmander then let out a haze of smoke, disrupting everyone’s field of view.

“Use sunny day Turtwig. Get rid of the smoke.”

“Use flamethrower Bagon!”

Turtwig let out a blast of light that shot through the smoke, destroying it. It was at that moment that Bagon let off its powerful flamethrower, doubled by the harsh sunlight. The flames were headed for Swablu but charmander jumped in front of Swablu and took the blow.

_“Dragon claw Charmander.”_

“Use perish song Swablu!”

Charmander lunged forward and attacked Turtwig, slashing it with its powerful claws. At the same time, Swablu began to sing. Light then began to emit from Bagon and Turtwig.

“What’s going on?” Kamalyn shouted.

“I think they’re evolving!” Angel cried back.

When the light disappeared, two new pokemon were revealed. Angel and Kamlyn let out cries of happiness.

“Shelgon, the Endurance Pokemon. Inside Shelgon’s armor-like shell, cells are in the midst of transformation to create an entirely new body. This Pokémon’s shell is extremely heavy, making its movements sluggish. Covering Shelgon’s body are outgrowths much like bones. The shell is very hard and bounces off enemy attacks. When awaiting evolution, this Pokémon hides away in a cavern.” the pokedex said.

“Cool! You’re amazing Shelgon!” Angel said as Shelgon gave a cry of power.

“Grotle, the grove pokemon. It lives along water in forests. In the daytime, it leaves the forest to sunbathe its treed shell. It knows where pure water wells up. It carries fellow Pokémon there on its back.” the pokedex said.

“AMAZING! Grotle, you’re so cool!” Kamlyn gushed.

It was at that moment that all of their pokemon fell to the ground, fainted. Kamlyn let out a cry of surprise at the sudden event. “What happened?” she cried.

“I must have been the perish song. We must have taken too long…” Angel said.

“Aww, that was a lot of fun!” Krystal laughed, “And you now have a Shelgon and Grotle. That’s pretty cool.”

“Ya! Tomorrow, I’m going to challenge that gym leader and show them who’s boss!” Angel cheered.


	16. Plasma City Gym Battle

Angel burst open the doors to the Plasma City gym. “I’m here for a battle!!!” she cried.

“Welcome… To the Plasma City Pokemon Gym!” a girl said. All four girls turned their heads to see a female jump off an elevated platform and land aways away from them. She had her pokeballs on her belt, a flying suit and a childish grin plastered on her face. Kamlyn and Krystal wished the two girls luck before heading over to the spectator seating.

“I’m Sofia, the flying type pokemon gym leader! It’s nice to meet you. Which one of you would like to go first?” Sofia asked as she ran up to the two.

Ariel and Angel looked between each other before Ariel raised her hand slowly. Angel went towards the spectator area as Ariel took her place on the battlefield, opposite of Sofia. “I hope you’re ready for my high flying techniques!” Sofia laughed, “My pokemon really soar.”

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Sofia, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said. 

“Aerodactyl, you’re up!” Sofia cried as the ancient pokemon appeared in front of her. Ariel threw her pokeball and her Popplio let out a cry as it emerged. 

“Where did she get that?” Kamlyn asked. Angel and Krystal shrugged, indicating they had no freaking idea.

“There’s a lot we don’t understand about her.” Angel said.

“Like where she gets all these pokemon...” Kamlyn said.

“Or how she battles without words…” Krystal added.

“Or why she’s got a Chikorita and not using it.” Angel said as the group looked to the Chikorita sitting beside Ariel. 

Popplio looked nervous as Aerodactyl glared at it. “What just happened? Why does Popplio look so scared? It has the type advantage.” Kamlyn asked.

“It’s Aerodactyl ability, unnerve. It makes the opponent nervous and unable to eat berries.” Krystal explained.

“Here we go, Aerodactyl, thunder fang.”

_ “Dodge…” _

Aerodactyl launched itself at Popplio, fangs crackling with electricity. However, Popplio jumped of of the way, dodging the attack. Aerodactyl came back again but Popplio continued to dodge. 

_ “Bubble beam…” _

“Use ice fang Aerodactyl!”

Aerodactyl’s fangs changed from crackling electricity to subzero ice. However, before it could get anywhere near Popplio, Popplio hit it was a stream of water and bubbles. Aerodactyl fell to the ground and fainted.

“Aerodactyl is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“Aww, that was good. Go, Hawlucha!” Sofia cried. Hawlucha appeared, giving a powerful yet graceful entrance.

“Hawlucha, flying press.” 

“Dodge and use ice beam…”

Hawlucha jumped into the air and started its descent on Popplio. However, before it could attack Popplio hit it with an ice beam. The force of the attack caused it to instantly faint.

“Hawlucha is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“She’s doing really well!” Krystal said and Kamlyn nodded in agreement. 

“Wow, you’re good. Here’s my last pokemon. Togetic.” Sofia said. Togetic appeared and gave a cute little cry.

_ “Ice beam once more.” _

The beam of ice hit Togetic once again, fainting it. “No, togetic!!!” Sofia cried. Sofia recalled her pokemon and giggled, “Wow, that was impressive and your use of ice beam was well planned. I’d like to present you with this, the flying badge.” Sofia held out the badge and Ariel took it from him, placing it in her badge case, her Popplio making sounds of happiness.

“That was great. You’re here for a battle too, right? Let’s fly!” Sofia smiled and beckoned to Angel.

Angel smiled and nodded as she walked to the battlefield, changing places with Ariel.

* * *

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Sofia, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said

“Go, Aerodactyl.” Sofia smiled. Aerodactyl appeared and gave a cry.

“Go, Rowlet.” Angel called as she sent out her Rowlet. The little grass bird cooed and got ready for battle.

“Aww, your flying pokemon is so cute!” Sofia gushed.

“Thanks.” Angel responded.

“Just because I like your Rowlet doesn’t mean I’m going to take it easy on you. Aerodactyl, fire fang” 

“Dodge and use leaf blade.”

Aerodactyl threw itself at Rowlet. Rowlet was unable to dodge as Aerodactyl’s fangs, laced with fire, sunk into it. Aerodactyl bit hard but was thrown back when Rowlet created a blade of leaves and attacked Aerodactyl with them. Rowlet seemed to have taken more damage due to the super effective move.

“Aerodactyl, use fire fang again!”

“Get in close with sucker punch!”

Aerodactyl readied its attack but was cut off by Rowlet’s quick movements. Rowlet jumped up and punched Aerodactyl multiple times, stopping the oncoming attack. Aerodactyl, once regaining its momentum, jumped and sunk its fire laced fangs into Rowlet. Rowlet let out a cry of pain before falling over.

“Rowlet is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed.

“She did well. Too bad… Fire fang did a number on her Rowlet...” Kamlyn said as Angel contemplated her next pokemon.

“Absol, go.” Angel cried as she sent out her pokemon.

“Aerodactyl, thunder fang.”

“Absol, sucker punch.”

Aerodactyl readied its attack but was cut off by Absol. Absol jumped into the air and slashed Aerodactyl multiple times, stopping the oncoming attack. Aerodactyl then fell over and fainted.

“Aerodactyl is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“Well done, your Absol is very powerful. However, I know just want to do. Go, Hawlucha!” Sofia cried. Hawlucha appeared and Angel but her lip, a clear type disadvantage. 

“Hawlucha, flying press.”

“Dodge it, then use shadow claw.”

Hawlucha came down but Absol was quicker, leaping out of the way of the incoming attack. Hawlucha crashed into the ground. Absol then lurched forward and attacked Hawlucha with claws made of darkness. The blow pushed Hawlucha even more into the ground.

“Absol, mega evolve!” Angel shouted grabbing the keystone around her neck. Absol’s mega stone began to glow as well and the two synched the bond between them. Absol let out a cry before transforming. The hair over its eye became longer, its fur became fluffier and it gained wings. 

“Mega Absol, shadow claw!”

“Hawlucha, high jump kick.”

Absol jumped at Hawlucha and attacked it, Absol’s claws sinking into Hawlucha. Hawlucha then came back and hit Absol with its powerful kick, doing a massive amount of damage. 

Absol crashed to the floor. “Absol is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed.

“She’s only got one pokemon left…” Kamlyn said sadly.

“Go, Vulpix!” Angel shouted. Vulpix appeared and gave a cry. 

“Vulpix, heat wave!”

“Hawlucha, stone edge!”

Hawlucha raised the ground and hit Vulpix with the powerful rock type move. Vulpix fainted, unable to handle the super effective moves..

“Vulpix is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed.

“She tried…” Kamlyn said.

“That was a good battle. You did really well. I can’t wait to see you back here again for another high flying battle.” Sofia smiled as she and Angel shook hands. 

“I’ll be back and I’ll be better than ever.” Angel smiled.


	17. Plasma City Contest

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Plasma City Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Plasma City’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

Backstage, Kamlyn and Angel were dressed and ready to go. “Who are you using for this performance?” Kamlyn asked.

“Shelgon. I wanted to try something new and I hope it goes over well. What about you?” Angel asked.

“I think I’m going to use Grotle. He’s my partner and he just evolved. I’m sure some of are new combinations will look even better now.” Kamlyn responded happily.

“Next on the stage, Jack!” Mabel said, over the TV; the curtains opened to reveal a male with expensive clothing and styled blond hair. Both girls turned to look at the TV.

“Wow… He’s uh… Extravagant…?” Kamlyn sweatdropped.

“No, he looks like an asshole…” Angel sighed.

“I wouldn’t say that… That’s mean…” Kamlyn said and Angel just shook her head.

“Gengar, go!” Jack shouted. Gengar appeared and gave an evil cry. “Use dark pulse.” Jack shouted.

From the audience, Krystal’s pokedex responded, “Gengar, the shadow pokemon. It apparently wishes for a traveling companion. Since it was once human itself, it tries to create one by taking the lives of other humans. Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up.”

Gengar created dark pulses that emanated throughout the room. “Now, psychic!” Jack shouted. Gengar used its psychic powers to twist the dark energy into different shapes and patterns. The audience went crazy as he blew kisses to the audience. The two could hear him over the TV thanking the audience and flirting with them.

“Pretty boy…” Angel murmured as he exited the stage with a flip of his hair. Once he returned backstage, he walked over to his stuff where a Croconaw was sitting. A bunch of girls then crowded around him.

“What’s with him? Why is he acting like he owns the place?” Angel asked.

“Who knows… Maybe he does.” Kamlyn said.

Jack looked over at the two girls who were giving him weird stares. He slowly got up and made his way over to the two. “Hello ladies.” he said in a sultry voice.

“Hi. What do you want?” Angel asked bluntly.

“Well ladies… I want you. I can see you can’t take your eyes off me.” Jack replied with a smirk.

Angel rolled her eyes, “We can’t take our eyes off you because you’re acting so weird. You’re walking around like you own the damn place.”

“Aww, I’m sure you don’t mean that. I’m sure you find me very attractive.” Jack smiled.

“No, sorry. You’re not my type.” Kamlyn said apologetically.

“Ya, I’d sooner die before I’d find you attractive…” Angel responded casually, “You’re acting like an asshole.”

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed, “Whatever you say ladies. I’ll see to it that you’ll love me. One way or another...”

“Sure…” Angel rolled her eyes and gagged a little.

Jack began to walk back to his area, “By the way ladies, my name is Jack Nolia. Remember it.”

“Ugh… What an asshole…” Angel murmured before getting up to go to the stage, “I swear I’ll beat him…”

“Next up on stage, Angel!” Mabel cried into her microphone as the curtains opened to reveal Angel in her auburn suit.

“Shelgon, let’s go!” she cried as she Shelgon appeared in a flurry of petals. “Use flamethrower.”

Shelgon let out a fiery blast as Angel shouted, “Dragon claw.” Shelgon raised its claws and let them into the flames. Once it stopped the flames from its mouth, its claws were still on fire. It began to run around the stage, carving fire into the air with its claws.

When it was finished the audience let out a cheer and Angel bowed. When she returned to the backstage area, Kamlyn congratulated her. The moment was broken when Jack approached the two. “Well, that was a performance. Quite lackluster, unlike mine, but still a performance.” he said.

“Listen, I don’t care about your opinion…” Angel sighed.

“How do you expect to get into the grand festival with a lame performance like that?” Jack asked tauntingly.

“I’ll do just fine thank you. Again, I don’t care about your worthless opinion.” Angel responded, eyes narrowing into a glare.

“You should care. I’m a very important and popular person. I still don’t know why you’re not beside me yet. I’m too beautiful to resist.” Jack smirked. Angel rolled her eyes and gave him a look that spoke ‘in your dreams’.

Kamlyn, ignoring Jack and his remarks, turned to Angel and smiled, “Okay, I’m up soon.”

“Good luck.” Angel replied before Kamlyn got up and left for the stage.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel smiled as the curtains pulled back to reveal Kamlyn in her cute pink dress.

“Grotle, take the stage!” Kamlyn cried as Grotle appeared in a cloud of white and pink smoke. “Grotle, earth power!”

Grotle started to raise the earth and the hall began to shake. “Energy ball!” Kamlyn shouted. As the stage exploded, Grotle shot the ball of energy into the sky. The force of the erupting earth each caused the glowing ball of energy to erupt into sparkles of light that flurried down. The audience cheered as Kamlyn waved and exited the stage.

Angel greeted and congratulated her when she returned backstage and both smiled, waiting for the results. However, neither could ignore the annoying sounds coming from Jack and his gaggle of girls. Neither girl could understand why others wanted to be around him.

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Kamlyn gave a cry of excitement. She had made it to round two. Angel grumbled, having failed to make it to round two.

“Aww, I’m sorry… Your performance was really good though.” Kamlyn said to Angel. Angel shook her head, dismissing the apology.

“I’ll be fine. You can’t in them all, though I would love to. We’ll just start getting ready for the next contest.” Angel said, starting to pack up.

It was then that Jack approached them. “Ladies, I see that one of you was unable to make it to round two. And some other handsome, charming young coordinator did.” Jack smirked, playing off of the fact that Angel had failed to continue.

Angel rolled her eyes, “Ya, sure. Good luck Kamlyn.” With that Angel turned and left for the seats.

When Angel got to the seats Krystal congratulated her. “Are you alright, you look really ticked off..?” Krystal asked.

“There was this annoying guy in the back… He said his name was Jack Nolia… He was just, just an asshole…” Angel grumbled.

“Oh, Jack Nolia. Apparently he’s really famous.” Krystal said. Angel gave her a confused look. “I heard some people talking about him. They said he was the son of some wealthy business man. Apparently he’s a bit of a flirt too.” Krystal explained.

“Ya, no kidding…” Angel murmured as the battles continued.

“I heard that he’s going to win this. People said there’s no way he can’t win.” Krystal said.

“How so? How can they be so sure?” Angel asked.

“I was told this contest was rigged.” Krystal responded.

“WHAT!!!” Angel shouted, “Is this true?” Ariel nodded her head yes.

“Ya, his father paid for his win. There’s something on the stage that’s causing all the opponents to faint. You can tell because the fainting is unnatural.” Krystal said as she pointed to the stage.

“That cheating little bastard…” Angel grumbled as she watched Jack cheat his way to victory.

* * *

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… The finals!” Mabel cried, “On my left, it’s Jack Nolia and on my right, it’s Kamlyn. Good luck to both of you. We have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Poochyena, take the stage!” Kamlyn cried as her pup pokemon appeared in a flash of light.

“Go Slurpuff, show them how good you are!” Jack smirked as his pink pokemon appeared. Kamlyn bit her lip, an obvious type disadvantage.

Krystal’s pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon, trying to see if it had anything to do with the unusual fainting. The pokedex responded, “Slurpuff, the marigne pokemon. It can distinguish the faintest of scents. It puts its sensitive sense of smell to use by helping pastry chefs in their work. Its sense of smell is 100 million times better than a human’s, so even the faintest scent tells it about everything in the area. It’s like it can see with its nose!"

“Poochyena, double team!”

“Slurpuff, dazzling gleam please!”

As Poochyena created it’s doubles, Slurpuff let off a flash of light, striking all of the Poochyenas and doing major damage. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Dazzling gleam Slurpuff.”

“Dodge it Poochyena!”

Slurpuff let off another dazzling gleam, faining Poochyena. Poochyena fell to the floor in an unnatural way. Kamlyn was left in shock as Jack waved and blew kisses to the audience.

“Poochyena is unable to battle.” Mabel cried, “And that means the winner is Jack Nolia!”

Kamlyn recalled her pokemon before running backstage and quickly backing up. Once she was finished she turned around to come face to face with Jack.

“So pretty girly. Did you like my stellar performance?” Jack asked.

“No, not particularly. Please let me leave.” Kamlyn responded politely.

“This is my second ribbon.  How many do you have?” Jack asked.

“I have two ribbons.” Kamlyn responded.

“Aww, that’s adorable. We’re the same.” Jack cooed.

“Um..” Kamlyn started before Jack cut her off.

“Listen, I know you like me girly. And I know your little friend likes me too. So listen, I will make you admit you love me one day…” Jack said as Kamlyn pushed him out of the way and left to find her friends.

When she met up with them she could here Angel ranting. “I swear… He’s just an… Oh, hey Kamlyn.” Angel said.

“Hey…” Kamlyn mumbled.

“Ya, I know… He’s a jerk…” Angel responded. Ariel and Krystal nodded in agreement. It was then that Jack emerged from the backstage, a flock of girls around him. He smirked in Angel and Kamlyn’s direction before waving to his cheering fans, getting in his limo and leaving.

“Ugh… Who does he even think he is? I swear I’ll beat him…” Angel grumbled as Kamlyn nodded in agreement.

“Hey, did you guys see my Poochyena?” Kamlyn asked, “It looked weird after performing…”

“We should probably get it taken to the pokemon center.” Krystal said. Kamlyn nodded and the group went to the center.

* * *

After giving her Poochyena to Nurse Joy the four girls sat around waiting.

“Tomorrow’s the showcase. Are you ready Krystal?” Angel asked.

“Yep, and I know you’ve been working hard for that second gym badge.” Krystal smiled.

Angel sighed, “It’s my third badge actually.”

“Uh… Excuse me…” Nurse Joy said as she approached the group.

“Yes, is my Poochyena going to be okay?” Kamlyn asked worriedly.

“Yes, It’ll be just fine. However, you need to stop using steroids on it. It’s not healthy.” Nurse Joy said.

Kamlyn gave a confused look before saying, “Steroids? I’ve never used steroids on my pokemon…”

“Well, your Poochyena had an almost lethal dose of steroids in it's system. If you didn’t administer it then I don’t know who did.” Nurse Joy said.

“Jack…” Ariel whispered.

“That little… How could he stoop so low…” Angel said.

“What? Is this about the coordinator Jack Nolia?” Nurse Joy asked. The girls nodded.

“I think he drugged the pokemon so he could win…” Ariel whispered.

Nurse joy though for a moment before speaking, “I thought something was off. The battles with Jack ended too quickly and the pokemon he was facing fainted in weird ways… I’ll speak to the pokemon contest association about this. Thank you.”

“Yes, I’m just glad my Poochyena is alright.” Kamlyn smiled gratefully.

Nurse Joy nodded, “You can pick it up tomorrow morning. Please have a wonderful evening.”

“Thank you.” Kamlyn smiled as she left.

“Well, not that that’s cleared up... “ Angel murmured.

“Ya, let’s try to get some sleep.” Krystal said as the group retired to their room for the night.


	18. Plasma City Showcase

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to the Plasma City Pokemon Showcase. My name is Monsieur Francis and today we are going to watch these lovely ladies show off their skill and beauty. The winner of the show will get this, a princess key. Now, here is the first group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced.

The audience let off a polite clap as the first group rose from the stage. Krystal gave the audience a smile as she was in group one.

“Now, these lovely ladies will show off their intellect and the strength/speed of their pokemon. The pokemon will run and retrieve a berry. The first pokemon back means their partner gets to answer. You must answer three questions correctly to move on to round two. First question. What is your pokemon’s ability and what does it do?” Monsieur Francis asked.

Krystal’s Sableye jumped up and ran towards the dirt mound. Using its claws, it dug through the dirt until it found a berry. Once the berry was collected, it sprinted back towards Krystal and handed her the berry.

“Krystal’s Sableye has retrieved a berry so Krystal may answer.” Monsieur Francis said.

“My Sableye has the ability Prankster. Prankster increases the priority of status moves by +1. This means that a slower Pokémon with Prankster can use a status move before the opponent uses a regular move. Or if the ability-bearer is faster, it could use a status move before the opponent uses a priority move like Aqua Jet.” Krystal explained.

“Wonderful. The next question. What is your pokemon’s type and what is it strong and weak against?”  Monsieur Francis asked.

Sableye once again leapt forward and into the mound of dirt, looking for a different berry. Once it found one, it sprinted back towards Krystal and handed her the berry. Krystal smiled and gave her Sableye a hug.

“Krystal’s Sableye has retrieved another berry so Krystal may answer once again.” Monsieur Francis said once more.

Krystal responded immediately, “Sableye is a dark/ghost type pokemon. Poison type moves to ½ damage to it while fairy type moves do 2x damage. Normal, fighting and psychic type moves will have no effect on Sableye and thus do no damage.”

“Well done. Krystal only needs one more correct answer to move on. The next question. What is your pokemon’s height, weight and best stat?”  Monsieur Francis asked.

Sableye once again leapt forward and into the mound of dirt, looking for a third berry. Once it found the berry, it sprinted back towards Krystal and handed her the berry. Krystal smiled and gave her Sableye a hug.

“Krystal’s Sableye has retrieved a berry so Krystal may answer. If she gets this right, Krystal will move on to round two.” Monsieur Francis said once again.

Krystal smiled and praised her Sableye before turning to Monsieur Francis. “Sableye is 1′8″ (0.51m) tall and weighs 24.3 lbs (11.0 kg). Its best stats are its attack and defence with a base stat of 75.” Krystal responded.

“Perfect! The winner of this first round is Krystal.” Monsieur Francis cried as Krystal let out a cheer of excitement.

“How does she know all of that?” Angel asked.

“No idea. Maybe it’s because she understands her pokemon and nothing else?” Kamlyn responded, uncertainty in her voice.

“Weird…” Angel mumbled as the next group came on stage. As they watched the second group perform, Angel became pissed off. “Who does she think she is?” Angel grumbled.

A girl with blond hair and purple tips was currently winning the quiz. However, she held a very arrogant attitude, believing that she should get to skip this round because she was obviously the best.

“I hate people like that… I hope Krystal beats her…” Angel murmured as the girl won her round.

Backstage, Krystal was decorating her Comfey, Swablu and Oddish. She smiled as she finished and asked if they were ready. When her pokemon nodded she smiled and turned around only to come face to face with another performer.

“Who do you think you even are?” the girl asked.

“I’m sorry? What?” Krystal asked, confused.

“I said, who do you think you even are?” the girl repeated.

“I’m sorry… I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Krystal said.

“Ugh…” the girl rolled her eyes and pushed her blond hair out of her face. “How dare you go out there and be smarter than me. No one is smarter than me.”

“I’m sorry. I just know a lot about my pokemon but…” Krystal started before being rudely cut off.

“Don’t you ‘but’ me missy! You have some nerve trying trying to best me. I am and will always be the best. Don’t you forget it!” the girl said as she pointed at Krystal.

Krystal laughed, “It’s easy to forget as you haven’t even given me a name to remember!”

“Ugh, it’s Hannah you stupid bitch!” Hannah said as she flipped her hair and walked away.

Krystal’s pokemon looked up at her with concerned looks but Krystal brushed it off. “Don’t worry about her. Let’s just go out there and have some fun.”

“And now, these are the lovely five ladies that will be performing for this princess key.” Monsieur Francis smiled, “First up we have Krystal!” Monsieur Francis called.

Krystal smiled as she and her partners made their way onto the stage. As the music started Krystal shot the audience a bright smile before they begun to dance.

“Comfey, aromatherapy and Swablu, mist!” Krystal cried. Comfey let off a sweet smelling scent that soothed the audience as Swablu covered the stage in a soft cloud of mist. As the pokemon and Krystal danced through the mist, it wrapped itself around them.

“Now, Oddish! Petal dance!” Krystal cried as she threw her Oddish into the air. As it fell, it twirled and spun causing the leaves to fall in intricate patterns around its partners.

“Finish it up, perrish song Swablu!” Krystal smiled. Swablu let off a beautiful song as the flowers and mist transformed into a star that exploded into sparkles. “Finished!” Krystal cried as the audience erupted with applause.

When Krystal returned backstage, Hanna sneered at her. “You call **that** a performance. HA! That was absolutely pathetic!” Hanna said.

“I thought my pokemon and I did amazing.” Krystal smiled.

“Ya, well! Your pokemon suck! Let me show you how a real queen does it!!!” Hannah said as she left the backstage area.

Another two performers went before Monsieur Francis called Hannah to the stage. Hannah smirked and pulled her blond hair out of her face. Her Turtwig as well as her Marill and her Jigglypuff stood beside her.

Krystal as she watched scanned the pokemon. Her pokedex responded, “Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokemon. It undertakes photosynthesis with its body, making oxygen. The leaf on its head wilts if it is thirsty .Photosynthesis occurs across its body under the sun. The shell on its back is actually hardened soil.”

“Okay,” Krystal said, “So it’s a lot like Kamlyn’s Grotle.”

“Marill, the aqua mouse pokemon. Marill’s oil-filled tail acts much like a life preserver. If you see just its tail bobbing on the water’s surface, it’s a sure indication that this Pokémon is diving beneath the water to feed on aquatic plants. When fishing for food at the edge of a fast-running stream, Marill wraps its tail around the trunk of a tree. This Pokémon’s tail is flexible and configured to stretch.” the pokedex said.

“So, it’s a little blue mouse?” Krystal questioned.

The pokedex then said, “Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. Jigglypuff possess a vocal range that exceeds 12 octaves, but each in dividual’s singing skill depends on its own effort. It hugely inflates its stomach and sings a mysterious melody. If you hear this melody, you’ll become sleepy right away.”

Okay, that makes sense.” Krystal said as she began to watch. 

“Let’s show them what a queen looks like! Everyone, use attract!” Hannah cried. Hearts appeared from all of her pokemon and they burst into sparkles upon contact.

“Now, grassy terrain, aqua ring and sing.” Hannah called. Jigglypuff get off a beautiful melody as Marril surrounded the group in a veil of water, encapsulating them. Turtwig then walked the dimensions so the field was covered in flowers and grass. The effect made the group look like a bubble on delicate grass.

“Finished!!!” Hannah cried with a flip of her hair. The audience cheered while the three girls in the stands shook their heads.

The final performance came and went and all five ladies were on on stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for you to decide who the winner of this showcase is. Hold up your glowcaster with the corresponding color to whichever performer you think did best, 3, 2, 1, Go!” Monsieur Francis called to the audience.

Ariel, Angel and Kamlyn help up their glow casters, all three had a pink glow, the color corresponding to Krystal. The glows all went towards the performers and their bars rose.

“And the winner of the Plasma City Pokemon Showcase is…” Monsieur Francis began, “Hannah!”

“I knew it! I’m so glad you all made the right choice!” Hannah smirked as she received her key. Krystal rolled her eyes before heading backstage to pack up.

Once she was done, she met up with the group. “That girl just rubs me the wrong way…” Angel muttered.

“Everything rubs you the wrong way.” Kamlyn laughed to which Angel pouted.

“Ya, she wasn’t very nice.” Krystal said.

“Ya, she wasn’t. But, your performance was beautiful.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Thanks. I’ll win next time.” Krystal smiled before asking, “Hey, what next?”

“My gym rematch is tomorrow and I don’t intend to lose again!” Angel smiled.

“Good luck. We’d better get some sleep then.” Krystal smiled as they walked back to their rooms in the pokemon center


	19. Plasma City Rematch

“Hey, welcome back!” Sofia called as the group entered the gym, “It’s nice to see you all again. Sofia jumped off the platform and onto the ground. “Are you ready?” she asked Angel.

Angel smiled. “Ready as I’ll ever be!” Angel responded as the two walked to the battlefield.

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Sofia, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Go, Hawlucha!” Sofia called as the said pokemon appeared.

Angel weighed her options carefully before calling, “Rowlet!”

“Hawlucha, use flying press!”

“Dodge and use pluck Rowlet!”

Hawlucha came down on Rowlet but Rowlet moved out of the way for a quick dodge. After Hawlucha crashed to the ground, Rowlet began its pecking attack on Hawlucha.

“Hawlucha, stone edge!”

“Break out with leaf blade.”

Hawlucha created a tomb of stones that came from the ground, striking Rowlet. However, Rowlet effortlessly slashed through the rocks and send some back at Hawlucha.

“Hawlucha, flying press again.”

“Rowlet, use pluck again!”

Once again Hawlucha came down on Rowlet but Rowlet moved out of the way for a quick dodge. After Hawlucha crashed to the ground, Rowlet began its pecking attack on Hawlucha.

“Hawlucha, use roost!”

“Don’t let it heal itself. Rowlet, leaf blade.”

Before Hawlucha could heal itself, Rowlet slashed Hawlucha with a blade of leaves, fainting it. “No, Hawlucha!!!” Sofia cried.

“Hawlucha is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“Aww, that was good. Go, Aerodactyl!” Sofia cried. The ancient pokemon appeared in front of her and gave a mighty roar.

“Can you keep going Rowlet?” Angel asked. She received a nod and smiled. “Let’s do it!” Angel cried.

It was at that moment a light began to emit from Rowlet! Angel’s eyes widened as she realized what was happening. Rowlet was evolving. When the light faded Rowlet was no more. Dartrix had now taken Rowlet’s place. Angel gave a cry of excitement.

“Dartrix, the blade quill pokemon. A bit of a dandy, it spends its free time preening its wings. Its preoccupation with any dirt on its plumage can leave it unable to battle. It throws sharp feathers called blade quills at enemies or prey. It seldom misses.” Krystal’s pokedex said, not missing  a beat.

“Aerodactyl, use fire fang”

“Dodge and use leaf blade.”

Aerodactyl threw itself at Datrix. Datrix was unable to dodge as Aerodactyl’s fangs, laced with fire, sunk into it. Aerodactyl bit hard but was thrown back when Datrix created a blade of leaves and attacked Aerodactyl with them. Datrix seemed to have taken more damage due to the super effective move. With a flop of its wings, Datrix fell to the ground.

“Datrix is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed.

“She did well. Too bad… I thought her Datrix could hold out longer... ” Kamlyn said as Angel contemplated her next pokemon.

“Ya, but she only has two more to go.” Krystal called as Angel threw her pokeball.

“Go, Shelgon!” Angel cried. The shelled pokemon appeared and glared at the airborne pokemon.

“Aerodactyl, ice fang.”

“Shelgon, dragon claw!”

Aerodactyl lept at Shelgon, fangs of ice barred. Shelgon leapt out of the way and used its claws to deflect the blow before slashing Aerodactyl. The blow sent Aerodactyl back into the sky to recover.

“Aerodactyl, ice fang once more.”

“Shelgon, rock slide.”

Aerodactyl dove in once more, catching Shelgon off guard and attacking it with ice. Shelgon fell back a bit, the ice doing a great amount of damage. Shelgon then righted itself and created a storm of rocks that attacked Aerodactyl, causing it so fall to the ground.

“Aerodactyl is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“Aww, that was good. I only have one pokemon left… Go, Togetic!” Sofia cried. The cute little flying egg appeared and gave a sweet cry. From the stands, Angel could bear Kamlny and Krystal aww-ing.

“Togetic, dazzling gleam!”

“Quick Shelgon, dodge and use rock slide.”

Shelgon once more created a storm of rocks. However, Togetic flew gracefully around them, only being hit by a few. Once it was up close and personal with Shelgon it let off a dazzling beam of light. Shelgon, not being able to tank two super effective attacks in a row, fell to the ground.

“Shelgon is unable to battle.” the referee called. Angel recalled her Shelgon and smiled. She then sent out her Vulpix, smiling. She knew she could win.

“Togetic, wish.”

“Vulpix, use flamethrower!”

Togetic cast a wish into the sky as Vulpix blasted it was a ball of fire. Angel bit her lip, knowing that she had to end the battle before Togetic’s wish came true.

“Double-edge Togetic!”

“Get in close, flamethrower!”

Togetic charged at Vulpix, however, at the last second, Vulpix jumped out of Togetic’s path and blasted it with a ball of fire. Togetic then crashed to the ground, fainted.

“Togetic!!!” Sofia cried. Sofia recalled her pokemon and giggled, “Wow, that was impressive. You and your pokemon sure do fly high! I’d like to present you with this, the flying badge.” Sofia held out the badge and Angel took it from him, placing it in her badge case, her Vulpix making sounds of happiness.

* * *

“We should do some sightseeing around the town before we leave. I mean, they still have the festival running.” Krystal suggested. The group agreed and walked into town. They shopped and talked for a while until…

“KRYSTAL!!!” a female voice cried and tackled the said girl. Krystal fell to the ground with a cry of surprise.

“Ah! What the… Auntie Lara?” Krystal asked.

“Yes, it’s me! Auntie Lara! OMG! Are you finally here to join Team Epic?” Lara asked.

“Uh… No…” Krystal said.

“Aww, then why are you here?” Lara asked Krystal.

“I’m traveling through the Kanai region with my friends.” Krystal explained, gesturing to the group.

Lara got up and smiled, “Hi! I’m Lara. I’m Krystal’s aunt! Oh, you’re all so adorable! You should join Team Epic!”

“Why would we want to do that?” Angel asked.

“Why wouldn’t you? Team Epic is the most amazing team of all teams!” Lara smiled.

“No, it’s not… It really isn’t…” Angel said back.

“Yes it is! You kids just don’t understand.” Lara responded.

“Sorry… This is my aunt Lara… She’s been trying to get me to join Team Epic since I was a baby…” Krystal said sheepishly.

“Geez… That must have been annoying.” Kamlyn said.

“Ya, it was!” Krystal laughed.

“Aww, you kids are such cuties. You’d look so good in grunt uniforms.” Lara cooed.

“Listen lady, we’re not interested in joining Team Epic.” Angel spat.

“What do you mean ‘Not Interested’...” Lara said coldly, personality doing a 180.

“We don’t want to be a part of your stupid team…” Ariel responded softly, hidden malice in her voice.

“Well then, I’ll have to make you. Golbat, show them who’s boss.” Lara responded as she sent out her Golbat.

Krystal’s pokedex said, “Golbat, the bat pokemon. Its thick fangs are hollow like straws, making them unexpectedly fragile. These fangs are specialized for sucking blood. Sometimes they drink so much blood, they can’t fly anymore. Then they fall to the ground and become food for other Pokémon.”

Krystal chuckled, “I like the part about them falling to the ground because they drank too much.”

Angel smiled, “Ya, just like drunk people.”

_“Popplio, go…”_ Ariel said with her eyes as she sent out her Popplio. The rest of the group sat down to watch. All of them were eager to see how aunt Lara wound react to Ariel’s silent battling.

“Golbat, confuse ray!”

_“Popplio, dodge and use ice beam...”_

Golbat started firing off confuse ray after confre ray, unable to hit Popplio. Popplio then came back and attacked Golbat with a powerful ice beam.

“Golbat, try wing attack.

_“Popplio, dodge and use ice beam...”_

Golbat flew down to try to attack Popplio, however Popplio was too quick. Popplio jumped out of the way of Golbat’s attacks. Once Golbat had tired itself out, Popplio once again hit golbat with another powerful ice beam. Golbat cried out as it fainted.

“GOLBAT!!! NO!!!” Lara cried as Ariel recalled Popplio. “You’ll pay for this. Go, Sharpido!” Lara sent out her Sharpido to which Ariel sent out her Mimikyu.

Krystal’s pokedex said, “Sharpido, the brutal pokemon. It pursues its prey at speeds of 75 mph and finishes them off with fangs that can crush iron. It is known as the bully of the sea. It has a sad history. In the past, its dorsal fin was a treasured foodstuff, so this Pokémon became a victim of overfishing.”

“How is it surviving on land?” Krystal asked. Kamlyn and Angel just shrugged.

“Sharpido, destroy it with ice fang!”

_“Mimikyu, use swords dance…”_

Sharpido appacked Mimikyu with its sub-zero fangs. However, Mimikyu tanked the attack as its head fell over. Lara let out a gasp of surprise as Mimikyu raised its attack with swords dance.

“You still won’t win. Even with that cheap trick! Sharpdo, swagger!”

_“Dodge and use play rough…”_

Mimikyu skillfully dodged Sharpido’s swagger and got in close, beating up Sharpido with its strength. Sharpido fell to the ground, unable to battle.

“WHAT!!! THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!!!” Lara cried as she recalled her Sharpido. At the same time, Ariel recalled her Mimikyu.

From the side, the girls were chuckling. “It’s funny to see her so flustered.” Krystal laughed.

“Serves her right for trying to get us to join Team Epic.” Angel snorted. Kamlyn laughed and nodded in agreement.

“Go, Purugly! Show this little bitch who’s boss!” Lara shouted as the fat cat appeared. Ariel then sent out her Charmander.

Krystal’s pokedex then said, “Purugly, the tiger cat pokemon. To make itself appear intimidatingly beefy, it tightly cinches its waist with its twin tails. It would claim another Pokémon’s nest as its own if it finds a nest sufficiently comfortable.”

“Fatso…” Krystal giggled.

“Use shadow ball.”

_“Dodge it…”_

“Iron Tail, go!”

 _“Catch it Charmander…_ ”

Purugly lashed it’s steel tail down on Charmander. However, Charmander grabbed Purugly’s tail before it could do any damage. It was then that Charmander began to glow. “Is that what I think it is?” Krystal asked.

“Ya, Charmander is evolving!” Angel cried as the light disappeared and Charmeleon roared.

“Charmeleon, the flame pokemon. Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this excited state, the flame at the tip of its tail flares with a bluish white color.” Krystal’s pokedex said. Ariel smirked.

_“Charmeleon, dragon pulse…"_

Charmeleon shot a wave of dragon type energy right at Purugly, destroying its health. Purugly then fell to the ground and fainted.

“What! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!” Lara cried.

Angel laughed, “Well deal with it because it is happening.”

Lara scowled, “I cannot believe you defeated me… Team Epic Admin Lara… Team Epic will hear of this... You’d best watch your back…” With that, Team Epic Admin Lara disappeared.

After a moment of silence Kamlyn spoke, “So, where are we off to next?”

“I think the next place is Jade City.” Krystal responded casually.

“Okay, to Jade City we go!” Kamlyn laughed as the group set off.


	20. On the Road to Jade City

“Hey! Angel, Ariel, Kamlyn, Krystal! Wait up!” a voice called. The four girls turned around to see Faith running towards them. When she caught up and caught her breath she gave the group a smile. “How are you guys doing?” Faith asked.

“We’re doing great! How about you Faith?” Angel asked.

“I’m doing wonderful. Oh, guess what I heard.” Faith beamed.

“What?” Kamlyn asked.

“I was told there is a great place for catching water pokemon up ahead. Do you wanna go with me?” Faith asked.

“Sure. Sounds like fun.” Krystal laughed as the group headed to the pond. 

When the group got there they rented fishing rods and set up camp. “I don’t understand how people do this…” Krystal whined, “It’s so boring!!!”

Faith laughed, “It may be boring but it’s also pretty fun! You never know what you’re going to catch.”

“Ya, it is pretty exciting.” Angel laughed, hoping she’d get a good catch.

“I don’t know… I think it’s kind of boring too…” Kamlyn admitted quietly.

Angel rolled her eye, “Then just go play with the pokemon or something.”

Kamlyn and Krystal went to go play with the pokemon while Ariel, Angel and Faith fished. Ariel had caught everything from Magikarp to Kyogre itself. All of the pokemon she gave away to other trainers who wanted them more.

“Dang it Ariel. You’re so good at this!” Faith laughed as her line went under. “Ahh!” she cried, “I got a bite.” She reeled it in to find a Feebas on the other end. Once it was out of the water she threw her pokeball and caught the wild Febas, grinning. “Yes! I caught it!”

“Good job.” Angel smiled and Ariel nodded.

“What did you catch?” Krystal asked as she and Kamlyn walked over. 

“A Feebas!” Faith beamed.

“A… Feebas…?” Kamlyn asked.

“Ya, what’s wrong with it?” Faith asked, confusion written on her face.

“It’s just… So ugly…” Krystal stated.

Krystal’s pokedex responded, “Feebas, the fish pokemon. A tough Pokémon that is perfectly fine even in dirty water. However, due to its ragged, shabby appearance, it isn’t popular. Although unattractive and unpopular, this Pokémon’s marvelous vitality has made it a subject of research.”

Faith chuckled, “I think it’s cute. Besides, I need to come up with a name for my new partner.” After thinking for a bit he smiled and shouted, “Mizu! I’ll name him Mizu!”

“Cute name.” Krystal said as she and Kamlyn walked back over to the pokemon. Faith smiled as she let her Feebas out to play in the water.

“You’re still fishing?” Angel asked.

“Ya. Ariel caught a Dratini earlier. I want one too!” she smiled as her line went under. She reeled it in to find a Dratini on the other end. 

“Wow… Speak of the devil…” Angel murmured. Once it was out of the water Faith threw her pokeball and caught the wild Dratini, grinning. “Yes! I caught it!”

“What did you catch this time?” Kamlyn asked as the two walked over again.

“Please not another Feebas…” Krystal murmured under her breath. 

“Not this time. This is my Dratini, Dratnis. Pretty cool, right!” Faith beamed. 

The pokedex then said, “Dratini continually molts and sloughs off its old skin. It grows by molting repeatedly. It does so because the life energy within its body steadily builds to reach uncontrollable levels. Boots made from the tanned cast-off skin are a super luxury item. After a 10-hour struggle, a fisherman was able to pull one up and confirm its existence.”

“Ya, I guess that’s pretty cool!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Hey, let’s battle.” Faith smiled, turning to Angel.

“Okay, sure. Are you using your new pokemon?” Angel asked.

“Yep! Can we just do two on two. I want to see what they can do.” Faith asked.

“Sure, let’s go.” Angel smiled. The group packed up and left the lake before finding a suitable place to battle. Once they were ready Faith and Angel shook hands as the battle began.

“Go, Mizu!”

“Vulpix, let’s go!”

“Mizu, use tackle!”

“Vulpix, dig!”

Feebas launched itself at Vulpix, going in for the tackle. However, Vulpix dug underground, escaping Feebas. Feebas flopped around before Vulpix came back up, striking Feebas.

“Muzi, tackle once more.”

“Vulpix, dig once more!”

Feebas once again launched itself at Vulpix, going in for the tackle. However, Vulpix dug underground, escaping Feebas. Feebas flopped around before Vulpix came back up, striking Feebas. Faith smiled, knowing Feebas had taken a good amount of damage.

“Mizu, flail!”

“Dark pulse Vulpix!”

Feebas launched itself at Vulpix, striking it and flailing wildly. Vulpix fell back, a large amount of damage done to it. After recovering, Vulpix sent out a pulse of dark energy. The energy hit Feebas causing it to faint. 

“Good job Mizu. You were wonderful!” Faith smiled as she recalled her Feebas. “Now, go Dratnis!” Faith called as she sent out her Dratini.

“Dratnis, thunder wave!”

“Dodge and use dark pulse again!” 

Vulpix lept and tried to dodge the incoming thunder wave. However, Vulpix wasn’t quick enough as the wave of electricity paralyzed Vulpix. Due to the paralyzes, Vulpix couldn't move or attack. 

“Dratnis, slam!”

“Come on Vulpix! You can do it! Dodge!”

Vulpix tried to more but still found itself paralyzed. Dratini slammed its full weight into Vulpix causing the two pokemon to tumble to the ground. Vulpix fainted and Angel recalled it, praising its performance. “Go, Dartrix!” she called.

“Dratnis, use thunder wave.”

“Dodge and use brave bird.”

Datrix launched itself into the sky and dodged the incoming waves of thunder. Once it was high enough, it charged down, destroying Dratini with its brave bird move. “No, Dratnis!” Faith cried.  Angel let out a cheer of happiness as she praised her Dartrix. Faith recalled her Dratini, happy with its wonderful performance before walking up and shaking Angel’s hand. “That was a great battle.” Angel smiled as she shook Faith’s hand.

“Ya, it was!” Faith laughed as she shook back. Faith then let out an awkward chuckle.

“What are you laughing at?” Angel asked.

“Well... Now it’s time to battle Ariel.” Faith chuckled as Ariel walked over and nodded. Angel made a sound of understanding and the two switched places. 

“Are you ready?” Faith asked to which she received a nod. “Okay, three on three?” Faith asked once again. Another nod and Faith smiled. “Go, Muddy!” Faith cried, he Marshtomp appearing and giving its battle cry. 

_ “Go… Popplio…” _

“Muddy, use muddy water!”

_ “Ice beam…” _

Marshtomp created a wave of dirty water that crashed down upon Popplio. However, before the water could touch it, Popplio froze the wave solid with a beam of ice. Faith bit her lip in frustration. 

“Muddy, earthquake.”

_ “Popplio, jump and use disarming voice…” _

Marshtomp began the jump up and down, sharking the earth. Popplio, as soon as the ground became unstable, used its tail to jump into the air. Once airborne, Popplio let off a shrill cry. Marshtomp stopped its attack to cover its ears, taking the attack.

“Muddy, take down!”

_ “Dodge and use bubble beam…” _

Marshtomp then charged a tackle and smashed into Popplio, sending it into the sky. While it was flying, Popplio recovered and shot a beam of bubbled at Marshtomp. Marshtomp fell over and fainted. 

“Muddy!” Faith cried, “You did wonderful.” She smiled and recalled her Marshtomp while Ariel recalled her Popplio. “That was great. Now, go Doom!” Faith called as she sent out her Houndour. Ariel nodded and sent out her Charmeleon. 

“Doom, use hidden power!”

_ “Rock tomb…”  _

The battle was over in a matter of seconds. Houndour launched its hidden power which hit Charmeleon. However, Charmeleon launched large boulders at Houndour, surrounding it. The boulders fell on it, fainting it. Faith sighed as she recalled her Houndour.

“Okay, last one. Go, Aura!” Faith cried.

Instead of the small Riolu the group expected to see, the large, formidable Lucario stood in it’s place. The pokedex went off saying, “Lucario, the aura pokemon. Not only does it perceive auras, but it has also gained the power to control them. It employs them in battle. They can detect the species of a living being— and its emotions—from over half a mile away. They control auras and hunt their prey in packs.”

“Wow! Super cool!” Angel said to which Faith thanked her. Ariel nodded in agreement dn sent out her Mimikyu.

“Aura, dark pulse!”

_ “Swords dance…” _

Lucario then delivered a large beam of dark energy that struck to Mimikyu. Mimikyu took no damage as it slumped over, its disguise busted. Mimikyu then raised its attack, preparing to strike.

“Dang it! Metal claw!”

_ “Dodge, shadow claw…” _

Both pokemon attacked with their claws as a horrible sound or metal and screeching was heard. However, Mimikyu was able to get a blow in on Lucario. Thoth pokemon jumped back and waited. Then, Lucario fell to the ground, fainted.

“Aura!” Faith cried before she sighed, “You did amazing. Return.” Faith recalled her Lucario as Ariel recalled her Mimikyu. “That was great! Thanks for the battle!” Faith smiled.

“Where are you off to now Faith?” Krystal asked. 

“Uhh… Not sure!” Faith chuckled.

Kamlyn laughed, “Well, wherever you’re going, good luck!”

Faith grinned, “Thanks! I’ll see you guys later!”

* * *

“I hate walking…” Krystal grumbled.

“Really, this again…” Angel rolled her eyes, “I thought we were over this…”

“Ya, it’s just so boring. We just keep walking in the same direction. It’s so boring.” Krystal wined. 

“We can take a break.” Kamlyn suggested.

“Yes! Please! Let’s do that!” Krystal cried.

Angel sighed in frustration as Ariel set up camp. “I’m going for a walk. Be back in a few.” Angel said as she left. 

As she walked, she contemplated why she was even with the group. It was that moment when the bushes beside her began to rustle. Out jumped an Electrike and a shiny one to boot. She grinned and started to approach it. When it say her it jumped back into the bushes, Angel following close behind it. 

Once she caught up to it she slowly approached it. Cautiously she picked up her pokeball and threw it. However, the ball missed and the sound of the whizzing ball caused the Electrike to jump and bite her. Angel let out a scream of pain before getting a better look at the little pokemon. 

The pokemon had a nasty gash in its side and Angel then reached out to pet the electrike. “Hey little guy…” Angel whispered, “I’m not going to hurt you.” The Electrike seemed to relax as Angel pulled a potion out of her bag. “This may sting.” Angel said as she sprayed the poison on Electrike’s wounds. Electrike recoiled before letting Angel heal it. After healing the pokemon, Angel pulled out some bandages and bandage herself.

“Sorry for sneaking up on you?” Angel smiled, “I didn’t realize you were hurt. You were probably scared, wern’t you.” The little pokemon nodded as Angel pulled out an empty pokeball.  “I really like you. Would you like to join my team?” Angel asked. Electrike tapped its head on the ball and disappeared in a flash of red light.

One...

Two...

Three...

Click!

“Welcome to the team Electrike!” Angel smiled.

* * *

When Angel returned to the group she noticed a new pokemon. “Who’s that?” Angel asked, pointing to the little Rowlett. 

Kamlyn beamed, “It’s my new pokemon. I liked yours so much I had to get one for myself.”

“Okay.” Angel responded, confident her Dartrix was better than Kamlyn’s Rowlett.

“Who’s that?” Krystal asked, pointing to Angel’s new pokemon. 

Krystal’s pokedex said, “Electrike, the lightning pokemon. Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in this Pokémon’s fur. Electrike stores electricity in its long body hair. This Pokémon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance.”

“Wait… Why does this Electrike look weird…” Krystal began.

“Oh god… Not again…” Angel murmured.

“WHY ARE ALL THE POKEMON WE'RE MEETING SICK?!?!” Krystal cried. 

“Krystal, it’s a shiny.” Kamlyn said calmly.

“Oh,” Krystal said, “I knew that…”

Angel rolled her eyes as they packed up and continued walking. 


	21. Jade City Gym Battle

“Has anyone else noticed that we’ve been walking in circles?” Krystal asked.

Angel shook her head, “It was your idea to go this way.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it was you who said to go this way.” Krystal replied.

“I think we may be lost…” Kamlyn said.

Angel shook her head in disbelief, “Ya, no shit sherlock. We’ve been lost for a while now.”

“We’re not lost, we’re just talking a short cut.” Krystal grinned.

“More like a long cut…” Angel grumbled.

“No, a shortcut.” Krystal giggled.

“I don’t think we’re any closer to our destination then when we started 20 minutes ago. It’s a long cut.” Angel sighed, head in her hands.

“Hey, where’s Ariel?” Kamlyn asked.

The group looked around to find Ariel was indeed missing. The group arrived in the city, had gone to the Jade City Gym and had gotten lost in its maze. They were currently trying to find the battlefield but were blindly stumbling about. The warped psychic terrain, trademark of the gym leader, had them going around and around in circles. 

“Who cares about Ariel? She’ll be just fine.” Angel spat, “We need to find are way out. Then we can find Ariel!”

“Okay, I think we should go this way.” Kamlyn said thoughtfully, pointing to the left.

“No, you and Krystal are some of the reasons we’re lost in the first place. We should go this way.” Angel said, pointing to the right.

“Well… You’re also to blame… What do you think Krystal?” Kamlyn asked.

“I think we should go right down the middle.” Krystal smiled.

Angel and Kamlyn gave her a strange look. “Why would we go down the middle? Why do you want us to walk smack dab into a wall?” Angel asked, “That’s the single most dumb thing to come out of your mouth in a while.”

“I don’t know… I just have this feeling. If we’re gone both right and left to no avail, why not try something new. You know, flip the perspective.”

“It’s worth a try.” Kamlyn mused, “We haven’t any better ideas.”

“Okay… You go first. It was your dumb idea…” Angel murmured as Krystal looked at the fork in the road. Slowly, she lifted her hand and passed through the wall, much to Kamlyn and Angel’s surprise. The two of them followed her through the wall and emerged on the other side. 

“Oh my god!!! That was rich!!!” a male voice laughed, “Watching you stumble around like that was too much!!!”

“Um… Who are you?” Kamlyn asked.

“Ahh! I’m Nathan, gym leader of the Jade City Gym!” Nathan laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Angel asked.

“You wandering around in circles. You were so lost! It was so funny!!!” Nathan giggled.

“I didn’t think it was very funny…” Angel grumbled.

Nathan laughed, “You may not have but your friend and I did.” Ariel nodded in agreement towards Nathan’s statement and Angel huffed.

“Can we just battle…?” Angel asked.

“Sure. Let me properly introduce myself. I’m Nathan, the psychic pokemon gym leader. It was a pleasure to watch you stumble around blindly.”

Angel rolled her eyes as she and Nathan approached the battlefield. “Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Nathan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Go, Kadabra!” Nathan cried as he sent out his Kadabra. The spoon wielding pokemon appeared and Angel smiled.

“Absol, let’s go!” she cried. Her Absol appeared gracefully and she smiled, the type advantage almost guaranteed her win. 

“Kadabra, miracle eye!”

“Absol, shadow claw.”

Kadabra stared down Absol before its eyes gleamed and Absol’s body glowed with psychic energy. Absol lept at Kadabra and slashed it with its ghostly claws. Kadabra, unable to take the brunt of the physical attack, fell to the ground and fainted. 

“Kadabra is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. Angel on the other hand bit her lip. Kadabra had warped the dimensions and made it to psychic attacked could hit dark types.

“Well done Kadabra.” Nathan smiled as he recalled his Kadabra, “Go, Kirlia.” His Kirlia appeared with beauty and grace and Angel bit her lip again. A fairy type, the perfect counter to her Absol.

Kirlia began to scan Absol and then began to exert pressure, just like Absol. “What happened?” Kamlyn asked. 

“It’s Kirlia’s ability, trace. When it enters a battle, the Pokémon copies an opposing Pokémon’s Ability.” Krystal explained. 

“Wow… That’s pretty nifty.” Kamlyn reasoned.

“Draining kiss Kirlia.”

“Absol, dodge and swords dance.”

Kirlia launched itself at Absol, trying to drain its energy. However, Absol jumped and avoided Kirlia’s attacks. Eventually, it caught a break between the attacks and was able to boost its attack with swords dance.

“Try a thunderbolt Kirlia.”

“Absol, shadow claw.”

Kirla began to summon lightning from the sky. Absol charged for Kirlia, jumping out of the way of the incoming lightning strikes before slashing Kirlia with the ghostly claw. Kirlia fell to the ground, the super effective move fainting it. 

“Kirlia is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“She’s almost done it!” Kamlyn cheered.

“Wow, I only have one pokemon left.” Nathan smiled, “Go, Espeon!” The purple pokemon appeared and gave a graceful cry. Angel smiled, only one more to go.  

“Espeon, future sight!”

“Absol, shadow claw!”

Espeon let off an eerie cry as it predicted an attack. As Absol approached it, Espeon jumped out of the way, dodging the attack. 

“Absol, now! Mega Evolve!”

The stone on Angel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Absol’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Absol began to glow as it’s body changed. It’s hair grew longer and fluffier and wings grew out of it’s back. It a roar of power, mega Absol appeared on the battlefield.

“Espeon, dazzling gleam!”

“Mega Absol, shadow claw.”

Espeon let of a dazzling beam of light that hit mega Absol. Mega Absol toughed through the attack and slashed Espeon with its ghostly claws. Espeon fell backwards before jumping into the air. Mega Absol followed it with its wings and approached. As soon as mega Absol was ready to strike again, Espeon dove down and landed. Mega Absol tried to follow it but was unable to. Mega Absol had be lead right into the future sight. The attack did a major amount of damage to mega Absol as it fell to the ground. 

“Mega Absol! Can you still battle?” Angel asked. After getting a nod from her pokemon she smiled. “Mega Absol, shadow claw.”

“Espeon, dazzling gleam!”

As mega Absol charged Espeon, it avoided Espeon’s beams of light. With a cry and a flourish, mega Absol slashed Espeon with its claws. Espeon let out a cry before it fell to the ground and fainted.

“No, Espeon!!!” Nathan cried. Nathan recalled her pokemon and chuckled, “Wow, that was cool. You and your pokemon were a sight to behold. I’d like to present you with this, the psychic badge.” Nathan held out the badge and Angel took it from him, placing it in her badge case.

* * *

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Nathan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Kadabra, go!”

_ “Go, Gible…” _

Kadabra and Gible appeared on the battlefield and gave their respective cries. “Where did she get that?” Krystal asked.

“Honestly, why are we even questioning her anymore?” Angel sighed.

“Because she’s with us almost all the time.” Krystal said.

“Maybe she got it when we weren’t with her.” Kamlyn reasoned.

“Who even knows any more!” Angel sighed. 

“Kadabra, use shadow ball!”

_ “Gible, dig…” _

Kadabra created a ball of ghostly energy and shot it at Gible. Gible dodged by burying itself underground. 

“Kadabra, find it! Psychic!”

Kadabra then used its psychic power to locate Gible underground. Gible, knowing an attack was coming, dug up and struck Kadabra. After recovering from the strike, Kadabra grabbed Gible with its psychic powers and threw it to the ground.

“Kadabra, finish it up. Use shadow ball!”

Kadabra shot another ball of ghostly energy at Gible, striking it. Gible let out a cry before falling over and fainting.

“Gible is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed. Ariel recalled her Gible and sent out her Frogadier. 

“Wow. We haven’t seen Frogadier in a while.” Kamlyn said.

“Kadabra, charge beam!”

_ “Dodge and use dark pulse…” _

Kadabra sent out a charged beam of electricity. Frogadier dodged the electricity and sent out a pulse of dark energy. The energy hit Kadabra and caused it to faint. Frogadier then glowed dark gray

“Kadabra is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“Go, Kirlia!” Nathan cried. Kirlia appeared and changed it’s ability to match Frogadier ability.

“Use thunderbolt.”

_ “Dodge…” _

Kirlia created a bolt of lightning that struck down from the sky. Frogadier wasn’t quick enough to dodge the electricity and was struck. Kirlia then began to glow yellow.

“Why is Kirlia glowing yellow?” Kamlyn asked.

“Kirlia’s trace ability became protean. Protean changes the ability-bearer's type to that of its previously used attack.” Krystal explained.

Kamlyn’s eyes widened, “So… Both Frogadier and Kirlia will be changed types!” Krystal nodded.

After the super effective move hit, Frogadier began to glow. “What’s going on?” Kamlyn asked.

“It’s evolving!” Angel said. The light enveloped Frogadier. With a shimmering burst, Frogadier evolved into Greninja. 

“Impressive. But it’s no match. Kirlia, use draining kiss.”

_ “Use scald…” _

Kirlia jumped forward and locked its lips with Greninja, draining its energy. Greninja then sent a blast of scalding hot water in Kirlia’s direction, blasting Kirlia off of its frame and burning it in the process. Kirlia glowed pink and Greninja glowed blue. Kirlia became pure fairy type and Greninja became full water type.

“Kirlia, it’s almost over. Use draining kiss one more time.”

_ “Dodge…” _

Kirlia threw itself at Greninja once again. Greninja was unable to dodge and had its energy drained once again. With that last super effective attack, Greninja fainted. 

“Greninja is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed. Ariel recalled her Greninja and sent out her last pokemon, Charmeleon.

“Kirlia, thunderbolt.

_ “Charmeleon, flamethrower…” _

As a bolt of thunder struck Charmeleon, a ball of fire encased Kirlia. Once the blaze subsided, Kirlia fell to the ground and fainted. 

“Kirlia is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“Nice. She only has one more to go!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Ya, but… Her Charmeleon has taken some damage. In addition, I think it’s paralyzed…” Angel said. 

“Wow, I only have one pokemon left.” Nathan smiled, “Go, Espeon!” The purple pokemon appeared and gave a graceful cry. Angel bit her lip. While this was his last pokemon Ariel realized her Charmeleon was injured. In addition, Charmeleon was indeed paralyzed. 

“Espeon, dazzling gleam!”

_ “Dodge and use flamethrower…” _

Espeon sent out a burst of light. Charmeleon tried to dodge but was unable due to the paralysis. With a cry, Charmeleon fell to the ground. 

“Charmeleon is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn sighed.

“She tried…” Kamlyn said sadly. 

“That was a great battle.” Nathan smiled, shaking her hand, “I’ll see you back here very soon.

Ariel nodded before exiting the gym.


	22. Jade City Rematch

_ “It’s time to train…” _

Ariel, after her loss, had spent most of her time training with her pokemon. However, before she begun, she parted ways with her precious Greninja. Greninja was sent back to Professor Sycamore and Ariel wished it a heartfelt goodbye. Afterwards she decided on her team for the rematch. Her Gible, Charmeleon and her Mimikyu.

The three began training, Ariel’s Chikorita and Popplio assisting her as they wordlessly moved, attacked and defended. Angel eventually joined the trainer and her pokemon outside. “Hey, Ariel. Do you need a hand?” Angel asked.

Ariel nodded and walked over to Angel. Angel then proceeded to smack her across the face. “That’s what you get for letting me walk around aimlessly with the two idiots for a solid 20 minutes!” Angel spat. Ariel wordlessly held her cheek as Angel ranted. 

When Angel finished ranting, she smiled and looked Ariel dead in the eyes. “Battle me.” Angel smirked, “Battle me with the team you’re going to battle Nathan with.” Ariel nodded once again and the two took opposite sides of the field.

“Electrike, let’s begin.” Angel called as the shiny pokemon let out a cry. Ariel nodded and sent out her Charmeleon. “Are you ready, cus’ here we come!” Angel called. 

“Electrike, thunder wave!”

_ “Charmeleon, flamethrower…” _

Electrike let off a wave of electricity that paralyzed Charmeleon. At the same time, Charmeleon enveloped Elektrike in a burst of fire. Ariel and Angel both weighed their options before calling their next attacks. 

_ “Charmeleon, use dragon pulse…” _

“Electrike, thunderbolt!”

Charmeleon sent out a pulse of draconic energy that struck Elektrike while Electrike set out a cry and a bolt of lightning zapped Charmeleon. Both pokemon then began to glow as both trainer’s eyes widened. 

A light enveloped the two pokemon and when the light subsided, two new pokemon took their place. Angel let out a cry of joy at her new pokemon as she ran up and gave it a big hug. The new dog-like pokemon licked her face as she laughed and praised it. Ariel had walked up and was petting her new pokemon’s face. The dragon let out a soft cry and nuzzled her hand. 

Angel pulled out her pokedex to register the new pokemon. “Manectric, the discharge pokemon. Manectric is constantly discharging electricity from its mane. The sparks sometimes ignite forest fires. The mane is used for collecting electricity in the atmosphere. When it enters a battle, this Pokémon creates thunderclouds.” her pokedex said as it registered.

“Aww, Manectric! You’re so cool!” Angel said as the pokemon let out a cry.

Ariel also pulled out her pokedex to register her new partner. “Charizard, the flame pokemon. When expelling a blast of superhot fire, the red flame at the tip of its tail burns more intensely. Its wings can carry this Pokémon close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. It blows out fire at very high temperatures. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.” Ariel’s pokedex said.

Ariel smiled and patted her Charizard’s face again. “Are you ready to keep going?” Angel asked to which Ariel nodded.

“Manectric, thunderbolt!”

_ “Dodge and use flare blitz…” _

Manectric called upon another storm of electricity. Charizard skillfully dodged the incoming lightning bolts before its wings froze up. The lightning bolt crackled through its body as it fell to the ground. The paralysis and the electric attack doing a number on it. 

“Manectric, use thunderbolt again!”

_ “Dodge and use flare blitz once more…” _

Once again, Charizard began to dodge the incoming electricity. However, this time it flew above the storm clouds and gathered its energy before falling and crashing into Manectric with a fairly blast. The attack was enough to cause Manectric to faint however, the recoil damage done to Charizard also caused it to faint. A stalemate.

Angel laughed as she recalled her pokemon and healed it. “You were absolutely amazing out there Manectric!” Angel praised.

Ariel was silently praising her Charizard after healing it. After it was healed, Ariel sent it out and placed her mega stone around Charizard’s neck before returning it, telling it to take a long rest.

“That was great. Okay, here we go. Datrix, let’s go!” Angel called as she sent out her Dartrix. The said pokemon flipped its hair before giving its signature cry.

Ariel nodded and sent out her Gible. Gible cried and gave a glare to Datrix.

“Datrix, leaf blade!”

_ “Gible, sandstorm…”  _

Datrix launched itself at Gible with its blade of leaves. However, Gible kicked up a sandstorm that Dartrix flew directly into. Once inside, Dartrix couldn’t locate Gible and desperately tried to find its way out of the storm. 

“Dartrix, get up high! You need to get out of there!”

_ “Gible… Use flamethrower…” _

Datrix flew up, trying desperately to get out of the sandstorm. Eventually it made it out and above the storm. It looked down below only to find a blast of fire making its way out of the sand. The flame scorched Dartrix as it tried to evade the flame as well as the storm. 

When Datrix finally landed, safe from the storm and the fire, it began to glow. Angel’s eye widened. Evolution was amazing and rare but two of her pokemon evolving in one day was absolutely amazing. When the light subsided, a new pokemon was in Datrix’s place. Angel scanned the pokemon for her dex.

“Decidueye, the arrow quill pokemon. Although basically cool and cautious, when it’s caught by surprise, it’s seized by panic. It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards.”

“Wow! Super cool!” Angel smiled, “Decidueye, spirit shackle!”

_ “Gible flamethrower…” _

Gible shot off another flame from within the sandstorm. Decidueye powered through the attack and sent off a chain connected to an arrow. The attack landed directly on Gible, preventing it from escaping. 

_ “Gible… Flamethrower again…” _

“Decidueye, sucker punch!”

Before Gible could even attack, Decidueye smacked it with its quick attack. Gible fell to the ground and fainted. Ariel recalled her pokemon and praised it for an amazing job while Angel showered praise to her newly evolved pokemon. 

“Wow! That was great! I’m pretty sure your MImikyu will be able to handle them. Are you ready for your rematch?” Angel asked. Ariel nodded and the two went to collect the group before heading to the gym.

* * *

“You’re back! It’s good to see you again. Are you ready?” Nathan asked. Ariel nodded and the two took the battlefield. From the stands, Krystal asked, “Do you think all psychic pokemon trainers are psychic?”

Angel put her head in her hands, “Why would you even ask that?”

“I was wondering. I mean, it’s a valid question.” Krystal responded.

“No, people who train psychic pokemon don’t have to be psychic themselves.” Angel explained.

From the battlefield Nathan cried, “They don’t have to be psychic, but I am!”

“You’re psychic?!?!” Krystal called.

“Ya! Your friend’s battling style threw me off a bit because she uses her eyes to call commands. However, I’ve just been using my psychic powers to understand her eyes. I can hear her calling the commands in my head.” Nathan shouted back.

“Cool!!!” Kamlyn and Krystal beamed.

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Ariel, the challenger, and Nathan, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Okay, go Kadabra!” Nathan called as he sent out his spoon pokemon. Ariel smiled and sent out her Gible.

“Kadabra, shadow ball!”

_ “Gible, use sandstorm…” _

Gible created a storm of sand that engulfed the battlefield. Kadabra’s original shadow ball missed but Nathan laughed, “It doesn’t matter if Kadabra cannot see. What it cannot see with its eyes it sees with its mind eyes. Kadabra, use psychic!”

_ “Gible… Dodge and use shadow claw…” _

Kadabra through itself into the sandstorm, easily locating and attacking Gible with psychic energy. Gible then retaliated and attacked Kadabra with claws made of ghostly energy. Kadabra then fainted.

“Kadabra is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands. 

“One down, two to go!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Yep! She can do it!” Krystal smiled.

“Kirlia, let’s go!” Nathan called. Ariel nodded and recalled her Gible and sent out her Mimikyu. “Kirlia, use will-o-wisp” Nathan called. 

_ “Mimikyu, swords dance…” _

Kirlia sent off a creepy blue flame that burned Mimikyu. MImikyu took damage from the burn before boosting its attack with swords dance.

“Kilria, use hidden power!”

_ “Mimikyu… Swords dance…” _

Mimikyu boosted its attack once more before Kirlia’s attack hit it. Once hit, its ‘head’ slumped to the ground as Mimikyu’s disguise was busted once more. Before the next attack could be called, Mimikyu’s burn hurt it.

“Kirlia, hidden power again!”

_ “Shadow sneak…” _

Kirlia went to create the magical attack once more only to find Mimikyu had disappeared. Mimikyu appeared out of the shadows and attacked Kirlia. The super effective move in addition to the boosted attack caused Kirlia to fall to the ground and faint.

“Kirlia is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“Nice. She only has one more to go!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Wow, I only have one pokemon left.” Nathan smiled, “Go, Espeon!” The purple pokemon appeared and gave a graceful cry. Ariel recalled her MImikyu and sent out her Charizard. 

“Espeon, use future sight.”

_ “Charizard… Earthquake…” _

Espeon let off a burst of psychic energy, predicting a future attack. Charizard then began to create a devastating earthquake that damaged Espeon. 

“Espeon, use dazzling gleam!”

_ “Charizard, use dragon claw...:” _

Espeon let of a dazzling beam of light that attacked Charizard. Charizard pushed through the assaulting beam of light and struck Espeon with its draconic claws. 

“Espeon, morning sun!”

_ “Charizard… Mega evolve…” _

Espeon let out a cry and healed itself with the morning rays of light. Charizard then let out a cry. The stone on Ariel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Charizard’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Charizard began to glow as it’s body changed. Charizard grew horns and blue flames as its body turned to black. With a roar of power, mega Charizard X appeared on the battlefield.

A light then opened on the battlefield as the predicted future sight came down and hit mega Charizard. Charizard let out a cry as the powerful attack hit it.

“Espeon, use dazzling gleam!”

_ “Mega Charizard, use dragon pulse…” _

Espeon let of a dazzling beam of light that attacked Charizard. Charizard shot back with a pulse of draconic energy. The energy cut through Espeon’s attack and struck it. Espeon fell to the ground and fainted.

“No, Espeon!!!” Nathan cried. Nathan recalled his pokemon and chuckled, “Wow, that was cool. You and your pokemon were a sight to behold. I’d like to present you with this, the psychic badge.” Nathan held out the badge and Ariel took it from him, placing it in her badge case.

Ariel rejoined the group and Krystal smiled, “Where to next?”

“I think the next place is Astrid City. The heart of the Kanai region!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Okay! Astrid City, here we come!!!” Krystal cheered. 


	23. On the Road to Astrid City

“Can you believe it? We’re almost at the heart of the Kanai region!” Krystal cheered.

“Ya, it’s really exciting.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Since we’re almost there, do you want to stop and take a break for lunch?” Angel asked.

“OMG!!! I thought you’d never ask!!!” Krystal cried in excitement. 

Angel rolled her eyes as she and Ariel, now the designated cooks, set up for lunch. Before they got to work, the group let out their pokemon. 

“You know, it’s funny.” Krystal smiled, laying in the grass watching the pokemon play.

“What’s funny?” Kamlyn asked.

“It’s funny. I started with only two pokemon when I got here and I left one of the to Professor Juniper. And now, I have a total of four friends.” Krystal laughed.

Kamlyn laughed alongside her, “I get where you’re coming from. I came here with only two companions and now I have five!”

“It’s funny. Now that I look at my companions, they really make me happy.” Krystal smiled. “They all hold treasured memories with me.” Krystal laughed.

“What are those memories?” Kamlyn asked, curiosity in her face.

“Well, one of the things I remember most about my Sableye is how I met it.” Krystal explained, “I got lost in the woods and I was really scared. Sableye found me and helped me find my way out before anything got to me.”

“Wow! That’s such I sweet story. It’s kind of like my Pachirisu. I was playing near my house and Pachirisu and I got stuck in a cave. We worked together to get out of it.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Cool, that’s pretty awesome. I really like all of my pokemon. They’re all like family to me. Oddish and Comfey are super cute. Sableye is really cool and badass. And to top it all off, my cloud monster Swablu is super cute.” Krystal beamed.

“Ya, I mean. I love my Pachirisu. It’s my best friend. Grotle is a great companion and someone who I can let my feelings out with. Kirlia is beautiful and graceful whereas Poochyena counters that with being cool and tough. And lastly, Rowlett is just a great buddy who hangs out in my backpack.” Kamlyn laughed.

Angel and Ariel had finished the meal and were bringing it down to the two girls. “Hey, Angel, Ariel, where did you meet your special pokemon?” Krystal asked.

“What?” Angel asked.

“Where did you meet them. Like I met my Sableye in…” Krystal started before Angel cut her off.

“In a forest. I know. I was listening to you guys talk.” Angel replied and Ariel nodded.

“So, where did you meet Vulpix?” Kamlyn asked.

“Well, I hatched Vulpix.” Angel said.

“Really! That’s super cool! Where did you get the egg?” Krystal asked.

“I… Uh… I actually stole it…” Angel admitted to witch she got some strange looks. There were some bad people stealing pokemon from my hometown. I went to get the stolen pokemon back. I was only able to retrieve and save the egg my Vulpix hatched from.” Angel explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Where’d you meet Chikorita?” Krystal asked as she turned to face Ariel.

“I found Chikorita, weak and abandoned, on my way back home… I brought it to a pokecenter, got it fixed up and it stayed with me…” Ariel whispered.

“Aww, that’s super sweet.” Krystal cooed.

“What do your pokemon mean to you?” Kamlyn asked.

“Well… My Vulpix is my baby. I love her to death. She is the most beautiful creature in the universe. My Absol is badass. With it’s gorgeous look and regal appearance, it’s hard to beat it. Plus, it can mega evolve and become even cooler. My Dicidueye is sleek and swift, able to deliver a ghostly punch in battle and performance, just the way I like it. My Mantrike is swift and slick contrasting my Shelgon who’s sturdy and strong.” Angel smiled fondly.

“Aww, that’s sweet too.” Kamlyn cooed. Angel rolled her eyes at Kamlyn’s statement. 

“You started with two, lost one and now you have five, right?” Krystal asked.

“Yep. That’s about it.” Angel nodded.

Krystal then turned to Ariel. “What about you?” she asked.

Ariel sighed and took a breath before saying, “Chikorita is my best friend and partner… Mimikyu is my adorable deceiver… Charizard is my loyal companion and mega evolver… Popplio is a beautiful, graceful addition to the team… And Gible is my hidden power, small body, large power…”

“Cool, that’s great Ariel.” Kamlyn smiled. Ariel nodded before they heard a cry. 

The group turned their attention towards the sound. A group of wild Aron, Lairon and Aggron had surrounded their pokemon. Angel and Ariel’s pokemon were locked in battle with the wild steel types, trying to protect Krystal and Kamlyn’s more gentle pokemon. However, Krystal’s Sableye and Swablu were putting up a good fight as well as Kamlyn’s Poochyena and Grotle. 

The group watched the pokemon fight, not wanting to interfere unless extremely necessary. Kamlyn and Krystal watched as their pokemon battled, not as confident in their pokemon’s abilities as Angel and Ariel were. That’s when it happened. Poochyena began to glow.

“It’s evolving!!!” Kamlyn cried in shock. When the light disappeared, Poochyena was no more. In its place stood the powerful, Mightyena. Kamlyn pulled out her dex to register the new pokemon. 

Her dex responded, “Mightyena, the bite pokemon. Mightyena gives obvious signals when it is preparing to attack. It starts to growl deeply and then flattens its body. This Pokémon will bite savagely with its sharply pointed fangs. Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill.”

“Wow Mightyena! You’re so cool!!!” Kamlyn smiled as Mightyena became to battle even more fiercely.

Angel nodded, “Mightyena are extremely fierce and powerful. I’ve seen a lot of strong ones back home in Hoenn.” 

“Mightyena, use ice fang!” Kamlyn called. Mightyena lept at the steel pokemon and attacked them with its sun-zero fangs. 

Another light emerged from the group of pokemon and Krystal’s eyes widened as she cried, “Another evolution?! Who’s is it?”

“I think it’s Ariel Popplio.” Angel called back.

When the light disappeared, Brionne stood in Popplio’s place. Ariel pulled out her dex to register her new pokemon.

“Brionne, the pop star pokemon. A skillful dancer, it creates a sequence of water balloons as it dances, and briskly bombards its enemies. It cares deeply for its companions. When its Trainer is feeling down, it performs a cheery dance to try and help.” her pokedex said.

“Awesome. Two evolutions. Plus, Brionne is super cute!!!” Krystal gushed.

_ “Brionne, hyper voice…” _

Brionne let off a beautiful high C that caused all of the steel type pokemon to fall back and cover their ears. 

“Vulpix, heat wave! Absol, flamethrower! Decidueye, low sweep! Manectric, fire fang! Shelgon, brick break!” Angel called.

“Pachirisu, swagger! Grotle, earth power! Kirlia, will-o-wisp! Rowlet, round! Mightyena, fire fang!” Kamlyn cried.

“Sableye, incinerate! Comfey, sweet scent! Swablu, take down! Oddish, acid!” Krystal cried.

_ “Chikorita, reflect… Mimikyu, shadow claw… Charizard, flamethrower… Brionne, waterfall… Gible, flamethrower…”  _ Ariel spoke with her eyes.

The group’s pokemon all attacked at once, destroying the opposing wild ones. The wild pokemon fled as the group praised their individual pokemon. 

“Well, that was lovely.” Krystal laughed, “Who’s ready to get to Astrid City?”

“I am!” Kamlyn giggled as the group set off again for the heart of the Kanai region.


	24. The Heart of the Kanai Region: Astrid City

“WE’RE HERE!!!!! THE HEART OF THE KANAI REGION!!!!! ASTRID CITY!!!” Krystal shouted at the top of her lungs.

“Ya! We’ve made it.” Kamlyn laughed,

“Well, now where to?” Krystal asked.

“Well, we should go meet Professor Tree. I think he’d be pleased to meet us.” Angel replied.

The group nodded as they made their way towards Professor Tree’s lab. The group stumbled about the large city before finally arriving at their destination. The group entered the lab and spoke to the receptionist. The receptionist pointed the group in the right direction and the group continued through the lab. Eventually, they found the professor in the large garden area. Alongside him was a man with long, fluffy mint green hair.

“Hello Professor Tree!” Krystal smiled. 

The professor turned around and smiled. “Hello to you too. It’s great to see you. Who are you?” Professor Tree asked.

“I’m Krystal, Krystal Yale, the trainer from Unova!” Krystal beamed.

“Oh, you’re the trainer from Unova. Then I’m sure you probably know…” Professor Tree began before Krystal interrupted him.

“N!!!” Krystal cried as she ran forward to hug the mint green haired male. “It’s so good to see you!!!” she smiled. 

“Hello Krystal. How are you?” N asked with a smile.

“I’m doing wonderful! How have you been?” Krystal asked.

N laughed as the two began a conversation with each other.

Kamlyn elbowed Angel who had been staring at N ever since he turned around. “Angel, are you alright?” she asked.

“He’s perfect…” Angel murmured.

“Angel… Hello! Are you okay?” Kamlyn asked again. After receiving no response she and Ariel turned to look at Professor Tree. 

“And who are you three?” the professor asked.

“I’m Kamlyn, Kamlyn Shímáo.” Kamlyn smiled, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m the trainer from Sinnoh.”

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you Kamlyn.” the professor smiled.

Angel, snapping out of her daydream, looked to the professor before saying, “I’m Angel, Angel Winter. I’m the trainer from the Hoenn region.”

“It’s nice to meet you too.” the professor grinned and shook her hand.

“I’m Ariel… Ariel Arashi… I’m the trainer from Kalos…” Ariel whispered.

Professor Tree nodded, “Wonderful. It looks like you’ve all made it here. I hope you’ve been enjoying yourselves.”

“We have!” Krystal chimed in, finished with her conversation with N.

Professor Tree laughed, “I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Professor Tree, but most people just call me pokemon professor. I’m the leading researcher here in the Kanai region. I work with all different sorts of pokemon but I mostly focus on the relationship between pokemon. As you can probably tell, pokemon from all different regions are sent here and I study how they interact, adapt and survive.”

“And I’m N.” the mint green haired male smiled, “I’m from the Unova region and I advocate for the fair treatment of pokemon. I use to run a group called Team Plasma, but now I just work around the regions trying to express the love of pokemon.”

“I use to work with him!” Krystal smiled.

“That explains why your pokemon are never in their pokeballs.” Kamlyn laughed.

“Yep! It’s more fun when they’re around me anyways.” Krystal laughed. 

Angel was staring intently at N, a bit of drool hanging out of her mouth. Kamlyn elbowed her and whispered, “Angel, are you in there? Are you okay?”

“He’s perfect…” Angel murmured as N laughed at something Krystal said. 

“Oh, these are my friends. Kamlyn, Angel and Ariel.” Krystal introduced.

“Hello.” Kamlyn smiled. Ariel waved hello to N and smiled to which he smiled back.

“Hi… N… Um… It’s nice to… Uh… Meet you…” Angel stuttered, a blush forming across her cheeks.

Krystal noticed this and giggled, “Angel’s got a crush on N! Angel’s got a crush on N!”

“I do not! I just met him… Why… Why would I have a crush on that adorable cinnamon roll...” Angel denied.

Ariel smirked before leaning in and saying, “Angel… You have a crush on N…”

Angel huffed, denying her crush before sticking out her tongue and turning away. Krystal and N let out a laugh at her behavior as Kamlyn patted her on the back. 

“Anyway. I have something I would like to show you.” Professor Tree said, commanding the attention of the group.

“What is it?” Angel asked, glad to be off the topic of her obvious crush.

“This.” the professor said as he clicked a button. From the middle of the enclosure, a battlefield rose to greet the group. “I would like to battle you each individually to evaluate where you are on your journey.” he explained.

“This would also give me a chance to see how strong the bonds between you and your pokemon are.” N smiled cheerfully.

“Sure. I’m all up for a battle.” Angel grinned.

Krystal shrugged, “Sure. A battle sounds fun. You’ll go easy on me, right?”

“Okay, I’ll battle you… Promise me you’ll take it easy on me.” Kamlyn said, voice filled with worry.

“Can you give us some time to practice?” Krystal asked, “I haven’t battled in a while and I need to get back into it.”

“Sure. Come back tomorrow and I look forward to you showing me everything you’ve got.” the professor smiled. 

“Cool! We’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Professor Tree! Bye N!” Krystal called as the group left the lab.

* * *

After renting a room in the pokemon center, the group was outside training. “What types of pokemon do you think the professor has?” Kamlyn asked.

“I don’t know. Could be anything. Whatever they are, I bet they’re strong as heck…” Angel said.

“They sure are strong.” a male voice said. The four spun around to find a young male standing behind them. He had inky black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He wore a plane jacket, shirt, jeans and a large, kind smile.

“Who are you?” Kamlyn asked politely.

The male laughed. “I can tell you’re from other regions. My name’s Aaron. I’m the pokemon champion of the Kanai region.” Aaron smiled.

“Oh, wow!” Krystal said.

He laughed again, “Professor Tree actually gave me my starter. He’s a tough opponent.”

“What was your starter?” Angel asked.

“My partner. Come on out.” Aaron said as he opened the pokeball. A sweet little Sylveon appeared and let off a cute cry.

“Aww, you got an Eevee! It’s super cute!!!” Krystal and Kamlyn gushed. Ariel seemed to be looking at the little fairy type with longing.

“Ya. Sylveon and I have been through so much together. Hey, since you’re all trainers, could I give you a gift?” Aaron asked.

“Sure. I mean, it won’t hurt us, right?” Krystal asked.

Aaron laughed, “It won’t hurt you but it’s a lot of responsibility. Here, take these.” Aaron smiled and produced five small eggs. The girl’s eyes widened.

“Are those pokemon eggs?” Angel asked as she gently took one.

“They sure are. Please handle them with care.” Aaron grinned.

Each girl thanked Aaron for the pokemon eggs. Ariel, Angel and Kamlyn each receiving one while Krystal received two.

“Great! I cannot wait to see what the eggs become under your guidance. Well, I’ll see you around. Good luck with your battles against Professor Tree.” Aaron waved before walking off with his Sylveon.

The group looked down at their eggs, smiling fondly before Angel spoke up. “Hey! Why did we give two fragile eggs to the most clumsy of the group!?” Angel cried.


	25. Astrid City: Vs Professor Tree (Part 1)

“Welcome back trainers! Who wants to go first?” Professor Tree asked as the girls entered the lab the next day..

“I will!” Angel smirked, jumping up at the opportunity to show off her skills. 

Professor Tree and Angel stood at opposite ends of the battlefield while the rest of the group plus N sat on the sidelines. “It’ll be interesting to see her battle the professor.” Kamlyn said to which Ariel nodded.

“Okay, let’s begin. Venusaur, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. A large blue-green dinosaur with a flower sprouting out of its back appeared on the field. It roared as it appeared and Angel smiled.

“I’m not holding back! Vulpix, let’s go!” Angel cried. Her little fire fox appeared and gave a cute yet menacing cry. Angel nodded to her Vulpix, giving it the signal to not hold back. 

Krystal pulled out her pokedex to scan the Venusaur. The pokedex responded, “Venusaur, the seed pokemon. There is a large flower on Venusaur’s back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower’s aroma soothes the emotions of people.”

“Venusaur, sunny day!”

“Vulpix, will-o-wisp!”

Venusaur let off a cry and shot a ball of sunlight into the air. The ball exploded causing the battlefield to become sunny. Vulpix, while Venusaur was busy changing the weather, sent a ghostly flame that burned Venusaur.

“Vulpix, flamethrower!”

“Venusaur, earthquake.”

Vulpix shot a blast of fire at Venusaur. Just when it looked like it would make contact, Venusaur vanished and appeared at the other end of the battlefield. It then began to stomp the group, shifting the earth and damaging Vulpix. Angel bit her lip, wondering when Venusaur got so fast.

From the sidelines, Kamlyn was wondering the same thing. “How’d it get so fast? Did I miss something?” she asked. 

“No, it’s Venusaur’s ability, chlorophyll. Chlorophyll doubles the ability-bearer's speed during bright sunshine.” Krystal explained.

“Oh… That’s not good…” Kamlyn said.

“It may be okay.” N reasoned, “Venusaur’s base speed stat is just average. Angel may be able pull something off.”

“Venusaur, let’s show them. Mega evolve!” Professor Tree called. Venusaur let off a cry before beginning to mega evolve. It grew larger and the flower on it’s back exploded and bloomed even more. 

“Mega Venusaur, earthquake again!”

“Vulpix, jump and use extrasensory!”

Mega Venusaur once again rattled the earth. However, Vulpix jumped into the air and let off a psychic pulse. The pulse hit mega Venusaur and did a good amount of damage. Vulpix then landed gracefully on the ground.

“Mega Venusaur, use hidden power.”

“Quick Vulpix, return!

Mega Venusaur, due to its speed boost, was able to move quicker than Vulpix. It created brown, rock colored orbs that crashed into Vulpix. Vulpix fell back at the super effective attack but charged into mega Venusaur once it regained control. The force f the impart, along with the bond Vulpix and Angel shared, cause mega Venusaur to fall to the ground and faint. 

“Well done Venusaur. You were amazing.” Professor Tree called as he recalled his pokemon. He then directed his attention to Angel who was busy praising her Vulpix. “Your Vulpix is very well trained. I’m very impressed.” he smiled.

“Thanks. Vulpix and I have been through hell and back!” Angel beamed.

The professor smiled, “Let’s see how you like this. Go, Feraligatr.” Feraligatr appeared, it’s fangs bared and ready to battle.

“Wow, a Feraligatr. Never seen one of those before.” Krystal said as she pulled out her dex.

“Feraligatr, the big jaw pokemon. Feraligatr intimidates its foes by opening its huge mouth. In battle, it will kick the ground hard with its thick and powerful hind legs to charge at the foe at an incredible speed.” the dex said.

“Vulpix, come back.” Angel called as her Vulpix rushed back to her side. “Go, Decidueye!” she called, sending out her ghost owl. 

“Feraligatr, ice punch!”

“Decidueye, use leaf blade.”

Feraligatr’s sub-zero fist collided with Decidueye, doing more damage than Angel expected. Decidueye then retaliated by attacking the water type pokemon with a blade of leaves. Angel, still confused, called out, “Why did ice punch do so much?”

Krystal responded to her question, “Feraligatr’s ability is Sheer Force. Sheer Force increases the power of moves that have beneficial secondary effects by 30%, but removes those additional effects. Basicly, ice punch will do more damage but will NEVER freeze you.”

“Okay. Thanks Krystal.” Angel called back.

“Feraligatr, ice punch again.”

“Decidueye, use confuse ray.”

Decidueye created a small ray that confused Feraligatr. Feraligatr, now confused, missed its attack against Decidueye, hurting itself in the process. Angel gave a silent cheer.

“Feraligatr, use waterfall.”

“Decidueye, use leaf blade!”

Feraligatr was able to successfully execute its attack. The waterfall crashed down on Decidueye but was not very effective against the grass, ghost type bird. Decidueye then came back and attacked Feraligatr with another blade of leaves. The force of the attack caused Feraligatr to fall over and faint. 

Professor Tree recalled his Feraligatr while saying, “Good job Feraligatr. Take a rest.” Angel praised her Decidueye and the two got ready for the next pokemon. “Here we go. Blaziken!” the professor called. 

“Cool, a Blaziken.” Kamlyn said.

“That’s what Angel’s Torchic would have evolved into.” Krystal added, “Pokedex what can you tell me?”

The dex responded, “Blaziken, the blaze pokemon. Blaziken has incredibly strong legs—it can easily clear a 30-story building in one leap. This Pokémon’s blazing punches leave its foes scorched and blackened.In battle, Blaziken blows out intense flames from its wrists and attacks foes courageously. The stronger the foe, the more intensely this Pokémon’s wrists burn.”

“Wow. Its wrists are really on fire right now. Does that mean Angel and her pokemon are strong?” Kamlyn asked.

“I guess so.” Krystal respond. 

“Decidueye, brave bird!”

“Blaziken, use night slash!”

Decidueye flew up into the air before diving down and attacking Blaziken with a powerful strike. The impact of the attack however caused a fair amount of recoil damage to Decidueye. Blaziken then speedily jumped towards Decidueye and attacked it with a blade of darkness. THe super effective attack caused Decidueye to fall over and faint.

“Well done Decidueye. You fought perfectly. Take a rest, you deserve it.” Angel smiled as she recalled her ghost owl. She then pondered her next choice before calling, “Shelgon, you’re up!” Her sturdy shelgon appeared and gave its battle cry.

“Blaziken, use stone edge.”

“Dodge it and use zen headbutt!”

Blaziken raised the earth and launched bits of stone at Shelgon. Shelgon was able to dodge the pointed stones and smashed its head into Blaziken, the psychic attack going a good amount of damage.

“Blaziken, use sky uppercut!”

“Use zen headbutt!”

Shelgon launched itself at Blaziken once more only to find Blaziken moved much faster than it remembered. Shelgon’s attack missed as Blaziken uppercutted it and sent the sturdy pokemon flying.

“Why is Blaziken so fast now? Shelgon was able to land an attack before. Why not now?” Kamlyn asked.

“It’s Blaziken’s ability, speed boost. A pokemon with this ability’s Speed stat is gradually boosted.” Krystal explained. 

“Shelgon, you have to hit it. Try zen headbutt once more!”

“Blaziken, use blaze kick!”

Blaziken launched itself at Shelgon with extreme speed. Shelgon was able to dodge the oncoming fiery kicks before counterattacking. Shelgon launched itself at Blaziken once more and attacked it with psychic energy. The super effective attack caused Blaziken to faint on the spot. Angel let out a cheer as Professor Tree recalled his Blaziken.

“Well done. I only have three pokemon left. Now, let’s go, Serperior!” the professor called. The green serpent appeared on the battlefield, holding a regal, noble pose. 

“Cool, a Serperior. Dex, what can you tell me about it?” Krystal asked.

Her dex responded, “Serperior, the regal pokemon. It can stop its opponents’ movements with just a glare. It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior’s noble eyes. It takes in solar energy and boosts it internally.”

“Wow. That’s interesting!” Krystal said, “I could have picked Snivy, but I picked Oshawott.”

“The glare part scares me. I would never be able to battle against that glare…” Kamlyn shuddered.

“Serperior, used leaf storm!”

“Shelgon, flamethrower!”

Serperior launched its storm of leaves at Shelgon, trapping it inside and delivering a powerful blow. Angel expected it’s special attack to lower two stages but instead it did the opposite and raised two stages. Shelgon then blasted Serperior with fire, doing a massive amount of damage. 

“Wait? I thought leaf storm lowers a pokemon’s special attack, not raises it.” Kamlyn said.

“Serperior has the ability contrary.” N explained, “Contrary makes stat changes have an opposite effect.”

“Serperior, leaf storm once more!”

“Shelgon, use flamethrower again!”

Once again both attacks were launched. The force of both of the attacks knocked out both pokemon. Professor Tree smiled as he recalled his Serperior and Angel praised he Shelgon as it returned to her.

“Well done Angel. Go, Primarina.” the professor cried.

“Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself. Go, Manectric!” Angel cried.

At the same time, both Manectric and Primarina appeared on the battlefield.

“OMG!!! PRIMARINA IS SO PRETTY!!!!!” both Kamlyn and Krystal called. Angel seemed to also be enjoying what her Brionne would evolve into. 

“Primarina, the soloist pokemon. It controls its water balloons with song. The melody is learned from others of its kind and is passed down from one generation to the next. Its singing voice is its chief weapon in battle. This Pokémon’s Trainer must prioritize the daily maintenance of its throat at all costs.”

Krystal laughed, “Imagine a Primarina whose call was a death metal song.”

“That would be funny!” Kamlyn chuckled. 

“Primarina, use moonblast!”

“Manectric, discharge!”

Manectric launched a devastating electric attack at Primarina. However, Primarina was able to dodge the oncoming, super effective attack. Primarina then let off a blast of light that hurt Manectric. 

“We need to lower its special attack. Use Snarl Manectric!”

“Primarina, ice beam!”

Manectric let out a defining snarl that lowered Primarina’s attack. However, instead of the attack being a dark type, the type was water.

“What’s that?” Kamlyn asked.

“Liquid voice. Primarina’s ability.” N explained, “ All sound-based moves become Water-type moves.” 

“Primarina, use moonblast once more!”

“Dodge it Manectric!”

Primarna launched its beam of light at Manectric once more, hitting it square and causing it to faint. Angel recalled her Manectric with praise, reassuring her pokemon that its loss was due to it still unlocking its strength.

“Absol, let’s go!” Angel cried as she sent out her pokemon. Absol appeared, regal and ready, as it growled at Primarina. 

“Primarina, moonblast!”

“Absol, shock wave!”

Both pokemon launched their super effective attacks at the other. Both were hit and flew backwards before standing up again. Angel smiled before crying, “Absol, now! Mega Evolve!”

The stone on Angel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Absol’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Absol began to glow as it’s body changed. It’s hair grew longer and fluffier and wings grew out of it’s back. It a roar of power, mega Absol appeared on the battlefield.

“Cool! It’s mega Absol! Angel’s got this in the bag!” Kamlyn said as Krystal nodded in agreement.

“It’s not over yet…” N said to the two girls.

“Well played, however, I have another trick up my sleeve!” the professor said. He began to dance, moving his arms in a circle before simulating the ocean’s waves with his arms. 

“Primarina, Oceanic Operetta!”

“Mega Absol, use return!”

Primarina let off a beautiful cry as it created an enormous ball of water. It guided the ball towards mega Absol. At the same time, mega Absol stored up its power and charged forward, directly into the oncoming ball. The ball of water exploded as it hit mega Absol, but it kept going till smacked Primarina. Afterwards, both pokemon stared each other down before both fell to the ground.

Both Angel and the professor recalled their pokemon, singing praise before Professor Tree turned to Angel. “Well, I only have one left. Go, Pikachu!” he cried. The little yellow mouse appeared and gave its signature cry. 

Angel smiled and called, “Go, Vulpix.” Once again her Vulpix appeared on the field, looking much less tired than it had when it’s first battle was over. 

“Vulpix, use dig!”

“Pikachu, use dig too!” 

Both pokemon buried their way underground. Angel and the professor stood rigid as the pokemon battled underground. Angel hoped her Vulpix was strong enough to take down Pikachu. When about five minutes passed and neither pokemon returned to the surface, Angel began to get worried. 

“What’s going on down there Vulpix?” she called.

A blast of fire coming from one of the holes was the only answer she received. This blast of fire was then followed by a volt of crackling electricity. Angel bit her lip, playing her Vulpix was winning. 

The minutes rolled by until the fire and sparks subsided. The field was silent, waiting to see who the winner would be. Eventually, Pikachu scampered out of the hole. Angel’s heart sunk. Pikachu had fainted her precious partner. Pikachu went to the professor but as it reached him, it fell over. 

Angel’s eyes widened as her Vulpix emerged from the hole and scampered over to her. “We did it!!! We won!!!” Angel cried in happiness.

Professor Tree recalled his Pikachu before smiling. “Well done. You were wonderful out there. Your name was Angel Winter of Hoenn, correct?” he asked.

“Yep.” Angel smiled back. Professor Tree beckoned her towards a machine. “This machine will record the pokemon that fought alongside you.” the professor smiled as the pokeballs were placed in their holders.

“Why record this?” Angel asked.

“Because,” the professor laughed, “Not just anyone can defeat me.”

Angel laughed, “I guess I’m one of the people who can!”

“I guess so.” Professor Tree smiled as they walked over to the rest of the group.

“That was great!!!” You were amazing Angel!” Kamlyn smiled.

“It was. You did great out there!” Krystal cheered. 

N smiled, “The bond between you and your pokemon is amazing.”

“Th… Thanks…. Thanks so much…” Angel said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Kamlyn and Krystal, seeing this, began to laugh which made Angel cover and hide her face even more. “Okay, who’s next?” Professor Tree asked.

Kamlyn shyly raised her hand, “I’m next…” 


	26. Astrid City: Vs Professor Tree (Part 2)

Professor Tree and Kamlyn stood at opposite ends of the battlefield while the rest of the group plus N sat on the sidelines. “I wonder how well Kamlyn will fair? She doesn’t really battle. She’s more of a performer than a battler.” Krystal said to which Angel and Ariel nodded.

“Okay, let’s begin. Meganium, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. A large green dinosaur with a flower sprouting around its neck appeared on the field. It gave a sweet little cry and nuzzled the professor.

“Cool, a Meganium!” Krystal said as she pulled out her dex. 

“Meganium, the herb pokemon. The fragrance of Meganium’s flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokémon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe’s fighting spirit.”

“Wow, I can smell the scents already.” Krystal said as she sniffed the air. 

“We can do this. Go, Rowlet!” Kamlyn cried as she sent forward her small, adorable grass owl. 

“Meganium, sunny day!”

“Rowlet, use pluck!”

Meganium launched a ball of sunlight into the air. At the same time, Rowlet plucked Meganium with its beak. The sunlight rained down on the battlefield, harsh and powerful.

“Rowlet, get in there and use toxic!

“Meganium, solarbeam!”

Rowlet launched forward and tried to poison Meganium but found it was unable. Meganium then launched a blast of solar energy right into Rowlet. Rowlet cried out and stumbled backwards. “What? Why didn’t toxic work?” Kamlyn asked aloud.

“It’s Meganium’s ability, leaf guard.” Angel answered, “Leaf Guard prevents the bearer from succumbing to major status ailments during sunny weather.”

“Oh…” Kamlyn said.

“Meganium, solarbeam once more!”

“Quick, use sucker punch Rowlet!”

Before Meganium could launch another solarbeam, Rowlet quickly punched it. Meganium reeled back before righting itself and attacking with another beam of light. Rowlet fell back but was able to get back up. Kamlyn could see it was pretty exhausted. 

“Rowlet, brave bird!”

“Meganium, use synthesis!”

Rowlet launched itself into the air and threw itself back down. It attacked Meganium before it could start healing itself, fainting it. Rowlet then also fell to the ground, fainting from the recoil damage.

“Well played. Using the last of its strength to launch a super effective attack.” Angel murmured.

“I wonder where she learned that!” Krystal teased, elbowing Angel. Angel rolled her eyes and Ariel chuckled.

“Go, Swampert!” Professor Tree called as the large blue mud fish appeared on the battlefield.

“Wow, a Swampert. That’s what Faith’s Marshtomp will evolve into, right?” Krystal asked to which Angel nodded. Krystal held up her pokedex again.

The dex responded, “Swampert, the mud fish pokemon. Swampert is very strong. It has enough power to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton. This Pokémon also has powerful vision that lets it see even in murky water. Swampert predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself.”

“That’s really neat. Maybe you should have chosen Mudkip Angel.” Krystal said.

Angel huffed, “I’m perfectly content with my starter choice thank you very much…”

“Okay, Grotle, let’s go!” Kamlyn called as her plant turtle appeared.

Swampert then caused the ground to become slightly wet, yet not raining. “Guys, what’s going on here?” Kamlyn asked.

“Swampert’s ability is damp.” N called from the stands, “Damp prevents all Pokémon on the field from using the moves self-destruct and explosion.”

“Good think I don’t have any of those.” Kamlyn laughed.

“Swampert, use avalanche!”

“Grotle, counter with seed bomb!”

Swampert created an avalanche of ice that crashed down on Grotle. Grotle fell back, the super effective move hitting it hard. It then fired back with an explosion of seeds. Swarpert recoiled as the super effective more did 4x damage. 

“Swampert, let’s show them. Now, mega evolve” Professor Tree cried. As Swampert transformed it became bigger and beefier. 

“Mega Swampert, use avalanche!”

“Grotle, use seed bomb again!”

Once again mega Swampert launched an avalanche of ice at Grotle. The super effective attack hit Grotle once again sending it backwards. Grotle then retaliated with another burst of seeds. The 4x attack hit Swampert and it fainted.

Kamlyn let out a cry of happiness as the professor recalled his Swampert. Kamlyn then called back her Grotle. “Go, Torterra!” Professor Tree called as his large garden turtle appeared.

“Oh, that’s Grotle’s evolved form!” Krystal said to which N nodded.

“Torterra, the continent pokemon. Ancient people imagined that beneath the ground, a gigantic Torterra dwelled. Small Pokémon occasionally gather on its unmoving back to begin building their nests.” the dex said.

“Wow… It’s like a moving forest or garden! That’s so cool!!!” Krystal beamed.

“It would look cool, but Torterra is really powerful. Kamlyn will have to be careful.” Angel said.

“Wow, a Torterra.” Kamlyn said, “Let’s go, Mightyena!”

“Torterra, use wood hammer!”

“Mightyena, use ice fang!”

Torterra launched itself forward and smacked Mightyena with a slab of wood. Mightyena went flying before landing harshly on its feet, skidding back. It then lunged forward and sank its sub-zero fangs into Torterra’s back. Torterra cried out and reeled back. 

“I bet you Torterra has the ability shell armor.” Angel said aloud.

“Why? And what’s that?” Kamlyn asked.

“All of the professor’s pokemon have had hidden abilities. I wouldn’t put it past him for all of his pokemon to be that way.” Angel responded.

“Shell Armor prevents the Pokémon from receiving a critical hit.” Krystal said, answering Kamlyn’s question as well. 

“Okay, thanks for the heads up guys!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Torterra, use stone edge!”

“Dodge and use ice fang again!”

Torterra shook the earth and created pillars of stone that smashed Mightyena. Mightyena flew backwards before righting itself and charging at Torterra once more. It once again launched its sub-zero fangs into Torterra. The force of two super effective attacks in a row caused Torterra to fall over and faint.

Kamlyn let out a cry of happiness as the professor recalled his Torterra. “Only three more to go…” she reassured herself.

“Good job. You’ve defeated half of my team.” the professor smiled, “However, defeating me won’t be so easy. Go, Embor!”

Krystal’s dex said, “Embor, the mega fire pig. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire. It can throw a fire punch by setting its fists on fire with its fiery chin. It cares deeply about its friends.”

Krystal sweatdropped, “I’m so glad I chose Oshawott…”

“Embor, use wild charge!”

“Dodge Mightyena!”

Embor launched itself at Mightyena, smashing into it with the powerful electric attack. The force of the attack caused Mightyena to slump to the floor and faint. 

“You were amazing Mightyena!” Kamlyn smiled as she recalled her pokemon. “Okay, go, Grotle!” she called. 

“Why would she use Grotle? That’s a clear type disadvantage.” Angel question to which the group shrugged.

“Embor, use flare blitz!”

“Grotle, stealth rock!”

Grotle created pointed stones that hung in the air before Embor crashed into Grotle, fainting it. Kamlyn nodded and recalled her Grotle, hoping her trap would pay off.

“Pachirisu, go!” Kamlyn cried as she sent out her faithful partner.

“Embor, use head charge!”

“Pachirisu, use dig to dodge!”

Pachirisu buried its way underground and dodged Embor’s attack. Embor scanned the area, looking for any trace of Pachirisu.

“Guys, its attacks keep getting stronger! Why?” Kamlyn asked.

“Embor’s ability is reckless.” N called back, “Reckless powers up moves that have recoil damage.

Krystal then called, “Look out Kamlyn. It looks like all of Embor’s moves are moves that take recoil damage...”

“Embor, hammer arm. Find Pachirisu!”

“Pachirisu, look out!”

Embor smashed it’s powerful arm on the ground to find Pachirisu. Pachirisu cried out as it was discovered. However, with its quick thinking, Pachirisu turned and hit Embor with its dig attack. Embor fell to the ground and fainted, a combination of the super effective move and the massive amounts of recoil damage. 

The professor recalled his Embor, praising it before crying, “Incineroar, let’s go!” The large fire cat roared as it appeared. Pachirisu recoiled back in fear.

“That’s intimidate. Intimidate lowers the attack of all opponents by one stage when the ability-bearer switches in.” Krystal called. She then looked at her dex.

“Incineroar, the heel pokemon. After hurling ferocious punches and flinging furious kicks, it finishes opponents off by spewing fire from around its navel. This Pokémon has a violent, selfish disposition. If it’s not in the mood to listen, it will ignore its Trainer’s orders with complete nonchalance.”

“So… It basically humps the fire out?” Krystal asked.

Angel sighed, head in her hands, “I don’t even want to know…”

Incineroar then reeled back in pain as the pointed stones Grotle had shot earlier dug into its skin, the rock attack doing a great amount of damage. 

“Pachirisu, use gunk shot!”

“Incineroar, earthquake!”

Pachirisu let off a shot of poisonous gunk that struck Incineroar. Incineroar recoiled back, the 30% poison chance taking its effect. Incineroar then launched itself at the earth, destroying it and Pachirisu. Pachirisu fell to the ground.

“Good job Pachirisu.” Kamlyn smiled as she recalled her pokemon. “Go, Kirlia!” Her psychic pokemon appeared, beautiful and graceful.

“Okay, now for the real battle.” the professor said. He began to dance, moving his arms in a circle before ducking down and rearing back and simulating a roar. 

“Incineroar, malicious moonsault!”

“Kirlia, use dazzling gleam.” 

Incineroar created a faux wrestling ring, jumping high into the air and launched itself at Kirlia only for Kirlia to teleport out of the way and strike Incineroar with a bright dazzling beam. The poison once again took its tole on Incineroar, stealing away its health. 

“Incineroar, use flare blitz!”

“Kirlia, future sight!”

Kirlia foresaw and launched an attack into the sky, it disappearing into the warped space. At the same time, Incineroar crashed into Kirlia with both power and fire. Kirlia fell back but was able to right itself, still able to battle. Incineroar then fell over, the recoil damage and poison being too much for it. 

Professor Tree recalled his Incineroar before smiling at Kamlyn, “Well done. I only have one pokemon left. Go, Pikachu!” The little yellow mouse appeared on the battlefield and gave a cute cry. Pikachu then cried out as the pointed stones dug into its body as well. Grotle effecting the battle even when fainted. 

“Pikachu, use quick attack!”

“Kirlia, use hyper voice!”

Pikachu broke into a quick dash and smashed its full weight into Kirlia. Kirlia skidded back before letting off a high pitched cry. The force of the cry caused Pikachu to fall back. 

“Pikachu, use electro ball!”

“Kirlia, dodge and use swift!”

Pikachu charged up electricity and threw a fast moving orb of sparks towards Kirlia. Kirlia was able to jump out of the way of the oncoming attack and launch its own. The fast moving stars struck Pikachu. The sky began to rumble as a powerful burst of psychic energy erupted from a crack in the ar. The predicted future attack struck Pikachu and Kamlyn let out a cry of joy, knowing she’d won the battle. When the energy depleted, Pikachu lay on the ground, fainted. 

Professor Tree recalled his Pikachu before smiling. “Well done. You were wonderful out there. Your name was Kamlyn Shímáo of Sinnoh, correct?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s me.” Kamlyn smiled back. Professor Tree beckoned her towards a machine. “This machine will record the pokemon that fought alongside you.” the professor smiled as the pokeballs were placed in their holders.

“I cannot believe I won… I’m no good at battling…” Kamlyn said sheepishly. 

“You did a wonderful job. I’m sure you also learned a lot about your own capabilities, correct?” Professor Tree smiled. Kamlyn nodded as the professor laughed, “Alright. Who’s next?"

Ariel smiled and raised her hand, “I’m next…”


	27. Astrid City: Vs Professor Tree (Part 3)

Professor Tree and Ariel stood at opposite ends of the battlefield while the rest of the group plus N sat on the sidelines. “I hope Professor Tree is ready for Ariel’s battling style.” Krystal said to which Angel and Kamlyn nodded.

“It’s always interesting to watch. I think she may give this her all.” Angel reasoned.

Kamlyn gave her a look, “How so? Does she not always give it her all?”

“Professor Tree is really strong. She’s going to have to go all out to be able to beat him. She usually holds back.” Angel responded.

“You are Ariel Arashi of Kalos, correct?” the professor asked.

“Yes sir… I am…” Ariel responded softly.

“I’ve heard a good bit about you in passing. Are you really as strong as they say?” he asked, smiling.

Ariel smirked and responded , “I guess you’ll have to battle me and find out for yourself…”

“Okay, let’s battle. Blastoise, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. A large blue turtle with guns protruding from its shell appeared. It gave a powerful cry before narrowing its eyes at Ariel. 

“Go… Charizard…” Ariel whispered as she sent out her giant orange fire dragon. 

“Wow, a Blastoise. They’re huge!!!” Krystal said as her pokedex went off. 

“Blastoise, the shellfish pokemon. Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 160 feet.”

“Wow… Those are some powerful cannons…” Kamlyn said nervously. 

“Ya. I’d hate to have one of those things pointed at me.” Krystal laughed sheepishly. 

“Blastoise, use rain dance!”

_ “Charizard, dragon pulse…” _

Blastoise let off a cry and created a storm cloud that covered the entire battlefield. As soon as the cloud rolled in, a hard rain began to drench the battlefield. Charizard roared in annoyance at the rain but pushed through, sending a pulse of draconic energy straight at Blastoise. Blastoise recoiled back as the draconic energy hit it but toughed it out with it’s high special defence. Blastoise then glowed as it restored some of it’s health.

“How did it restore it’s health?” Kamlyn asked, “It didn’t use a berry or a heath move.”

“It’s Blastoise’s ability, rain dish.” N explained, “A pokémon with rain dish will recover 1/16 of its maximum HP during rain, after each turn.”

“Okay. I wonder why Ariel’s using her Charizard…” Kamlyn said.

Angel shrugged, “Who knows. Maybe she has something up her sleeve.”

“Since when does she not!” Krystal laughed to which Angel rolled her eyes.

Professor Tree smiled, “Blastoise, let’s begin. Mega evolve!” Blastoise let off a roar as it transformed. It became larger and the cannons on it’s body merged into one giant cannon. In addition, its hands grew cannons. When it was done evolving, Blastoise gave a feral cry.

Ariel nodded before speaking, “Charizard, I believe in you… Now, mega evolve…” Charizard roared as it begun to transform. Charizard’s body became black with blue flames. The flames sprouted from its mouth and it’s wings became larger. Once its transformation was done, it gave a roar of power.

“Mega Blastoise, use dark pulse!”

_ “Mega Charizard, thunder punch…” _

Mega Blastoise let off a pulse of dark energy. The energy was super powered and struck mega Charizard in the chest. Mega Charizard reeled back and retaliated with a punch laden with electricity.  Mega Blastoise cried out upon being hit.

“Why did dark pulse do so much damage?” Kamlyn asked, “I didn’t think it was so effective.”

“Mega Blastoise’s ability changes when it mega evolves. All pokemon who mega evolve do.” Angel explained, “Mega Blastoise’s ability is mega launcher. Mega launcher increases the power of all aura and pulse moves by 50%.”

“Okay, so what’s mega Charizard’s ability?” Kamlyn asked.

“Mega Charizard X’s ability is tough claws.” Krystal answered, “Tough claws increases the power of moves that make contact.”

“Okay, that’s interesting.” Kamlyn smiled as the group turned their attention back to the battle.

“Mega Blastoise, use aura sphere!”

_ “Use thunder punch again mega Charizard…” _

Mega Blastoise launched a sphere towards mega Charizard as it flew forward, hitting its body and causing it to stumble backwards. Mega Charizard then righted itself before flying at mega Blastoise once more, striking it with an electric fist. 

“Mega Blastoise, dark pulse!”

_ “Mega Charizard, thunder punch…” _

Mega Blastoise let off another pulse of dark energy. The super powered dark move struck mega Charizard and caused it to reil back. Mega Charizard then righted itself before flying at mega Blastoise once more, striking it with an electric fist. Mega Blastoise fell backwards and fainted on the spot.

“Well done Blastoise, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Ariel smiled and beckoned her Charizard back to her as it returned to its regular form. She smiled, praised it and pet its snout. “You did wonderful Charizard…” she whispered to the large fire dragon. Charizard huffed in response.

“Alright, go, Sceptile!” Professor Tree cried as he sent out his grass reptile. The regal pokemon appeared and gave its signature cry. Ariel nodded and sent out her Gible, the little dragon looking around before turning its attention to the battle. 

“Sceptile. Maybe I should have chosen Treecko…” Angel mused.  

“Sceptile it pretty cool. But Blaziken is cool too!” Kamlyn said.

“Pokedex, tell me stuff that I really don’t care about!” Krystal laughed, pulling out her dex.

“Sceptile, the forest pokemon. The leaves growing on Sceptile’s body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile—it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care.” the pokedex said.

“Sceptile, swords dance!”

_ “Gible, use sandstorm…” _

Gible let off a cry before creating a sandstorm that encompassed the battlefield. At the same time, Sceptile raised its attack stat with swinging swords. Gible then became partly shrouded in the sandstorm, it’s ability activated.

“Sceptile, use leaf blade!”

_ “Gible, flamethrower…" _

Sceptile lept at Gible and slashed it with its leaf blades. The blades tore into Gible causing it to fall back. Gible then righted itself and let off a fiery burst. Before the flames made contact with Sceptile, Sceptile ate an occa berry. The berry reduced the fire attack’s damage. In addition, Sceptile’s speed rose. Sceptile then look damage from the raging sandstorm.

“What just happened?” Kamlyn asked.

“Sceptile ate an occa berry. Occa berries reduce damage from a super effective fire attack by 50%.” N explained. 

“Okay. That makes sense, but why did its speed rise too?” Kamlyn asked. 

“Sceptile has the ability unburden.” Angel explained, “Unburden raises the speed stat if a held item is used.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Kamlyn nodded. 

“Sceptile, acrobatics!”

_ “Gible, use aerial ace…” _

Both pokemon lept at each other with flying type attacks. Sceptile struck Gible with it’s powerful acrobatics move, powered by the fact Sceptile no longer had a held item. Gible then retaliated with an aerial ace attack. Sceptile, being unable to handle the super effective move, fell down and fainted. 

“That was a great strategy.” Angel said. Kamlyn and Krystal both gave her a confused look and she sighed. “Sceptile consumed a occa berry which lowered the fire type damage and raised its speed due to unburden. Then it used acrobatics, a move that does more damage if the user isn’t holding an item. Since Sceptile ate it’s berry, the move was super powerful.” she explained. 

“Well done Sceptile, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Ariel smiled and beckoned her Gible back to her. It happily jumped into her arms and she gave it a tight hug. “You did wonderful Gible...” she whispered to the small dragon. Gible responded by nuzzling into her chest even more, 

“Alright, go, Greninja!” Professor Tree cried as he sent out his water ninja. The pokemon gave a glare to its opponent before preparing itself for battle. Ariel nodded and sent out her Mimikyu, little Pikachu doll happily swayed back and forth.

“Her look, it’s like Ariel’s Greninja. Super cool!!!” Krystal beamed as she pulled out her dex.

“Greninja, the ninja pokemon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja’s grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water. It creates throwing stars out of compressed water. When it spins them and throws them at high speed, these stars can split metal in two.”

“Cool. I bet this Greninja is much different from Ariel’s Greninja.” Kamlyn said.

“Greninja, use ice beam.”

_ “Mimikyu, swords dance…” _

Mimikyu created a bunch of swords as it raised its attack. At the same time, Greninja glowed light blue before firing a beam of ice that struck Mimikyu. MImikyu then slumped over, its disguise busted.

Kamlyn then asked, “What’s with the weird glow?”

“It’s Greninja’s ability protean. We’ve seen this before. Ariel’s Greninja has this ability too.” Krystal replied, “Protean changes the ability-bearer's type to that of its previously used attack.”

“Greninja, dark pulse!”

_ “Mimikyu, play rough…” _

Greninja let off a pulse of dark energy as its type changed from ice to dark. Ariel smiled, knowing she’d just won this set. Mimikyu then charged and struck Greninja with its powerful play rough attack. The super effective move combined with the previous swords dance caused Greninja to faint. 

“Well done Greninja, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Ariel smiled and beckoned her Mimikyu back to her. It happily jumped into her arms and then onto her shoulder. “You did wonderful Mimikyu...” she whispered to the Pikachu doll. Mimikyu responded by nuzzling her hair. She giggled and pet the small Pikachu doll. 

“Alright, go, Typhlosion!” Professor Tree cried as he sent out his giant fire pokemon. The pokemon gave a powerful cry, igniting the flames on it’s neck and prepared itself for battle. Ariel nodded and sent out her Bulbasaur, the little pokemon looking cute yet strong.

“Wow! Look how cool Typhlosion is!!!” Krystal said.

“Typhlosion, the volcano pokemon. Typhlosion obscures itself behind a shimmering heat haze that it creates using its intensely hot flames. This Pokémon creates blazing explosive blasts that burn everything to cinders.”

“Wow, a literal walking volcano.” Kamlyn laughed.

“What is it with her and sending out the pokemon with the type disadvantage? Doesn’t she know how types work?” Angel asked aloud in exasperation. 

“I think she’s doing it on purpose.” N laughed, charm and mirth in his voice. 

Angel rolled her eyes, “It was a rhetorical question… Dummy…”

“Typhlosion, flamethrower!”

_ “Bulbasaur, sleep powder…” _

Typhlosion launched ts fiery breath in Bulbasaur’s direction. Bulbasaur was able to dodge the oncoming attack and retaliated with a sleeping powder. As soon as the powder made contact with Typhlosion, it fell asleep.

“Typhlosion, get up! Use flamethrower”

_ “Bulbasaur, use double-edge…” _

Typhlosion continued to sleep as Bulbasaur charged into it. The attack did a good amount of damage to Typhlosion while it also did recoil damage to Bulbasaur. 

“Typhlosion, flamethrower!”

_ “Bulbasaur, double-edge again…” _

Once again Typhlosion failed to wake up, caught in its slumber. Bulbasaur charged and attacked it once again, damaging both Typhlosion and itself in the process. 

“Typhlosion, flamethrower!”

_ “Double-edge Bulbasaur…” _

Typhlosion woke up and shot a blast of fire at the pokemon. Bulbasaur fell right into it but pushed through and smashed into Typhlosion. The attack caused Typhlosion to faint. However, the recoil damage combined with the super effective attack sent Bulbasaur to the ground. 

“Well done Typhlosion, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Ariel smiled recalled her Bulbasaur, whispering, “You did wonderful Bulbasaur…”

“Alright, go, Decidueye!” Professor Tree cried as he sent out his ghost owl. The pokemon its signature cry and an evil glare. Ariel nodded and sent out her Brionne, the little pokemon looking cute yet strong.

“Just like Angel!” Kamlyn said.

“You have a Rowlet too.” Angel replied.

“Ya, but I’m not going to evolve it. It’s just too cute!!!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Decidueye, the arrow quill pokemon. Decidueye is able to move about while completely masking its presence from others. Once an opponent has lost sight of it, Decidueye seizes the chance to attack it unawares. In a tenth of a second, Decidueye plucks an arrow quill from within its wing and sends its hurtling toward its target.” the pokedex said. 

“Ya, we already knew that…” Angel said as she rolled her eyes.

“Decidueye, spirit shackle!”

_ “Brionne, use blizzard…” _

Decidueye launched itself into the air as it shot a binding arrow onto Brionne, preventing it from escaping the battle. At the same time, Brionne created a blizzard that encased and damaged Decidueye.

“Okay, now for the real moves!” the professor said. He began to dance, moving his arms in a circle before ducking down and swiveling up in a mock scare.

“Decidueye, sinister arrow rain!”

_ “Brionne, use acrobatics…” _

Decidueye jumped into the air and let off a folly of arrows, each of which pierced Brionne. Brionne, on its last legs, struggled and used acrobatics, fainting Decidueye. 

“Well done Decidueye, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Ariel smiled and whispered, “Good job Brionne…”

“Alright, go, Infernape!” Professor Tree cried as he sent out his fire ape. The pokemon its signature cry and Ariel nodded.

“Infernape. That’s the evolved form or Chimchar, right?” Kamlyn asked.

“Yes, it is.” N replied.

“Cool! I still love my Grotle more!” Kamlyn giggled. 

“Infernape, the flame pokemon. Its crown of fire is indicative of its fiery nature. It is beaten by none in terms of quickness.It tosses its enemies around with agility. It uses all its limbs to fight in its own unique style.”

“I like its flame crown.” Krystal laughed.

“Infernape, thunderpunch!”

_ “Dodge and use scald...” _

Infernape launched itself at Brionne with lightning quick speed, smashing its thunder fist into Brionne. Brionne cried out and fainted from the combination of the super effective attack and the previous battle. 

Ariel sighed and recalled her Brionne, praising it for its hard work. She then nodded and sent out her Charizard. It roared as it appeared however it was badly injured. 

“It’s hard to believe Blastoise did all of that…” Krystal whispered.

Angel nodded in agreement, “Ya, and now poor Charizard is going to have to battle.”

“Infernape, thunderpunch again!”

_ “Charizard, flamethrower...” _

Infernape launched itself at Charizard, just as it had Brionne, with lightning quick speed. It then smashed its thunder fist into Charizard. Charizard cried out and fell over, thudding to the ground. 

Ariel sighed and recalled her Charizard, praising it for its hard work. She then nodded and sent out her Gible. Gible appeared and while it didn’t look as bad as Charizard had, it still looked like it had taken a beating.

“Infernape’s attacks seem much stronger than they should…” Kamlyn observed.

“It’s Infernape’s ability iron fist.” N explained, “Iron Fist boosts the power of punching moves by 20%.”

“Infernape, use mach punch!”

_ “Gible, use earthquake…” _

Infernape launched itself at Gible and Ariel sighed, knowing the outcome. With lightning quick speed. It then smashed its fist into the small dragon. Gible cried out and fell over, fainted.

Ariel sighed and recalled her Gible, praising it for its hard work. She then nodded and sent out her Mimikyu. Mimikyu appeared, disguise already busted and damaged.

“This is her last pokemon…” Angel said.

“Infernape, fire punch!”

_ “Mimikyu, play rough...” _

Infernape launched itself at Mimikyu. However, Mimikyu was able to evade it and get in close, smashing Infernape with its powerful fairy type attack. Infernape then retaliated with with lightning quick speed. It then smashed its fire covered fist into the Pikachu doll. Mimikyu cried out and fell over, fainted.

Ariel sighed and recalled her Mimikyu, praising it for its hard work. “That was her last one…” Kamlyn said. Ariel’s head was down.

“Are you out of usable pokemon? It’s a shame, I heard so many things about you...” Professor Tree sighed.

Ariel hung her head before pulling out one more pokeball. She lifted her head, determination in her eyes. “I’m not quite done yet…” she whispered as she threw the red and white ball. The ball opened and her Chikorita appeared on the field. 

“Her Chikorita!” Krystal gasped.

“Fine. Infernape, fire punch!” the professor shouted.

“Reflect Chikorita!” Ariel called aloud!

Chikorita created a barrier around itself before Infernape smashed its fist into it. The attack didn’t even seem to phase Chikorita as it stood strong before its larger opponent. 

“Infernape, swords dance!”

“Chikorita, use solar beam!”

Infernape raised its attack with its powerful swords while Chikorita began absorbing energy for its powerful solar beam attack.

“Infernape, fire punch!”

“Chikorita, solar beam!!!”

Infernape jumped at Chikorita again and tried to punch its way through Chikorita’s reflect attack. Chikorita looked Infernape dead in the eyes before crying out and destroying the fire type with its powerful solar beam. When the smoke rose from the field, both pokemon seemed okay, staring each other down. The silence was heavy as everyone looked to the two pokemon. With a flourish, Infernape fell to the ground and fainted.

Ariel gave a cry of glee as she scooped her Chikorita into her arms and praised it. From the stands, the girls were cheering too. The professor recalled his Infernape before turning to Ariel, smiling.

“You really do live up to your title.” he smiled.

“Thanks…” Ariel said softly. 

Professor Tree recalled his Infernape before smiling. “Well done. You were wonderful out there, Ariel Arashi of Kalos.” he smiled.

Ariel nodded as Professor Tree beckoned her towards a machine. “This machine will record the pokemon that fought alongside you.” the professor smiled as the pokeballs were placed in their holders.

“Thank you for the amazing battle… I really learned a lot about both me and my pokemon...” Ariel said quietly. 

“I think I should be the one thanking you.” Professor Tree laughed. Ariel nodded as the professor laughed, “Alright. Who’s next?”

Krystal beamed, “I guess it’s my turn!!! PREPARE TO FEEL THE WRATH OF MY AWESOME POKEMON!!!!!


	28. Astrid City: Vs Professor Tree (Part 4)

Professor Tree and Krystal stood at opposite ends of the battlefield while the rest of the group plus N sat on the sidelines. Krystal was beaming like an idiot and jumping up and down. 

“I wonder how well Krystal will fair? She doesn’t really battle. She’s more of a performer than a battler.” Angel said and Ariel nodded.

“She also seems to have to different sides when battling. She’s really bubbly but I think she can be a really powerful battler…” Kamlyn said.

“Ya. She’s a fighter.” N said, “I’m sure she’s got some tricks up her sleeve.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Angel asked.

“I’m sure she’ll show us.” laughed N.

Krystal smiled to the professor before letting all of her pokemon out of their balls. Her Sableye stood next to her, an always faithful companion. Her Oddish lay in her arms, snuggling close to her. Her Comfey lay on her head, an adorable, decorative pokemon. And her Swablu perched on her shoulded, the fluffy cloud nuzzling her neck. 

Krystal took a breath before smiling, “Are you ready to take me on? I’m Krystal Yale of the Unova region! I know and believe in my pokemon and they believe in me! We won’t lose!”

The professor smiled, “I look forward to seeing what you can do.”

Krystal smirked, “I’ll show you what I can do alright!”

“Okay, let’s begin. Charizard, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The orange fire dragon appeared and have a powerful roar, its large wings beating with power and furry.

Krystal nodded and pulled out her pokedex. “Charizard, the flame pokemon. Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.”

“It’s like Ariel’s Charizard, but the stone on its neck is different. Ariel’s stone is black and blue. The professor’s stone is red and orange.” Krystal murmured. “Sableye, let’s go!” Krystal called. Her ghost pokemon ran onto the battlefield and gave a creepy grin. Krystal smiled and prepared for battle. “We can do this my gem ghost!!!” she smiled.

“Gem ghost?” the professor questioned.

Krystal laughed, “It likes gems and it’s a ghost.” The professor shook his head as Krystal retorted, “What? It’s a good name!”

“Charizard, sunny day!”

“Power gem Sableye!”

Charizard roared and launched a ball of sunlight into the air. The sunlight shone down and  then became harsh. Sableye then let off a powerful gem blast. The rock smashed into Charizard and sent it flying back. The sunlight shone down and damaged Charizard.

Krystal murmured under her breath, “Solar Power…”

“What’s solar power?” Kamlyn asked.

“Its Charizard’s hidden ability.” N explained, “During harsh sunlight, solar power raises the ability-bearer's special attack by 50%, but it also loses ⅛ of its maximum HP after each turn.”

“Oh, okay.” Kamlyn said.

“Professor Tree smiled, “Charizard, let’s begin. Mega evolve!” Charizard let off a feral cry as it began to transform. Charizard’s wings grew and became larger and more sharp. It gained sharp fins on its arms and its flame burned brightly.

“Drought…” Krystal mumbled, “It’ll no longer take damage…” 

“Drought?” Kamlyn asked.

“Mega Charizard Y’s ability.” Angel explained.

“Wait, Mega Charizard X and Y have different abilities?” Kamlyn asked.

Angel nodded, “Yes. Mega Charizard X’s ability is tough claws. Mega Charizard Y’s ability is drought. Drought creates harsh sunlight when the ability-bearer enters battle. The effect lasts 5 turns, unless it is cleared via air lock or cloud nine or replaced by another weather condition.”

“Mega Charizard, flamethrower!”

“Sableye, power gem!”

Mega Charizard let loose a blast of fire that encompassed Sableye, boosted by the harsh sunlight. Sableye then retaliated with another super effective gem blast. The blast once again sent mega Charizard back.

“Mega Charizard, use flamethrower again!”

“Toxic Sableye!”

Sableye let off a toxic substance that poisoned mega Charizard. Mega Charizard then let off another blast of fiery heat that engulfed Sableye. Charizard glowed purple, the poison taking effect and sapping its health.

“Sableye, recover!”

“Mega Charizard, dragon pulse!”

Mega Charizard roared and let loose a pulse of draconic energy. The energy zoomed towards Sableye but Saleye jumped out of the way of the oncoming attack. After dodging the attack, Sableye recovered some of its health, healing itself. Mega Charizard once again glowed purple, the poison damaging it again. Mega Charizard cried out as it fell to the ground, the poison taking the last of its energy.

“Well done Charizard, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Krystal let off a cheer crying, “We did it!!! Great job Sableye!!!!!” Krystal beckoned her Sableye back and picked it up, cuddling it in her arms. She then set it down beside her as she waited for the Professor’s next pokemon. 

“Okay, let’s begin. Samurott, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The large blue otter appeared and gave a powerful cry. 

“Oh, that’s what my little Oshawott would have evolved into, right!” Krystal laughed “It’s so cool looking.”

The pokedex said, “Samurott, the formidable pokemon. In the time it takes a foe to blink, it can draw and sheathe the seamitars attached to its front legs. One swing of the sword incorporated in its armor can fell an opponent. A simple glare from one of them quiets everybody.”

“Wow, powerful and super cool looking. I really want my Oshawott to evolve now!” Krystal laughed.

Angel sighed, “I keep telling you. Looks aren’t everything.”

“I’d have to agree with Krystal this time. Samurott is pretty cool looking.” Kamlyn laughed as Angel huffed and pouted.

“Oddish, you’re up!” Krystal called. She opened her arms and let her little Oddish waddle its way onto the battlefield. 

“Samurott, use ice beam!”

“Oddish, razor leaf!”

Oddish launched its razor sharp leaves at Samurott, the super effecting attack doing a good amount of damage. Samurott then retaliated with a powerful beam of ice, freezing Oddish in its tracks. 

“Shell armor…” Krystal mumbled. 

“What’s shell armor?” asked Kamlyn.

“It’s Samurott’s ability.” N explained, “Shell armor prevents the pokémon from receiving a critical hit. Razor leaf is a high critical hit move. Because it didn’t do anything, Samurott probably has shell armor.”

“Samurott, use ice beam again!”

“Oddish, use giga drain!”

Samurott let off another beam of ice. Oddish was able to scamper around and dodge the oncoming beam. It then got close to Samurott and drained it of energy, restoring its own health in the process. Samurott then fell to the ground and fainted. 

“Well done Samurott, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Krystal let off a cheer crying, “We did it!!! Great job Oddish!!!!!” Krystal beckoned her Oddish back and picked it up, cuddling it in her arms. She then set it down beside her as she waited for the Professor’s next pokemon.

“Okay, let’s begin. Delphox, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The regal fox pokemon appeared pulled out its stick, igniting a fire on the end. 

“Wow… So elegant…” Krystal said as she looked at the regal fox. 

“Delphox, the fox pokemon. It gazes into the flame at the tip of its branch to achieve a focused state, which allows it to see into the future. Using psychic power, it generates a fiery vortex of 5,400 degrees Fahrenheit, incinerating foes swept into this whirl of flame.” the pokedex said.

“Wow, so pretty… Hey, doesn’t Oliver have a Braxine?” Krystal asked.

“Ya, he does.” Kamlyn responded.

“Wow. His Braxine will become so beautiful! Where can I get a Fennekin?” Krystal laughed.

Angel sighed, “Why is it only looks with you two idiots..?” Kamlyn and Krystal shrugged and laughed.

“Sableye, your turn again!” Krystal called. Sableye got up from where it was sitting and walked onto the battlefield, giving a creepy glare to Delphox in the process.

“Delphox, fire blast!”

“Sableye, use confuse ray!”

Delphox let off a blast of pure fire. However, Sableye was able to easily dodge the oncoming attack. Sableye got close and Delphox swiped at it, trying to steal its held item. Sableye jumped back before getting close once again and confusing it.

Krystal murmured, “Magician…”

“Is it safe to assume Magician is Delphox’s ability?” Kamlyn asked.

Angel nodded, “Yes. The pokémon steals the held item of its opponent pokémon.”

“That makes sense.” Kamlyn reasoned. 

“Delphox, use psychic!”

“Sableye, shadow ball!”

Delphox attempted to launch a psychic attack in Sableye’s direction but only ended up hurting itself. Sableye then came in with a powerful shadow ball, causing Delphox to faint on the spot. 

“Well done Delphox, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Krystal let off a cheer crying, “We did it!!! Great job Sableye! You’re the best!!!” Krystal beckoned her Sableye back and picked it up, cuddling it in her arms. She then set it down beside her as she waited for the Professor’s next pokemon. 

“Okay, let’s begin. Empoleon, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The regal penguin pokemon appeared and gave a huff.

The pokedex said, “Empoleon, the emperor pokemon. It swims as fast as a jet boat. The edges of its wings are sharp and can slice apart drifting ice. The three horns that extend from its beak attest to its power. The leader has the biggest horns.”

“Comfey, let’s go!” Krystal called. The little flower crown floated off her head and onto the battlefield. Once it left Krystal’s head, Swablu was happy to take its place. 

“Empoleon, use ice beam!”

“Comfy, use sweet scent!”

Comfy let off a soothing scent that covered the battlefield. Empoleon’s evasion fell as its attack rose. It then retaliated with ice beam. The beam hit Comfy, slowing its movements.

“Defiant…” Krystal whispered.

Kamlyn asked, “Empoleon’s ability is Defiant. What’s that?”

“When a pokemon with defiant stats’ are lowered its attack increases.” N explained.

“Empoleon, flash cannon!”

“Comfey, use energy ball!”

Empoleon began to charge up a powerful steel attack. While it charged, Comfey get in close and hit it with a ball of energy. Empoleon grunted but still continued to charge. When the beam was ready, it lanched the powerful steel type beam as Comfey. Comfey was hit and fell backwards, the super effective move taking more than half its health. 

“Empoleon, use flash cannon again.”

“Quick Comfey, grass knot!”

Empoleon began to charge up another powerful beam. However, Comfey tripped it up with its grass knot attack. Due to Empoleon being heavy, the attack did more damage and caused Empoleon to fall to the ground, unable to concentrate the necessary energy to make the flash cannon. Once it hit the ground it fainted. 

“Well done Empoleon, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Krystal let off a cheer crying, “We did it!!! Great job Comfey!!!!!” Krystal beckoned her Comfey back and picked it up, cuddling it in her arms. Her Swablu then floated off her head and back onto her shoulder, letting Comfey take its rightful place as Krystal’s flower crown. 

“Okay, let’s begin. Chesnaught, you’re up.” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The large, sturdy grass type appeared on the battlefield. 

The pokedex said, “Chesnaught, the spiny armor pokemon. Its tackle is forceful enough to flip a 50-ton tank. It shields its allies from danger with its own body. When it takes a defensive posture with its fists guarding its face, it could withstand a bomb blast.

“Wow, powerful offence and defence. A great combination.” Angel said.

“GO MY CLOUD MONSTER!” Krystal called. Her swablu floated cutely off her shoulder and onto the battlefield. 

“Chesnaught, stone edge!”

“Swablu, use sky attack!”

Chesnaught attacked Swablu with stones as it flew into the sky. The stones hit Swablu causing its flight to falter slightly. However, Swablu made it to a high enough spot. From there, it scouted for its target. 

“I bet it’s bulletproof…” Krystal mumbled, “Better not use any of those moves…”

“What’s bulletproof?” Kamlyn asked.

“Bulletproof makes the Pokemon immune to ball and bomb moves.” Angel explained. Kamlyn nodded in understanding. 

“Chesnaught, use shadow claw!”

“Sky attack Swablu!”

Chesnaught was unable to attack Swablu due to it being in the air. It feebly swiped around. Swablu then located Chesnaught and began its downward descent. It built up speed before crashing down onto Chesnaught, fainting it due to the power of the super effective move. 

“Well done Chesnaught, return.” Professor Tree said as he recalled his pokemon.

Krystal let off a cheer crying, “We did it!!! Great job Swablu!!!!!” Krystal beckoned her Swablu back and picked it up, cuddling it in her arms. Her Swablu then floated back onto her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

Wow, my last pokemon… Go, Pikachu!” Professor Tree called as he threw the red and white ball. The small electric mouse appeared and gave its signature cry.

“Sableye, it’s up to you.” Krystal called. Her Sableye walked onto the battlefield and she smiled, victory within her grasp.

“Pikachu, use hidden power!”

“Sableye, dig!”

Pikachu let off a cry as it created red colored balls. The balls smacked into Sableye, sending it backwards. Sableye then retaliated by burying itself underground. It then came up, striking Pikachu, sending it flying, 

“Okay, now for the real moves!” the professor said. He began an adorable little dance routine with his Pikachu, eventually picking up the electric mouse and chucking it into the air. 

“Pikachu, Catastropika!”

“Sableye, use counter!”

Pikachu, once thrown into the air, curled up into a ball and launched itself towards Sableye with sparkling speed and crackling electricity. Sableye grinned and created a counter shield. Pikachu crashed into the counter shield. The shield broke, Pikachu attacking Sableye but also receiving double the damage due to the counter attack. 

Both pokemon flew backwards with a giant explosion. The dust covered the battlefield and silence hung in the air. As the dust cleared, Pikachu and Sableye’s forms could both be seen. Pikachu lay on the ground, fainted. 

Sableye limped back towards Krystal. Krystal picked up her Sableye and gave it a hug. She beamed, crying out, “We did it! We won!!!”

Professor Tree recalled his Pikachu before smiling. “Well done. You were wonderful out there. Your name was Krystal Yale of Unova, correct?” he asked.

“Yep, that’s me.” Krystal grinned. Professor Tree beckoned her towards a machine. “This machine will record the pokemon that fought alongside you.” the professor smiled as the pokeballs were placed in their holders.

“I can’t believe she won…” Kamlyn said.

“I can’t believe none of her pokemon fainted…” Angel said.

“I can’t believe she hasn’t fed her pokemon yet…” N chuckled.

Krystal beamed as she walked over to the group. The professor joined the group and smiled. “Where are you off to next?” he asked.

“Ariel and I are going to challenge the gym leader.” Angel replied.

“Angel and I are going to take on the contest.” Kamlyn smiled.

“And I’m going to be performing in the showcase too.” Krystal beamed.

The professor laughed, “Well, good luck to you all.”


	29. Astrid City Contest (Part 1)

“I’m here to register for the Astrid City pokemon contest.” Kamlyn said as she held out her contest pass. The lady at the desk registered her and Angel then handed the passes back. “Thank you.” Kamlyn smiled as she walked back to the group with Angel.

“I’m really excited. The performances are double again and I really wanna try out some new combos.” Angel smirled. 

“Same here! I haven’t performed double in a while. There are so many neat things you can do.” Kamlyn laughed. 

“All of the combinations. Plus, the Grand Festival is double based. It’s good practice.” Angel added.

“Yep.” Kamlyn responded.

“Well, I wish you good luck!” Krystal smiled, a mischievous gleam crossed her eyes. Angel gave her a strange look and rolled her eyes, assuming it to just be Krystal’s weirdness. 

“Thanks!” Kamlyn said as she and angel headed off.

Kamlyn and Angel headed backstage and started to prepare their pokemon for performance when they heard a familiar voice. “Um… Kamlyn, do you have any extra ribbon?” the voice asked.

“Ya Krystal. I have some right here.” Kamlyn responded, handing the ribbon to the girl. There was an awkward silence before Kamlyn did a double take. “Wait! Krystal! What are you doing down here? This place is for performers only!” she asked.

“I’m performing, duh.” Krystal giggled, “Ariel’s performing too. We wanted to give it a try. We’ve got temporary contest passes and everything.”

“Temporary?” Angel asked, “What’s a temporary pass?”

“It’s a pass that means you're not a coordinator going for the Grand Festival but you want to compete in the contest being held today.” Krystal explained.

“I suppose that’s okay. Good luck.” Kamlyn smiled as she went back to prepping her pokemon.

* * *

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Astrid City Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Astrid City’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

Backstage, Kamlyn, Angel, Krystal and Ariel were patiently waiting. “I’m really nervous… I’m not sure why though.” Krystal admitted.

“You’ve never done this before stupid…” Angel rolled her eyes.

“But I’ve performed before. How much different could it be?” Krystal asked.

Angel shrugged. Kamlyn smiled and replied, “I don’t know. Just do your best.”

Angel stood up and said, “Alright, here we go.” She walked out of the room as Kamlyn and Krystal wished her an auditory good luck and Ariel gave a thumbs up. 

“Next on the stage, Angel!” Mabel called.

Angel appeared wearing a light blue dress shirt and black dress pants, her platinum blond hair pulled back and styled to look sharp yet youthful. She smiled as she pulled out two pokeballs, “Vulpix, Decidueye, take the stage!” The balls opened in a flurry of musical notes that swirled around the two pokemon before exploding in a burst of color. 

“Decidueye, energy ball and Vulpix, use fire spin.” Angel cried.

Decidueye launched a ball of compressed grass energy into the air. Vulpix circled the ball and began to blow fire, creating a vortex around the energy ball. The fire then consumed and was sucked into the ball. The ball began to glow both red and green before the fire ceased and the ball exploded into a volley of red and green sparkles. Vulpix jumped onto Decidueye’s back and the two flew up and showered themselves in the red and green light. 

“Vulpix, iron tail and Decidueye, haze!” Angel called. 

Decidueye let off a mist that covered and shrouded the stage. Her Vulpix then gracefully jumped up into the haze and activated its steel tails. The tails cut through the haze, swirling around Vulpix’s tail like a trail of mist. Vulpix continued to cut through the haze, picking more and more up and spinning it gracefully around itself until there was no more.

Angel smiled and cried, “Finish it up. Decidueye, hidden power and Vulpix, swift!”

Decidueye let off eerie dark purple orbs that floated around the stage. For each orb, Vulpix shot a star into it. The hidden power was absorbed into the star causing it to glow an eerie purple as well. The stars then condensed in the center and exploded into a sparkly purple dust that covered the stage as Angel smiled to the audience and waved. 

Angel and her pokemon returned to the backstage area, Angel extremely confident in her performance. When she opened the door to the backstage room, Krystal was waiting eagerly at the door. “You were amazing!” Krystal cried.

Angel smiled, “Thanks. Decidueye and Vulpix worked really hard to make those combinations perfect.”

“Krystal is right.” Kamlyn said, joining the two, “You two were amazing. I’m sure you’ll make it to round two.”

Angel laughed, “I’m not going to make it to round two… I’m going to win this thing!” 

“No, I’m going to win it!” Kamlyn laughed.

Krystal giggled and said, “Who knows. Maybe I’ll win it. How funny would that be!” Krystal then stood up and flashed the group another smile. “Alright, wish me luck!” she smlied as she walked out of the room. Kamlyn gave her an auditory good luck as she closed the door.

“Next on the stage, Krystal!” Mabel called.

Krystal appeared wearing a light pink dress with black ribbon, her brown hair pulled pushed back via a sparkly pink headband. She smiled as she pulled out two pokeballs, “Sableye, Swablu, spotlight!” The balls opened in an elegant manner, lace that swirled around the two pokemon before exploding in a burst of sparkles. 

“Sableye, moonlight and Swablu, heal bell!”

Sableye created a ball of pink energy in its hands before it shot the ball into the sky. The stage became darker and a moon was revealed. At the same time, Swablu began to let off a soothing song, almost like a bell chime. The chime was elegant and the moon sparkled and glowed, illuminating Krystal and her elegant pokemon. 

“Sableye, use shock wave and Swablu, use dragon pulse!”

Swablu flew into the air and let out a pulse of draconic energy. The pulse was perfectly controlled, headed straight for Sableye. Sableye let off a shock of energy that caused the dragon pulse to glow a soft, luminescent green. Swablu then controlled the pulse of energy to wrap around the group before exploding into green sparkles. 

“Sableye, water pulse and Swablu, ice beam.”

Sableye charged up and let out a ball of compressed water. The water spun into the air as Swablu shot a beam of ice ai it. The beam hit the water, freezing it in place. Once the beam let up, the frozen ball of water burst into light blue sparkles. The audience cheered and Krystal smiled to the audience and waved. 

Krystal and her pokemon returned to the backstage area, Krystal grinning from ear to ear. When she opened the door to the backstage room, Kamlyn was waiting eagerly at the door. “You were amazing!” Kamlyn cried.

“Thanks! It was so much fun! My pokemon and I were in total sync!” Krystal laughed.

“You really did look like a professional!” Kamlyn giggled, lightly punching her shoulder. Krystal smiled and lightly punched her back before going back and sitting with the group.

Angel looked over to her when she got close and said, “That was a pretty good performance for your first time.”

“No kidding. Where did you get some of those ideas. They were really creative!” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal laughed, “You forget. I do this kind of thing for showcases. I just kind of did the same thing we do there.”

Kamlyn stood up and said, “Well, I’m next. Wish me luck!” She smiled as Krystal wished her luck and exited the backstage room.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mabel called.

Kamlyn appeared wearing a light purple dress with blue highlights, her dark brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, blue streak bright and prominent in her hair. She smiled as she pulled out two pokeballs, “Grotle, Rowlet, curtain, let’s go!” The balls opened in a flurry of flower petals that swirled around the two pokemon before exploding in a burst of color. 

“Grotle, bullet seed and Rowlet, use double team!”

Rowlet duplicated itself and began to fly all around the hall. Grotle expertly shot seeds into the doubles. The seeds, upon contact with the doubles, exploded, creating mimi fireworks. This continued until there were no more Rowlet doubles.

“Grotle, stealth rock and Rowlet, echoed voice!”

Grotle created a multitude of sharp pointed stones and arranged them in a star in the air. Rowlet flew up into the middle of the star and let out a sharp cry. The sharp cry pierced the sharp stones, causing them to crack and crumble into dust and sparkles in the shape of a star.

“Finish it up! Grotle, grassy terrain and Rowlet, attract!”

Grotle let off a soothing scent and covered the stage in a grassy field. At the same time, Rowlet used attract, creating little hearts that floated down towards the grass. The little hearts connected with small vines that were growing out of the grass to make beautiful heart shapes flowers. The audience cheered and Kamlyn smiled to the audience and waved. 

Kamlyn and her pokemon returned to the backstage area, extremely happy and proud of her performance. When she opened the door to the backstage room, Krystal was waiting eagerly at the door. “You were amazing!” Krystal cried, “One of your best performances yet!”

“Thanks. I was a little unsure on that last combo, but I think it looked good.” Kamlyn admitted.

Krystal laughed, “Looked good. It was amazing. And your Grotle and Rowlet were super adorable.”

“Thanks.” Kamlyn smiled before turning back to where Ariel and Angel were sitting and watching the performances. “Ariel’s the only one left, right?” she asked. Ariel nodded before silently getting up and exiting the room.

“Next on the stage, Ariel!” Mabel called.

Ariel appeared wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants, her black hair hung limply from her face, red streak soft in her hair. She smiled as she pulled out two pokeballs. “Gible, Brionne, take the stage” she called, voice louder than usual. The balls opened in a mass of different colored bubbles that swirled around the two pokemon before exploding in a burst of color. 

“Gible, earth power and Brionne, bubble beam!”

Gible stomped the ground and raised the earth, lava exploding from the stage. The lava flew into the air before becoming encased in a bubble. The bubbles floated around the stage, water on the outside and lava on the inside. The lava then began to rumble and, as it passed through the bubble’s walls, it became an eruption or sparkles.

“Gible, fire blast and Brionne, aromatic mist!” 

Brionne let of a soft cry and created a fragrant mist that encompassed the stage and then the performers themselves. Gible let out a blast of fire in the shape of the kanji for fire  (火). The mist swirled around the fire before being absorbed. Once absorbed, the fire turned pink before bursting into sparkles and flames that rained from the sky. 

“Gible, stone edge and Brionne, aqua ring!”

Gible let out a cry as it created glowing stones that rose from the stage. Brionne let off a beautiful cry, shielding itself in a veil of water. It then began to jump on the rocks, bouncing from one to the other. Each rock it landed on broke apart into little blue sparkled and water flecks. Once all the rocks were nearly gone, Brionne jumped on the last rock, breaking it, and flying high. It then came down and landed in Gibled back, smiling.The audience cheered and Ariel smiled to the audience and waved.

Ariel and her pokemon returned to the backstage area. She smiled and praised them for a job well done. She opened the door and joined the girls who were now sitting by the tv, watching the last performance before scores were released. 

Kamlyn smiled when she saw Ariel. “Ariel, that was really good.” she smiled. Ariel nodded a thank you. 

Krystal laughed, “You’re Brionne is so adorable. Perfect for this type of this. Yet, it’s still really strong.”

“I’m still surprised we heard more out of you today then we ever have.” Angel said, eyes not moving from the tv screen. Ariel shook her head as the final coordinator finished their performance.

“The scores will be announced soon…” Kamlyn stated. 

Krystal nodded, “I hope I make it to the next round…”  

“I’m sure you will.” Kamlyn smiled as the tv buzzed to life. Angel quieted them as the four sat and gathered around the tv alongside the other performing coordinators. 

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to round two.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. The girls smiled and gave cries of excitement. All four of them had made it to round two. 

“Are you ready? Now the real battle starts.” Angel smirked.


	30. Astrid City Contest (Part 2)

“Now ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for round two, the contest battles. The rules are simple. Both coordinators will have five minutes to display their contest skills in a pokemon battle against the other. The goal is to have more points than your opponent at the end of the round. Now let’s begin!” Mabel explained and the battles began.

The quarter finals had almost come to an end. Ariel had fainted her opponent’s Grumpig and Magneton, giving her a spot in the semi-finals. Kamlyn had shown off some impressive combinations, demolishing her opponent of points and destroying the combinations of her opponent’s Whimsicott and Drowzee. Krystal had also held her own, barely winning against an Aurorus and Kirlia. Now Angel was the only one left.

“This exciting semifinal round will be Angel vs Jasper.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

Angel smiled as she threw her pokeballs, “Manectric, Absol, let’s go!” The balls opened to puffs of colored smoke as the two pokemon appeared. Both shiny pokemon gave powerful cries as they waited to see their opponents. 

“Wigglytuff, Mawile, enter please!” Jasper cried. The pokeballs opened to flashes of pink light. The pink flashes faded and a Wigglytuff and Mawile appeared on the stage. Angel looked over the two pokemon. They both appeared to be strong and well cared for. Her Absol wouldn’t be able to do much to them, due to it being a dark type, but her Manectric would be able to land some hits. She also noticed that Mawile had a pink, black and yellow stone on its head.

From the backstage, Krystal pulled out her pokedex. “Wigglytuff, the balloon pokemon. Wigglytuff has large, saucer-like eyes. The surfaces of its eyes are always covered with a thin layer of tears. If any dust gets in this Pokémon’s eyes, it is quickly washed away. Wigglytuff’s body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.” the dex said.

“Aww, it’s so cute! I’d love a balloon like that.” Krystal smiled.

“I totally agree with you!” Kamlyn laughed.

“So adorable!!! I just wanna squish it!!!” Krystal cooed.

The pokedex then said, “Mawile, the deceiver pokemon. Mawile’s huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws. Don’t be taken in by this Pokémon’s cute face—it’s very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard, then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed.”

“Wow, cute and deadly…” Krystal said.

“I hope Angel will be able to handle this…” Kamlyn added.

“I’m sure she’ll do just fine. I believe in her.” Krystal smiled back.

Kamlyn nodded, “Ya. She’ll be just fine.”

Angel smiled, “Let’s do this!” She grabbed her necklace’s keystone and looked to her Absol. “Absol, now mega evolve!” she cried. The stone on Angel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Absol’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Absol began to glow as it’s body changed. It’s hair grew longer and fluffier and wings grew out of it’s back. It a roar of power, mega Absol appeared on the battlefield.

“Impressive. mega Absol is truly beautiful.” Jasper called, “However, I have a mega of my own.” Jasper pulled out a locket and opened it, revealing a mega stone. “Now Mawile, mega evolve.” The stone in Jasper’s locket began to glow as he touched it. Mawile’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Mawile glowed as it’s body changed. It grew larger and the teeth on it’s head grew larger and sharper. With a roar of power, mega Mawile appeared on the battlefield. 

“Wigglytuff, ice beam and mega Mawile, iron head!”

“Mega Absol, flamethrower and Manectric, thunder wave!”

Mega Mawile readied itself and charged towards mega Absol and Manectric. At the same time, Wigglytuff created a shield of ice around the charging mega Mawile. However, mega Absol let out a fiery blast as Manectric let out an electric wave. The fire and electricity merged and destroyed the ice shield as well as stopped the incoming mega Mawile. Jasper’s points fell.

“Wigglytuff, thunderbolt and mega Mawile, swords dance.”

“Mega Absol, icy wind and Manectric, iron tail.”

Mega Absol blew an icy wind onto Manectric’s tail. The tail glowed with steel and froze with ice crystals. The ice crystal’s shone beautifully in the light and twinkled each time Manectric moved. Manectric then began to charge towards its opponents, it’s icy tail shining. Jasper’s points fell. 

Similarly, Wigglytuff shot a bolt of thunder into the sky. The bolt caught both mega Mawile’s swords dance and the charging Manectric. However, Manectric absorbed the thunderbolt due to its lightning rod ability. Mega Mawile’s swords glowed and sparked with electricity, boosting its attack. Angel’s points fell. Mega Mawile then pointed the swords at mega Absol. The electricity rocketed off the swords and struck mega Absol by surprise. Angel’s points fell again. 

“Mega Absol, use water pulse and Manectric, use ice fang”

“Wigglytuff, play rough and mega Mawile, iron head.”

Wigglytuff and mega Mawile charged at mega Absol and Manectric. Wigglytuff smashed into mega Absol with its powerful play rough attack while mega Mawile’s head smashed into Manectric. Both of Angel’s pokemon were sent flying back. Angel’s pointes fell.

Mega Absol then send a pulse of water at its opponents. Manectric created its sub-zero fangs and froze the oncoming ball of water. However, mega Mawile used its jaws to destroy the ball of ice, sending ice crystals down and showing Jasper’s pokemon in sparkes. Angel’s points fell.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle as both coordinator’s heads whipped around to see the final scores.  “And the winner of the final quarter-final round and moving onto the semi-final round is… Jasper!” Mabel cried. 

Angel hung her head, feeling as if she’d just failed her pokemon. Her Absol and her Manectric came over to comfort her and she halfheartedly petted them. “Good job. We did the best we could do. That’s all I could ask for.” she smiled. She stood up as Jasper approached her from across the battlefield. 

“That was a wonderful performance.” he smiled, hand extended, “You and your pokemon were amazing.”

“Thanks. I guess you and your team just had us beat…” Angel said, a soft smile on her face.

Jasper laughed, “I hope to see you at my gym later. I can tell you don’t like to lose.” He smiled before leaving for backstage.

Angel gave a puzzled look. “What did he mean by that?” she asked aloud. Her pokemon gave her equally confused looks

She returned backstage where he friends congratulated her on a good battle. “Don’t worry. Not everyone can beat the Astrid City Gym Leader.” Kamlyn smiled softly, “He’s know to be really tough…"

“Wait… HE’S THE GYM LEADER!” Angel cried, the puzzle pieces clicking in her head. Kamlyn and Krystal nodded and Angel scowled, “I swear… I’ll beat you…”

* * *

“This first exciting semifinal round will be Ariel vs Jasper.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Mimikyu, Charizard, take the stage.” Ariel said. The balls opened to puffs of sparkles as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave powerful cries as they waited to see their opponents. 

“Mawile, Togekiss, enter please!” The pokeballs opened to flashes of pink light. The pink flashes faded and a Wigglytuff and Mawile appeared on the stage. Ariel looked over the two pokemon, remembering Mawile from the previous battle and looking over the Togekiss. Ariel realized her Mimikyu had an advantage over both of her opponent's pokemon. However, in a contest, type wasn’t the only thing to worry about. 

“Wow! Togekiss is so cute!!!” Krystal cried.

“Togekiss, the jubilee pokemon. As everyone knows, it visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and sweet blessings. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another’s rights and avoid needless strife.”

“Aww, that’s so sweet!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Ya. Plus, Togekiss is so adorable looking!” Krystal beamed.

“Mawile, iron head and Togekiss, hidden power.”

“Mimikyu, will-o-wisp and Charizard, fire punch.”

Mimikyu created little blue flames that floated around Charizard’s blazing fist. Charizard then launched itself at Mawile, its fist connecting with Mawile’s body. Mawile sustained a burn while Jasper’s points went down.

Mawile then retaliated. Togekiss created ground colored balls that surrounded Mawile. Mawile then jumped and attacked, lunging forward. However, Mimikyu jumped on Charizard’s back and both pokemon were able to avoid the oncoming Mawile. Jasper’s points fell.

Ariel smiled as she grabbed her necklace’s keystone and looked to her Charizard. “Charizard, I believe in you… Now, mega evolve…” she cried. The stone on Ariel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Charizad’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Charizard’s body became black with blue flames. The flames sprouted from its mouth and it’s wings became larger. Once its transformation was done, it gave a roar of power.

“Impressive. mega Charizard X. HOwever, it’s still a dragon type...” Jasper called, “Mawile, let’s show them true power.” Jasper pulled out a locket and opened it, revealing a mega stone. “Now Mawile, mega evolve.” The stone in Jasper’s locket began to glow as he touched it. Mawile’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Mawile glowed as it’s body changed. It grew larger and the teeth on it’s head grew larger and sharper. With a roar of power, mega Mawile appeared on the battlefield. 

“Mimikyu, charge beam and mega Charizard, steel wing.”

“Mega Mawile thunder punch and Togekiss, aura sphere.”

Mimikyu let off a beam of electricity streat at mega Charizard’s wings. At the same time, mega Charizard steeled its wings, absorbing the electric energy. It’s wings shown as it launched itself into the sky, preparing to attack. Jasper’s points fell.

Mega Mawile then used it’s thunder punch on Togekiss’s aura sphere. The ball of aura became electrified and was sent into the air, straight at mega Charizard. Mega Charizard tried to slash it in half with its electric wings but ended up getting shocked. It then fell to the ground. Ariel’s points fell. 

“Mimikyu, dark pulse and mega Charizard iron tail.”

“Mega Mawile, ice punch and Togekiss, shadow ball.”

Mega Charizard steeled its tail as Mimikyu shot a pulse of dark energy into it. The dark energy surrounded the iron tail, protecting the tail and making it give off an eerie glow. Mega Charizard then launched itself forward and smashed the tail into both mega Mawile and Togekiss. Jasper’s points fell. 

Mega Mawile then used it’s ice punch on Togekiss’s shadow ball. The ball of ghost energy became encased in a sheet of ice, protecting it. It was then sent straight at Ariel’s Mimikyu. Mimikyu took the full attack and slumped over, no damage done to its body. Ariel’s points fell.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle as both coordinator’s heads whipped around to see the final scores.  “And the winner of the first semi-final round and moving onto the finals is… Ariel!” Mabel cried. 

Ariel smiled as her Charizard and Mimikyu came over. She picked up Mimikyu and gave it a hug before petting Charizard’s snout. Both pokemon nuzzled into her as she praised them for an amazing job well done. 

“That was a wonderful performance.” he smiled, “You and your pokemon were amazing.” Ariel smiled and nodded her thanks. Jasper smiled again before speaking, “I’d like to present you with this, the fairy badge.” Jasper held out the badge and Ariel took it from him.

“Good luck on the rest of your journey.” Jasper smiled. 

“Thanks…” Ariel whispered as she and Jasper headed backstage.


	31. Astrid City Contest (Part 3)

Ariel returned to the backstage where Kamlyn and Krystal congratulated her. “You were amazing out there.” Kamlyn smiled.

Ariel nodded her thanks as Krystal beamed. Angel looked at her curiously before asking, “What did he give you?”

“The fairy badge…” Ariel whispered, pulling out the gym badge. Angel nodded and muttered something about having to go back to have a rematch.

“Are you ready for the finals?” Kamlyn asked. Ariel shook her head.

“Ya. The winner of the match between the two of us will be battling you.” Krystal said as she pointed to herself and Kamlyn.

“Yep. And it’s gonna be me!” Kamlyn laughed.

“No, it’s going to be me!” Krystal chuckled.

Ariel nodded again as Angel approached Krystal and Kamlyn. “LIsten, just do your best.” Angel said, “I don’t expect too much of a show. Kamlyn’s experienced at this.”

“She may be experienced but I may have some tricks up my sleeves.” Krystal grinned.

Angel sighed, “Good luck anyway. Ariel and I’ll be back here waiting for you two.”

* * *

“This exciting semifinal round will be Kamlyn vs Krystal.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

Kamlyn smiled as she threw her pokeballs, “Mightyena, Kirlia, let’s go!” The balls opened to colorful musical notes as the two pokemon appeared. Both shiny pokemon gave their respective cries as they waited for Krystal’s pokemon to appear.

“Oddish, Comfey, spotlight!” Krystal cried. The pokeballs opened to a vortex of petals. The pink petals floated around Oddish and Comfey as they appeared on the stage. Both shiny pokemon then gave their own cute respective cries

“Aww, your pokemon are so cute!” Kamlyn cooed.

“I know. Yours are cute too!” Krystal responded.

Kamlyn smirked, “Just because they're cute and you’re a friend, doesn’t mean I’m gonna take it easy on you!”

“I’m not taking it easy on you either!” Krystal grinned.

“I’m not gonna lose to you Krystal!” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal laughed, “I don’t plan on losing to you either!”

“Mightyena, iron tail and Kirlia, thunderbolt.”

“Oddish, energy ball and Comfey, dazzling gleam.”

Mightyena steeled its tail and gave a powerful roar. Kirlia then called forth a bolt of thunder from the sky. The thunder struck Mightyena’s tail, causing it to glow, the silver metal reflecting the electric light. Mightyena then launched itself forward and attacked Oddish and Comfey, striking its electric tail into the two flower pokemon. Both flower pokemon fell back but neither retained any serious damage or paralysis. Krystal’s points fell.

Oddish then sat itself upright and created a ball of grass energy. The green ball was launched into the sky as Comfey shot a dazzling beam of light at the ball. The ball then erupted into a shower of green and red sparkles, illuminating Oddish and Comfey. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Mightyena, dark pulse and Kirlia, calm mind.”

“Oddish, grassy terrain and Comfey, floral healing.”

Mightyena let out a pulse of dark energy. The energy surrounded Kirlia before trapping it inside. Kirlia then used calm mind, calming itself and bursting out of the dark pulse, strands of dark energy wrapping around it. Kirlia raised its special attack, glowing pink, and Krystal’s points fell.

Oddish let out a cry as it covered the field in a soothing grass. A beautiful field of flowers appeared and Oddish and Comfey began to run around and look cute. Comfey then let off a soothing scent. The flowers bloomed as Oddish and Comfey restored their health. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Mightyena, poison fang and Kirlia, magical leaf.”

“Oddish, charm and Comfey, flower shield.”

Kirlia created magical, razor sharp leaves that gleamed under the stage lights. Mightyena then proceed to sharpen its fangs, glistening purple with poison. The magical leaves shot towards Mightyena and Mightyena bit each of them, lacing the magical leaves with poison. The leaves turned purple with the same magical shine as before. The leaves were then sent hurdling towards Oddish and Comfey, striking both of them. Krystal’s points fell.

Comfey created a shield of flowers that raised Oddish’s defence. Once the shield was created, Oddish bounced onto it and let off an adorable charm attack. Mightyena and Kirlia’s attack fell as Oddish bunced on the shield like a trampoline. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle as both coordinator’s heads whipped around to see the final scores.  “And the winner of the second semi-final round and moving onto the finals is… Kamlyn!” Mabel cried.

Kamlyn let out a cry of excitement as her Mightyena and Kirlia lept into her arms. She hugged them and praised them for an amazing job well done. “You were amazing out there. I’m so proud of you!” she smiled, “We did it. Only one more battle to go and that third ribbon is ours.”

Krystal sighed and hung her head, bangs covering her eyes. Both her pokemon approached her slowly, understanding she was upset. As soon as they were near her, they tried to comfort. However, Krystal gave them a sad look before sticking out her tongue and giving them a goofy smile. “It’s okay. We were amazing and that’s all I could ask for.” she laughed, “I’m just so proud of you. We’ve never done this before and you guys were like pros.”

The two of them then met in the middle of the field and shook hands. The two smiled at each other before returning backstage. Once backstage Angel and Ariel congratulated Kamlyn on her win and Krystal on her first contest. “You did really well. Your combinations were really well executed.” Kamlyn smiled.

“Aww, thanks.” Krystal grinned, “I’m glad you thought they were good.”

“You two should be heading back to the main stage. The finals are about to begin.” Angel said as Kamlyn and Ariel nodded.

“Good luck!” Krystal beamed.

“Are you ready?” Kamlyn asked.

Ariel smiled, “Ready as I’ll ever be…”

* * *

“Now the moment you’ve all been waiting for… The finals!” Mabel cried, “On my left, it’s Kamlyn and on my right, it’s Ariel. Good luck to both of you. We have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

“Pachirisu, Kirlia, spotlight!” Kamlyn called as she threw her pokeballs. The balls opened to a colorful vortex of hearts as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave their respective cries as they waited for Ariel’s pokemon to appear.

“Brionne, Bulbasaur, take the stage.” Ariel called, throwing her pokeballs. The balls opened to colorful puffs of smoke as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave their respective cries, ready for battle.

“Pachirisu, electro ball and Kirlia, icy wind.”

“Brionne, blizzard and Bulbasaur, petal dance”

Pachirisu ran around before jumping into the air and creating a ball of electric energy. Kirlia then created an icy wind that surrounded the electro ball. The ice crystals reflected the electric energy and shone brightly across the stage before shooting into the ball. Once inside the ball, the ball exploded into electric shards that struck both Brionne and Bulbasaur. Ariel’s points fell.

Bulbasaur then created a bunch of petals that floated around Brionne and itself. The petals began to engulf the two pokemon as Bulbasaur let out a cry, causing the petals to blossom. Brionne then let off a cry and summoned a blizzard. The snow crystals of the blizzard hit the blossoming flowers and crystallized them, creating crystal flowers. Kamlyn’s points went down.

“Pachirisu, iron tail and Kirlia, fire punch.”

“Brionne, aqua ring and Bulbasaur, giga drain.”

Pachirisu steeled its tail and launched itself into the air. Kirlia then created fire on its fist. The fire erupted and swirled up to engulf Pachirisu. Pachirisu then launched itself down onto Bulbasaur and Brionne. THe fire surrounding Pachirisu struck Bulbasaur and Pachirisu’s steel tail connected with Brionne. Ariel’s points fell.

Brionne let out a cry and created several sparkling rings of water. Bulbasaur then began to use giga drain. However, instead of absorbing the water, Bulbasaur sent energy into the aqua rings, causing them to sparkle rainbow colors. The two pokemon then jumped through the rings, restoring their health and causing the rinds to burst into rainbow sparkles and water. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Pachirisu, seed bomb and Kirlia, swift.”

“Brionne, moonblast and Bulbasaur, hidden power.”

Kirlia created a bunch of stars that flew towards the ceiling. The small stars combined to form one large star. Pachirisu then sent its seed bomb attack into the large star. The star exploded into a bunch of shooting stars, each with its own colored tail. These stars rained down and attacked Brionne and Bulbasaur. Ariel’s points fell.

Brionne then jumped into the air, a moon appearing behind it. It then began to charge up its moonblast. At the same time, bulbasaur created ground-colored balls. Brionne shot the moonblast and Bulbasaur shot its hidden power. The hidden power surrounded the moonblast before both attacks hit Pachirisu and Kirlia. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle. Both trainers whipped their heads around to see the results. Mabel then continued, “And the winner of the Astrid City Pokemon Contest is… Kamlyn!”

Kamlyn let out a cheer of joy and bent down to embrace her partners. Pachirisu jumped into her arms and up onto her head while Kirlia embraced Kamlyn in a hug. “We won! We actually won! I’m so happy!!!” she cried.

Ariel, on the other side of the stage, was clapping for Kamlyn’s win. Her pokemon approached her and she bent down, congratulating them both. Brionne happily chirped and climbed onto Ariel’s shoulder as she picked up her Bulbasaur in her arms.

Kamlyn stood up and walked over to Ariel. The two of them shook hands as Ariel smiled and said, “Congratulations. You were amazing out there…”

Kamlyn smiled, “You were just as amazing.”

“Congratulations Kamlyn. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Astrid City Ribbon!” Kamlyn smiled, her third ribbon now under her belt.

She beamed before crying, “We did it!!! Three ribbons down only two more to go!!!”


	32. Astrid City Showcase (Part 1)

“I’m here to register for the Astrid City pokemon showcase.” Krystal said as she held out her showcase pass. The lady at the desk registered her and handed the pass back. “Thank you.” Krystal smiled as she walked back to the group.

“I’m so happy you guys are joining me!” Krystal beamed.

“I’ll be a lot of fun.” Kamlyn smiled.

Angel nodded, “A chance to try something new. You tried our performance, now we’ll try yours.”

“It’s a little different from your ‘normal contest’.” Krystal admitted, “But it’s a lot of fun and you learn a lot about your pokemon too.”

“I’m excited. You always seem to be having fun.” Kamlyn laughed.

Krystal giggled, “That’s the point, to have fun!” 

“Well, we should probably start heading back.” Angel said as the group walked towards the backstage area.

Krystal smiled before they entered the doors to the backstage. “Good luck!” she smiled before disappearing inside. Angel rolled her eyes as she and the other girls entered the backstage area.

* * *

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to the Astrid City Pokemon Showcase. My name is Monsieur Francis and today we are going to watch these lovely ladies show off their skill and beauty. The winner of the show will get this, a princess key. Now, here is the first group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced.

The audience let off a polite clap as the first group rose from the stage, three girls total. Kamlyn gave the audience a smile as she was in group one.

“Now, these lovely ladies will show off their ability to befriend and perform with a pokemon. Each lady will receive a random pokemon. They will have a set amount of time to befriend that pokemon and another set amount of time to perform with it.” Monsieur Francis explained. He then smiled and addressed the performers. “Performers, to your gates.”

Kamlyn stood ready for the gate to open, eager to see what type of pokemon hid behind it. She took a deep breath before whispering, “Okay Kamlyn. You can do this…”

“Your time begins… Now!” Monsieur Francis cried as the gates opened. The girl to Kamlyn’s left jumped back as an enraged Arcanine ran towards her. The girl ran around her section as the large canine chased her. Kamlyn secretly hoped her pokemon wouldn't be aggressive. The girl to Kamlyn’s left was slowly approaching a skeptical Clauncher. Kamlyn looked straight ahead to see a frightened Roselia. 

Kamlyn slowly sat down and gave the Roselia a friendly smile. “Hey, I’m not going to hurt you…” Kamlyn smiled, holding out her hand. The nervous pokemon approached her slowly and Kamlyn gave another reassuring smile. “I’m not going to hurt you. Don’t worry.” she called again, beckoning towards the Roselia. The little grass type approached Kamlyn and began to climb into her lab. Kamlyn let the little pokemon and once it was situated she pet it’s head. “You’re a really beautiful pokemon.” she whispered. The little roselia made a happy noise.

Kamlyn pulled out her pokedex to see what else she could learn about her new friend. The dex responded, “Roselia, the thorn pokemon. On extremely rare occasions, a Roselia is said to appear with its flowers in unusual colors. The thorns on this Pokémon’s head contain a vicious poison. Roselia shoots sharp thorns as projectiles at any opponent that tries to steal the flowers on its arms. The aroma of this Pokémon brings serenity to living things.”

“Wow, you’re really beautiful.” Kamlyn smiled. The little Roselia made a cute noise and snuggled into Kamlyn’s tummy.

“The first time is up!” Monsieur Francis called. All three girls stood next to their befriended pokemon. The girl to Kamlyn’s left gave a mini performance with her Clauncher, however, it seems the Clauncher didn’t fully trust her. The spotlight then shown on Kamlyn and she smiled. 

“Roselia, petal blizzard!” she called. Roselia let lose a blizzard of petals, encompassing the two. “Now blossom!” she cried. Roselia caused all the flower petals to blossom into beautiful flowers. “Roselia, sweet scent.” Kamlyn called. Roselia created a soothing scent that wafted around the flowers. The flowers then fell apart like a leaf falling from a tree. Kamlyn bowed as the spotlight moved to the last girl. 

The girl to Kamlyn’s right gave her mini performance with her Arcanine. They did a good job, but Kamlyn was confident in her performance. “Now, the lovely lady who will be moving on will be decided by you, audience. Please light your glow caster with the color of the corresponding performer of who you think did best. Ready… Go!” Monsieur Francis called as the room lit up with color. 

Kamlyn watched as all of the green-colored orbs flew into her key. The keys above the performers heads lit up and Kamlyn closed her eyes. “And the winner of the first round, group one, is… Kamlyn” Monsieur Francis called. Kamlyn smiled as Monsieur Francis handed her a pokeball.

“What’s this?” Kamlyn asked, taking the ball from his hand.

Monsieur Francis smiled, “Roselia’s pokeball. It’s taken a liking to you. You should bring it along with you.” Kamlyn nodded and thanked him before heading backstage. 

Now, here is the second group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced. The audience let off a polite clap as the second group rose from the stage, three girls total. Angel gave the audience a smile as she was in group two. “Performers, to your gates.” Monsieur Francis called.

Angel stood ready for the gate to open, eager to see what type of pokemon hid behind it. She took a deep breath before whispering, “I can do this. Nothing will get to me.”

“Your time begins… Now!” Monsieur Francis cried as the gates opened. The girl to Angel’s left jumped back as a Vibrava appeared. The girl was obviously afraid of bug pokemon. The girl to Angel’s left was slowly approaching a Sandygast. The ghost pokemon was slumped over in a pile. Angel looked straight ahead to see an enraged Ponyta.

The Ponyta notice Angel and charged forwards as Angel jumped out of the way. “Shit… How do I calm it down…” Angel murmured as she dodged the oncoming Ponyta again. She pulled out her pokedex to see if there was any info that could help her. 

Her dex responded, “Ponyta, the fire horse pokemon. Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent.”

She hummed to herself as she watched the pokemon charge towards her again. She noted the pokemon was having trouble standing up, but was managing very well. “It must have been born recently…” Angel mused to herself. 

It was at that moment that the fire horse fell over. Angel watched as it cried out, hitting the ground. Angel then ran over to the poor horse. Once over, Angel began to help it up, comforting it. The pokemon seemed to visibly calm down as Angel pet it. Once it regained its balance, it nuzzled its muzzle into Angel’s chest. Angel affectionately pet it back. 

“The first time is up!” Monsieur Francis called. All three girls stood next to their befriended pokemon. The girl to Angel’s left gave a mini performance with her Sandygast, however, it seems the Sandygast didn’t really want to perform with her. The spotlight then shown on Angel and she smiled. 

“Ponyta, use swift!” Angel called. Ponyta jumped into the air, creating a bunch of stars. The stars flew into the center of the stage and created a giant star. The star then exploded into smaller stars. “Ponyta, use flame wheel.” Angel called. Ponyta jumped into the air and charged into a ball of flames. It then collected the smaller stars, exploding them into burst of red sparkles. 

The girl to Angel’s right gave her mini performance with her Vibrava. However, the girl was shaking and could barely look at the bug pokemon. “Now, the lovely lady who will be moving on will be decided by you, audience. Please light your glow caster with the color of the corresponding performer of who you think did best. Ready… Go!” Monsieur Francis called as the room lit up with color. 

Angel watched as all of the orange-colored orbs flew into her key. The keys above the performers heads lit up and Angel gave a calming sigh. “And the winner of the first round, group two, is… Angel.” Monsieur Francis called. Angel smiled as Monsieur Francis handed her a pokeball.

“Why’d you give me this?” Angel asked, taking the ball from his hand.

Monsieur Francis smiled, “Ponyta pokeball. It’s taken a liking to you. You should bring it along with you.” Angel nodded and thanked him before heading backstage. 

Now, here is the third group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced. The audience let off a polite clap as the third group rose from the stage, three girls total. Ariel gave the audience a small, shy smile as she was in group three. “Performers, to your gates.” Monsieur Francis called.

Ariel stood ready for the gate to open, waiting to see what type of pokemon hid behind it. She took a deep breath, waiting for the gates to open.

“Your time begins… Now!” Monsieur Francis cried as the gates opened. The girl to Ariel’s left had a hyperactive Wooper. The pokemon was bouncing around as the girl tried to catch it. The girl to Ariel’s left was slowly approaching a Corphish. Ariel looked straight ahead to see an enraged Alolan Ninetales.

Ariel approached the Alolan Ninetales carefully. She pulled out her dex and had it scan the pokemon. The dex responded, “Alolan Ninetales, the fox pokemon. Ninetales casts a sinister light from its bright red eyes to gain total control over its foe’s mind. This pokémon is said to live for a thousand years. Legend has it that Ninetales came into being when nine wizards possessing sacred powers merged into one. This pokémon is highly intelligent—it can understand human speech.”

The Alolan Ninetales growled at Ariel as she slowly approached it. Ariel extended her hand towards the pokemon. The pokemon growled and backed away. Ariel continued to approach slowly as the Alolan Ninetales growled and bared its fangs. Ariel whispered, “Shh.. It’s okay… I’m not going to hurt you.” The Alolan Ninetales seemed to believe her, coming out from where it had retreated. It then opened its mouth towards Ariel extended hand and bit down, hard. Ariel flinched back as Ninetales’s sharp fangs sunk into the soft flesh of her hand. Ariel began to pet it watching as it began to warm up to her. She whispered soothing words to the pokemon before it visibly calmed down. 

“The first time is up!” Monsieur Francis called. All three girls stood next to their befriended pokemon. The girl to Angel’s left gave a mini performance with her Corphish. The two seemed to be in pretty good sync. Ariel reasoned she’s have to do really well to beat her. The spotlight then shown on Ariel and she gave a small smile.

“Ninetales, hail!” Ariel called. Ninetales jumped into the air and summoned a hai;. However, instead of ice chunks, small snowflakes fell from the sky. The snowflakes engulfed Ariel and Ninetales in a  snowy veil. “Now Ninetales, use attract.” Ariel called. Ninetales jumped into the air and sent out little hearts. The little hearts combined with the snow and formed crystallized hearts. Ninetales then let out a cry and all of the crystallized hearts burst into blue and white sparkles. 

The girl to Angel’s right gave her mini performance with her Wooper. The two of them also did a good job. “Now, the lovely lady who will be moving on will be decided by you, audience. Please light your glow caster with the color of the corresponding performer of who you think did best. Ready… Go!” Monsieur Francis called as the room lit up with color. 

Ariel watched as all of the red-colored orbs flew into her key. The keys above the performers heads lit up and Ariel bit her lip. “And the winner of the first round, group three, is… Ariel.” Monsieur Francis called. Ariel smiled as Monsieur Francis handed her a pokeball. Ariel gave Monsieur Francis a strange look as she took the ball. Monsieur Francis smiled, “Ninetales pokeball. It’s taken a liking to you. You should bring it along with you.” Ariel nodded and thanked him before heading backstage. 

Now, here is the fourth group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced. The audience let off a polite clap as the fourth group rose from the stage, three girls total. Krystal gave the audience a smile and a cute wave as she was in group four. “Performers, to your gates.” Monsieur Francis called.

Krystal stood ready for the gate to open, eager to see what type of pokemon hid behind it. She took a deep breath before whispering, “I cannot wait to see what’s there. Maybe I’ll even get a new friend!”

“Your time begins… Now!” Monsieur Francis cried as the gates opened. The girl to Krystal’s left jumped back as a Weavile appeared. The hostile pokemon began chasing the girl. The girl to Krystal’s left was slowly approaching a Ferroseed. The pokemon sat on the ground, no signs of movement coming from its body. Krystal looked straight ahead to see an arrogant, ignoring Froslass. 

The Froslass glared at her as she approached. “Hey, come on. I’m not going to hurt you.” Krystal giggled. The Froslass turned away from her, rolling its eyes. Krystal laughed before looking at the ghost-ice pokemon and pulling out her dex.

The dex responded, “Froslass, the snow land pokemon. The soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed an icicle, becoming this Pokémon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men. When it finds humans or Pokémon it likes, it freezes them and takes them to its chilly den, where they become decorations.”

“Come one. Let’s be friends!” Krystal giggled. Froslass rolled its eyes again and floated away from Krystal. Krystal gave another laugh before approaching the Froslass again, a large smile on her face. “I don’t understand why you don’t want to be friends with me. I promise I’m not mean…” Krystal began before the Froslass glared at her. Krystal sighed, “I can tell you’ve been through some tough shit… I promise, not every human’s bad. Some of us are really nice. I promise, if you come with me, I’ll show you we’re not all that bad.” Krystal smiled, hand extended. The froslass gave her a look before approaching her and holding out its hand. Krystal then took the hand with a smile. 

“The first time is up!” Monsieur Francis called. All three girls stood next to their befriended pokemon. The girl to Krystal’s left gave a mini performance with her Weavile. However, the girl seemed too terrified to perform correctly with the dark-ice type. The spotlight then shown on Krystal and she gave a shit eating grin.

“Froslass, hex.” Krystal cried. Froslass gave a creepy cry as it created floating ghost-like flames. The flames surrounded Froslass before combining to create one large flame. “Ominous wind.” Krystal called. Froslass let out another creepy cry. A creepy wind began to blow as dark spirits appeared, flying towards the large flame. The spirits circled the fire before they entered the flame and caused it to grow larger. The flame then exploded into ghostly sparks, the spirits dissipating. 

The girl to Krystal’s right gave her mini performance with her Ferroseed. They did a good job but the girl obviously wasn’t happy with the pokemon she received. “Now, the lovely lady who will be moving on will be decided by you, audience. Please light your glow caster with the color of the corresponding performer of who you think did best. Ready… Go!” Monsieur Francis called as the room lit up with color. 

Krystal watched as all of the pink-colored orbs flew into her key. The keys above the performers heads lit up and Krystal gave a grin. “And the winner of the first round, group four, is… Krystal.” Monsieur Francis called. Krystal smiled as Monsieur Francis handed her a pokeball.

“Do I get to keep Froslass?” Krystal asked, taking the ball from his hand.

Monsieur Francis smiled, “I don’t see why not. It’s taken a liking to you. You should bring it along with you.” Krystal beamed and thanked him before heading backstage. 


	33. Astrid City Showcase (Part 2)

“And now, these are the lovely eight ladies that will be performing for this princess key.” Monsieur Francis smiled, “First up we have Kamlyn!” Monsieur Francis called.

Kamlyn rose from the stage and took a deep breath, her Grotle, Mightyena and Rowlet standing beside her. She then pulled her head up and gave a smile to the audience. “Let’s go!” she cried as the music began. She and her pokemon began to dance with the beat.

“Frenzy plant Grotle and Rowlet, use leafage!” Kamlyn cried as they continued to dance. Grotle jumped into the air and created a bunch of strong vines. The vines snaked their way around the stage. Mightyena jumped onto the vines and ran up them while Rowlet gracefully dodged the vines and flew over the group. Rowlet then used leafage, sending glowing leaf-like orbs down onto the vines. The leaf-like orbs cut through the vines causing them to break apart.

“Mightyena, go!” Kamlyn shouted. Mightyena jumped and intercepted each of the falling vines with a powerful play rough attack. The vines burst into falling flowers upon contact with Mightyena until the group was covered from head to toe in flowers.

“Grotle and Rowlet, use energy ball!” Kamlyn cried, spinning in a circle. Grotle and Rowlet created balls of energy and aimed them at the sky. They shot the grass energy off and the two balls combined to form one. 

“Now Mightyena, use shadow ball!” Kamlyn cried. Mightyena jumped up, over the large ball of energy. It then released a powerful shadow ball directly into the energy ball. The two collided and exploded, sending a shower of green, red and purple sparks down on the group. Kamlyn then gave a sweet smile and struck her final pose with her pokemon calling, “Finished!”

The music ended and the audience clapped. Kamlyn smiled and waved before returning to the backstage area. Once there, Krystal ran up and gave her a hug. “That was amazing!” Krystal beamed.

Kamlyn smiled back, “Thanks! It was a lot of fun too.” 

“You did great. I think Angel’s next so good luck!” Krystal smiled as Angel got up with her pokemon and left for the stage. Krystal smiled, “It’s a lot harder than it looks. You really have to be one with your pokemon.” She giggled before turning her attention back to the tv screen. 

Angel breathed in and out as she watched the person before her perform with their Lumineon, Skitty and Weepinbell. When the person was finished, they were brought down to the backstage and Angel stepped on the platform to go to the stage. The performer wished Angel a small good luck to which Angel thanked her for before she was on the main stage.

“Now, we have Angel!” Monsieur Francis called. 

Angel took one last deep breath before looking up at the audience and smiling. “Vulpix, Absol, Manectric, Let’s do this!” Angel cried as the music began. She smiled as she and her pokemon began to dance. They moved to the beat as danced around each other.

“Vulpix, flamethrower!” Angel cried. Vulpix created a ring of fire that surrounded the group as they danced. Vulpix then created more ring in the air. Once the rings were in place, Absol and Manectric took turns jumping through the fiery hoops. 

“Absol, water pulse and Manectric, shock wave.” Angel cried. Absol and Manectric jumped into the air. Absol created a ball of water and let it explode into the air. The pulse of water created a ring. Manectric then let out a shockwave of energy. The energy latched onto the water causing it to shine and sparkle. Vulpix then proceeded to jump through the sparkling hoops of water. 

“Absol, stone edge and Manectric, electric terrain.” Angel called. Manectric let out a cry as it warped the stage, electricity flying everywhere. Absol then let off stone edge, summoning rocks from the ground. As they penetrated the electric fields, the stones became electrocuted. The electricity wrapped itself around the stones and send off a shining glow.

“Now Vulpix!” Angel cried. Vulpix jumped onto the stones and used them to climb to the highest one, located directly in the center. “Fire blast!” Angel yelled. Vulpix created a blast of fire that transformed into a star at the front of the stage. The fire then burst into sparkles as Vulpix fell and was caught by both Absol and Manectric. Angel jumped behind her pokemon and struck her final pose calling, “Finished!”

The music ended and the audience clapped. Angel smiled and waved before returning to the backstage area. Once there, Krystal ran up and gave her a hug. “That was amazing too! You were just as good as Kamlyn” Krystal beamed.

Angel growled, “Remove your hands from my person or I’ll remove them for you…” 

“Whoops… Sorry!” Krystal sweatdropped, pulling back. Angel rolled her eyes as Ariel got up with her pokemon, ready for her performance. Krystal smiled, “I’m sure Ariel will do well.” She giggled before turning her attention back to the tv screen. 

Ariel breathed in and out as she watched the person before her perform with their Slowking, Bonsly and Drifblim. When the person was finished, they were brought down to the backstage and Ariel stepped on the platform to go to the stage. Ariel complimented the performer’s performance and the performer wished Ariel a small good luck.

“Now, we have Ariel!” Monsieur Francis called. 

Ariel took one last deep breath before looking up at the audience and smiling. “Brionne, Bulbasaur, Mimikyu, Let’s do this!” Ariel cried as the music began. She smiled as she and her pokemon began to dance. They moved to the beat as danced around each other.

“Mimikyu, light screen!” Ariel called. Mimikyu jumped into her arms as she spun. Aiel then threw Mimikyu into the air. The little ghost pokemon created platforms that were able to be walked on. Ariel and her pokemon then jumped onto these platforms. 

“Bulbasaur, sweet scent and Brionne, surf.” Ariel called. Bulbasaur let off a sweet, sparkly pink scent. The aroma wafted around Ariel and her pokemon. Brionne then created a wave that surrounded the four. Bulbasaur's sweet scent then cut through the wave as brionne let out a cry. The water split apart into a bunch of blue sparkles. The light screens then burst into pink sparkles.

“Now Brionne, use disarming voice!” Ariel cried. Brionne jumped into her arms and she threw the pokemon into the air. The pokemon let off a beautiful cry as the sound waves surrounded the group. 

“Now Bulbasaur, use synthesis.” Ariel said. Bulbasaur let off a cute cry as the sunlight began to show through the stage. Bulbasaur absorbed the light, the bulb on its back glowing. It then let the light off, sending sparkles into the sound waves produced by Brionne.

“Mimikyu, curse.” Ariel cried. Mimikyu let off an eerie glow as it cast a curse on itself. The curse spread, causing the sparkles and soundwaves to become engulfed. The curse consumed everything before bursting into dark sparkles and a purple mist at the group’s feet. Ariel smiled as she struck her final pose, “Finished!”

The music ended and the audience clapped. Ariel smiled and waved before returning to the backstage area. Once there, Krystal ran up and gave her a high five. “You did really well!!” Krystal beamed. Ariel smiled and nodded back.

“You did great. I think Krystal’s next. She’ll show us how to do it right!” Kamlyn laughed. Angel smiled, “It’s a lot harder than it looks. I’m sure she’s going to make this easy.” 

Krystal breathed in and out as she watched the person before her perform with their Baltoy, Dusknoir and Litwick. When the person was finished, they were brought down to the backstage and Krystal stepped on the platform to go to the stage. She gave a sigh as she prepared herself for performance.

“Now, we have Krystal!” Monsieur Francis called. 

Krystal took one last deep breath before looking up at the audience and smiling. “Comfey, Oddish, Swablu,Ya!!!” Krystal cried as the music began. She smiled as she and her pokemon began to dance. They moved to the beat as danced around each other.

“Everyone, use round!” Krystal called. Oddish let off a beautiful sound, the sound waves coming out a beautiful green. Comfey and Swalu did the same, Comfey’s sound waves coming out pink while Swablu’s came out light blue. The waves mixed and matched between each other as Krystal began to jump from one to the next, climbing them around the stage. 

“Do it!” Krystal called as each pokemon caused their sound waves to burst. Swalu grabbed Krystal to prevent her from falling as the sound waves burst into green, pink and light blue sparkled. Krystal then jumped from Swablu and did a flip, landing perfectly on the ground.

“Now, Oddish! Use captivate!” Krystal cried. Oddish created hearts that had a stone look to them. The hearts floated around the stage as the group danced.

“Comfey, use lucky chant and Swablu, use air cutter!” Krystal called. Comfey and Swablu jumped into the air. Comfey used the lucky chant to smash through the rock-like hearts. Swablu created air that cut through the rock-like hearts. Once all of the hearts had been cut, then burst into pink sparkles. “Finished!” Krystal cried, striking a pose with her pokemon.

The music ended and the audience clapped. Krystal smiled and waved before returning to the backstage area. The final performer went and all the performers were on on stage once again. Kamlyn, Angel, Ariel and Krystal all holding their breath, waiting for the final announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for you to decide who the winner of this marvelous showcase is. Hold up your glowcaster with the corresponding color to whichever performer you think did best, 3, 2, 1, Go!” Monsieur Francis called to the audience.

The theater filled up with glowing lights, all flying towards the performers. The green orbs flew to Kamlyn. The orange orbs made their way to Angel. Ariel collected the red orbs and Krystal claimed the pink ones. Their bars rose as each girl on stage held their breath.

“And the winner of the Astrid City Pokemon Showcase is…” Monsieur Francis began, “Krystal!

Krystal let out a cheer of excitement, picking up her pokemon and spinning in circles. “We won! We won! We really won!!!” Krystal cried as she jumped up and down.

“Congratulations Krystal. For your win, we present you with this.” Monsieur Francis said, handing her the princess key.

Kamlyn gave a cheer, “All right! I got my second princess key!!!” Her Oddish, Swablu and Comfey gave a cry of happiness and Krystal placed her second key on her keyring.

* * *

“That was a lot of fun!” Kamlyn smiled as they exited the pokemon center the next day.

“It’s always fun!” Krystal laughed as they walked through Astrid City. The group made their way down town as they walked towards Professor Tree’s lab. “What do you think he wants to show us?” Krystal asked.

Angel shrugged, “Who knows?” 

When the group arrived at the lab, the professor ushered them inside and towards the battlefield. Once they arrived, the professor gave a large grin to the girls. “How are you doing?” he asked.

“We’re doing well professor!” Krystal smiled.

“What did you want to show us professor?” Angel asked.

The professor smiled before moving out of the way and gesturing to the battlefield. “This…” he cried as the girls turned their attention to Flower and Leaf. The professor’s assistants were on the field, battling each other. Flower had a Plusle and Leaf had a Mimun. 

“Mimun, use encore!” Leaf called. His Mimun jumped into the air and gave the opposing Plusle an encore.

“Plusle, use thunderbolt!” Flower called. Plusle jumped up and attacked with several bolts of powerful lightning.

“Now, let’s go!” Leaf cried. He began to dance, swinging his arms around before bending down and pretending to use psychic power. Once he was finished, Mimun began to glow. “Mimun, use Z-Light Screen!” Leaf cried. Mimun let off a cry of power before pouring all of its energy into a powerful light screen attack, halving damage from special attacks and raising its special defence by one. 

“Two can play at that game!” Flower cried as she began to dance. She swung her arms around and moved them into a position that looked like it hurt. Once she was finished, Plusle began to glow. “Plusle, go! Use gigavolt havoc!” Flower cried as Plusle charged up energy. Plusle then let all of the energy go, throwing itself forward and smashing itself into Mimun. 

The two then ended the battle, calling both of their pokemon back to their sides as the girls and pokemon professor joined them on the field. “What did you think of that power?” the professor asked the girls.

“It was interesting…” Angel said, looking away.

Kamlyn laughed, “I thought the dances were really cute!”

The professor smiled. “How would you like it if you could do that too?” he asked.

Krystal’s eyes widened. “I wanna do it! It looks like so much fun!” she giggled.

The professor smiled, “How about this. Since you beat me, I’ll give you all Z-Rings.” 

“What are Z-Rings?” Kamlyn asked.

“They are rings that unlock a pokemon’s inner powers. Professor Kukui over in the Alola region is currently studying them. All you have to do is go the corresponding dance to whatever z-crystal is in your ring.” the professor explained.

“How do you know what dance to do?” Krystal asked.

The professor shrugged, “Most people just feel it.” He then smiled and spoke again, “There are many Z-Trainers. If you defeat them in a one on one battle, they’ll give you a Z-Crystal. There are also some Z-Crystals that you may have to find on your own as well.”

“Thanks so much professor! This’ll be so much fun!” Kamlyn smiled as each girl took their Z-Ring from the professor. 

“I’ll even give you all electrium-z crystals.” the professor smiled, handing each of the girls an electrium-z crystal. 

“Thank you professor!” Krystal smiled before asking, “Where is the nearest Z-Trainer?”

The professor laughed, “The Astrid City gym leader, Jasper, is a Z-Trainer. Just go there.” 

“Thanks professor!” Krystal called as the girls left his lab, on their way to the pokemon gym.The professor smiled and waved goodbye as the group left.


	34. Astrid City Gym Battle (Rematch)

“Welcome… To the Astrid City Pokemon Gym!” a male said. All four girls turned to see a male walk out from behind a door, Togekiss beside him. “How are you doing?” Jasper smiled, shaking hands with all of the girls.

“We’re doing great.” Krystal smiled, “My friend is here for a rematch.”

Jasper laughed, “I can see that. I knew she’d be back. Anyway, let me reintroduce myself. I’m Jasper, the fairy type pokemon gym leader!” Kamlyn and Krystal wished the Angel luck before heading over to the spectator seating. Ariel also went towards the spectator area as Angel took her place on the battlefield, opposite of Jasper. “I hope you’re ready for my fairy beautiful pokemon!” Jasper giggled.

“Okay, this will be a pokemon battle between Angel, the challenger, and Jasper, the gym leader. Each side may use three pokemon and the battle will be over when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute pokemon.” the referee said.

“Wigglytuff, let’s go!” Jasper cried, sending out his Wigglytuff. The pink pokemon appeared and gave a cute cry.

“Okay. Manectric, you’re up!” Angel called, sending forth her yellow and black pokemon. Manectric roared, ready for battle.

“Wigglytuff, thunderbolt!”

“Manectric, use toxic!”

Wigglytuff summoned a bolt of lightning from the sky. The lightning bolt fell down before being pulled towards Manectric. Manectric absorbed the electricity and gave a powerful cry. Angel smiled, grateful for her Manectric’s lightning rod ability. 

Manectric then let out a toxic ooze. The toxins from its body flowed through the ground and poisoned Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff let out a cry as it was badly poisoned. The poison hurt it once again as Jasper readied his next attack. 

“Wigglytuff, use flamethrower!”

“Manectric, iron tail!”

Wigglytuff let out a burst of fire, aimed at Manectric. Manectric dodged the first few fire streams before being hit with one. The fire burned into Manectric’s fur as Manectric went flying. Manectric fell to the ground before pulling itself back up.

Manectric then charged at Wigglytuff, tail of steel. It swing down, attempting to hit Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff however jumped on of the way of the incoming attack. Manectric and its steel tail crashing into the ground. Wigglytuff then fell backwards, stumbling, the deadly poison taking its effect. 

“Wigglytuff, play rough!”

“Manectric, iron tail once more!”

Wigglytuff laughed itself at Manectric in a powerful play rough attack. The fairy attack came close to Manectric but it was able to jump out of the way. Wigglytuff readjusted itself before charging at Manectric once again, this time smashing it’s body into Manectric. 

Manectric, once it was free of Wigglytuff’s charging, steeled its tail once more. It then proceeded to charge at Wigglytuff and swung its tail down. The steel tail came in contact with Wigglytuff, sending it flying into the opposing wall. After hitting the wall, Wigglytuff fell to the ground and fainted.

“Wigglytuff is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

Jasper recalled his pokemon, smiling, “That was well done. Your Manectric is in wonderful condition. I can see you take great care of it and it loves you very much. Now, for my next pokemon.” Jasper smiled as he threw his red and white ball. The ball burst open and Jasper’s Mawile appeared, steel fangs ready.

“Manectric, come back!” Angel called, returning her Manectric. “You did amazing. Take a rest.” she smiled before pulling out her next pokemon. “Absol, let’s go!” Angel cried sending forth her pokemon. Absol appeared on the battlefield, ready for action.

Angel smiled, “Let’s do this!” She grabbed her necklace’s keystone and looked to her Absol. “Absol, now mega evolve!” she cried. The stone on Angel’s necklace began to glow as she touched it. Absol’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Absol began to glow as it’s body changed. It’s hair grew longer and fluffier and wings grew out of it’s back. It a roar of power, mega Absol appeared on the battlefield.

“Two can play at that game. Now Mawile, mega evolve.” The stone in Jasper’s locket began to glow as he touched it. Mawile’s stone began to glow in sync with its trainer’s stone as it began evolution. Mawile glowed as it’s body changed. It grew larger and the teeth on it’s head grew larger and sharper. With a roar of power, mega Mawile appeared on the battlefield.

“Mega Mawile, use thunder punch!”

“Quick mega Absol, detect!”

Mega Mawile ran forwards, large fangs sparking with electricity. The fans came and connected with mega Absol’s fur, delivering a powerful electric shock. However, mega Absol felt none of the attack is it dodges out of the way, appearing to have been shocked. Mega Absol then appeared behind mega Mawile and hit it in the head. 

“Mega Mawile, swords dance!”

“Mega Absol, use calm mind.”

Mega Mawile created several swords, all of which dancing around it. It then let out a cry, raising its attack stat by two stages. At the same time, mega Absol was calming its mind and finding its inner focus. Once it found the focus, it let off a cry, raising its attack and special attack one stage. 

“Mega Mawile, use iron head!”

“Flamethrower mega Absol!”

Mega Mawile steeled its head before throwing all of its weight and charging towards mega Absol. Mega Absol was able to dodge mega Mawile the first time but was hit and sent flying the second time. The attack did massive damage, combined with the raised attack.

After picking itself of off the ground, mega Absol created a ball of fire that it released at mega Mawile. Mega Mawile was able to avoid it for a while before the flames started catching up. Eventually, mega Mawile was engulfed in a fiery pit. When the flames subsided, mega Mawile had reverted to its normal form and fainted. 

“Mawile is unable to battle.” the referee called as Krystal and Kamlyn gave a cheer from the stands.

“She’s only got one more to go!” Krystal cheered.

“You can do it Angel!” Kamlyn called.

Jasper recalled his Mawile, smiling. “That was amazing. Your Absol, despite the type disadvantage, really pulled through there. I can also tell you take good care of it Angel. It’s coat is so soft and shiny.” Jasper praised.

“Do you always act like this?” Angel asked.

Jasper nodded. “As a gym leader, my job is not just to test a challenger’s strength. It’s also to make sure the bonds between trainer and pokemon and unbreakable. The job of a gym leader is to help trainers discover different things about themselves and their pokemon. A badge is not just a meer badge. It’s a symbol of proof.” Jasper smiled.

“What proof?” Angel asked.

“Proof that the gym leader believes in you. A gym leader can give out badges to whomever they wish, as I did with Ariel after our contest battle. The gym leader has to believe the trainer is worthy of moving on to the next stage in their journey.”

“So… Each of the badges I’ve received is a gym leader saying that I’m ready to move on to better things.” Angel asked. Jasper nodded. Angel smiled, “Then I definitely want yours!”

“Show me what you’ve got.” Jasper laughed, sending out his final pokemon. “Togekiss, enter please!” he called as his Togekiss appeared on the battlefield.

“Absol, come back!” Angel called, returning her Absol. “You did amazing. Take a rest.” she smiled before pulling out her next pokemon. “Shelgon, let’s go!” Angel cried sending forth her pokemon. Shelgon appeared on the battlefield, ready for action.

“Togekiss, thunder wave.”

“Shelgon, toxic!"

Togekiss let out a cry as it created a wave of paralyzing electricity. The electricity snaked around Shelgon before entering the pokemon, paralyzing it. Shelgon then responded by producing a toxic from it’s body. The toxic was then thrown at Togekiss, hitting its body. Togekiss let out a cry as the super effective poison damaged it.

“Togekiss, use hidden power!”

“Shelgon, double-edge.”

Togekiss then produced many earth colored balls of energy. The balls were then hurled at Shelgon. Shelgon was able to dodge most of the balls though a few hit it. Shelgon however didn’t feel too much as the hidden power was ground.

Shelgon then tucked its head into its shell and charged at Togekiss. Togekiss was hit square in the chest with a powerful double-edge attack. Togekiss came crashing to the ground as Shelgon uncoiled itself, wincing from the recoil damage. 

“Togekiss, aura sphere.”

“Shelgon, use rock slide!”

Togekiss created a ball of aura that it sent flying ar Shelgon. Shelgon was able to dodge the blue ball before turning around and looking at Togekiss. It then created a deadly rockslide that crashing into Togekiss, bringing the poor flying pokemon down to the ground. When the dust cleared, Togekiss’s fainted form could be seen.

“Togekiss is unable to battle. That means the winner is the challenger, Angel.” the referee called

Jasper recalled his pokemon and chuckled, “Wow, that was cool. You and your pokemon were a sight to behold. I’d like to present you with this, the fairy badge.” Jasper held out the badge and Angel took it from him, placing it in her badge case.

“Thank you so much.” Angel smiled. 

Jasper nodded before perking up. “Oh, I almost forgot!” Jasper said before digging around for something in his pocket. The girls had rejoined Angel and were now looking at Jasper. “Oh, found it!” Jasper cried, pulling out four pink crystals, all with the fairy type emblem on them. “Here are your Z-crystals.” Jasper smiled, handing each of the girls a crystal. “I noticed the bands on your wrist. I gave you the fairium-z crystal. With it you can unlock Twinkle Tackle, the fairy z-move. I hope that’ll help you.” Jasper smiled.

“Thank you so much Jasper!” Krystal smiled she examined the crystal.

“Good luck on your journeys girls!” Jasper called as the girls exited the gym. 


	35. Who is Aiden?

When the girls exited the gym, they were greeted with a young, smiling male. “Hello. How are you doing? Are you pokemon trainers?” the male asked.

“Yes, we’re trainers.” Kamlyn smiled.

The male smiled back, “That’s wonderful! I’m Aiden and I’m looking to have a fun pokemon battle.”

“Umm… My pokemon are a bit tired at the moment…” Angel began before Aiden cut her off.

“Oh dear, I’m sorry! Please don’t ask your poor pokemon to fight then. I should have thought of that before… You’re coming out of a pokemon gym, your pokemon would be tired...” Aiden said.

“I’ll battle you…” Ariel whispered. Aiden’s eyes lit up with delight as the group walked over to the park and the public battlefields. 

“I only have three partners right now, so… Is three on three okay with you?” Aiden asked. Ariel nodded and he smiled. “Great!” he called before producing a pokeball. “Let’s show them Golisopod!” Aiden cried as his bug pokemon appeared.

“Wow! What’s that?” Krystal asked, pulling out her pokedex. 

“Golisopod, the hard scale pokemon. It battles skillfully with its six arms, but spends most of its time peacefully meditating in caves deep beneath the sea. With a flashing slash of its giant sharp claws, it cleaves seawater—or even air—right in two.”

“Wow… That’s powerful. However, its appearance it a bit lacking…”Kamlyn said.

Aiden laughed, “Looks can be deceiving. Golisopod is a real sweetie.” Ariel smiled and sent out her Bulbasaur. The small plant dinosaur appeared and gave a cute cry.

“Golisopod, first impression!”

_ “Bulbasaur, ingrain..." _

Golisopod let out a cry before creating an “x” shape in the air. The “x” shape then landed on Bulbasaur’s head, marking it for attack. Golisopod then launched itself at Bulbasaur, crashing into it and sending the smaller pokemon flying. Bulbasaur then righted itself before planting its roots into the ground. The roots restored its health as they spread around the battlefield.

“Golisopod, use ice beam”

_ “Bulbasaur, leaf storm…” _

Golisopod opened its mouth, a beam of sub-zero ice shooting out. The beam of ice smacked into Bulbasaur, freezing it in place. Bulbasaur broke through the ice that encased it and created a storm of leaves. The leaves flew at Golisopod, striking it in multiple places. Bulbasaur then restored some of its health with its ingrain. Then Golisopod automatically returned to Aiden, no switching out necessary. 

“What just happened? How did Golisopod automatically go back?” Kamlyn asked.

“It’s Golisopod’s ability, emergency exit. The pokémon, sensing danger, switches out when its HP becomes half or less.” Krystal explained as Aiden chose his next pokemon.

“Go, Pyroar!” Aiden called, sending out his Pyroar. The large fire lion gave a regal roar of power and dominance before glaring at its opponent. 

“Cool, what’s that pokemon?” Krystal asked, pulling out her dex.

“Pyroar, the royal pokemon. With fiery breath of more than 10,000 degrees fahrenheit, they viciously threaten any challenger. The females protect the pride’s cubs. The male with the largest mane of fire is the leader of the pride.” the dex responded.

“Wow, that’s really cool.” Kamlyn said. Pyroar growled and Bulbasaur took a few steps back, nervous. “Why’s Bulbasaur so scared? Is it just the type disadvantage?” Kamlyn asked.

Krystal shook her head, “No, it’s Pyroar’s ability, unnerve. Unnerve makes the foe nervous and unable to eat berries.”

“Pyroar, incinerate!”

_ “Bulbasaur, sleep powder…” _

Pyroar let out a fearsome roar. It then jumped into the air and created a ball of fire in its mouth. From there, it send the ball of fire flying, straight down on Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur tried to dodge the incoming incinerate attack but was unable, finding itself caught in the flames. The flames licked at Bulbasaur and did a massive amount of damage.

Bulbasaur, once it found its way out of the fire, created a powder in its bulb. It then shot and released the powder all over Pyroar. Pyroar was out like a light, eventually falling to the ground, sound asleep. Bulbasaur then restored some of its health with the roots it had planted earlier.

“Pyroar, wake up and use fire fang!”

_ “Bulbasaur, sludge bomb…” _

Pyroar, instead of waking up, continued to snore peacefully. Bulbasaur, using this to its advantage, began building up poison in its body. With a cry, it shot an acidic, poisonous sludge at Pyroar, coating it with the poisoned goop. Bulbasaur then regained some more health using its ingrained roots.

“Pyroar, wake up and use fire fang!”

Pyroar’s eyes shot open, a roar escaping its mouth. Pyroar then lunged forward, fangs laced with flames. The fangs sunk into Bulbasaur, spreading the fire about its body. Bulbasaur cried out before falling back and fainting. 

Ariel recalled her Bulbasaur before sending out her Brionne. The little water pokemon gave a cute little chirp before preparing for battle. 

“Pyroar, headbutt!”

_ “Brionne, scald…” _

Pyroar launched itself forwards, head extended. With a powerful thrust, it smashed its thick skull into Brionne. Brionne cried out as it was sent flying backwards. Brionne then fell to the ground with a crash. 

After pulling itself up, Brionne created a beam of water. Brionne then shot the beam of scalding hot water onto Pyroar. Pyroar yelped as the water conected with it’s body and fur. With a cry, Pyroar fell over and fainted, the super effective attack doing it over. 

Aiden recalled his Pyroar before sending out his Golisopod once again. “Golisopod, use bug bite!”

_ “Brionne, use acrobatics…” _

Golisopod launched itself at Brionne, sinking its fangs into Brionne’s neck. Brionne cried out as it received a large, swelling bug bite. Brionne then respond by jumping into the air. Once in the air, Brionne did a few tricks before coming down and crashing into Golisopod, the attack super powered due to Brionne not holding an item. With a cry, Golisopod fell over and fainted. 

Aiden recalled his Golisopod before smiling, “Wow, I only have one more pokemon left. This has been so fun. Well, he’s my last pokemon!” Aiden smiled before throwing his last pokeball. The all opened and Eelektross appeared.

“Wow, so cool!” Kamlyn and Krystal said.

“Eelektross, the elefish pokemon. They crawl out of the ocean using their arms. They will attack prey on shore and immediately drag it into the ocean. With their sucker mouths, they suck in prey. Then they use their fangs to shock the prey with electricity.” the dex said.

“Wow, deadly…” Kamlyn said to which Krystal nodded.

“Eelektross, use discharge!”

_ “Brionne, aqua jet…” _

Brionne, before Eelektross could attack, transformed into a jet of water. It then launched itself at Eelektross and did a bit of damage, though not much. Eelektross then responded with a powerful discharge attack. The electricity crashed through Brionne causing it to faint. 

Ariel recalled her Brionne before sending out her Gible. The small dragon pokemon tried to give a fearsome cry but it came out as more cute. 

“Eelektross, aqua tail!”

_ “Gible, dragon rush...” _

Eelektross jumped towards Gible. As it launched itself, its tail swirled with water. The tail came and crashed d`own upon Gible, the water splashing it and doing a good amount of damage. Gible then concentrated all of its energy inside of it. With a cry, Gible launched itself at Eelektross, draconic power in full. Eelektross was caught off guard and was sent flying backwards before crashing into the ground.

“Why isn’t Ariel using any ground type moves? Ground type are super effective against electric types.” Kamlyn said.

“Eelektross has the ability levitate. Levitate causes the pokemon to become ‘raised’, making it immune to ground type attacks.” Krystal explained.

“Eelektross, use dragon pulse!”

_ “Gible, stone edge...” _

Eelektross then created a pulse of draconic energy. The pulse zoomed across the battlefield and smashing into the little dragon, sending it flying backwards. Gible, after falling over, righted itself and summoned stones from the ground. The stones crashed up and surrounded Eelektross before stabbing at it and falling on top of it. Eelektross then fainted due to the pointed stones. 

Aiden sighed as he recalled his Eelektross. He then smiled and went to shake hands with Ariel. Ariel recalled her Gible before approaching Aiden and shaking his hand. “That was amazing.” Aiden smiled, “You’re quite the trainer.” Ariel smiled and nodded.

“You’re not so bad yourself!” Krystal laughed.

“Where are you from?” Kamlyn asked.

Aiden smiled, “I’m from this region. I was born in a place called Pikachu Village.”

“Pikachu Village?” Angel asked.

Aiden nodded. “Yes, Pikachu Village. Actually, I believe all of you girls will be headed there eventually, right. Pikachu Village is the sight of the Pokemon League, Pokemon Grand Festival and Pokemon Showcase Master Class to name a few.”

“Ya, we will be headed there. That’s so cool.” Krystal said, grinning. 

“Are you all trainers?” Aiden asked.

“Nope.” Krystal beamed, “I’m a pokemon performer.”

“I’m a coordinator.” Kamlyn smiled.

“I’m both a trainer and a coordinator.” Angel said before pointing to Ariel, “She’s a pokemon trainer.”

“That’s super cool! I guess I’ll see you guys at Pikachu Village.” Aiden smiled.

“You’re going to be there?” Kamlyn asked.

Aiden nodded, “Ya. I’m actually competing in the Pokemon League. And that mean we’re rivals! Best of luck to you.”

“That’s wonderful.” Krystal smiled before asking, “Why is it called Pikachu Village?”

Aiden laughed, “Because the town loves Pikachu. The village is known for having the most Pikachus in the world.”

“Wow, that’ really cool.” Kamlyn said.

“Ya, it really is something special. Well, I’ll see you around!” Aiden smiled before leaving the group of girls. There was a silence before Angel spoke up.

“Hey, did that thing in his pocket look familiar?” she asked.

“Ya… It looked like a Team Epic badge…” Krystal said.


	36. On the Road to Light City (Part 1)

Before the girls left Astrid City. they stopped by the pokemon center. Krystal sent her Swablu to Professor Juniper and received her Froslass in return. And with that, the girls were off.

“What do you think the pokemon do when they’re with the professors?” Krystal asked aloud.

“No idea. I know Professor Rowan has a large pokemon enclosure.” Kamlyn answered.

Angel shrugged, “I know Professor Birch has both a pokemon enclosure and a pc box. Trainers can choose if they want to let their pokemon roam.”

“Ya… I just hope my Swablu doesn't get lonely.” Krystal said.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Kamlyn laughed. Krystal smiled and nodded.

The group continued on their way towards Light City, eventually stopping for lunch. “LUNCH TIME!!!” Krystal cheered as they sat down to have a picnic. Angel rolled her eyes as she passed out the sandwiches.

Krystal began to unwrap her sandwich before taking a huge bit. However, instead of tasting sandwich, she tasted air. “Hey, what the heck?” Krystal questioned.

The group looked to the middle of their picnic where a little furry pokemon was eating Krystal’s sandwich. “Hey, that’s my sandwich!” Krystal cried. The furry pokemon looked over at Krystal, still eating. “Pokedex, what is that pokemon?” Krystal asked.

The dex responded, “Minccino, the chinchilla pokemon. Minccino greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails. These Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms.”

“Wow, cool.” Kamlyn said.

“Not cool!” Krystal whined, “I want my sandwich back!!!”

The wild pokemon then made a break for it, running away from the group of girls. Krystal bolted up, wanting her food back. The rest of the girls looked up as she chased the little pokemon around in a circle. They shrugged and allowed her to continue running whilst they ate. Eventually both Krystal and the little Minccino became tired and flopped down to rest.

“Whew… That was both enjoyable and infuriating.” Krystal giggled as the little pokemon chirped in agreement. “So, maybe you’d want to come with me?” Krystal asked. The little pokemon scampered up and got ready for battle. Krystal rolled her eyes as she prepared to catch the little pokemon.

“Froslass, let’s go!” Krystal called, sending out her ghost ice pokemon. The said pokemon appeared and gave a cry, staring soullessly at Minccino.

“Froslass, use thunder wave.” Krystal cried. Froslass created a wave of electricity that it shot at Minccino. Minccino was hit and instantly became paralyzed. Minccino then responded with a charm attack, lowering Froslass’s attack.

Krystal then smiled, pulling out an empty pokeball. “Pokeball, GO!” Krystal cried, throwing the ball directly into the air. As the ball came down, she kicked it directly into Minccino. Minccino disappeared into the ball with a flash of light.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

Krystal giggled as she picked up the pokeball. “Welcome to the team Minccino!” Krystal giggled. She then picked up her pokedex and opened the transfer app. The app sprang to life and Krystal send her Minccino over to professor Juniper.

“So… Are you done yet?” Angel asked. Krystal looked over to see her friends, whom she had promptly forgotten about in the midst of catching the Minccino. Kamlyn was using a contest app on her dex, Ariel was playing a battling simulator and Angel was looking at Krystal, her pokefinder app left forgotten

“Ya, I’m done.” Krystal said, “Hey, it had my food. What did you expect me to do?”

“I guess just let it go.” Angel said.

Kamlyn laughed, “I feel like we should have expected this.”

Angel shook her head, “Let’s keep going. We still have a while to go before we set up camp for bed.”

* * *

The group nodded, packing up their stuff before setting off for the road again. The four continued walking before the sun began to set. The stopped in an open field and set up camp, Angel and Ariel pitching the tents while Krystal and Kamlyn set up dinner.

After everything was set up, the group had a modest dinner, releasing their pokemon and letting them eat. Afterwards, they settled down to sleep, Ariel and Angel sharing a tent and Kamlyn and Krystal sharing the other one.

The girls eventually fell asleep. A scratching sound was then heard outside the tents. However, both the trainers and their pokemon were fast asleep, none the wiser to the scratching. A little pokemon came out of the bushes before collapsing by the group.

When Angel woke up the next morning and exited the tent, she let out a gasp. Outside of their campsite was an injured Riolu. Angel let out a gasp before tearing back into the tent she and Ariel shared. She quickly woke Ariel up whispering forcefully, “Ariel, get up!”

Ariel murmured before rubbing her eyes, giving Angel a groggy, yet questionable look. “There’s an injured pokemon outside!” Angel whispered harshly. Ariel was up like a flash, grabbing a med kit and scampering out of the tent. Angel followed her as she watched Ariel wake up her Chikorita.

Both girls walked over to the injured Riolu who seemed to have just woken up, trying to back away slowly. Ariel gestured for Angel to approach the timid pokemon. Angel sighed before holding out her hands, trying to comfort the Riolu. Eventually, Angel was able to calm it, holding it comfortingly in her arms. Ariel nodded as she and her Chikorita began making medicine to heal the Riolu.

When the medicine was ready, Ariel gestured to the Riolu. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Angel whispered to the little pokemon, “This may sting a bit, but you’ll be better in no time.” Ariel applied the medicine to the Riou, it flinching away at the sting. The two girls then sat down, Riolu settling calmly in Angel’s arms.

Ariel pulled out her pokedex and scanned the little Riolu. The dex responded, “Riolu, the emanation pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.”

“Wow, interesting stuff. I wonder why is was so beat up…” Angel wondered. Ariel shrugged as they heard the other tent open.

“Ahhhh…” Krystal said as she stretched her arms, “Good morning everyone…”

Angel rolled her eyes, “Took you long enough to wake up…”

“How is everyone doing this morning?” Kamlyn asked, stretching her body.

“We’re doing fine…” Ariel said, rolling her eyes. It was then that Kamlyn and Krystal noticed the little pokemon in Angel’s arms.

“Angel, when’d you get that?” Kamlyn asked, pointing to the Riolu in Angel’s arms.

“This morning.” Angel replied, “We found it outside. It was really injured…”

“Well… It looks pretty good now. Who treated it?” Krystal asked, bending down to see the little pokemon.

“Ariel did. And why are you asking? Do you even know anything about treating pokemon?” Angel asked.

Krystal nodded, “I do know about treating pokemon. When I worked with Team Plasma, I was stationed in pokemon care. You did a good job with the treatment Ariel. Good job with the use of natural medicines. Did you use your Chikorita?” Ariel nodded and Krystal nodded back to her.

“Are you going to keep the Riolu?” Kamlyn asked.

“What are you talking about?” Angel asked.

Krystal laughed, “That Riolu seems to have taken a liking to you. I think it wants to be with you. It’s wounds are all healed. The only reason I can see it still being with you is it wants to join you.”

Angel looked down at the little pokemon. “Is that true? Do you want to come with me?” Angel asked. The little Riolu snuggled into Angel and Angel smiled, pulling out a pokeball. She then tapped Riolu with the empty pokeball. Riolu disappeared in a flash of red light.

One…  
Two…

Three…

Click!

Angel smiled at her new pokemon before pulling out her pokedex. She booted up the transfer system and returned her Decidueye to its pokeball. She then send her Decidueye to professor Birch. Afterwards she smiled and let out her Riolu. “Welcome to the team Riolu.” she smiled.

* * *

The group packed up and continued on their way, eventually coming across two trainers having an argument. The two trainers were shouting about something as the group passed. As the group passed them, one of the trainers called out, “Hey, you four! Can you help us with a little something?”

The group approached the trainers, giving them a strange look. “What do you need help with?” Krystal asked.

“Which is better. Fire pokemon or grass pokemon?” one of the trainers asked.

Angel chuckled, “Fire pokemon, duh!” She then pointed to her Vulpix, sitting cutely on the ground. The red haired trainer smiled.

“I don’t know… I really like grass pokemon.” Kamlyn said. The green haired trainer gave Kamlyn a high five.

“I really like fire pokemon. They’re so beautiful.” Krystal beamed giving the red haired trainer a high five.

“Grass…” Ariel whispered and the green haired trainer nodded.

The red haired trainer crossed his arms. “Dang it… A draw… I thought for sure you guys would choose fire.”

The green haired trainer shook her head, “No silly. They should have chosen grass.”

“I guess there’s only one way to solve this…” the red haired trainer smiled.

The green haired trainer smiled, “A pokemon battle.”

“You!” the red haired male said, pointing to Angel, “Help me out.” Angel nodded as she prepared for battle.

The green haired female looked to Kamlyn, “Will you help me?” Kamlyn nodded as she to prepared for battle.

“Hey, can we get names before we battle?” Angel asked.

Both trainers looked emphasised. “Sorry… We get so caught up in these arguments we forget to introduce ourselves…” the green haired female said.

“I’m Alec, Alec Logan. I’m the fire type Z-trainer!” Alec smiled, pushing his red hair out of his face before spinning around and striking the fire z-move pose.

“And I’m June, June Hess!” June smiled, spinning around and striking the grass z-move pose, pulling her green hair out of her face, “I’m the grass type Z-trainer.”

“So, it’s me and Alec vs June and Kamlyn?” Angel asked to which Alec nodded.

“Okay! Vulpix, let’s go!” Angel cried, sending forth her little fox pokemon. The little pokemon appeared and gave an adorable yet powerful cry.

“Let’s go Grotle!” Kamlyn called. She threw her pokeball sending out her grass turtle. The pokemon appeared and gave a cry before nibbling on the grass.

“Awesome Vulpix Angel. Now, let me show you something cool. Blaziken, let’s go!” Alec cried, sending forth his Blaziken. The large, powerful pokemon appeared and gave a cry, kicking its legs as it prepared itself for battle.

“I love your Grotle Kamlyn. It’s so cute!!! Now, say hello to my partner. Serperior, let’s show them who’s boss!!!” June called, throwing her pokeball. The ball opened and the large serpent appeared and gave a regal cry, glaring at its opponents.

“Blaziken, use swords dance!”

“Serperior, leaf storm!”

“Vulpix, heat wave!”

“Grotle, use earth power!”

Blaziken created several swords. The swords danced around its body, boosting its attack. It’s speed then rose due to its ability. Serperior let off a cry and created an enormous storm of razor sharp leaves. The leaves flew towards Blaziken and Vulpix, cutting them up. However, the grass attack did little damage. The payoff came in Serperior’s special attack rising instead of falling.

Vulpix cried out as it created a wave of heat that suffocated the battlefield. The waves of heat then came and crashed down upon the two grass type pokemon. The pokemon fell back before righting themselves. Grotle then cracked the earth, causing the ground to explode onto the two opposing fire types. The fire types were hit with the powerful ground, falling over.

“Blaziken, flare blitz!”

“Serperior, use dragon pulse!”

“Vulpix, use quick attack!”

“Grotle, sand tomb!”

Vulpix launched itself forward with the quickest of speed. It charged across the field and smashed itself into Grotle, sending it flying backwards. Grotle, once it righted itself, created a tomb of sand that encased Vulpix, damaging it with piles of sand. Vulpix cried out, sand it it eyes.

Blaziken stored up fire power before charging forward, fire blasting from its body. Blaziken crashed into Serperior, doing a massive amount of damage. However, as Blaziken pulled back, it took recoil damage. Serperior then created a pulse of draconic energy. With a cry, it send a powerful pulse aimed straight at Blaziken. Blaziken fell backwards before righting itself.

“Vulpix, use quick attack!”

“Grotle, tackle!”

Vulpix launched itself forwards with lightning quick speed. It then crashed into Serperior. Serperior let out a cry as it fell to the ground. Serperior fainted and June sighed as she recalled her partner. Grotle then charged forward and smashed its body into Blaziken. Blaziken cried out in pain as it fainted, falling to the ground. Alec laughed as he recalled his Blaziken.

“Wow… You really have us beat!” Alec chuckled.

“That was amazing!” June smiled.

Angel and Kamlyn both recalled their pokemon as the other two girls joined them on the field with Alec and June. “Well… You beat us. That means you all get our z-crystals.” Alec smiled.

“Ya, it’s super cool!” June smiled.

Alec smiled, handing each of the girls a red crystal. “That’s the firium z crystal. With it you can transform ordinary fire moves into the powerful move, Inferno Overdrive!” Alec smiled.

June smiled as well and handed each of the girls a green crystal. “This is a grassium z crystal. With that crystal you can transform ordinary grass moves into the powerful move, Bloom Doom!” June said.

“Thanks so much!” Krystal said as all the girls placed their new crystals in their z ring.

“Good luck on your journey!” Alec smiled.

“Yep, now Alec and I are going to go back to arguing!” June giggled.

The two z trainers smiled and waved as the four girls continued down the road towards Light City.


	37. On the Road to Light City (Part 2)

After the group left the two z trainers, the four continued down the boring monotone path. “Man… I’m bored again…” Krystal winned, voice rising several octaves.

“Well… There’s nothing I can do to curb your boredom!” Angel said, rolling her eyes and covering her ears.

“Perhaps you can go pokemon hunting. I’m sure there’s something cute you could…” Kamlyn began before sprinting off into the tall grass.

“What? I didn’t catch that last part Kam… Kam? Hey, where’d she go? She was here just a moment ago...” Krystal said, looking around for the ‘missing’ girl. Angel pointed to the field where Kamlyn was currently battling a pokemon.

“Pachirisu, use bite!” Kamlyn cried.

The wild pokemon sunk into the ground, moving about the shadows. With a sneaky attack, it emerged from Pachirisu’s shadow. It then smacked Pachirisu with a powerful ghost attack causing Pachirisu to fall to the ground. 

Pachirisu then lept forward, fangs extended. Its fangs came in contact with the steel of the opposing pokemon. The opposing pokemon fell backwards due to the super effective attack. Kamlyn nodded before throwing her pokeball, the pokemon disappearing in a flash or red light.

One…

Two…

Three…

Click!

Kamlyn let out a cheer, releasing her new pokemon. “Hi there!” she smiled, petting the smaller pokemon. She then pulled out her dex and transferred her Rowlett to professor Rowan.

“What is that?” Krystal asked, pulling out her dex.

The dex responded, “Honedge, the sword pokemon. Apparently this Pokémon is born when a departed spirit inhabits a sword. It attaches itself to people and drinks their life force. If anyone dares to grab its hilt, it wraps a blue cloth around that person’s arm and drains that person’s life energy completely.”

“Okay… Am I the only one that’s freaked out?” Krystal asked, backing away slowly.

Angel shook her head. “I actually think it’s pretty intriguing.”

Krystal puffed her cheeks. “What do you think Ariel? Don’t tell me you agree with Angel…” Krystal pouted. Ariel nodded, agreeing with Angel and Krystal pouted.

Kamlyn sighed, “Who cares what you think? I love Honedge and that’s all that matters to me. It’s like a super cool sword!”

“I guess so…” Krystal said as the group picked up their things and continued walking. Kamlyn smiled, playing with her Honedge as they walked.

* * *

Eventually, the group made their way to a small clearing, settling down for lunch. Just before they were able to eat, a voice cut through their picnic. “Well, well well. If it isn’t the little girly-girl and her pathetic pokemon team.” the male said, snark in his voice.

The group looked up to find Liam standing at the top of the hill, smirking. Angel growled, “What did you say? Say it to my face…”

“Oh, I’m sorry… Is the little girl upset? Sorry, I didn’t think about the little girl’s soft little feelings.” Liam taunted. 

Angel growled, fangs bared, “Oh ya… Why you little…” Ariel then grabbed her shoulder, shaking her head. Angel sighed, taking a deep breath. 

“Aww, does the little girl need help from her little friends? The little girly-girl really is pathetic!” Liam said, sass in his voice.

Ariel kept her hand on Angel’s shoulder. Angel breathing, trying to calm herself. “Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is?” Ariel asked softly, hidden malice and power in her voice.

Liam smirked, “Sure girly. Let me show you what true power is!” The two got into position to battle and Liam smirked. “Go Deino! Show them who’s boss!” Liam cried, sending out his dragon.

Ariel send out her Gible as Krystal pulled out her pokedex. The dex responded, “Deino, the irate pokemon. Lacking sight, it’s unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves. They cannot see, so they tackle and bite to learn about their surroundings. Their bodies are covered in wounds.”

“Wow… That poor pokemon…” Krystal said as Kamlyn nodded. 

“Let’s go! Deino, destroy it with dragon breath!”

_ “Gible, dragon claw…” _

Deino breathed out a breath of powerful draconic energy. The breath spun around the fields before zipping and making a beeline for Gible. Gible cried out as it was thrown backwards by the draconic energy. The super effective attack hit and Gible righted itself, ready to deliver its own super effective attacks. Gible extend its claws, lacing them with draconic energy. It then charged at Deino, slashing it apart. Deino cried out, falling back as it was hit by the super effective attack.

Gible then began to glow, white illuminating it. “It’s evolving!” Kamlyn cried. Ariel’s eyes widened as the white light subsided and Gible was replaced with Gabite.

Kamlyn pulled out her dex and scanned the pokemon. The dex responded, “Gabite, the cave pokemon. Shiny objects are its passion. It can be found in its cave, scarcely moving, its gaze fixed on the jewels it’s amassed or Carbink it has caught. In rare cases, it molts and sheds its scales. Medicine containing its scales as an ingredient will make a weary body feel invigorated.”

“Wow! Super cool!” Kamlyn said.

“Whatever!” Liam called, “Just because you have your fancy evolution doesn’t mean you’re going to win this!”

Angel laughed, calling, “Aww. You’re just salty because your pokemon hasn’t evolved yet!”

Liam growled, “I am not! Deino, use slam!” 

Krystal leaned over to Angel, whispering, “He is…”

_ “Gabite, slash…” _

Deino charged forward, trying to slam its body into Gabite. Gabite braced for the attack only for Deino to miss it entirely. Gible then ran forwards, slashing Deino with its powerful claws. The claws cut into Deino, going a bit of damage.

“Ugh, I hate you Deino. You’re worthless just like your ability! Hurry up and just evolve!!!” Liam cried.

Angel glared at him before yelling, “That’s no way to treat your Deino!”

“Why is he so angry?” Kamlyn asked.

“Deino’s ability is hustle. Hustle increases the ability-bearer's attack by 50%, however, it also reduces the accuracy of all physical moves by 20%.” Krystal explained, “Deino, however, has a limited special movepool. That means the accuracy of its normal moves is really low.”

“Deino, hurry up and use dragon tail!”

_ “Gabite, dual chop…” _

Deino rand forwards, swinging its tail down on Gabite. Gabite was hit the the stomach, send it flying backwards due to the force of the attack. Gabite crashed into the ground before righting itself and preparing its own attack.

Gabite began charging up power, draconic energy flowing from its claws. It then charged forwards, smacking Deino twice with it’s hands. Deino fell backwards, fainting as it hit the ground. Liam growled, recalling his Deino. “You useless son of a bitch…” Liam growled to Deino’s ball.

“Hey, don’t you DARE insult your pokemon like that! You’re the reason it lost! It’s your fault!” Angel shouted through sneered teeth. 

“No, it’s this stupid, worthless pokemon’s fault. I’ll show you who’s better! Go, Pinsir!” Liam cired, sending forth his bug pokemon.

Krystal and Kamlyn recoiled as the pokemon appeared. “Wow… That’s really ugly…” Krystal said.

Kamlyn frantically nodded, “Yeah… It’s really bad…”

Krystal pulled out her dex and it responded, “Pinsir, the stag beetle pokemon. Pinsir has a pair of massive horns. Protruding from the surface of these horns are thorns. These thorns are driven deeply into the foe’s body when the pincer closes, making it tough for the foe to escape. Pinsir is astoundingly strong. It can grip a foe weighing twice its weight in its horns and easily lift it. This pokémon’s movements turn sluggish in cold places.”

“Ugh… That makes it even more unattractive…” Krystal whispered.

Ariel recalled her Gabite and pondered her next pokemon. She then sent out her Charizard, the fire pokemon roaring to life. Liam scowled at the type disadvantage before harshly whispering to his pokemon, “You’d better not lose you piece of shit…”

“Pinsir, use rock slide!”

_ “Charizard, fire spin…” _

Pinsir used its horns to destroy the earth, created a storm of rocks. It then sent the rock slide flying at Charizard. However, Charizard flew into the air and dodged all of the incoming stones. Charizard, one airborne, send a fiery spin down towards Pinsir. The fire wrapped around Pinsir, burning it.

“Pinsir, use feint attack!”

_ “Charizard, wing attack…” _

Pinsir launched itself forward, striking Charizard in a black, shadowed attack. Charizard stumbled backwards, falling a bit. It then righted itself and sent forth a powerful wing attack. The large wing hit down on Pinsir before the fiery vortex containing Pinsir burnt it once again. Pinsir then fell over, fainting from the attacks and fire spin.

“You piece of shit bug… I knew you were just worthless…” Liam sneered, recalling his Pinsir. 

“Don’t you dare blame your incompetence on your poor pokemon. You’re part of the reason you’re losing!” Angel growled back.

“Yah, what do you even know?” Liam asked, glaring at Angel, “You believe in that whole magic of friendship crap!”

“Well, it’s definitely more successful than you and your team.” Angel smirked to which Liam growled in anger. 

“Torracat, destroy them!” Liam shouted, anger in his voice as he chucked the pokeball with force. The fire cat appeared on the battlefield and growled.

Ariel nodded, recalling her Charizard and sending out her Brionne. The small water type gave a bubbly cry, smiling at its opponent. 

Krystal pulled out her dex and scanned the fire cat. The dex responded, “Torracat, the fire cat pokemon. It boasts powerful front legs. With a single punch, it can bend an iron bar right over. At its throat, it bears a bell of fire. The bell rings brightly whenever this Pokémon spits fire.”

“Torracat, use flare blitz!”

_ “Brionne, rain dance…” _

Brionne let out a cte cry, summoning rain clouds. The gray clouds covered the battlefield as the first drops of rain began. Eventually, the rain began to pour onto the battlefield. Torracat lunged forwards, charging into a ball of fire. The fire launched itself into Brionne. Brionne stumbled backwards a it but the rain dance had weakened the attack along with it not being that strong. 

“Torracat, bite!”

_ “Brionne, aqua jet…” _

Brionne launched itself forward in a get of water, smashing itself into Torracat. Torracat cried out as the super effective attack destroyed it. The rain super powering the quick jet of water. Torracat responded by jumping forwards, biting Brionne with its strong jaw. 

“Toracat, hurry and use revenge!”

_ “Brionne, double slap…” _

Torracat stored up energy and threw itself at Brionne, hitting it with a revenge attack. However, the attack did little due to it going first. Brionne jumped forwards, slapping Torracat with its flippers. The force of the attack caused Torracat to fall backwards, fainting. 

“YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!!! YOU’RE ALL WORTHLESS!!!!” Liam shouted, storming off, still shouting. 

Kamlyn’s face scrunched up in disgust, “Ugh… What an unpleasant person…”

“Yeah…” Krystal sighed, “His poor pokemon… They’re so abused…”

Angel nodded, “Yeah… He’s a real asshole…”

“Oh well… Let’s just keep going?” Kamlyn said. Krystal nodded as the group of girls began moving towards Light City once again.

* * *

“We’re almost at Light City!” Kamlyn smiled. 

“Ya, it’s super exciting!” Krystal smiled as she skipped along. She then darted into the grass.

“Where did Krystal go?” Kamlyn asked.

“I assume to catch something… We could stop and have lunch here.” Angel suggested. 

Angel nodded as she and Angel began to set up Kamlyn walked to the field to train with her pokemon. They were all out, perfecting new contest combos when Kamlyn’s Kirlia began to glow. “What! What’s going on!” Kamlyn cried. Ariel and Angel ran down to where Kamlyn was practicing to see Kirlia engulfed in light. 

“It’s evolving!” Krystal said, popping out of nowhere.

When the light vanished, a beautiful Gardevoir stood in Kirlia’s place. “Wow! So beautiful! You’re the best Gardevoir!” Kamlyn cried, leaping forwards and wrapping her arms around the newly evolved pokemon.

Krystal pulled out her dex and scanned the pokemon. The dex sprung to life, saying, “Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its trainer, this pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This pokémon will try to protect its trainer even at the risk of its own life.”

“Wow! You’re so amazing!!!” Kamlyn cried as the pokemon embraced its trainer back.

“Hey Krystal. Where did you go?” Angel asked.

“Me?” Krystal asked, “Oh, I just went to get a new friend.” She then pointed to where all her pokemon were huddled, out of their balls. Sitting in the center was a small pumpkin pokemon.

Kamlyn looked over to Krystal’s new team member, pulling out her dex and scanning the pokemon. The dex responded, “Pumpkaboo, the pumpkin pokemon. The pumpkin body is inhabited by a spirit trapped in this world. As the sun sets, it becomes restless and active. It is said to carry wandering spirits to the place where they belong so they can move on.”

“Wow… Creepy and cute! It really suits you Krystal!” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal beamed back, “I know! I love it so much! It was just too cute to pass up!” Krystal smiled and then transferred her Pumpkaboo to professor Juniper. 

“Awesome!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Hey guys?” Krystal began, “What’s that weird city outline in the distance?” 

Angel looked over and slapped her forehead. “It’s Light City. We’ve finally made it.”

“YAY!!! WE’VE MADE IT TO LIGHT CITY!!!” Krystal cried, taking of for the city before the girls and her pokemon could catch up. 


	38. Welcome to Light City

“Wow! Light City is a lot smaller than I thought it would be…” Krystal said as they looked around the ‘city’.

“I never said it was a big city. It’s just a city, that’s it. Not all cities are large Krystal...” Angel said with a sigh.

“I think it’s a nice little city. It’s just so cute!” Kamlyn smiled. 

“It really is a nice little city, isn’t it..” a male voice said from behind the group.

“Huh? Who are you?” Krystal asked, the girls turning around to identify the silver haired male.

“Steven Stone! What are you doing here?” Angel asked, surprised to see the Hoenn champion once again.

“Oh, I’m just sightseeing. And what about you girls? Why are you here?” he asked, a smile on his face.

“There’s a contest taking place here.” Kamlyn replied.

Krystal smiled, “And a showcase too!”

“That’s great. Hey, I may have something to help you girls out.” Steven smiled, reaching into his bag. 

“Really?” Krystal questioned, “What is it?”

“Yep, here you go!” Steven smiled, pulling out two mega stones. He handed a yellow stone with a pink and purple mega evolution symbol. “It’s a sablenite. It’ll allow your Sableye to mega evolve.” Steven explained. 

“Wow, so cool!” Krystal smiled, taking the mega stone and giving it to her Sableye. “I bet Sableye will look super coo too!!!” Krystal beamed.

“And for you Kamlyn, this gardevoirite.” Steven said, producing a light blue stone with a green and pink mega evolution symbol.

“Thanks so much!” Kamlyn smiled, taking the stone from the older male’s hand

“What are you even seeing here Steven?” Angel asked.

“Oh, I’m here working with a small dig site.” Steven replied.

“Dig site?” Krystal asked, tilting her head.

“Yes. There is a cave not far from this city. They are currently harvesting different stones and I’m helping to oversee the project.” Steven explained. 

“Oh, that’s cool.” Kamlyn said.

Angel nodded, “Have you found anything noteworthy yet Steven?” 

“Yes, we have actually.” Steven smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out several fossils, “These are several fosiles we’ve recently excavated.”

“Cool! What are they?” Krystal asked, looking at the stones.

“This one here is a claw fossil.” Steven said, pointing to the fossil on the left. The small claw was embedded into the rock yet stood out prominently. “And this is a shield fossil.” Steven said, pointing to the fossil on the right. The rock had a shield-like look to it, standing proudly against the stone.

“Wow! Super cool!” Kamlyn said.

“I know. I can’t wait to go home and study them more.” Steven smiled, placing both the fossils back into his bag.

“Hey, Steven. Have you heard of Z Trainers?” Angel asked.

Steven nodded, “Yes, I have. I’ve heard that they give out z-crystals to those who defeat them.”

“That’s right!” a female voice said. The group and Steven turned around to see a young girl behind them. 

She wore a soft, dark purple, ripped dress. A sash around her waist was a dirty blue and she wore a blue pendant around her neck. In addition, she had dirty old sandals on her feet, a band around her ankle. She had soft dark purple hair pulled back in a half up half down ponytail and her light blue eyes sparkled. 

“Who are you?” Angel asked.

“I’m Leslie, Leslie Finch. I’m the ghost type Z Trainer.” she smiled.

“Really. That’s very impressive. Would you mind if I had a battle with you?” Steven asked.

“Sure, it’d be an honor.” Leslie smiled. Steven, Leslie and the girls walked over to the public battlefield. Once there, Leslie smiled.

“Okay, you’re up Aegislash!” she smiled,s ending out her ghost pokemon. The large sword and shield pokemon appeared, giving a threatening cry. 

Steven smiled, pulling out his own pokemon, “Go, Skarmory!” The large steel bird appeared, giving a powerful cry before soaring into the sky.

“Wow, a Skarmory!” Krystal smiled, pulling out her pokedex.

The dex responded, “Skarmory, the armor bird pokemon. Its metal body is sturdy, but it does rust rather easily. So on rainy days, this Pokémon prefers to stay put in its nest. Its feathers, which fall off as it grows, are thin and sharp. In times long past, warriors used them as swords.”

“Wow, very intersecting.” Kamlyn said to which Krystal nodded in agreement. 

“Aegislash, use sacred sword!”

“Skarmory, steel wing!”

Aegislash jumped forwards, changing stance. It then brought its blade down on the steel bird. However, the attack seemed to have done nothing, Skarmory looking perfectly unscratched. Skarmory then gave a cry, flying high into the sky. It then shot back down, stealing its wings and attacking Aegislash with its powerful wings. Aegislash cried out as it fell over and fainted.

Leslie laughed, returning her pokemon, “Wow. I expected nothing less than that from Hoenn’s champion.” 

“You did really well. Your Aegislash is very well raised.” Steven smiled as the two shook hands.

Leslie smiled, “Thanks for the compliment. Anyway, here is your ghostium-z crystal.” Leslie pulled out a crystal and handed it to Steven. Steven smiled, thanking her before turning back to the girls.

“Well, it was nice to see you again. I’m sure I’ll see you around.” Steven smiled, waving as he left.

“Bye Steven!” Krystal called, waving as well.

“Ya, see you around!” Kamlyn smiled, waving. 

“So, what about you? I assume you’re collecting z-crystals, right?” Leslie asked, looking towards the girls.

Angel nodded, “I guess you could say we’re doing that.”

“Cool. I’ll chose one of you randomly and if you beat me, all of you will get ghostium-z.” Leslie smiled, closing her eyes and spinning in a circle. She then stopped and pointed, opening her eyes. “You!” she smiled.

Krystal pointed to herself, “Me?” she asked.

“Yep! You ready?” Leslie smiled.

Krystal shrugged, “Ready as I’ll ever be.” Leslie smiled, sending out her Aegislash.

Krystal nodded, “Go, Sableye!” Her ghost pokemon walked onto the field, giving a creepy smile.

Kamlyn nodded, pulling out her pokedex. The dex scanned the pokemon and said, “Aegislash, the royal sword pokemon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king. Generations of kings were attended by these Pokémon, which used their spectral power to manipulate and control people and Pokémon.”

“Wow, so regal!” Kamlyn said, “Are you a descendant of royalty?”

Leslie smiled, “Ya, a bit. There was a royal somewhere in my family line.”

“So cool!” Krystal grinned. 

“Aegislash, use shadow sneak!”

“Sableye, use will-o-wisp!”

Aegislash sunk into the shadows, moving about the battlefield. Saleye glanced around, trying to locate Aegislash’s location. As Sableye continued to look, Aegislash appeared out of it’s shadow before slashing through Sableye, damaging it. Sableye was caught by surprise, flying backwards across the field. 

Sableye then chanted its name several times, creating several blue flames that danced around it’s body. The blue flames then flew from Sableye to Aegislash before disappearing into the sword pokemon’s body. Aegislash flinched back, the fire burning it.

“Aegislash, use sacred sword.”

“Sableye, dig.”

Sableye dug into the ground, evading Aegislash. Aegislash looked around, trying to locate Sableye’s position from underground. Frustrated, Aegislash used sacred sword on the ground, breaking it and revealing Sableye. 

Sableye, after being discovered, jumped from the exploding rocks into the air. It then fell from the air, smashing its body into Aegislash. Aegislash fell backwards into the destroyed ground before pulling itself back up to battle. The fire then burned Aegislash once again, taking its hit points.

“Aegislash, use king’s shield.”

“Sableye, use sucker punch.”

Aegislash changed it’s form to look more like a shield before creating an impenetrable barrier. Sableye threw itself forward, trying to punch Aegislash. However, the barrier prevented any damage to Aegislash. However, Aegislash flinched due to its burn, the shield not preventing it.

“How did it do that?” Kamlyn asked.

“Aegislash’s ability is stance change.” Angel explained to the other girl, “Stance change is exclusive to Aegislash. When using a damage-dealing move, Aegislash switches to its blade forme. When using the move king's shield, Aegislash switches to its shield forme.”

“Wow, cool and convenient.” Kamlyn said, nodding her head in acknowledgement. 

“Aegislash, sacred sword.”

“Sableye, ominous wind.”

Aegislash launched itself forward, slicing downward. Sableye flew backwards due to Aegislash’s sword assault. When the assault let up, Sableye disappeared into the shadows to avoid Aegislash. Sableye then appeared and gave a cry, creating a powerful, evil wind. The wind swirled around Aegislash before damaging it. Aegislash then fell down, fainting. 

“Wow! That was amazing!” Leslie smiled, “For your win, I present you girls with ghostium-z.”

Each girl took on of the crystals, smiling and thanking her. “How do we use this?” Krystal asked.

Leslie smiled. “Like this.” she said, swinging her arms around before ducking down and wiggling up in a mock scare. “That’s the ghost dance.” Leslie smiled, “This will allow you to unlock Never-Ending Nightmare.”

“Awesome! Thanks so much!” Kamlyn smiled.

“You’re welcome. Good luck on your journeys girls.” Leslie said before she disappeared along with her Aegislash. It was at that point a man ran up to the group.

“Hey, are you alright? You’ve been standing here looking at nothing for the past hour…” he said.

“What? No, we were here with Leslie.” Krystal said, confused.

The man shook his head, “No, you’ve been standing here battling nothing.”

Krystal tilted her head, “What? What just happened? Were we battling a ghost girl?”

Angel shrugged as the group pondered what had just happened.


	39. Light City Contest (Part 1)

When the girls entered the backstage area, they were greeted by three eeveelutions jumping on them. “What the? What’s happening?” Angel cried, falling to the ground.

“What’s going on?” Kamlyn cried as well, hitting the floor. Both girls then began to laugh, the cute little pokemon licking their faces. “Stop it! It tickles!” Kamlyn giggled, wet tongue still assaulting her face.

“Eeveelutions, where did you go? Hey, come back here!” a familiar male called.

“Oliver, fancy seeing you here.” Angel smiled, the little Flareon on her chest bouncing back to its trainer. 

“Ya, it’s good to see you Oliver.” Kamlyn smiled, the Vaporeon and Leafeon bouncing off her chest as well.

“Wow, you got a Leafeon! So cute!” Kamlyn smiled. 

“Ya, he’s a real beauty. They all are; I love them so much!” Oliver smiled before turning to Angel.

“I haven’t seen you in a while Angel. How have you been?” Oliver asked, smiling, hand extended.

“I’ve been doing really well, and you?” Angel smiled, shaking his hand.

“We’ve been doing really well too. We can’t wait to show you our new stuff!” Oliver smiled, gesturing to his pokemon.

“Hey Oliver, how many ribbons do you have?” Kamlyn asked.

“Me? Oh, I have three right now.” Oliver smiled.

“Cool! I have three too!” Kamlyn smiled while Angel mumbled something about only having two ribbons. 

“Well, I wish you both good luck!” Oliver smiled before he and his eeveelutions returned to their area.

“Good luck to you as well!” Kamlyn called, waving as Oliver walked away, waving back.

* * *

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I am happy to announce that the Light City Pokemon Contest is about to begin. I’m your host Mabel and these are your judges. First, head of the contest association, Mr. Contesta. Next, head of the pokemon fan club, Mr. Pokemon. And finally, Light City’s very own Nurse Joy.” Mabel said, “Now, let’s get this show started.”

“First on the stage, Angel!” Mable called.

Angel smiled, pulling out her pokeballs, “Vulpix, Manectric, let’s go!” In a flash of bright, colored smoke, Vulpix and Manectric appeared on the battlefield.

“Vulpix, heat wave and Manectric, use hidden power.”

Vulpix cried out, letting off waves of heat. The heat swirled around the stage, following Vulpix as the little fox ran. Manectric then howled, creating little balls of ice. The balls were then thrown into the waves of heat, bursting into light blue sparkles upon contact. 

“Manectric, shock wave and Vulpix, use toxic.“

Manectric began running, charging up electricity. With a cry, it released the shock wave. Vulpix jumped over the wave at close range, creating a toxin in it’s body. It then released the toxin, mixing it with the shock wave dying it streaks of purple. The wave met the edges of the stage and exploded into yellow and purple sparkles.

“Vulpix, use hex and Manectric, use swift.”

Vulpix created glowing purple flames. The flames flew into the sky as Manectric created shining stars. The stars were thrown into the purple flames, flames absorbing the stars and glowing in size. With a cry, Vulpix released the flames and a shower of glowing purple stars fell down upon the two pokemon. Angel then smiled and waved to the audience with her pokemon before returning backstage.

When she opened the door to the backstage, Oliver becked her over to where he and Kamlyn were sitting, watching the next performer. “That was amazing. I loved the colored stars. I just may have to borrow that.” Oliver smiled.

“Thanks, I’m glad you thought it looked good.” Angel smiled.

“Ya, it was really awesome!” Oliver grinned.

Angel shook her head, “There’s still some stuff we could improve upon. You know what they say, there’s always room for improvement.”

The three sat and watched the performers, Oliver pointing out different combinations that he liked and Kamlyn pointing out all the cute pokemon. Before long, Oliver was called to get to the stage. “Wish me luck!” Oliver smiled as he walked towards the door.

“Good luck!” Kamlyn called as Oliver smiled and exited the backstage room.

“Next on the stage, Oliver!” Mabel called.

Oliver smiled, pulling out his pokeballs, “Leafeon, Vaporeon, curtain, let’s go!” The pokeballs opened in a flurry of colorful petals, revealing Leafeon and Vaporeon. 

Krystal gushed from her seat in the audience, “AWW! They’re so CUTE!” She then pulled out her pokedex, scanning the pokemon.

The dex responded, “Leafeon, the verdant pokemon. The younger they are, the more they smell like fresh grass. With age, their fragrance takes on the odor of fallen leaves. Its cellular composition is closer to that of a plant than an animal. It uses photosynthesis to produce its energy supply without eating food.”

“Aww, it’s so cute!” Krystal cried, “I WANT ONE!!!”

The dex then scanned the other pokemon, saying, “Vaporeon, the bubble jet pokemon. Its cells are composed of units much like water molecules. It lives close to water and is often mistaken for a mermaid. Blending in with the water and erasing all signs of its presence, it patiently waits for its prey, fish pokemon.”

“Wow, that’s so cool too!!!” Krystal said. Ariel nodded as they watched Oliver.

“Leafeon, use grass whistle and Vaporeon, use rain dance.”

Vaporeon cried out, created a drizzle of rain inside the contact hall. The rain didn’t come down hard but in soft, gentle streams. Leafeon then began to whistle using a piece of grass. A beautiful melody, complementing the soothing rain, echoed through the hall. The music swirled around the hall as Leafeon sang, Vaporeon danced, the rain falling softly.

“Vaporeon and Leafeon, helping hand.”

Vaporeon and Leafeon clapped their paws together before dashing around the stage in streaks of green and blue. The two streaks weaved together, flowing in and out of each other before the two pokemon jumped into the air with a flash of light.

“Leafeon, use magical leaf and Vaporeon, use ice beam.”

Leafeon created a bunch of glowing leaves. The leaves flew around the stage before Glaceon cried out and froze them with powerful beam of ice. The leaves froze before Leafeon make them break out of their ice chamber, frost coating their glowing tops. The leaves continued to fly around the room, leaving a soft ice blue trail in their wake. The leaves burst into blue and green sparkles, the audience applauding.

Oliver smiled, bowed and heading backstage. When he opened the door to the backstage waiting area, his flareon tackled him. He smiled, petting the pokemon and praising his Leafeon and Vaporeon. “You were amazing!” Kamlyn smiled.

“Thanks so much… I didn’t really like it though… Not my pokemon’s fault, but my own…” Oliver said, scratching his head.

“Aww, I thought it was really cool.” Kamlyn smiled.

Oliver blushed, “Well… What did you think Angel?”

“I thought it was pretty cool. Not my style, but cool nonetheless.” Angel said, shrugging. Oliver nodded as the assistant called Kamlyn to the stage.

Kamlyn smiled, “Wish me luck!” She then disappeared through the doors, going towards the stage.

“Next on the stage, Kamlyn!” Mable called.

Angel smiled, pulling out her pokeballs, “Pachirisu, Honedge, spotlight!” Hearts shot from the ball as Pachirisu and Honedge appeared on the stage.

“Pachirisu, fling and Honedge, use shock wave.”

Pachirisu ran around before throwing a cheri berry into the air. The berry flew into the sky, center of the stage. Honedge then let off a shock wave, the wave of electricity flowing through the berry. The berry then burst into red and orange sparkles, raining down on Pachirisu as it jumped into the air.

“Pachirisu, use electroweb and Honedge, confide.”

Honedge began storing up energy inside its body, center stage. Pachirisu then let out a cry and jumped into the air. Once in the air, Pachirisu let off a sticky web, laced with electricity. The web landed in the center of the stage, covering it and Honedge. Honedge then released the energy, causing the web to begin to glow the colors of the rainbow.

“Honedge, secret power and Pachirisu, double team.”

Pachirisu created a bunch of clones on itself. The clones surrounded Honedge, filling up the stage. Honedge then let of a flash of light, glowing a pretty pink. The pink wave went through all the Pachirisu clones, destroying them and letting off a pretty pink color. The audience cheered as Kamlyn and her pokemon bowed and walked off stage. 

When she returned backstage, Oliver congratulated her. “I loved your performance. The thing you did with the secret power double team was amazing!” Oliver grinned. 

“Aww, thanks so much!” Kamlyn smiled back. The three proceeded to watch the rest of the performances before Mabel came over the TV. 

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment you’ve been waiting for. These are the eight coordinators who will be moving on to the second round.” Mabel announced as the panels on the screen flipped to show the eight coordinators. Angel, Kamlyn and Oliver both cheered. All three had made it to round two.

“May the best coordinator win!” Oliver smiled, eyes shining. 


	40. Light City Pokemon Contest (Part 2)

“Now ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for round two, the contest battles. The rules are simple. Both coordinators will have five minutes to display their contest skills in a pokemon battle against the other. The goal is to have more points than your opponent at the end of the round. Now let’s begin!” Mabel explained and the battles began.

The quarter finals had come to an end. Angel had fainted her opponent’s Eelektrik and Tirtouga, giving her a spot in the semi-finals. Kamlyn had shown off some impressive combinations, demolishing her opponent of points and destroying the combinations of her opponent’s Lunatone and Beartic. Oliver had also held his own, showing the beauty of his pokemon and defeating the opposing Sandygast and Pansage.

Now, it was time for the semi-finals. Angel vs Kamlyn and Oliver vs a female named Allison. Oliver had won his semi-final, defeating Allison’s Cubone and Reuniclus; now it was Angel and Kamlyn’s turn.

“This exciting semifinal round will be Angel vs Kamlyn.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

Angel smiled as she threw her pokeballs, “Vulpix, Riolu, let’s go!” The balls opened to puffs of colored smoke as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave cute cries as they waited to see their opponents.

Kamlyn smiled as she threw her pokeballs, “Gardevoir, Mightyena, spotlight!” The balls opened to puffs of colored smoke as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave their respective cries, ready to perform.

“Vulpix, use flame burst and Riolu, use bullet punch!”

Riolu jumped forward, jabbing quickly at the air. The air filled with small, steel fists. Vulpix then breathed fiery life upon the fists, making them flaming metal. The bursting fire from the attack created a flame that flew around Riolu, illuminating the small fighting type. Riolu then charged forward, slamming its fists into Mightyena. Kamlyn’s points fell as Mightyena skid backwards.

“Gardevoir, use magical leaf and Mightyena, use hyper voice!”

Gardevoir created a bunch of magical, glowing leaves. The leaves floated around the two pokemon. Mightyena then let out a shrill sound, pushing away the leaves and leaving the sound wave a glowing pink color. The sound waves made their way towards Vulpix and Riolu, however, both pokemon jumped over the incoming sound waves. Angel’s points fell though her pokemon took no damage.

“Vulpix, now, transform!!!” Angel called, throwing out an ice stone. The ice stone connected with Vulpix. Vulpix cried out, transforming from fire Vulpix to ice Vulpix. The red flame replaced with a soft white-blue ice.

“Vulpix, use powdered snow and Riolu, use thunder punch!”

Vulpix opened its mouth, spewing out a flurry of soft snow into the air. Riolu then jumped up, fist riddled and laced with powerful electricity. The lightning crackles and spun, connecting with each of the snow particles. Riolu then landed on the ground as the snow exploded into yellow sparkles. Kamlyn’s points fell.

“Gardevoir, use shock wave and Mightyena, use toxic!”

Gardevoir created a shockwave of electricity. In then proceeded to fire the wave of electricity. Mightyena then used toxic, building up poison in its body. Mightyena then shot the poison onto the shockwave. The wave of electricity then began to glow both yellow and purple, alternating between the two. Vulpix was able to dodge the incoming attack but Riolu was hit, the electricity attacking it. Angel’s points fell.

“Vulpix, use ice beam and Riolu, use poison jab!”

Riolu ran forwards, fists now laced with poison. Vulpix shot a beam of ice at Riolu’s firsts, coating them in ice and causing the ice to glow purple. Riolu then smashed its firsts into Gardevoir, the ice breaking, flying into the air. The poisonous jabs attacked Gardevoir and Riolu then pulled back, the ice raining down on Vulpix and itself as a soft purple shower. Kamlyn’s points fell as Gardevoir stumbled back.

“Gardevoir, use zen headbutt and Mightyena, use dark pulse!”

Gardevoir and Mightyena attacked together. Mightyena sent out a pulse of dark energy that surrounded Gardevoir as it charged forward, head of psychic power. Gardevoir and the dark pulses crashed into Vulpix. Angel’s points fell due to the attack as Vulpix pulled itself up.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle as both coordinator’s heads whipped around to see the final scores.  “And the winner of the first semi-final round and moving onto the finals is… Angel!” Mabel cried.

Angel smiled as her ice Vulpix and Riolu came over. She picked up Riolu and gave it a hug before petting her ice Vulpix. Both pokemon nuzzled into her as she praised them for an amazing job well done.

Kamlyn sighed, petting her Mightyena and Gardevoir. “We did our best… That’s all I can ask for.” Kamlyn smiled, walking over to Angel. Angel smiled, shaking her hand. “Great job Angel. Good luck in the finals.”

“Thanks Kamlyn, you did really well too.” Angel nodded, shaking her hand. Kamlyn nodded, smiling as they both walked backstage, Kamlyn to pack up and Angel to get ready for the finals.

* * *

“This exciting final round will be Angel vs Oliver.” Mabel said, “You have five minutes on the clock, and begin!”

Angel smiled as she threw her pokeballs, “Absol, Shelgon, let’s go!” The balls opened to bright, colorful lights as the two pokemon appeared. Both pokemon gave powerful cries as they waited to see their opponents.

Oliver smiled, “Good luck Angel!”

“You too Oliver!” Angel smiled back.

Oliver grinned throwing his pokeballs in a flash of pink petals, “Pikachu and Flareon, curtain!” Both pokemon appeared gave their respective cries, ready to perform.

Krystal looked at the pokemon that just appeared, pulling out her pokedex. The dex responded, "Flareon, the flame pokemon. When it catches prey or finds berries, it breathes fire on them until they’re well done, and then it gobbles them up. Its average body temperature is between 1,300 and 1,500 degrees Fahrenheit. In its internal flame sac, temperatures reach 3,000 degrees."

"Wow... That's pretty hot." Krystal said as Kamlyn nodded.

She then scanned the other pokemon. The dex said, "Pikachu, the mouse pokemon. A plan was recently announced to gather many Pikachu and make an electric power plant. It’s in its nature to store electricity. It feels stressed now and then if it’s unable to fully discharge the electricity."

"Wow. That's really shocking." Krystal said.

“Absol, use sandstorm and Shelgon, use fire blast!”

Shelgon built up fire in it’s belly. With a cry, it blew a large last of fire from its mouth. Absol then created a sandstorm, the fire wrapping around the billowing sand. The sand then came down, crashing itself onto Flareon and Pikachu, the flames embedded in the sandstorm licking at the two opposing pokemon. Oliver’s points dropped as the flaming sandstorm subsided.

“Flareon, use lava plumb and Pikachu, use wild charge!”

Pikachu cried out, spinning and launching itself quickly at its opponents. Flareon then surrounded the charging pokemon with bits of lava, the fire swirling and glowing as Pikachu approached Angel’s pokemon. Pikachu then crashed into Shelgon, the pokemon stumbling backwards. Angel’s points fell.

“Absol, use magic coat and Shelgon, use attract!”

Absol created a magical coat around itself, glowing a soft rainbow color. Shelgon then used attract, firing hearts at the protected Absol. The hearts bounced out around Absol, into the audience where they exploded into sparkles. The hearts that hit Flareon and Pikachu exploded in their faces, momentarily blinding them. Oliver’s points fell.

“Flareon, use swift and Pikachu, use thunder wave!”

Flareon and Pikachu shook off the sparkles and dust, reorienting themselves. Flareon cried out, created a multitude of stars. Pikachu then summoned lightning, shocking the stars. The stars then shot towards Absol and Shelgon, piercing them. Angel’s points fell though neither of her pokemon became paralyzed.

“Absol, use rain dance and Shelgon, use sunny day!”

Absol created a storm of rain that began to drizzle down onto the stage. At the same time, Shelgon summoned the sun and used it to illuminate the stage. The sun shown brighrtly in the middle of the storm of rain. Oliver’s points fell.

“Flareon, use charm and Pikachu, use lucky chant!”

Flareon used charm, looking cute and creating small little hearts. The hearts swirled around the two pokemon as Pikachu used lucky chant. The vines sprouted form Pikachu’s body, wrapping around both pokemon, hearts connecting with the enchanted vines. Angel’s points fell.

“Times up!!!” Mabel cried stopping the battle. Both trainers whipped their heads around to see the results. Mabel then continued, “And the winner of the Light City Pokemon Contest is… Oliver!”

Oliver let out a cheer of joy and bent down to embrace his partners. Pikachu jumped into his arms and up onto his shoulder while Flareon embraced Oliver in a hug. “We won! We did it! We won! I’m so happy!!!” he cried.

Angel, on the other side of the stage, was clapping for Oliver’s win, though. Her pokemon approached her and she bent down, congratulating them both. Absol and Shelgon gave her sad looks but she shook her head, smiling. “We did our best. That’s all I can ask for.” Angel whispered to them.

Oliver stood up and walked over to Angel. The two of them shook hands as Oliver smiled and said, “Congratulations. You were amazing out there!”

Angel smiled back, “You were just as amazing.”

“Congratulations Oliver. For your win, we present you with this.” Mabel said, handing her the ribbon, “The Light City Ribbon!” Oliver smiled, his fourth ribbon now under his belt.

He beamed before crying, “YES! ONLY ONE MORE TO GO!!!”

* * *

“It was so great seeing you!” Oliver smiled as he and Angel packed up.

“Ya, it was great to see you too.” Angel smiled back as the two walked up into the regular hall.

“Hey Oliver!” Kamlyn called, waving, “Congrats on your win!”

“Aww, thanks so much Kamlyn.” Oliver smiled before looking at Krystal. He then gasped. “OMG! You’re Krystal! I watched your performance in Astrid City. I loved your combinations. You’re a performer, correct?” he asked.

“Ya, I am!” Krystal giggled, scratching the back of her head, “I’m glad you liked the performances. It’s always a pleasure to watch you as well Oliver.”

Oliver chuckled, “Aww, thanks so much!”

“Where are you headed next Oliver?” Kamlyn asked.

Oliver shrugged, “Not sure… I heard there may be a pokemon therapist in a small town not far from here. I may go there to help with my pokemon.”

“Well, that sounds super cool.” Krystal said.

“We’ll still meet at the Grand Festival, right?” Oliver smiled, sticking his hand out.

Kamlyn and Angel smiled, putting their hands on top of his, “Yep!” Kamlyn smiled.

“See you at the Grand Festival Oliver!” Angel grinned. Oliver smiled back as he left the hall, waving goodbye.


	41. Light City Showcase

“Hey Angel. I have a question?” Krystal said.

“What is it?” Angel asked, not looking up from her book.

“Where did you get the ice stone?” Krystal asked.

“Oh, that?” Angel asked, pointing to the small stone, “I got it from Steven.”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool.” Krystal said.

Angel rolled her eyes, “Why aren’t you outside practicing?”

“I got bored…” Krystal pouted.

“Well lazy… You should be working on your performance.” Angel said.

“Well… What about you ? You aren't training!” Krystal retorted.

Angel rolled her eyes, “Kamlyn and I have finished our performances. We have no need to practice at this time.”

“Well… What about Ariel. Ariel isn’t training!” Krystal said, trying to defend herself.

“Ariel is training. She’s been going through different books on her pokemon to figure out what the best strategies would be for battling. So, your argument is invalid. Now, go train and stop bothering me.” Angel said, not looking up from her book.

“Fine…” Krystal grumbled, leaving the room the girls were sharing.

Once Krystal left, Angel sighed, “I swear… She’s going to be the death of me…” Ariel just shrugged and continued reading her books.

* * *

“Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome everyone to the Light City Pokemon Showcase. My name is Monsieur Francis and today we are going to watch these lovely ladies show off their skill and beauty. The winner of the show will get this, a princess key. Now, here is the first group of performers.” Monsieur Francis introduced.

The audience let off a polite clap as the first group rose from the stage, three girls total. Krystal gave the audience a smile as she was in group one.

“I hope she’ll be able to hold her own…” Angel murmured from the audience.

“Why wouldn’t she be able to?” asked Kamlyn.

“She’s really been slacking on her practices.” Angel said dismissively.

“I hope that won’t affect her too much.” Kamlyn said sadly.

Angel shrugged, “Somehow, I think this isn’t going to be good for her.”

“Now, these lovely ladies must work together with their pokemon to complete quiz questions. When one lady has correctly answered three questions, they will move on. However, a lady is only able to answer a question if their pokemon wins the aforementioned challenge. Ready, and begin!” Monsieur Francis said.

Krystal nodded as all three performers sent forth their pokemon into a maze. Krystal’s Froslass made its way through the maze, making it to the end first. “And Krystal gets to answer the first question. Question One: What breeding group or groups is your pokemon in?” Monsieur Francis asked.

Krystal immediately responded, “Froslass is in both the fairy and mineral breeding groups.”

Monsieur Francis smiled, “That is correct. Now, for the next challenge.”

Froslass and it’s opponents, Whiscash and Skorupi, lined up behind a target range. When the crack sounded, all three pokemon began firing attacks at the targets across the field, knocking them down. Eventually, Skorupi won the match.

Monsieur Francis directed his question at the Skorupi’s trainer, the trainer answering the question correct. The next challenge then began.

The pokemon lined up at the starting line, ready to race. With the start of the gun, the pokemon took off. All three trainers cheered the pokemon on but Froslass barely beat Skorupi. Monsieur Francis said, “The next question goes to Krystal. Question Two: What type is your pokemon and what is it strong and weak against?”

Krystal took a breath before saying, “Froslass is an ice, ghost type pokemon. It takes 2x damage from fire, rock, ghost, dark and steel types. It takes ½ damage against ice, poison and bug. It is also immune to normal and fighting types.”

Monsieur Francis smiled, “Correct, another point for Krystal. Now, for the next challenge.” 

Froslass, Whiscash and Skorupi were all placed in front of a giant mound of dirt. At the sound of a gun, all three pokemon dove in, searching for a berry. Eventually, Whiscash emerged from the mound, berry in its mouth.

Monsieur Francis then directed his question at the Whiscash’s trainer, the trainer answering the question correct. The next challenge then began.

All three pokemon were lined up. The most beautiful move would win the challenge. Skorupi created a rain of poison needles, showing off it’s poisonous ability. The audience cheered. Whiscash made it rain, the droplets falling around the stage. The audience cheered with the same volume as Skorupi. Froslass then conjured up a storm of ice, snowflakes falling from the sky, sparkling. The audience erupted into cheers, Froslass clearly winning.

Monsieur Francis said, “The next question goes to Krystal. Krystal, if you answer this question correctly, you will move on to the next round. Question Three: What does your pokemon evolve from and at what level?”

Krystal smiled before saying, “Froslass evolves from Snorunt. Snorunt evolves into Froslass as long as the Snorunt is female and it has a dawn stone.”

Monsieur Francis smiled, “Correct! That means Krystal will be moving onto the performance round.” The audience cheered as Krystal smiled before returning backstage.

“That was a great performance out there.” a female said.

Krystal turned around to see Ava’s smiling face. “Ava, how are you doing? It’s so good to see you!” Krystal beamed, embracing her friend.

“It’s good to see you too!” Ava smiled, hugging Krystal back.

“Are you going on soon?” Krystal asked 

Ava shook her head. I’m in the fourth group. We have a while.” she smiled. “So, what have you been up to?” Ava asked.

“Meh?” Krystal shrugged, “You know, the usual. How about you?”

Ava chuckled, Well, I cannot wait to see what you have in store. I’m doing well. I have some amazing new combos that I cannot wait to try out.”

“Well, good luck.” Krystal smiled.

Ava nodded, “Same to you!”

* * *

Ava’s round came and went, winning the round as she and Krystal sat before the performances. “What did you think of my Ivysaur?” Ava asked.

“It was amazing. Bulbasaur evolved beautifully. Are you going to evolve it into Venusaur?” Krystal asked.

Ava shrugged, “I don’t know… I love Ivysaur but Venusaur is more powerful…”

“Just do what your pokemon wants.” Krystal said and Ava nodded, smiling.

“Are you nervous?” Ava asked.

Krystal shrugged, “Not really. You?”

Ava nodded, “I’m worried the audience may not like my new combinations. I really don’t want to let my pokemon down…”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. The audience will love you.” Krystal grinned.

“Thanks Krystal.” Ava smiled before standing up. “We should get the the stage. It’s almost time.” she said, hand extended for Krystal.

Krystal grinned, taking her hand as she pulled her up. “Ya. May the best performer win.” she smiled. Ava nodded as the two made their way to the stage.

“And now, these are the lovely four ladies that will be performing for this princess key.” Monsieur Francis smiled. “First up we have Ava!” Monsieur Francis called.

Ava rose from the stage and took a deep breath, her Flaaffy, Skitty and Buneary standing beside her. She then pulled her head up and gave a smile to the audience. “Let’s go!” she cried as the music began. She and her pokemon began to dance with the beat.

“Flaaffy, electric terrain!” Ava called. Flaaffy cried out, the ground turning yellow and glimmering. The three pokemon and Ava danced around the sparkly yellow stage, smiling.

“Now, Skitty use water pulse and Buneary use ice beam!” Ava called. Skitty jumped up, meowing and creating balls of water. Buneary then froze all the balls, causing them to sparkle and glow.

“Flaaffy, iron tail!” she called. With a cry, Flaaffy steeled its tail and swung it down on the frozen balls of water. Upon contact, the balls burst into blue sparkles, showering Ava and her pokemon.

“Finished!” she cried as the audience burst into cheer. Ava smiled, bowing before returning to the backstage.

Krystal, waiting backstage, smiled, “You did amazing.”

“Thanks so much.” Ava beamed, “Good luck to you.”

“Thanks.” Krystal smiled.

“Third, we have Krystal.” Monsieur Francis called.

Krystal rose from the stage and took a deep breath, her Froslass, Comfey and Oddish standing beside her. She then gave a smile to the audience and waved. “Let’s go!” she cried as the music began. She and her pokemon began to dance with the beat. 

“Froslass, hail!” Krystal called. Froslass created a small hair, the snow crystals flowing around the stage. “Now, Oddish attract use and Comfey use flower shield!” Krystal called, spinning in a circle.

Oddish created cute hearts that bounced around the stage as Comfey created flowers that rained from the sky. The hearts and hair connected, exploding into bursts of sparkles. The hair and flowers met as well, freezing the flowers over before breaking them into sparkles as well.

Krystal smiled, the floor coating with ice from the sparkles. Froslass created more ice as Oddish and Comfy skated around. Krystal then began skating till it happened. She slipped, falling onto the stage, breaking the ice and humiliating herself. She sat in the ice shards, crying as a disqualification buzzed went off.

Sh sadly got up, returning backstage to pack up. Ava gently touched her shoulder “It looked really good.” she whispered. Krystal shrugged her off, walking past her.

* * *

Back in the pokemon center room, Krystal had her head in her hands. “I told you.” a voice said. 

Krystal looked up to see Angel in the doorway. “What?” Krystal asked.

“I told you. I told you to practice and look where it got you.” Angel said.

“Well… I…” Krystal began before Angel cut her off.

“Don’t you ‘well, I’. Don’t you see. Open your fucking eyes Krystal. You need to start working Like everyone else. Not every win will be handed to you on a silver plate. You have to practice like everyone else. You won’t get any better if you don’t. So, you have two options. You can sit on your lazy but and sulk like you’ve been doing your whole life. Or, you could go outside and practice your routines like Kamlyn, Ariel and I do. It’s your choice if you want to suck or not.” Angel glared before swiftly leaving the room, slamming the door.

Krystal sighed, rethinking her head. Maybe it was time to start training.


	42. Leaving Light City

The girls exited the pokemon center the next morning, stretching their legs as they left. “Well… Where are we going now?” Angel asked, looking around.

“I think we’re headed towards Storm Town.” Kamlyn responded.

“Wait!” Krystal said, stopping in her tracks, “I need to meet N here.”

“Really, okay. Where did you say you’d meet him?” Kamlyn asked.

“Um… I don’t know… I kinda forgot…” Krystal said, shrugging nonchalantly. 

Ariel shook her head as Angel facepalmed. “How in the world are we supposed to meet up with him if we don’t even know where we’re suppose to meet?” Angel asked, voice laden with frustration. Krystal shrugged once again prompting Kamlyn to sigh.

“Well… I guess we could just walk around. Where do you think he’d be?” Kamlyn asked.

Krystal shrugged once again, indifferent. “If I were an idiot, where would I be?” Angel grumbled under her breath.

Ariel tapped Angel’s shoulder, whispering, “Maybe right over there.” She pointed towards the center plaza to where a mint green haired male was petting and feeding the wild pokemon. Angel sighed, tapping Krystal’s shoulder and pointing her in the direction of the ‘missing’ male.

“Oh, there he is. I knew I’d find him.” Krystal said, skipping over to the male. The girls sighed before following behind Krystal.

“N! N! How are you doing?” Krystal laughed, latching onto his back.

“Ahh, Krystal!” N cried out, startled by the unexpected weight placed upon his back, “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great! What about you?” Krystal asked as the two struck up a conversation. 

While the two conversed, Angel smiled softly. Ariel looked over to her, nudging her arm. “What’s wrong with you?” Ariel whispered. 

Angel shook her head. “What are you talking about? There’s nothing wrong with me…” she sputtered.

“Is N really getting to you?” Ariel asked softly.

“N.. No… Why would you think that?” Angel grumbled.

“Your face is bright cherry red…” Ariel said. Angel, mortified, hid her face from view. Ariel shook her head as the conversation between N and Krystal seemed to be ending. 

“Well, that was a lovely conversation Krystal, but I must be off. Goodbye Krystal, Kamlyn, Ariel and Angel.” N smiled, waving as he walked off, trailed by wild pokemon.

“So, what’s the agenda now?” Kamlyn asked.

Krystal shrugged, “I don’t know. I got what I needed and that’s all I care about.”

“Okay, I guess we can move towards Storm Town now.” Kamlyn said to which Ariel nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Angel. Are you okay?” Krystal asked, shoving her face into Angel’s personal bubble, “Your face is all red.” Angel shook her head, trying to dismiss Krystal from her face. Krystal, however, stayed stagnant, refusing to move before coming to a strange conclusion. “I’ve got it!” Krystal cried out.

“Got what..?” Angel mumbled from her curled up position.

“Your marshmallow is showing!” Krystal cried, smiling and waving her arms like a maniac.

Angel pulled out of her ball, dumbfounded expression written over her features. “My what?” she deadpanned.

Krystal grinned, “Your marshmallow! You know. That soft, squishy underbelly! You’re sweet and squishy on the inside. Angel has a crush on N! You love N!”

Angel shot up from her ball, attempting to silence Krystal with a smack. “I DO NOT!!!” she cried, attempting to hit Krystal. Krystal, anticipating a reaction, jumped out of her range of motion before giggling. 

Ariel sighed as Kamlyn went to try and restrain Angel, preventing her from attacking anyone else. “So… Let’s just take some deep breathes and forget this all happened. Deep breathes. In… Out…” Kamlyn whispered to Angel. Angel, taking Kamlyn’s advice, began to breath, calming down.

“Sorry… I don’t know what came over me…” Angel said, breathing gently.

Kamlyn shook her head, “It’s okay, I promise. Everyone gets like that sometimes.” Angel nodded as the group looked around. Eventually, Kamlyn smiled and said, “Hey, we should go get lunch. I bet that’d make everything better.”

“Ya, lunch sounds great.” Angel smiled softly.

Krystal beamed, “Yay! Lunchtime! Where are we going?”

“There’s a place called the Clefairy Cafe.” Kamlyn explained, “The guidebook says it has really good food for a moderate price.”

“Sounds great. Let’s go eat.” Angel smiled as the four made their way back into town.

* * *

“Wow, that was really good.” Kamlyn smiled as the four exited the small cafe.

“Ya.” Krystal agreed, “The food was so good!”

“Guys, aren’t we supposed to be trying to LEAVE Light City.? It seems like we’ve made our way back into the city…” Angel said, shaking her head. 

Kamlyn chuckled, “I guess we can say we tried. Angel’s right, we should start heading towards Storm Town.”

The group nodded before making their way towards the exit of Light City. However, before they could exit, they ran into a problem. “Why are all these people here?” Kamlyn asked, “This is the exit to Storm Town.”

“No one allowed to exit the city” a man said.

Angel gave a confused look to the man, “Why?”

“He won’t let us…” another woman responded.

“Who’s he?” asked Krystal.

The four girls pushed their way to the front to witness a pokemon battle. Or, the end of a pokemon battle. Blocking the way towards Storm Town was a man dressed in purple. He wore a strange hat and held a spoon in his hand. 

“Wow.. What’s up with him?” Krystal asked, “He looks really stupid…” The other three girls nodded in agreement.

As soon as the words left Krystal’s lips, the man turned to face her. “How dare you!” he shouted, “You shall not insult my traditional psychic garb!”

“Well… It looks pretty stupid…” Krystal said, shrugging.

“I will show you! The man shouted, “I am Tom Buckley, master of psychic types!”

Krystal shook his head, “Really, I thought gym leader Nathan was the master of psychic types.”

“Yes… Well…” Tom sputtered, “You have yet to face off against me, the true master.”

Kamlyn sighed, “Listen, we just need to pass through here to get to Storm Town. Can we please go through?”

“No, never!” Tom said, crossing his arms.

“Why not?” Angel asked, eyes narrowing.

Tom smirked, “Only those who can best me in battle may pass.”

Krystal rolled her eyes. Angel growled, beginning to step forward before Kamlyn pulled her back. Krystal sighed, “I’ll do this guys.” Kamlyn nodded as she tried to calm Angel down. Krystal then stepped forward, “If I defeat you, you have to let everyone through.”

Tom smirked, “And if I win?” 

Krystal thought for a moment and said, “You get the satisfaction of winning and holding your ground."

“Fine, we’ll battle.” Tom smirked. Krystal and Tom walked to opposite sides of the field. “Are you ready to lose?” Tom asked.

“Nope, but I hope you are!” Krystal grinned.

Tom growled, “Gardevoir, let’s go!” The gentle psychic pokemon appeared before the crowd. “We can’t lose Gardevoir!” Tom shouted. 

“Let’s go, Pumpkaboo!” Krystal cried, sending out her little pumpkin pokemon. 

“Going with Pumpkaboo?” Kamlyn asked.

Krystal nodded, “Yep! I need to practice with it!”

“Ha, you don’t even know how to battle with it! Prepare to lose! Gardevoir, use psyshock!” Tom cried.

“Pumpkaboo, Trick-or-Treat!” Krystal cried.

Gardevoir jumped forwards, a ball of psychic energy shooting from its palms. Pumpkaboo skillfully dodged the attack before appearing behind Gardevoir. It then let off a creep cry, the sound burrowing deep inside the opposing Gardevoir. Gardevoir stumbled backwards, adjusting to the new feeling inside it. 

“What does Trick-or-Treat do?” Kamlyn asked.

Angel responded, “Trick-or-Treat is a move that adds the Ghost type to the target. If the target is dual-typed they essentially become a triple-typed Pokémon.”

“Wow, so Krystal’s ghost type attacks will do 4x damage.” Kamlyn observed.

Angel nodded, “I’m pretty sure that’s why she used it.”

Tom scowled, “Well… That won’t stop us. Gardevoir, use psyshock!”

“Pumpkaboo, use shadow ball!” Krystal cried.

Gardevoir once again tried to hit the small pumpkin pokemon with its attack, missing. Pumpkaboo then stopped, creating a ball of shadowed energy and shooting it at Gardevoir. Gardevoir took the shadow ball to the chest, doing a lot of damage.

“We won’t lose!” Tom snarled, “We’re stronger and better than you!”

“You don’t know when to quit. Just give up! Pumpkaboo, use sludge bomb!” Krystal retorted.

Tom growled, “I’ll show you, Gardevoir, use protect!”

Pumpkaboo created an acid inside itself and shot it at the psychic pokemon. However, Gardevoir created an impenetrable shield around itself, deflecting the toxins and protecting itself. As the shield broke, the toxins flew away and disappeared into the air. 

“Ha! What do you think of that!?” Tom chuckled, arms crossed and head held high.

Krystal rolled her eyes, “Honestly, that was pretty bad.”

“Well… Then I will unleash my ultimate attack!” Tom cried, “Use focus blast Gardevoir!”

Gardevoir created a ball of focused energy in its hands. Once the ball was formed, it shot the energy at Pumpkaboo. However, Pumpkaboo absorbed the blast, taking no damage whatsoever. Pumpkaboo then let out a cute sound as if to taunt the opposing pokemon.

“What! Why didn’t that work?” Tom cried in anguish.

Krystal laughed, “Pumpkaboo is a ghost and grass type pokemon. Fighting type attacks don’t affect ghost type pokemon. Now, Pumpkaboo, use charge beam!”

Pumpkaboo let out a cute noise before firing a beam of charged electricity at Gardevoir. Gardevoir cried out as it fell to the ground and fainted. Krystal let out a cheer as she pulled her Pumpkaboo into a close hug. 

Tom slumped on the ground, mumbling, “I cannot believe I lost…”

Krystal stood up, standing over Tom’s defeated form, “So, may we pass onto Storm Town.”

“Yes… You may pass…” Tom said before handing her a small bag. “This is for you for winning…” he whispered before picking himself up off the ground and walking off.

“Well, that’s done…” Krystal began before she was swarmed by cityfolk. She smiled as the people thanked her for beating him and complimenting her battling and pokemon. She smiled, thanking the cityfolk for their praise before returning to her group of friends. 

“Well done Krystal!” Kamlyn applauded.

“What did he give you?” Angel asked, pointing to the small bag in her hands.

Krystal looked down at the bag as she admitted, “I don’t know…”

“Open it and let’s see.” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal slowly opened the bag, revealing four pink-purple crystals with a strange symbol on them. “Wow… Z-crystals…” Krystal said, handing them out.

“Was he a Z-Trainer?” Kamlyn asked aloud.

Angel snorted, “I hope not… Not with that attitude…”

Krystal shrugged, “Who knows. But hey, the road is no longer blocked.”

“Ya, let’s get to Storm Town.” Kamlyn smiled as the group set off. 


	43. On the Road to Storm Town

“Are we there yet?” Krystal whined for what seemed to be the tenth time in the last hour.

“No, we’re not any closer than when you last asked us…” Angel sighed.

Kamlyn chuckled, “We’ll be there soon. Don’t worry.”

“Okay…” Krystal grumbled.

“Ya, the town is only a little ways away from right here.” a female voice said.

Krystal jumped up, startled by the new voice, “What? Who’s there?”

Faith smiled, popping out from behind the group. “Hi, everyone! How are you all doing?” she smiled, hugging each of them.

“Faith. It’s so great to see you!” Angel smiled, “How have you been?”

“I’m been doing really great. What about you?” Faith asked.

Angel smiled, “I’m doing well. I’ve got five badges. What about you?”

“I’ve got five too!” Faith grinned, “I guess we’re both on the way to Storm Town.” Angel nodded and Faith beamed. “Hey, we should have a pokemon battle. A double battle. You and Ariel against me.” she smiled.

Ange’s brow furrowed, “Are you sure? You’ll be at a disadvantage…”

Faith nodded, “Yep. Sounds like a lot of fun. Both you and Ariel will use only three pokemon each and I’ll get to use six or five. I only have five pokemon so far.”

“Okay, I’m game. You up for it Ariel?” Angel asked. Ariel nodded and the three girls split up on the grassy field.

“Okay, let’s go! Muddy, Mizu, it’s time to shine!” Faith called. Her Swampert and Feebas appeared on the battlefield, ready to fight.

“Wow. Marshtomp evolved into Swampert.” Kamlyn said, admiring the large pokemon.

“Thanks. We worked really hard for this, right buddy.” Faith chuckled as her pokemon made a noise of affirmation.

“Okay, let’s go Riolu!” Angel shouted, sending out her little fighting type. The little blue pokemon gave a squeal as it appeared, running around. Ariel nodded before throwing out her pokeball. The ball opened and a Clefairy appeared. The little fairy pokemon spun around before preparing for battle.

“Wow!!! It’s so cute!!!” Kamlyn and Krystal squealed.

Angel shook her head as Faith grinned. “Hey, it is pretty cute.” she smiled.

“Mizu, use tackle and Muddy, use muddy water!” Faith cried.

“Use thunder punch on Feebas, Riolu!” Angel called.

“Clefairy, use grass knot…”

Swampert created a wave of dirty, mud stained water. With a powerful push, it shot the wave at Riolu and Clefairy. Feebas reeled backward before shooting itself forwards, riding the wave of dirty water. The wave crashed onto Clefairy and Riolu, who were both unable to dodge it as Feebas smashed into Riolu.

Riolu regained its composure and created a fist, electricity crackling from it. With lightning quick speed, it smashed its fist into Feebas. Feebas fell backward, taking a good amount of damage. Clefairy created a knot of grass that suddenly attacked itself to Swampert’s foot. As Swampert tried to move forward and protect Feebas, it fell to the floor as the grass attacked its body.

“Muddy, use sludge and Mizu, use flail!” Faith called.

“Riolu, use blaze kick!” Angel cried.

“Clefairy, ice beam…”

Feebas flailed on the ground, unassuming and useless. Riolu then came running at it, ready to attack when Feebas jumped up and smacked it in the face. Riolu caught off guard, stumbled backward, extremely damaged. In retaliation, Riolu ran at Feebas once again, smacking the fish with a fiery kick. The kick, while not very strong, scent Feebas flying, fainting it as the fish hit the ground.

Clefairy and Swampert both created their attacks and shot them at the same time. The poisonous sludge coated Clefairy, causing the fairy pokemon to squeak in pain. At the same time, the ice hit the large mudfish. Swampert froze before falling down, fainting.

Faith smiled, recalling both her Swampert and Feebas to their balls. “Well done you two. I’m so proud of you. You took that battle like a champ.” she smiled before placing the two away and pulling out two new pokeballs.

Angel grinned as she opened her arms to her Riolu. The little fighting type jumped into her arms and she hugged the little pokemon. “You did so well!” she smiled, giving it a hug before returning it to her ball. Ariel nodded at her Clefairy who made a happy sound, seemingly pleased with Ariel’s praise. Clefairy then returned to its ball as Ariel readied another pokemon.

“Let’s go Doom and Aura!” Faith cried, throwing her pokeballs into the sky. The balls opened and her Houndour and Lucario appeared on the battlefield.

“Wow, Riolu evolved into Lucario!” Kamlyn said.

Faith nodded, “Yep! We’re even better than ever, right!” Her Lucario made a noise of affirmation.

“Okay, let’s go Vulpix!” Angel called. The ball opened as Angel’s fire Vulpix appeared on the battlefield. Ariel threw her pokeball, the ball opening as her Gabite appeared.

“Doom, use foul play and Aura, use dragon pulse.”

“Vulpix, flame charge!”

“Gabite, rock tomb…”

Houndour charged at Vulpix, smashing into it. Vulpix flew backward but didn’t take much damage. Vulpix’s attack stat wasn’t high enough to do any significant damage. Vulpix then retaliated by attacking Lucario with a charge of flames. The flames wrapped around Lucario and damaged it as Vulpix’s speed stat boosted.

Lucario then shot a pulse of draconic energy at Gabite. Gabite was hit but powered through the strong dragon attack. Gabite then sent rocks flying at Houndour, trapping it and damaging it. Houndour cried out as it was brought down to extremely low health. In addition, Houndour’s speed stat fell.

“Doom, use reversal!”

“Vulpix, use flare blitz!”

“Aura, use rock tomb!”

“Gabite, earth power…”

Lucario attacked first, creating large rocks and smashing them into Gabite. Gabite stumbled back before preparing its own attack. Vulpix, fire energy radiating from its body, charged full force into Lucario. The super effective fire attack caused Lucario to fain. Faith recalled her Lucario, praising its performance as the battle continued.

Houndour shouted as it attacked Vulpix with a powerful reversal. Due to Houndour’s low health, the attack struck and fainted Vulpix. Vulpix fell over and Angel recalled her partner, praising its performance. Gabite then shook the earth, splitting it and causing the ground to attack Houndour. However, even with the attack, Houndour managed to dodge.

“Doom, use reversal!”

“Gabite, mud shot…”

Houndour shouted once again as it attacked Gabite with a reversal. The powerful attack hit the dragon square in the chest. Gabite stumbled backward before righting itself, attacking back with a powerful mud shot. The shot of mud coated Houndour. Stumbling, Houndour fell over and fainted.

Ariel smiled, recalling her pokemon as Faith did the same, both praising their partners. “Wow, you’re tough. I’ve only got one pokemon left.” Faith grinned.

Angel shrugged, “Ariel, you wanna take this one?” Ariel nodded and stepped forwards as Angel went to sit on the sidelines with Kamlyn and Krystal.

“Okay, let’s go Dratnis!” Faith cried, sending out her pokemon. A large slender blue dragon appeared, powerful and graceful.

“Wow, Dratini evolved!” Kamlyn said as Krystal pulled out her pokedex.

The dex responded, “Dragonair, the dragon pokemon. It has long been thought that its crystalline orbs are imbued with the power to control the weather. From time immemorial, it has been venerated by agricultural peoples as an entity able to control the weather.”

“Wow… The ability to control the weather. That’s pretty cool.” Krystal said.

Angel nodded, “It must know some weather move like rain dance or sunny day.”

Ariel nodded, sending out her next pokemon. In a flash of white light, a pokemon with jaws for hair appeared. “What’s that?” Kamlyn asked, pulling out her dex.

“Mawile, the deceiver pokemon. Don’t be taken in by this Pokémon’s cute face—it’s very dangerous. Mawile fools the foe into letting down its guard, then chomps down with its massive jaws. The steel jaws are really horns that have been transformed. Mawile’s huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed. Its docile-looking face serves to lull its foe into letting down its guard. When the foe least expects it, Mawile chomps it with its gaping jaws.”

“Wow… That’s scary…” Krystal admitted.

“Scary, yet powerful.” Angel agreed, “I wouldn’t get near that pokemon’s jaws with a ten-foot pole.”

“Twenty-foot…” Kamlyn mumbled.

“Dratnis, rain dance!”

“Mawile, torment…”

Dragonair cried out, summoning dark storm clouds. The clouds shrouded the battlefield before a light drizzle fell from them. Soon the drizzle turned into a pour, soaking the pokemon and their trainers. Mawile, in retaliation, tormented Dragonair. Dragonair cried out, enraged and unable to use the same move twice.

“Use dragon dance Dratnis!”

“Mawile, ice beam…”

Mawile jumped backward, shooting a beam of ice at Dragonair. The beam hit Dragonair, doing a massive amount of damage. Dragonair fell backward before performing a buffing dance. The dance raised both the pokemon’s attack and speed.

“Aqua tail Dratnis!”

“Mawile, play rough…”

Dragonair launched itself forward, attacking Mawile with its powerful tail. The tail lashed down on Mawile, smashing it into the ground. Mawile, after pulling itself out of the dirt, jumped forwards and beat up Dragonair. The powerful fairy type attack hit Dragonair, fainting it upon contact.

Ariel smiled, calling back her Mawile and praising it. Faith, recalling her Dragonair, smiled as she and Ariel met in the middle for a handshake. “That was amazing! You’re really good.” Faith beamed. Ariel blushed and nodded, whispering, “You’re quite amazing yourself.”

“Hey, Faith, you’re going to Storm Town, correct?” Kamlyn asked.

“Ya, I am.” Faith grinned.

“Why don’t you come with us?” Kamlyn smiled.

Krystal nodded, “Ya, we’d love the extra company.”

Faith chuckled, “As much as I’d love to join you, I must decline.”

“Aww, why?” Krystal pouted.

“I’m meeting an old friend here. I just happened to see you guys on the way.” Faith smiled, scratching her head.

“Oh, we didn’t slow you down did we?” Angel asked.

Faith shook her head, “Nope. I’ve been here just training and waiting.”

“Well, we’ll be off. Good luck with whoever you’re meeting.” Angel said as the girls began to leave.

Faith smiled, waving to them as they went, “Good luck to you too in Storm Town!”


	44. One the Way to Storm Town (Part 2)

“It was really nice to see Faith again.” Kamlyn smiled.

Angel nodded, “Seeing good friends is always a nice thing. She’s such a nice person and her pokemon really love her.”

Ariel nodded and Krystal giggled. “Well, let’s keep going.” Krystal smiled. They nodded before Krystal froze, stopping in her tracks.

“What’s the matter, Krystal? What’s wrong?” Kamlyn asked, turning around to look at the frozen girl.

“Ariel, you have a Brionne, right?” Krystal asked and Ariel nodded. “Awesome. Could you send it out? I want to try something.” Krystal said. Ariel once again nodded, sending out her little blue pokemon. Brionne appeared and gave its cute cry.

“Awesome.” Krystal smiled, sending out her Oddish. “Okay, have your Brionne use some sort of bubbly water attack.” Krystal smiled.

“Oddish, use stun spore!”

_ “Brionne, bubble beam…” _

Brionne created cute little bubbles from its mouth. The bubbles floated around the group. Oddish then used stun spore, the yellow spores floating into the bubbles. The yellow spores combined with the bubbles, entering them and floating around inside them.

“Now Oddish, poison powder and sleep powder!”

The poison powder and sleep powder did the same as the stun spore, combining with the bubbles. The bubbles began to glow with the different colors. The bubbles swirled around the two pokemon before Brionne brought the bubbles together to form one single large glowing bubble. Brionne then burst the bubble, the spores raining down as sparkles that caused all the girls to ooh.

“OMG!!! JUST TOO CUTE!!!” a voice screamed. A short, young female with long blue hair and a cute blue dress tackled the small water type pokemon. Brionne cried out in shock.

“What the… Who are you?” Krystal cried, equally shocked.

The young female pulled herself off of Brionne and gave a childish laugh. “Sorry… I get carried away sometimes when I see such cute water pokemon. And, your Brionne is just the cutest. Well, maybe not as cute as my pokemon but it’s still really cute!” she admitted.

“Well, what’s your name? It’s rude to just come over and not introduce yourself” Angel asked, arms crossed.

“Me?” the girl asked, pointing to herself, “Vanessa, Vanessa Alston. I’m a water type trainer. Well, more like a water type master. I’m really good with water type pokemon.”

“Well, that’s pretty cool. I like water types.” Kamlyn said as a general statement.

Vanessa squealed, “You like water type too! I know, they’re the best right? They’re so cute and strong and perfect!”

Angel rolled her eyes, “So, are you like a Z-Trainer or something?”

“Yep, I’m a super awesome z-trainer. It’s nice to meet you girls. Hey, do you want one?” Vanessa asked.

“One what?” Krystal asked.

Vanessa giggled, “A waterium-z silly. What else would I be offering?”

“You have no idea… You’re so childish…” Angel said, rolling her eyes.

“I guess so… I mean, if you’re willing to give them to us...” Kamlyn said, scratching her head.

“Give them?” Vanessa giggled, “No silly. You have to battle me for them. Duh!”

“Okay... Well, let’s get this over with…” Angel said, cracking her knuckles and grabbing one of her pokeballs.

Vanessa gave Angel a confused look, tilting her head to the side, “What are you doing? Why are you getting your pokeballs out?”

“I’m going to battle you. Isn’t that what’s supposed to happen?” Angel asked, obviously confused by the young girl’s strange behavior.

“Oh.” Vanessa said, chuckling, “You’re so silly. I wanna battle this Brionne. Unless you have a water type. Do you have a water type?”

“No… I don’t…” Angel said.

“Then I don’t want to battle you,” Vanessa said, shrugging.

Angel’s brows scrunched up, “What? Why?”

“I only battle people with water types,” Vanessa explained.

Angel rolled her eyes, “Fine… Go ahead, Ariel. She’s all yours.”

Ariel nodded and Vanessa smiled. “Sweet, I get to battle your Brionne! Let’s do this! Azumarill, let’s make a splash!” she cried, sending out her pokemon. Ariel nodded, her Brionne clapping as it readied itself for battle.

“Azumarill, use belly drum!”

_ “Brionne, toxic…” _

Azumarill pounded on its belly, losing half of its HP and raising its attack stat to the max. Brionne then unleashed a powerful toxin from its body, poisoning Azumarill. The poison seeped into Azumarill, damaging it at the end of the turn. However, Azumarill was holding a sitrus berry, restoring its HP to almost full.

“Azumarill, aqua jet!”

“ _ Brionne, sing…” _

Azumarill launched itself at Brionne in a gush of water, smashing into Brionne and sending it backwards. Brionne then used its soft voice to sing Azumarill to sleep. Azumarill tried to fight the sleep. However, the large water type soon succumbed to the land of dreams. After it fell asleep, the poison damaged Azumarill.

“Azumarill, wake up and use play rough!”

_ “Brionne, acrobatics…” _

Azumarill did not wake up, unfortunately. Brionne took this opportunity to jump into the air and attack Azumarill with a flying type attack. After taking the acrobatics, Azumarill failed to wake up. The poison then coursed through its body, damaging it again. After the poison, Azumarill seemed to wake up, slightly disoriented.

“Azumarill, use play rough!”

_ “Brionne, round…” _

Azumarill launched itself at Brionne once again, attacking it with a powerful fairy type attack. Brionne fell backwards before righting itself and giving a singing cry. The cry pierced through Azumarill, causing it to shutter backwards and faint. 

Vanessa looked stunned before giggling, “Wow, you’re really tough. Here, take this.” Vanessa smiled, handing each of the girls a waterium-z crystal. “These will allow you to use the powerful move, Hydro Vortex.” she smiled.

“Thanks…” Angel said, grumbling something about her being way to childish to be a respected z-trainer.

“Here. I’ll show you the waterium-z dance.” Vanessa giggled. She swung her arms around before waving her arms like waves, ending in a wave-like pose. “And that’s how you do it.” Vanessa smiled.

“Thanks,” Krystal said, smiling.

“Well, I best be off.” Vanessa giggled, “Bye bye! Take care of that wonderful Brionne. It’s just too cute!” And with that, Vanessa ran off.

A silence fell over the girls before Kamlyn broke it. “She was really strange.” Kamlyn chuckled.

Angel rolled her eyes and mumbled, “Strange or childish? Maybe both…”

“No, I agree with Kamlyn. She was really strange…” Krystal agreed.

Angel rolled her eyes, “That’s something coming from the queen of weird herself. Krystal, hearing this, stuck out her tongue in Angel’s direction to which Angel brushed her off.

The girls sighed before walking once again towards Storm Town. As they continued down the road, Angel felt something strange on her back. She started fidgeting, trying to scratch the itch without drawing any attention to herself.

“What’s wrong Angel? Are you okay?” Kamlyn asked, noticing her squirming.

“I don’t know? I feel like there’s something on my… AHH!” Angel cried out as a little fluffy brown pokemon’s head peaked out of her bag.

“What is that?” Kamlyn asked before she felt her bag shaking. She took her bag off and pulled out the pokemon egg she’s almost forgotten about. “My egg. It’s hatching.” she said as the egg broke.

The cute, fluffy brown pokemon appeared in her arms, cooing gently. “Aww, it’s an Eevee!” Krystal said, “Just too cute!”

“Ya, they are cute…” Angel smiled, petting her own Eevee.

Angel pulled out her dex and scanned the newly hatched pokemon. The dex responded, “Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon.”

“I want one too!!!” Krystal cried, digging into her bag and pulling out her two eggs. She then raised them above her head, smiling.

“Krystal, NO!!!” Kamlyn cried. However, it was too late. Krystal threw the eggs to the ground, eggs shattering upon contact. From the remains of the shells, two cute little Eevees appeared.

“TOO CUTE!!!” Krystal cried, scooping the brown fuzz balls into her arms and squeezing them.

“Krystal! Don’t ever do that again. Pokemon eggs will hatch naturally… You could have hurt them!” Kamlyn shouted. However, her cries fell on deaf ears as Krystal admired her new partners.

Angel shook her head, looking to Kamlyn before saying, “She’s just lucky they weren't hurt…” Kamlyn nodded as she looked back at Angel.

“So, where too now?” Krystal asked new partners upon her shoulder.

“Well, we’re almost in Storm Town. We just need to keep walking.” Kamlyn respond as the girls continued down the path.

“Hey, what are you guys going to evolve Eevee into?” Krystal asked.

Angel shrugged, “Don’t know? I really like Glaceon. But, Umbreon and Jolteon are cool too.”

“I’d like a Flareon. That or maybe a Leafeon.” Kamlyn smiled before asking, “What about you Krystal?”

Krystal smiled, “I want an Espeon and an Umbreon!!! They’re so cool!”

“That sounds so much like you.” Kamlyn chuckled before turning to Ariel. “What about you? Did you get an Eevee?” she asked. Ariel nodded in response.

“What would you evolve it into?” Krystal asked. Ariel shrugged, unsure what she was doing.

“Come on. You have to have some idea.” Kamlyn probed.

Ariel once again shrugged before whispering, “Whatever my Eevee wants to be is fine with me… As long as it’s happy, I’m happy…”

“She speaks!” Angel gasped, mock surprise written on her face. Kamlyn and Krystal chuckled and Ariel gave a small smile.

“Well, we’re here!” Kamlyn smiled as they entered the town.

“Storm Town, here we are!” Krystal cheered as her Eevees cooed in unison. 


	45. Welcome to Storm Town

“Hurray!!! Storm Town! Why is it so dark…?” Krystal asked as they entered the town.

Angel rolled her eyes, “Why are we even explaining this… It’s called Storm Town for a reason…”

“I know that…” Krystal said, cheeks puffing.

“Well, regardless, let’s go check in at the pokemon center, okay. Then we can figure out what do do.” Kamlyn said, pulling Krystal and Angel apart and towards the center.

Once at the center, they booked a room for themselves and had their pokemon’s health restored. Afterward, busting into the room, Kamlyn flopped on the bed. “Wow, I’m beat!” she said, the bed moving with her weight.

“Ya, we’ve been on the road for a while. I forgot how fluffy real beds were.” Krystal cried, jumping on the bed in the same manner as Kamlyn. 

Angel shook her head, “When are you going to behave?” With that, she climbed up the bunk bed and began making a place for herself on the top bunk above Kamlyn.

“Well, what is there to do in this town? If we’re not doing anything, there’s supposed to be a really cool shop that specializes in weather items.” Krystal smiled, voice slightly muffled by the bedsheets.

“Oh, that sounds so cool!” Kamlyn smiled, pulled her head out so that is was not muffled by blankets. “We should totally go! Maybe they’ll have weather stones.” she smiled. Krystal nodded in agreement.

However, before either of the two could get up and leave to go shopping, a soft snoring was heard through the room. The two girls on the bottom bunks looked up and Angel looked to her side. On the top bunk above Krystal lay, Ariel, peacefully sleeping.

“You know what. Let’s just take the day off.” Kamlyn said. Krystal didn’t respond, having already fallen asleep. Kamlyn chuckled before tucking herself into bed as well. Angel sighed, rolled her eyes and pulled out her Pokedex, relaxing but also intending to get some work done.

* * *

When Ariel awoke, she silently stretched her arms. The early morning light flowed gently through the partly drawn curtains. Looking around, she noted that her companions were still sleeping. Slowly, she climbed out of bed, grabbed her pokemon and left the center.

When Angel, the next to wake, climbed out of bed, she stretched and went to take a shower. Upon returning from the bathhouse, she was greeted by a half-awake Krystal attempting to put up her hair and a sleepy Kamlyn who was picking out her clothes.

“So… What are we doing today?” Krystal asked, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

“Well, we could do check out that shop you wanted to go see,” Angel said, casually, slipping on her clothes.

Kamlyn nodded, “Ya, that sounds like fun!”

The three girls finished getting ready and grabbed their bags. Stepping out of the pokemon center, the three began walking towards the weather stone shop, according to Krystal’s guidebook. Arriving at the shop, the three girls stepped inside.

“Welcome!” a voice said from the counter, “I’m Niro! If you see something you like, let me know. If you have any questions, just call for me.” Angel went around the shop, looking at and picking up specific items. Kamlyn made her way towards the accessories, contest, and showcase, as she browsed, occasionally picking up an item and placing it in her bag.

“So, what do your special stones do?” Krystal asked Niro.

 “They do a variety of things. Do you have any water type pokemon or pokemon that can learn rain dance?” Niro asked.

“Ya, my Oddish can use rain dance.” Krystal said.

“Well, there’s this.” Niro said, reaching behind the counter and pulling out a small dark blue crystal rock. “This is a damp rock. It increases the longevity of rain.” 

“Awesome!” Krystal said, picking up the rock and examining it. She placed it in her bag before looking back to Niro. “What else do you have?”

“Well, similarly, we have heat rocks,” Niro said pulling out a similar red crystal rock. “The heat rock increases the effects of the sun.” “We also have smooth rocks and icy rocks. They increase the effects of hail and sand respectively.” she smiled, handing her the other three rocks. 

Krystal smiled, placing them in her bag. “Awesome! These are so cool. All my pokemon have to do is hold them, right?” she asked. Niro nodded and Krystal smiled. “Hey, do you have any pokemon?” she asked.

Niro grinned, “I do actually! We like to perform for fun. Come say hi guys!” she smiled. From behind her, two creatures floated up to great Krytal. “These are my Castforms. They are amazing and I love them so much!” Niro grinned.

“Wow, they’re so cute!!!” Krystal said as she pulled out her pokedex and scanned the pokemon.

“Castform, the weather pokemon. Its form changes depending on the weather. The rougher the conditions become, the rougher Castform’s disposition. Although its form changes with the weather, that is apparently the result of a chemical reaction and not the result of its own free will.” the dex said.

“Wow! They’re so cool!!! Do you compete with them?” Krystal asked.

Niro shook her head, “Unfortunately, no… We don’t have the time to do it but we like to practice in our spare time.”

“Could you show me some of your works?” Krystal asked.

“Sure!” Niro smiled, “But first, let’s check you and your friends out.”

“Okay,” Krystal said, turning around to see Angel and Kamlyn waiting behind her.

“Are you done talking?” Angel asked, exasperated and bored. Krystal nodded as she and the two girls placed their baskets on the counter. Niro took their items, an odd assortment of weather stones, accessories, and nick nacks, and placed them in a bag for the girls to take home.

Handing the bag to Kamlyn, she smiled, “Well, there you go.”

“Wait? Don’t we have to pay you?” Kamlyn asked.

Niro shook her head. “You’re friends with that silent girl. The one with red and black hair, right?” she asked.

Angel nodded, “Ya we are? What does Ariel have to do with us paying?”

“She was here earlier.” Niro explained, “She prepaid for you three.”

“Oh, okay. We’ll have to thank her when we see her.” Kamlyn smiled before heading towards the door, Angel in tow.

“Are you coming, Krystal?” Angel asked, halfway out the shop.

“I’ll be a bit. Niro is going to show me some stuff.” Krystal responded. 

Angel waved her hand in a dismissive manner. “Okay, suit yourself. Don’t get lost on the way back. We won’t come and find you.” she said before slipping out of the shop.

Niro and Krystal were silent for a moment before Niro spoke up. “Wow… Your friends are weird.” she chuckled.

Krystal giggled, “You really think so? They’re always saying I’m the weird one.”

“Maybe you’re all a little strange.” Niro giggled as she and her castforms came from behind the counter. “So, are you ready for me to show you how my castforms and I work?” she asked.

Krystal nodded and followed Niro out of the store as another girl entered the shop. “Hey Niro.” the girl smiled, “I’ll take over for you.” 

“Thanks, Mira. I’ll be out back if you need me.” Niro smiled before she and Krystal exited the shop and made their way around back.

“Who was that?” Krystal asked.

“My twin sister Mira. She doesn’t have any pokemon but she and I take turns running the shop.” Niro explained. Krystal nodded in understanding as Niro smiled. “Well, I’m by no means a professional or even good enough to call myself a hobbyist. However, if there is one thing I know, it’s weather moves and how to use them.” Niro smiled, “Hopefully there is something here that you can find something to do with. Maybe even make better.”

“I’m sure it’s great!” Krystal smiled.

Niro nodded, calling her castforms to her sides. “Castform, use sunny day!” she called. The little pokemon jumped into the air, letting loose a ball of bright light energy. The energy spewed into the sky, coating the area in a heat. Both castforms then transformed from little white wisps to sunny orange wisps.

“What in the world?” Krystal asked.

Her pokedex answered her question. “The pokémon transforms with the weather to change its type to water, fire, or ice.” the dex said.

Niro nodded, “It’s what makes castform so unique. Now, castform fire blast!” With that, the second castform leaped into the sunny sky. With a powerful blast, it shot a flame spinning down towards the earth. Due to its increased power, the fire blast danced around both castforms before carving the ground in with a powerful explosion.

“Now, use rain dance and hydro pump!” Niro cried. Her castforms leaped into the air, the first one summoning a rainstorm to drown out the sunny weather. Upon the start of rain, both castforms transformed into little water droplet wisps. The second castform shot a powerful water vortex around the two, engulfing them in water before the water dissipated, droplets shining around the soft rait.

Krystal was stunned, “WOW! So cool!!!”

“You’ve only seen the tip of the iceberg!” Niro grinned, “Castform, hail, and blizzard!” The castforms summoned a hail storm and changed shape once again, becoming snowy wisps. The second castform created a winter wonderland around the two pokemon, creating a snowy paradise of white. As the hail came down, it embedded itself in the snow and shown with a sparkle.

“Here’s my last trick! Castform, sandstorm and weather ball!” The castforms reverted back to their original form, whipping up a sandstorm. They then created two balls of energy, rocks, and sand swarming around the two forming balls. As the balls grew in size, they formed into larger rocks. Once they were formed, both castforms shot them at the sky. Once they hit their highest point, the rocks exploded into brown dust and sparkles.

With that, Niro bowed along with her castforms as the sandstorm subsided. Krystal’s mouth was agape as she clapped. “That was amazing!!!” she cried.

Niro blushed, “Not really… But, I hope that gave you some ideas…”

“It gave me a lot of ideas!” Krystal smiled, grabbing Niro’s hands, shaking them. She then bent down and rubbed both castform’s heads. “Thanks to you two,” she smiled at the pokemon, “I have some amazing new combo ideas for my team.”

“I’m just so glad I could help.” Niro grinned, “If you need anything, just come back to the shop. I’ll give you the family and friends discount.”

“Aww, thanks for everything!” Krystal smiled before the two parted ways, Niro waking back to the shop and Krystal making her way back to the pokemon center. She was excited, having some new combination ideas to play around with.


End file.
